UN ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO
by Sakurita136
Summary: "Una historia de dos personas. Dos personas que no deberían haberse conocido y que al principio no se cayeron demasiado bien, pero que descubrieron que eran las únicas dos personas en el mundo que podrían comprenderse" Tomado de Yo antes de ti de Jojo Moyes
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Bueno es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, lo he hecho con mucho amor así que espero que lo lean y disfruten leerlo tanto como yo escribiendo. Si les gusta lo que leen por favor déjenme sus comentarios, si hay alguna corrección también las recibiré con mucho respeto.

Un abrazo para todos!

-Personajes propiedad de CLAMP-

CAPÍTULO 1

EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

Y allí estaba ella, mirando con melancolía por la ventana de la que hasta hoy sería su habitación, había tantos recuerdos que llegaban a su mente como una marejada; toda su infancia y adolescencia la había disfrutado en ese lugar.

De repente recordaba cómo cada mañana escuchaba la voz de su padre o su hermano que gritaban desde la cocina "Sakura, ya está listo el desayuno", esa era una clara señal de que estaba retrasada para llegar a la escuela y esa era la rutina de cada día. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar esos momentos.

También recordaba cómo recorría las calles de Tomoeda con sus patines y una gran sonrisa que la hacía caracterizarse y ganar el cariño de todos los que la conocían, y así, en medio de sus recuerdos su mirada se posó en una fotografía que estaba en su escritorio, allí se veía una niña de aproximadamente 10 años con un joven alto tras ella y un hombre adulto; su querido padre, el hombre que tanto se había esforzado para darle una vida feliz hasta el punto de sacrificar lo que mas le gustaba hacer por permanecer el mayor tiempo posible a su lado en compensación por la ausencia de su madre Nadeshiko.

Aquel joven, su molesto y sobreprotector hermano, quien aún, a pesar de ser ella casi un adulto seguía llamándola MONSTRUO, ahora con menos frecuencia pues ya no vivían juntos desde hacía unos años cuando partió para estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio junto con su mejor amigo Yukito…- Yukito-, suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar al que fuera su amor de infancia, pero que con el tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo y consejero, pero aún cuando su hermano Touya viviera lejos de casa, siempre había seguido pendiente de ella, cuidándola.

Si, ahora Touya vivía en Tokio con quien fuera su querida maestra, la señorita Mizuki, y es que no había perdido la costumbre de llamarla así, aún cuando era como una hermana para ella.

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, sería su momento de partir, después de todo ya casi era mayor de edad, había acabado de terminar la preparatoria y partía con una beca rumbo a la Universidad de Tokio a desarrollar sus estudios en comunicación social, carrera que había elegido gracias a su carisma y facilidad para entablar relaciones con las personas, y súbitamente se sintió asustada, asustada, pero feliz, por primera vez viviría sola… Bueno, no sola, se instalaría en las residencias del campus universitario y seguramente tendría una compañera de habitación.

Escuchó la voz de su padre que la llamaba desde el piso inferior – Sakura, date prisa, recuerda que el tráfico en la autopista puede ponerse pesado si tardamos más.

\- Si papá, estoy recogiendo mis últimas cosas.

Presurosa empacó la fotografía que había estado contemplando, y dando una última mirada a su habitación, salió de allí corriendo para encontrarse con su padre en la puerta.

Ya en el auto, rumbo a Tokio, charlaba animadamente con su padre, pensando, haciendo planes y explicándole por qué había decidido declinar la propuesta de Touya de vivir con él y Kaho si ambos se lo habían ofrecido con mucha amabilidad.

\- Papá, ya soy mayor de edad y siempre he estado a su lado, incluso ahora, Touya es docente en la misma universidad donde estudiaré, seguramente estará siempre pendiente de mi. O acaso no confías en mi?

\- Claro que si hija mía, respondió Fujitaka con la misma sonrisa amable de siempre, es solo que eres nuestro tesoro y aun cuando seas mayor de edad, siempre serás mi niña.

Sakura le miró con ternura, no se sentía triste por su padre, ahora él tendría más tiempo y libertad para viajar a sus excavaciones sin sentirse preocupado por ella.

\- Y estás emocionada?. La pregunta de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos

\- Claro que si papá, sabes lo mucho que me gusta conocer gente nueva, espero tener una buena compañera de habitación y hacer muchos amigos, ya sabes que mis amigas de siempre han tomado rumbos diferentes.

Rika había obtenido una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Cambridge, después de todo, siempre había sido una niña muy disciplinada, Yamazaki y Chiharu habían ido juntos a la universidad de Kyoto y Naoko, había partido a EEUU para estudiar en Yale y convertirse en una gran escritora.

Y su querida Tomoyo, si bien había partido desde hacía años de Tomoeda a vivir a Europa con su madre, nunca habían perdido contacto, se escribían y llamaban tanto como podían y habían logrado compartir algunas vacaciones juntas. Una de esas amistades que no se puede romper.

Ya a lo lejos empezaba a observarse la urbe que le permitía vislumbrar la ciudad que sería su nuevo hogar durante varios años y se sintió muy emocionada, lo que no pasó desapercibido a su padre, quien nuevamente le sonrió con dulzura viendo como su niña se había convertido en mujer.

\- Listo Sakura, llégamos.

\- Papá, esto es mucho mas grande de lo que recordaba (dijo sorprendida), sabes dónde están las residencias?

\- No hija, pero tu hermano nos está esperando para guiarnos y ayudarnos a ubicarte.

Un poco más adelante le encontraron y así Touya los guió a un edificio muy bonito al parecer de apartamentos, allí solían llegar los estudiantes de intercambio o extranjeros que realizarían estudios allí.

\- Tu apartamento está en el 5° piso monstruo.

Sakura estira su pierna instintivamente dando un pisotón a Touya el cual trató de disimular su dolor mientras pensaba – Este monstruo si que pisa fuerte, claro con esas patas de monstruo.

\- Vamos muchachos les miró su padre impasible como siempre y sonriendo a ver cómo se seguían queriendo sus hijos.

\- Si papá, dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa, tomando su bolso de mano y una de sus maletas, mientras su padre y hermano tomaban las demás cosas.

Cuando entraron al departamento (Que compartiría con una compañera), observó sorprendida, siendo que era un apartamento pequeño pero se sentía un ambiente increíblemente acogedor, como si fuera su hogar. Al parecer su compañera ya se había instalado, pues había un delicioso aroma que provenía desde la cocina y la luz del sol entraba de manera tenue por los grandes ventanales de la sala (previamente amueblada). Sakura se sintió súbitamente feliz, satisfecha y casi eufórica de la expectativa respecto a su nueva vida. Había cerrado sus ojos, para que sus otros sentidos pudieran disfrutar, pero alguien se acercó detrás de ella, tapando sus ojos, al principio se asustó, pero… Reconocía esas manos. Ese perfume y esa voz… Cuando le dice…

\- Hola Sakura.

\- Esa voz… Tan dulce, tan familiar… TOMOYOOOO!

Volteó de un salto

\- Amiga querida, dijo Sakura abrazando con fuerza a su amiga, su querida amiga.

\- Qué haces aquí?

\- Soy tu compañera de habitación, le sonrió con dulzura.

\- No lo puedo creer! Cuando llegaste, por qué no me dijiste?

\- Llegué ayer, quería sorprenderte y veo que lo he logrado.

\- Claro que si! Estaba pensando mucho en quién y cómo sería mi compañera de habitación y si podría llevarme bien con ella.

\- Lo dudabas Sakura? Te llevas bien con todo el mundo, eres una persona divina!

\- Ayy Tomoyo- Dijo Sakura mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza.

Allí de pie en la entrada Fujitaka y Touya miraban aquella enternecedora escena, pues ambos querían mucho a Tomoyo y se sintieron felices de que fuera ella quien estaría cuidando de su hija/hermana.

\- Nos vas a tener todo el día cargando esto, monstruo? Dijo Touya con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Que no soy un monstruo! Farfulló Sakura mientras Tomoyo y Fujitaka sonreían como siempre.

\- Les parece bien si nos vamos y las dejamos solas para que se acomoden?

\- Esperen por favor, justo estaba horneando un pastel para ustedes – dijo Tomoyo.

\- Que amable eres, dijo Fujitaka

\- En ese caso, yo prepararé el té – dijo alegremente Sakura.

\- Hasta que por fin vas a hacer algo útil MONSTRUOOO.

Sakura lo miró lanzando rayos por los ojos y su hermano se sentía satisfecho por ello, era como cuando era niña, ahora la miraba con ternura, pero no, ya no es una niña, es una mujer hermosa y ahora más que nunca debo cuidarla de que ningún baboso se acerque a ella. Bastante trabajo me costó cuidarla en la secundaria y preparatoria. Claro, ella nunca se dio cuenta de que amenazaba a sus pretendientes cuando intentaban acercársele – Sonreía con cinismo mientras veía a su feliz hermana riendo con su amiga en la cocina.

Tomaron el te tranquilamente y rápidamente se despidieron, pues en dos días Fujitaka saldría del país a una excavación en India, estaba muy emocionado pues nunca se había ido por tanto tiempo y además estaba tranquilo porque su amada hija estaría en las mejores condiciones.

Se despidieron con un tierno abrazo y su padre y hermano partieron tranquilamente.

\- Ahora si Tomoyo, cómo es que no me habías dicho que estarías aquí y compartiríamos apartamento?

\- Ya te lo dije amiga, quería darte una gran sorpresa.

\- Y vaya que lo lograste, bueno falta una semana para que empiecen las clases, así que podremos charlar hasta muy tarde. Cuéntame todo! Como te fue en Paris esta temporada? Es tan hermoso como dicen? Tu mamá. Está contenta con tu decisión?

\- Tomoyo la miraba con la dulzura de siempre – Paris siempre será un lugar muy bello Sakura, pero sería mejor poder compartirlo con alguien especial - dijo con un toque de tristeza en su mirada- y mi madre, tú sabes cómo es ella, incansable en el trabajo, ha logrado negocios muy importantes y trabaja sin parar. Precisamente ese fue el argumento que no pudo refutar cuando le dije que quería volver a Japón, me cansé de estar sola, y pasar viajando sin establecernos, claro que se preocupó mucho, pero al decirle que estaría contigo se puso muy feliz y me obligó a aceptar pagar por el apartamento para que ambas estuviéramos cómodas sin tener a nadie más.

\- ¿CÓMOOOO? TU MADRE ESTÁ PAGANDO TODO ESTO?

\- Si, tu padre también se opuso, pues dijo que no podría aceptarlo, pero mi madre le dijo que se lo debía por no permitirle cuidar a Nadeshiko, ahora lo haría contigo Sakura.

\- Ya veo, me siento muy avergonzada con tu madre, de alguna manera debo pagárselo.

\- Claro que no, se sentiría ofendida.

\- Que linda es tu mamá Tomoyo, pero entonces, mi padre ya sabía que viviríamos juntas?

\- Claro que si, no te pareció raro que aceptara que vivieras sola?

\- Bueno, ahora que lo dices, si. Y por eso mi hermano tampoco insistió en que viviera con ellos. –Quedó pensativa-

\- Ahora cuéntame Sakura, que pasó con el muchacho que te pretendía de último año?

\- Jmmmm, lo mismo de siempre, de un momento a otro simplemente se alejó y no me dio ninguna razón importante.

\- jojojo – rio Tomoyo con malicia- Su amiga seguía siendo tannnn despistada como siempre, no se daba cuenta quien era el que realmente alejaba a sus pretendientes.

\- Pero sabes algo? Dijo Sakura sacando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos – realmente deseo a alguien en mi vida, sé que soy muy sociable y me resulta fácil hacer amigos.

\- Claro que sí, eres adorable.

\- jajajaja yaaa Tomoyoo mira que me da pena – Sakura se sonrojó un poco-

\- Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas – sonrió Tomoyo.

\- Jajajaja no cambias nada, pero bueno, volviendo al tema, no se si serán solo fantasías mías, o si he leído demasiadas novelas románticas. Pero sueño no con un príncipe azul, sino con un hombre real, pero que me ame más allá de todo y que no tenga miedo de luchar por mí en cualquier circunstancia.

\- Claro que si amiga, ese es el sueño de todas! Y piénsalo de esta manera, esos chicos que se aceraban a ti durante este tiempo, no iban en serio, de lo contrario no buscarían excusas para irse, no lo crees así?, si alguno de ellos hubiese sido el amor de tu vida, lucharía por ti contra viento y marea.

\- Tienes razón mi querida Tomoyo, ahora mismo estoy leyendo una novela de una autora inglesa llamada Jane Austen, la has oído?

\- Claro que si, las he leído casi todas. Emma, Orgullo y prejuicio, Sentido y sensibilidad, Persuasión, amor y amistad….

\- Siiii dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza, no olvido que eres una gran lectora. Y no te parecería maravilloso vivir una historia así?

\- Encontrar un Mr Darcy dices?

\- jajajaja, siiiii, precisamente estoy leyendo ese libro, Orgullo y prejuicio, y aunque al principio odiaba a ese tipo, ahora, no sé, lo encuentro muy interesante. No te parece extraño como hay tan poca distancia entre el odio y el amor?

\- A veces las mejores historias salen de ese tipo de relaciones de "odio" decía Tomoyo. – Aunque personalmente no me considero como Elizabeth Bennett, más bien como Jane, por lo tanto, me gustaría un Mr Bingley- Soltó una risita inocente.

\- Pero Mr Bingley? Noooo se rindió muy fácil.

\- Lo olvidaba, no has terminado la novela y no la quiero arruinar, cuando termines verás que cambias de opinión.

\- Si tú lo dices.

Sin darse cuenta, eran ya las 3 am. Y Sakura no había organizado aún ninguna de sus pertenencias, pero se fueron a dormir, ambas felices, satisfechas por sus condiciones actuales y con mucha expectativa por su futuro.

\- Empieza una nueva vida para mí. Si así es, una nueva vida.


	2. COINCIDENCIAS

Hola! En primer lugar mis mas sinceros agradecimientos con quienes han leído mi historia, se que el primer capítulo puede ser un poco tedioso pero es la introducción a nuestras historia, espero que disfruten este capítulo, es muy divertido. Porque las mas hermosas historias no siempre empiezan de la mejor manera no?

Besos!

CAPÍTULO 2

COINCIDENCIAS

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que se había mudado a Tokio, habían reído, cocinado y hablado hasta el cansancio con su querida amiga Tomoyo. Justo en ese momento se dirigían a tomar un café. Salieron del campus para dar una vuelta por la ciudad y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo antes de iniciar sus clases.

Tomoyo se había decidido por estudiar diseño de modas… Y como no! Si lo llevaba en sus venas, aun cuando eran niñas y estaba determinada a confeccionar los trajes para ocasiones especiales de Sakura.

Saliendo del campus encontraron a Touya quien decidió acompañarlas y las guio hacia un café no muy lejos e increíblemente acogedor, la atención era cálida, el café delicioso y los postres… mmm ni se diga.

\- Si sigo así, me será muy difícil hacer dieta, dijo Sakura entre risas.

\- No digas eso, eres como tu madre, puedes comer lo que sea y sigues divina.

\- Bueno, es hora de irme – dijo Touya- tengo cátedra en una hora y debo prepararme. No te comas todos los postres de la vitrina MONSTRUO.

\- QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO – gritó Sakura sin percatarse de que todos habían volteado a verla. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas pidiendo que la tragara la tierra justo ahora! – cómo es posible que mi hermano haga esto en frente de toda esta gente.

Tomoyo sonreía divertida – No te preocupes Sakura, nadie nos conoce, que importa?

Como siempre, buscando darle ánimo a su amiga.

Así, Sakura se reincorporó y siguió sonriendo despreocupada como siempre.

\- Qué te parece si me acompañas a buscar unos lindos cuadernos? Puedes creer que aún no he comprado nada para la universidad?

\- Claro que si! Me encanta la idea además aún me falta conseguir algunas cosas.

\- Pediré un café para llevar y estaremos listas-dijo Sakura-

\- Te espero en la puerta – respondió Tomoyo-

Al salir, reían despreocupadamente cuando Sakura quien se distrajo por un momento (como siempre) tropezó con un joven derramando un poco de su café.

De inmediato volteó totalmente arrebolada por la vergüenza y disculpándose insistentemente, pues no solo había derramado su café sobre el joven, también habían caído unos libros que él llevaba al piso.

Rápidamente y sin levantar la vista se agachó a recoger lo que había caído al mismo tiempo que el joven, quien murmuraba palabras en chino y se notaba molesto.

De manera automática respondió: - No se preocupe, pero por favor tenga más cuidado en el futuro, podría haber sido peor.

\- Claro que si, por favor discúlpeme.

Se levantaron ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que con ese movimiento brusco derramara aún más café sobre su sweater y poniéndose aún más roja, pues podía ver claramente que el joven estaba muy enojado y le lanzó la mirada más fría que ella hubiera sentido jamás, mientras desesperada tomaba un pañuelo tratando de limpiar aquel desastre. Ante el contacto de la joven, aquel chico se sonrojó y se apartó de inmediato.

Sakura, sin comprender muy bien el motivo de la reacción del joven y sintiéndose aún incómoda por la mirada que le había lanzado se ofreció lavar su prenda pues su departamento no estaba lejos.

\- Es mejor dejar así señorita. Por favor, tengo que irme.

\- Cl.. ..roo… tartamudeó Sakura, mientras su hermano aparecía tras de ella.

\- Que demonios está pasando aquí, quien es este tipo y por qué lo estabas tocando!.

Dijo mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes y Sakura agachaba la cabeza y el joven se dejaba ver aún mas indignado.

\- he..he…hermano, es que, yo… yo…

\- Mire señor, no me interesa la relación que hay entre usted y esta despistada, pero si se fija, ella derramó su café sobre mi DOS VECES –enfatizó sus palabras tratando de disimular su enojo, tiró mis libros y sin que yo lo esperara o pidiera empezó a limpiarme con su pañuelo, lo que por supuesto acentuó más la mancha. Así que como puede ver no es un buen día para mí, por lo que no pienso tolerar sus gritos ni seguir siendo víctima de las torpezas de esta muchacha y sin decir más palabra pasó por en medio de ambos y desapareció en las calles.

\- Estás bien Sakura? – indagó Tomoyo

\- Sí, claro que sí, aunque me siento muy apenada.

\- Debes tener más cuidado cuando estés por la calle Sakura, no estamos en Tomoeda – Dijo Touya con no mucha paciencia.

\- Hermano, no se supone que tenías que dar una clase? – preguntó Sakura sin percatarse realmente de lo que sucedía.

\- Tomoyo por su parte, ya se había dado cuenta que las estaba espiando, seguramente para verificar que harían al salir del café.

\- Eh.. Si. Justo iba para allá cuando recordé comprar algo y escuché todo el escándalo, ciertamente has crecido, pero no dejas de ser un MONSTRUO.

Sakura ni respondió, se sentía aún demasiado apenada por lo que había sucedido y no podía olvidar esa mirada, tan fría y distante, pero a su vez tan penetrante que no pudo borrarla se su memoria.

Touya finalmente se fue, y Tomoyo y su amiga siguieron caminando por la calle, notando que Sakura había quedado algo extraña después de lo sucedido.

\- Te sientes bien? Deseas que regresemos al apartamento?

\- No amiga, la tomó de gancho y siguió caminando con una sonrisa, no pasa nada, vamos a comprar.

\- Te conozco como la palma de mi mano –pensó Tomoyo- no deseas preocuparme pero si que estás turbada amiga mia.

\- Vamos a ese centro comercial - indicó Sakura- Seguro venden cosas hermosas y olvidaremos este mal rato.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, habían recorrido el centro comercial, comprado lo que les hacía falta para iniciar las clases y de repente se encontraron frente a una tienda donde vendían toda clase de muñecos de felpa, entraron emocionadas, recordando lo mucho que a Sakura le gustaban este tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo es el cumpleaños de los muñecos de felpa?

\- ¿Cuándo los inventaron?

\- No Sakura, no se trata de eso, lo que pasa es que no sabemos cuando fueron hechos los obsequios, o las cosas que solemos adquirir en las tiendas, por lo tanto a los muñecos de peluche el primer dia se les pone un nombre, un listón rojo y ese es su día de cumpleaños. No te parece una idea demasiado infantil? Inquirió un poco avergonzada.

\- Por el contrario, me parece una idea divina.

\- Cuando estaba en Paris, las personas acostumbraban que el muñeco de peluche que haces tú misma lo bautizas con tu nombre y se lo regalas a un ser querido y así su amor siempre será correspondido.

\- Es muy romántico! Lástima que no exista esa persona especial aún – miró con melancolía- pero, ya llegará no crees? – Repuso con una sonrisa-

\- Claro que si, mientras tanto qué te parece este conejito para mi nueva habitación.

\- Me encanta!, entonces yo llevaré este, dijo tomando un hermoso osito pequeño.

Salieron juntas muy contentas de la tienda y mientras caminaban por la calle, encontraron en un pequeño callejón a una señora que ofrecía sus servicios como adivina.

\- Qué te parece si vamos a que nos lean la suerte – dijo Sakura

\- Sabes que no creo en esas cosas

\- Yo tampoco! Jajajaja pero quién sabe, y si se cumple?- rio de nuevo.

Al verla tan feliz Tomoyo no pudo negarse, así que fueron.

La primera en pasar fue Sakura, quien al extender su mano, miraba a la anciana con curiosidad y expectativa.

La anciana la miró con dulzura y dijo:

\- Tienes una pureza en tus ojos como pocas veces lo he visto en mi vida – sonrió- veamos que tiene el futuro para ti. Hmmmm dijo la anciana, llevas mucho tiempo anhelando algo, esperando algo importante. – la miró- no ha pasado aún porque no era el momento, pero las cosas se dan a quien sabe esperar.

\- Sakura la miró con curiosidad.

\- Veo que eres muy unida a tu familia.

\- Así es, repuso Sakura

\- No conoces el amor, pero veo en tu camino dos amores, uno de ellos será como un espejismo, maravilloso al principio, pero falso y te hará llorar.

\- Sakura abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes en un gesto de sorpresa.

\- El otro, fuerte, cambiará tu vida, llegará como un rayo, con fuerza, iluminándote, aunque se disfrazará para que no sea fácil encontrarlo y lo más interesante es que ambos serán al mismo tiempo.

-¿Al mismo tiempo? Cómo sabré entonces cuál es el verdadero?

\- Sigue a tu corazón – Sonrió la anciana – Eso sí. Te prometo, que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Esas últimas palabras quedaron grabadas en el corazón y la mente de Sakura, y las repetía como un eco mientras Tomoyo pasaba – te prometo que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

\- Es mi turno – dijo una incrédula Tomoyo-

\- Tienes muchas reservas mi niña, no te cierres todavía, ahora me dirás si me crees o no – sonrió la anciana-

\- Empecemos entonces, mmmm es interesante, has tenido una vida difícil, quizá no en lo financiero, pero has estado sola mucho tiempo y tienes miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué habría de tener miedo? – salió Tomoyo a la defensiva.

\- Tranquila pequeña, no es a mí quien temes, sino a descubrir quién eres realmente. Siempre te muestras serena, calmada, controlando las situaciones a tu alrededor, siendo tan perspicaz e intuitiva, pero por dentro, clamas porque alguien cuide de ti.

\- ¿Cuidar de mí? Preguntó en voz alta, pero en su mente y lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que era cierto.

-¿Hasta cuándo te permitirás expresar lo que realmente sientes? Veo que a tu lado hay una persona valiosa, a quien quieres mucho, te aconsejo que aproveches ese apoyo, y confíes, te permitas ser un poco más vulnerable y menos desconfiada.

Todo lo que la anciana decía tenía sentido para Tomoyo, hasta el punto en que sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas, pero no!, no quería que Sakura la viera llorar, nunca lo había hecho en todos sus años de amistad, no sucedería ahora, o por lo menos no en este lugar frente a una extraña.

\- Por otro lado – continuo la anciana- hay una historia hermosa que empieza para ti, mudarte a esta ciudad no es casualidad, el destino es ineludible querida niña y aquí pasarán muchas cosas que te desarmarán, y perderás mucho pero ganarás más.

-¿Perder? Disculpe señora pero no la entiendo.

\- Así es mi niña, la persona que eres hasta este momento no será más la misma, empieza un nuevo ciclo para ti, solo abre tu mente y deja que la vida te sorprenda.

Terminaron de hablar con la anciana y ambas iban caminando muy pensativas, cada una en lo que la anciana había dicho, estaban tan distraídas que ninguna se había percatado de que la otra no decía nada.

Así pasaron varias cuadras, hasta que pasaron por ese mismo café donde habían tenido ese bochornoso accidente.

Entraron para tomar su último café antes de regresar a su apartamento.

\- Muero por un pastel de chocolate – dijo Sakura –

\- Yo quiero algo más suave como unas galletas.

Mientras estaban frente a la vitrina haciendo su elección, Sakura se percató de un letrero que decía SE BUSCA MESERA.

\- Perfecto! Dijo Sakura en voz alta, asustando un poco a Tomoyo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

\- Mira Tomoyo, buscan una empleada, preguntaré al encargado.

\- Pero Sakura ¿trabajar? Mira que estamos a punto de iniciar nuestros estudios.

\- Si pero no creo que sea de tiempo completo, igual iré a preguntar.

Unos minutos más pasaron y regresó una sonriente Sakura

\- Me dieron el empleo!

-¿QUÉEEEE? AMIGA ESTÁS LOCA! CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?

\- Ayy no te alarmes!, es solo un empleo, recuerda que en Tomoeda también lo hacía en mis horas libres, también mi hermano lo hizo siempre y es así como estamos acostumbrados a ser un poco más independientes financieramente.

\- Sakura, pero eso es algo por lo que no debes preocuparte, recuerda que tu padre seguirá dándote una mensualidad, los gastos del apartamento están totalmente cubiertos y sabes que a mi lado nunca te faltará nada.

Sakura tomó tiernamente las manos de su amiga y con ternura le dijo – Lo se Tomoyo, eres tan buena, siempre cuidando de mí, pero me conoces, sabes que me gusta darme mis antojitos, y contar con mi propio dinero, es muy satisfactorio contar con algo que es tuyo, que ganaste con esfuerzo y sin depender de nadie más.

\- Sakura, pero me preocupa, esto no será como la preparatoria, es mucho más difícil y si descuidas tus estudios por este trabajo? Recuerda que ingresaste aquí por una beca y por nada puedes descuidar tu promedio.

\- Lo se Tomoyo, no te preocupes, si veo que me está causando dificultades, lo dejo y ya!.

\- Todo lo ves tan sencillo Sakura, me gustaría tener ese mismo ánimo tuyo.

Ambas siguieron conversando mientras traían sus dulces y cafés pero decidieron que era mejor comerlos en el departamento, cuando salió el café para llevar, varias personas estaban esperando, así que por puro impulso Sakura estiró su mano para tomar el vaso, cuando sintió que otra mano también lo había tomado.

\- Qué? Otra vez tú? Vaya mala suerte la que me cargo hoy! – farfulló una voz masculina.

Cuando Sakura volteó a ver, era el mismo muchacho al que le había derramado el café antes, aunque ya había cambiado su ropa.

\- Perdón! Pensé que era mi café, yo también pedí uno para llevar

\- Pues este vaso dice muy claramente shaoran, lo puedes ver? SHAORAN! Dijo haciendo énfasis como si ella no entendiera lo que le decía.- no creo que seamos tocayos, así que debo suponer que eres simplemente torpe y descuidada.

\- Qué? -Ahora si la había ofendido- qué te pasa? No tienes ningún derecho a ser tan grosero conmigo, fue un simple error.

\- Pero parece que estás acostumbrada a andar por la vida cometiendo "errores".

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, eres un patán

\- Es asunto mio, cuando soy el directo afectado! Y creo que esta conversación ha terminado, por mi bien, espero no volverte a encontrar, eres una amenaza!

Las orejas de Sakura se pusieron rojas, sentía como le hervía la sangre con ese tipo tan… tannnn… tannnn uishhhh! Desagradable en todo sentido, aunque guapo eso si, alto, de contextura delgado, atlético, un hermoso cabello, que aunque alborotado se veía que era suave, y unos ojos, muy penetrantes, profundos, misteriosos. Lástima! Qué desperdicio – pensó Sakura-

El joven ya había salido del café y una cuadra más adelante recordando lo sucedido, se sintió un poco mal de haber sido tan descortés con aquella muchacha. Pero cómo era posible que fuera víctima de sus torpezas dos veces el mismo día?. Pero si que era bella –pensó el joven chino- esos ojos… esos hermosos ojos… Ya está bien de pensar tonterías, ya casi empiezo mis estudios y debo concentrarme lo mejor posible.

-Qué hermosa mañana y que emoción, hoy empiezan mis clases!

Fue rápidamente a la cocina para encontrar que Tomoyo le había dejado el desayuno listo junto con una nota que decía

"amiga no quise despertarte, recuerda que mi primera clase empieza muy temprano, así que te dejo el desayuno. Almorzamos juntas? Llámame! T.D"

-Que linda! –Pensó Sakura- tomó rápido su desayuno, pues de no hacerlo llegaría tarde a su primer día de clase y no quería que eso pasara!.

Tomoyo por su parte pertenecía a otro grupo de inducción diferente, pues eran muchos los estudiantes nuevos y no podrían hacerlo en un mismo momento.

Por más que Sakura corriera por el campus, nada podía hacer, llegaría tarde y se lamentó profundamente.

Entró lo más rápido que pudo al auditorio donde se realizaba la charla y lo hizo muy suavemente, percatándose de que el lugar estaba prácticamente oscuro y no veía nada adicionalmente parecía que todos los lugares estaban ocupados.

De repente vio un pequeño espacio, una silla vacía, por lo que pasó lo mejor que pudo, eso si, no sin pisar a alguien o golpear con su bolso a su paso. De repente se tropezó y cayó sentada en las rodillas de alguien. –Lo siento mucho-, inclinó su rostro como en una pequeña reverencia y por fin ocupó el asiento de al lado. El desconocido solo dijo, - Está bien pero ten más cuidado- y se ocupó de nuevo en la conferencia.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y Sakura sentía como sus ojos se cerraban y sus párpados pesaban más a cada momento, el salón era cálido por lo que empezó a quedarse dormida y sin darse cuenta, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de aquel chico en cuyas rodillas había caído hace un rato.

Ella no supo quién era el, y él desde luego tampoco pudo distinguirla a ella.

Al terminar la conferencia, las luces se encendieron y los aplausos sacaron a la chica de su sueño.

Al despertar se encuentra con que había estado recostada en alguien, que vergüenza!

\- Lo siento.. yo….

\- OTRA VEZ TÚ? Gritaron al unísono mientras todos los miraban.

\- Pareces una pesadilla, dijo Sakura fastidiada. No podía salir aún porque estaban en medio de la hilera de sillas y los demás estudiantes estaban saliendo.

\- PERDÓN?! Fuiste TU la que calló TORPEMENTE sobre mí al llegar, y encima te quedas dormida en plena conferencia, ¿No te da vergüenza?. El chico estaba verdaderamente molesto.

\- Bueno, pues eso no es tu problema afortunadamente. La verdad ella se sentía muy apenada por lo ocurrido pero también estaba molesta por la forma de tratarla de aquel muchacho.

\- Lo peor es que por lo que veo tendremos que vernos nuevamente en la tarde.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Respondió Sakura-

\- Ahhh es cierto, llegaste tarde!, el Doctor Miyako dijo que debíamos sentarnos exactamente en el mismo lugar durante las conferencias que recibiríamos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Como lo oyes, así que procura llegar a tiempo para la tarde, no creo que los demás compañeros quieran tolerar de nuevo como los pisas y golpeas para llegar a tu puesto y yo no estoy dispuesto a servirte de almohada, así que tómate un café o lo que sea para evitar lo que sucedió esta mañana.

Sakura agachó su rostro, se sentía muy avergonzada y también dolida, ¿Qué tenía este muchacho que siempre tenía que hablarle de tan mala manera y hacerla sentir así? Pensaba mientras iba saliendo.

Por su parte Shaoran maldecía para sí mismo. - _No tienes filtros idiota! Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan hiriente! Pobre chica, de verdad la hice sentir muy mal_ -. Pero era mayor su orgullo que no le permitía volver para disculparse con ella.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Tomoyo te lo juro, fue horrible! –Sakura le contaba su historia mientras almorzaban bajo un árbol en el campus como cuando eran niñas.

\- Está bien que no obraste muy bien amiga, hay que reconocerlo, pero de ahí a que siempre tenga que tratarte de un modo tan horrible! No es justo!

\- Si Tomoyo, sé que obré mal, pero tú sabes como soy, nunca tengo intención de que esas cosas sucedan, lo que no entiendo es por qué particularmente siempre pasa algo con él.

\- Es verdad, no te parece mucha casualidad? Siempre es con el mismo chico.

\- Quisiera que pudiera encontrarme tan seguido al futuro amor de mi vida – suspiró-

-jajajaja pero qué cosas dices.

\- Siiii el que pronosticó la anciana, ¿recuerdas?

-Si, pero también recuerdo que dijo, todo se da a quien sabe esperar, o algo parecido. Ya llegará, no te afanes.

\- Tienes razón, mientras voy a disfrutar esta etapa de mi vida, a pesar de todos los sinsabores me siento muy feliz de estar aquí, y a ti? Cómo te fue en tu conferencia?

\- Muy bien, seguramente nos hablaron los mismos temas. Pude compartir con algunos compañeros, aunque ninguno de mi carrera, conocí una chica que estudiará economía y un joven que se decidió por lenguaje.

\- Qué interesante, yo no tuve tiempo de conocer a nadie.

\- Tranquila, apenas empieza!.

\- Por cierto, faltan 20 minutos para la próxima conferencia y por nada del mundo llegaré tarde! No volveré a darle gusto a ese patán.

\- jajajajajajaj –rio Tomoyo- ánimo amiga, sé que tendrás una tarde hermosa, nos vemos en el departamento en la noche, te parece?

\- Claro que sí, se despidió con una sonrisa amplia y cálida.

Al llegar al lugar de la conferencia, se encontró con que había llegado con suficiente tiempo para acomodarse tranquila en su asiento mientras los demás estudiantes ingresaban.

Al empezar la conferencia, el Dr Miyako, habló durante unos veinte minutos sobre lo importante de cultivar buenas relaciones interpersonales con sus compañeros, de manera que les dividió en varios grupos, con monitores, con el fin de interactuar un poco más entre ellos.

Salieron del salón y se ubicaron en un campo muy acogedor, todos sentados, sobre el césped, debían presentarse y decir a qué carrera ingresarían y qué les motivaba a estar allí. Obviamente Sakura y Shaoran estaban en el mismo grupo.

De manera que cuando llegó el turno de Shaoran se puso en pie y se presentó de manera muy formal. –Mi nombre es Li Shaoran, vengo de Hong Kong y estudiaré arqueología- Muy bien Li, dijo el monitor, qué te incentivó a estudiar esta carrera. –Siendo niño, un doctor en arqueología ofreció una conferencia en mi colegio y desde ese momento quedé fascinado con el tema, es esa la razón.

-Muy bien Shaoran, dijo el monitor.

Continuaron pasando los demás alumnos, hasta que llegó el turno de Sakura.

\- Hola a todos, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, pueden llamarme solo Sakura – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa- vengo de la ciudad de Tomoeda y estudiaré comunicación social, lo hago porque se me da muy bien relacionarme con las personas y me gusta investigar y dar a conocer los hechos relevantes a los demás de manera adecuada, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos aunque estudiemos diferentes carreras.

La presentación de Sakura hizo que los chicos que estaban allí quedaran encantados con ella, -que chica tan linda- comentaban unos – es muy dulce – decían otros por su parte, incluso las mujeres se sentían cómodos con ella. Sí, eligió bien su carrera, de veras se le facilita relacionarse con los demás.

Shaoran por su parte prefería no mirarla, se había portado tan grosero con ella, se sentía realmente avergonzado y se moriría si ella se daba cuenta que la estaba mirando como los demás jóvenes. Pero su pensamiento se concentró en un detalle.

-Kinomoto, Kinomoto – repetía para sí mismo – Dónde he escuchado ese apellido, me resulta familiar, pero no recuerdo que ninguno de mis allegados o ex compañeros se llamara así. Kinomoto…

Quedó pensativo durante todo el tiempo que duró la actividad.

\- Buenos días, soy Fujitaka Kinomoto –Su mente voló al pasado- y hoy les impartiré una conferencia sobre lo que es la arqueología y su importancia para la humanidad_

-Claro que sí! Era el mismo apellido de aquel amable profesor que me inspiró seguir esta carrera. Serán acaso conocidos? Pero no se parecen en realidad, solo en el cabello, aunque el de ella es más claro.

De repente, Sakura sintió como unos ojos se clavaban en ella y pasó por su espalda un escalofrío. –Por qué me está mirando?, qué le hice ahora?, su mirada es tannn penetrante que me provoca inquietud.

Termina la actividad jóvenes – decía el monitor- no olviden, es importante llevarse bien con sus compañeros, aun cuando no compartan la misma carrera, posiblemente verán algunas clases juntos. Disfruten el resto de la tarde y nos veremos mañana en el salón de conferencia, en el mismo puesto elegido por ustedes en la mañana.

Con agradecimientos se despidieron uno a uno del monitor para tomar su camino, no sin antes haber intercambiado número telefónico entre muchos de ellos. Obviamente Shaoran no estaba incluido siempre parecía tan solitario…

Sakura se levantó despidiéndose con una sonrisa de sus compañeros- Nos veremos mañana-

\- Adiós Sakura- Respondieron.

Cuando de repente. Una mano sobre su hombro, Sakura no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

\- Qué pasa, qué quieres?, que hice ahora de malo?

\- Nada, disculpa mi impertinencia, pero deseo hacerte una pregunta.

Sakura le miró extrañada. –Una pregunta? A mí?

-Kinomoto, dijiste que era tu apellido no?

-Si, así es, por qué?

\- Se te hace familiar el nombre de Fujitaka Kinomoto?

\- Claro! Es mi padre.

\- TU PADRE?

\- Si, por qué? Qué pasa Shaoran?

\- Mmmmm, disculpa, no quiero ser grosero, pero preferiría que me llamaras Li, solo me llaman por mi nombre mis familiares o personas de mi entera confianza.

\- Ahmmmm disculpa entonces Li. Y Si, Fujitaka es mi papá, se puede saber por qué la pregunta?

\- No sé si de pronto recuerdas que comenté que hace años en mi escuela habían dado una conferencia sobre arqueología, precisamente fue tu padre quien me inspiró a seguir esta profesión.

\- Ohhhh, ahora entiendo, sí, mi padre solía viajar a diferentes lugares dando a conocer sus investigaciones.

\- Ya veo. Disculpa – Bajo su rostro con timidez- Te molestaría hablarme un poco más de él?

Sakura se sorprendió muchísimo y le respondió casi que gagueando-No… no…. No hay problema, claro-

-Te parece si continuamos en este lugar? Se siente muy agradable.

\- Si yo también lo creo – Sakura cerró sus ojos, viéndose tan angelical que Shaoran se sonrojó.

\- No te parece mucha casualidad que justo la persona que me inspiró tanto en mi infancia, sea precisamente tu padre?. – Ah y antes de continuar, permíteme disculparme por lo grosero que he sido contigo en nuestros pasado encuentros.

\- No, no te preocupes, la verdad es que tenías razón, aunque no era excusa para ser tan grosero, pero la verdad sí, soy un poco torpe y despistada, discúlpame también.

Pasaron un buen rato, conversando sobre esa persona en común, su amado padre, cuando de repente una presencia se acercó tras ella y preguntó con furia disimulada -¿Qué haces de nuevo con este sujeto? ¿No es el mismo del café la semana pasada? ¿Qué acaso estás siguiendo a mi hermana?-

\- Hermanoooo dijo Sakura sorprendida.

\- Disculpe usted, de ninguna manera ha sucedido en la forma en que usted lo presenta, solo que estamos en el mismo taller de inducción y le preguntaba por su padre, pues le conocí hace mucho tiempo.

Touya lo miraba con cara de desconfianza.

\- De todas maneras se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que te lleve a tu apartamento.

\- Si hermano. Lo siento Li, en otra oportunidad seguiremos conversando, se despidió con una reverencia y se fue con Touya.

\- Vaya, que familia más particular, el padre, una persona serena y admirable, la hija, torpe distraída pero sumamente dulce y el hijo… Dios! Espero no volvérmelo a cruzar en el futuro.


	3. UNA REVELACIÓN

**Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, hace su aparición nuestro querido Shaoran aunque no en los mejores términos. Ahora, ingresa otro muy querido personaje. Espero que lo disfruten y por fa! Dejen sus review, eso me ayuda a saber si si les gusta la historia o no...**

 **Besos para todos!**

CAPÍTULO 3

UNA REVELACIÓN

Había pasado ya el primer mes desde que habían iniciado clases en la universidad de Tokio. Sakura trabajaba cuatro horas diarias en el cafecito que quedaba fuera del campus, a veces era agotador, pero Sakura estaba feliz.

\- Adiós Tomoyo!

\- Vuelve pronto Sakura y ten mucho cuidado.

\- Hoy regreso tarde tengo el turno de la noche.

Tomoyo no puede evitar una expresión de preocupación, pues ese turno termina a las 10:00 pm. Hasta que cierra el café y a veces es peligroso por lo poco transitado el camino de regreso al campus.

Para Sakura no pasa desapercibido ese gesto y con una sonrisa le dice a Tomoyo – No te preocupes, no me pasará nada, trataré de venir acompañada, además sabes que conduzco rápido mi bicicleta y ya ves, llego muy pronto.

\- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho.

\- Claro que si, nos vemos en la noche.

\- Gracias a Dios por Tomoyo, aunque quisiera que no se preocupara tanto.

Se puso a pensar en los trabajos que tenía pendientes y en organizar sus horarios para no tener impedimentos con su trabajo. Si, todo estaba muy bien, sonreía un poco distraída.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Dios, me siento tan emocionado, mañana iremos al museo de la universidad y nos permitirán ver la colección privada de ornamentos tomados en las excavaciones de las montañas de la India.

Así pensaba el joven Shaoran cuando llegaba a su departamento, se sentía cansado pero feliz, venía de la biblioteca documentándose sobre esas ruinas antiguas para tener mayor contexto sobre el tema, sintió el delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina.

\- Qué estará haciendo esta vez? Huele delicioso

\- Buenas noches Li, que gusto que hayas vuelto – le saludaba con una sonrisa un joven alto, blanco, muy apuesto, lucía unos anteojos que le daban un aire de misterio a su mirada, cabello negro azulado.

\- Buenas noches Hiragizawa.

\- Te he dicho varias veces que me llames por mi nombre, no es necesario ser tan ceremonioso.

\- Yo también te he dicho que solo llamo por su nombre o permito que lo hagan por el mío a personas de mucha confianza.

\- Bueno, está bien, pero espero que algún día podamos ser buenos amigos y que te guste el cheesecake de limón al estilo inglés.

\- Delicioso! Aunque me siento un poco apenado, tú siempre haces algo y yo llego tarde y no logro preparar nada.

\- Bueno, no he hecho la cena, si quieres puedes cooperar.

\- Oh, perfecto. Me encargaré de la cena entonces, haré todos los preparativos, vuelvo en un rato.

\- Que te vaya bien!

Eriol Hiragizawa, venía de Inglaterra, hace apenas una semana había ingresado, ya habían iniciado las clases y era algo misterioso. Estaba en la universidad de Cambridge estudiando algo sobre negocios internacionales, pero de repente se hallaba en Tokio estudiando ¿Comunicación social? -Wow, que cambio!-pensó Shaoran en cuando su compañero le comentó.

Al parecer el chico Hiragizawa tenía algunos secretos, pero en realidad Shaoran Li no era un joven interesado en descubrirlos… Le bastaba con los suyos propios.

Iba distraído, demasiado entusiasmado por la visita al museo, cuando a lo lejos, vio una joven en su bicicleta, con su sonrisa de siempre y unos audífonos, a pesar de estar lejos, se notaba que iba cantando? Tarereando? Hmmm que más da, eso no le interesaba en realidad.

Pero a lo lejos escuchaba como si un auto viniera velozmente, sus llantas hacían ruido estrepitoso pues no iba en una sola dirección, sino más bien en zigzag – muy peligroso- pensaba Shaoran, así mismo iba pitando de forma desesperada, ¿Se encontraba acaso fuera de control? ¿Le fallarían los frenos? En ese momento, las calles estaban extraña y particularmente solas, con excepción de él y la chica que venía en su bicicleta.

Un momento. Ese auto va en dirección de…. No puede ser. KINOMOTO! –Shaoran lanzó un fuerte grito para alertar a la distraída chica y salió a correr en dirección a ella, ya no se encontraba tan lejos. Además contaba con un estado físico envidiable lo que lo hacía muy veloz

Sakura por su parte iba feliz, sintiendo la brisa sobre su rostro y entusiasmada, le encantaba su trabajo así como la música que estaba escuchando (a todo volumen por cierto), lo que le impidió escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo, la forma de pitar del vehículo que se dirigía hacia ella, aunque ya al estar más cerca, se percató que venía en dirección a ella y sin saber por qué se congeló, estaba paralizada del miedo y de repente sintió como era tirada al piso y rodaba, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.

-Kinomoto, estás bien? – La chica no respondió-

Cuando Shaoran (quien había saltado sobre ella para evitar el impacto con el auto, que por cierto, había terminado estrellado contra un árbol), observó que la chica estaba inconsciente y algo más… Sangre? Oh por Dios – Shaoran sintió un gran temor por lo que había pasado-

-Kinomoto despierta, por favor – le decía mientras la movía.

-Qué haré ahora?. Algunas personas se había acercado por el escándalo del auto y ahora por ver a la chica inconsciente en brazos de quien la había salvado de un destino fatal.

\- Alguien llame una ambulancia por favor! No gritaba, pero se notaba preocupado. Rápidamente puso su mano para monitorear su pulso, era débil pero ahí estaba, también su respiración era normal y se encontró diciéndole de manera insistente

–Resiste Kinomoto, ya vienen a ayudarnos.

Así fue, en pocos minutos estaba la ambulancia que inmovilizaba el cuerpo de aquella joven y él rápidamente subió a la ambulancia.

\- Es usted familiar?

\- No, solo estudiamos juntos en esta universidad.

\- Conoce a alguien a quien podamos llamar?

No tenía idea, solo recordaba a la chica de cabello negro que andaba con ella el día que la vio por primera vez y aquel malhumorado profesor de su hermano, pero no sabía cómo contactarlos. Intentó buscar algún número a quién llamar, pero su celular había sufrido mucho daño en el impacto y no encendía. No había ningún número o información relevante en el pequeño bolso que la chica tenía.

\- No, ahora no hay nadie a quien podamos informar –en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada de eso, claramente la chica no le agradaba, pero al ver la situación se sentía muy aprehensivo respecto a su estado.

\- Ya es muy tarde, no debe haber nadie en las oficinas para preguntar por el profesor Kinomoto, tendría que esperar hasta el día de mañana.

-Acompañante de Kinomoto? – Era la voz de un médico-

Shaoran saltó de su asiento.

-Si, si, soy yo.

\- Qué es usted de la paciente?

\- Nada en realidad, solo sé que vamos en la misma universidad, fue casualidad que estuviera cerca al momento del accidente.

\- Sabe ahora donde podemos contactar a algún familiar?

\- Su hermano trabaja como profesor en la universidad donde asistimos pero no tengo su número, estaba pensando llamar a primera hora para que le informaran de parte de la universidad, como comprenderá no hay nadie en las oficinas a esta hora.

\- Ya veo – dijo el médico-

\- Bueno, por lo pronto le informaré que su estado de salud es estable, tiene una fractura en la pierna izquierda, un esquince en su hombro derecho, así como un trauma craneal simple, también contusiones en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Nada grave en realidad, pero aún no despierta y es mejor así para que su cuerpo pueda recuperarse mejor, de todas maneras le suministraremos un sedante así que permanecerá dormida hasta mañana.

\- Estará bien doctor? –En realidad ni el mismo Shaoran sabía a qué se debía su preocupación.

\- Cuando desee puede pasar a verla. Es necesario que alguien esté ahí para monitorearla y avisarnos en caso de algún cambio.

-Claro doctor, estaré con ella. – No había pensado ni siquiera en irse, aunque tendría que comunicarse con Hiragizawa, él había salido a conseguir los ingredientes para la cena y seguramente se estaría preguntando por qué no había vuelto.

\- Hola?

\- Hiragizawa, habla Li.

\- Li! Por Dios estaba preocupado, nunca regresaste.

\- Si, lo siento por la cena – Se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido-

\- De manera que debo permanecer en el hospital, por lo menos hasta ubicar al hermano y pueda hacerse cargo.

\- Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?.

\- Por ahora creo que no, muchas gracias, nos veremos mañana. – Termina la llamada-

Cuando entró a la habitación, se encontró con la frágil figura de la muchacha, tenía su pierna levantada y enyesada, una venda en su cabeza, un cabestrillo para sostener su hombro y moretones en sus brazos, así como raspones en su rostro.

Ese rostro. En realidad Shaoran no se había tomado la molestia en fijarse, pero era realmente hermosa, solo había visto sus ojos – Los recordó claramente en el primer incidente que tuvieron.

Sin pensarlo, se encontró sonriendo ante lo que estaba viendo.

Y en realidad Sakura era una chica realmente hermosa, no eran exageraciones de su amiga.

Tenía un hermoso y sedoso cabello color castaño que llegaba a media espalda, su piel blanca, pestañas largas y pobladas, unas cejas refinadas. Era extraño – pensó Shaoran- no llevaba una gota de maquillaje y aun así tenía ese bello aspecto.

Sin darse cuenta tenía una mano sobre su rostro, acariciando su mejilla – Si, su piel es muy suave.

Cuando se percató de lo que hacía, dio un salto hacia atrás sin hacer ruido para que la chica no se despertara - ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Se reprendió mentalmente.

Salió de la habitación para conseguir un café y despejar su mente.

Al volver, se ubicó en el pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la habitación. Sería una noche larga.

Al poco tiempo una joven enfermera entró a la habitación para monitorear a la paciente y al ver el guapo y elegante joven dormitando en ese pequeño sofá, trajo una cobija para él.

\- Disculpa – dijo la enfermera- hace frío y es mejor que te abrigues.

Shaoran notó el sonrojo de la enfermera, y respondió educada pero fríamente –Se lo agradezco-

Aquella joven se percató de esa manera de tratarla y pensó, claro, debe ser su novio y yo lo estaba importunando. Se puso aún más roja y salió de la habitación sin más explicaciones.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura abrió sus ojos, un rayo de sol entraba por esa ventana y se sintió extraña, paredes blancas por doquier, no, no era su cuarto.

Sintió súbitamente el dolor en su cuerpo - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?. Vio su pierna levantada, su brazo recogido, al tocar su cabeza que le dolía muchísimo sintió la venda cubriéndola.

¿Qué es esto?. De repente, recordó cuando se había quedado petrificada frente a un auto que venía como loco hacia ella y de repente ser empujada fuertemente por alguien.

¿Alguien?, ese alguien estaba profundamente dormido justo a su lado.

-¿Li?, qué hace Li aquí?

Pero no quiso despertarlo, ese joven apuesto dormido a su lado era quien le había salvado la vida y se veía realmente lindo mientras dormía, sonrió sin más.

En ese momento entró el médico sobresaltando a Shaoran quien se despertó asustado y viendo de frente esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con ternura.

-Buenos días señorita Kinomoto, joven Li. Me alegra mucho verla despierta y aunque es una pregunta aparentemente obvia. ¿Cómo se siente? Lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo sonrojar a Sakura.

-Ehhh creo que bien -trastabillo un poco-mientras pensaba en lo apuesto que era su doctor, un joven (muy joven) médico, no aparentaba tener más de 25 años, alto, de contextura atlética y con una sonrisa que era capaz de derretir el corazón de cualquiera. Se sentía como una colegiala sonrojándose así, pero no podía evitarlo, continuaba observando, hermosos ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro… Wow, pensaba ella mientras el médico llenaba algunas formas.

-Siendo así permítame examinarla por favor. A la pobre Sakura se le notaban los nervios, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Shaoran, quien se levantó incómodo, indicando que llamaría a la universidad para tratar de contactar con el hermano-

\- Pase joven Li, nosotros nos tomaremos aún un tiempo en esto, proseguía el médico.

El Doctor Haruto Izumi, examinaba a su paciente cuidadosamente, percatándose de sus signos vitales, el estado de las lesiones de mayor consideración. Encendió su otoscopio (la lamparita que usan los médicos para examinar los ojos y oídos) y observó con mayor claridad esos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeralda, detallando en sus largas pestañas – Es una chica realmente bella- pensó para sí mismo. También revisó el vendaje de su cabeza para ver cómo seguía el golpe, rozando un poco la piel de su rostro. Gesto que hizo erizar a la pobre Sakura que estaba ya bastante arrebolada por su médico.

Shaoran por su parte llamó a la universidad pidiendo ser comunicado con la sala de docentes y así mismo ubicar al profesor Kinomoto. Ni sabía en qué facultad se encontraba. Touya era maestro de historia (sin saberlo sería su maestro también). Cuando pudo comunicarse con él le relató lo sucedido por lo que en menos de 20 minutos se encontraba Touya en el hospital, después de haber avisado a una angustiadísima Tomoyo.

Y como no angustiarse, su amiga había salido a su trabajo de medio tiempo antes de anochecer y no volvió, al llamar al dueño del café este le dijo que ella nunca había llegado. Había pasado una noche de real angustia así que la llamada de Touya la tranquilizó aunque sabía que había sido un accidente de consideración, pero por lo menos ya sabía dónde estaba así que salió corriendo al hospital.

Al llegar Touya, ya el médico se había marchado, pero allí estaba, ese mocoso con quien había estado hablando a principio de semestre y sobre quien ella había derramado café recién llegada a Tokio.

\- Hey tú. ¿Qué haces acá?

\- Hermano, no seas grosero por favor, suplicaba Sakura –fue él quien me salvó la vida.

Allí le quedaban los reclamos a su hermano y sin decir más fue a ver qué le había sucedido a Sakura.

\- Solo estaba esperando que alguien viniera a acompañarla, no se preocupe profesor ya me voy- volteó a ver a Sakura- Espero que te recuperes pronto Kinomoto y sin decir más salió del hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se sentía agotado, dormir en ese sillón no había sido nada fácil, aunque a la vez estaba tranquilo, aquella chica distraída estaría bien y eso era lo único que importaba. –Qué pasa Shaoran Li?- se preguntaba a sí mismo - ¿Cómo es eso de que es lo único que importa?-reflexionaba- claro, es una persona, te sentirías así si fuera cualquier persona. Si claro, es eso.

Hoy era su tan anhelada visita al museo, había estudiado previamente para eso y no quería perderla. Ya eran las 9 am. Y la salida era a las 10 seguramente si se apresuraba podría alcanzar.

Cuando llegó el apartamento se encontraba solo pero en el horno de la cocina su buen compañero Hiragizawa le había dejado un par de sándwich y un poco de te junto con una nota que decía "seguro tuviste una larga noche, espero este pequeño desayuno te ayude un poco. E.H"

-Que buen gesto de Hiragizawa, sin duda es un buen compañero.

Ahora si tenía mas ánimo para arreglarse y salir hacia su esperada salida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tomoyo entró corriendo por los pasillos del hospital en busca de su amiga Sakura, había estado tan preocupada que decidió faltar a clase para verificar su estado de saludo. Touya se encontraba con ella, pues había pedido permiso en la universidad y se lo habían otorgado en vista de las circunstancias, pues no tenía otra familia a quien recurrir.

\- Hola Sakura, saludó su amiga con los ojos encharcados de lágrimas. Le rompía el corazón ver a su amiga en esas condiciones, y aun así con una sonrisa.

\- No llores Tomoyo, estoy bien, podría haber sido mucho peor créeme, pero afortunadamente al parecer tengo un ángel de la guarda – dijo Sakura con su sonrisa de siempre-

Por su parte Tomoyo traía unas hermosas flores para decorar la habitación y un globito color rosa que decía "recupérate pronto".

Sakura se sintió agradecida por ese gesto de cariño, sabía que su padre no estaba pero a su lado tenía una persona maravillosa que siempre la cuidaba y velaba por ella, además de su hermano.

\- Con permiso – entró nuevamente el guapo doctor de Sakura.

Tomoyo quedó gratamente sorprendida con el doctor de su amiga, y siendo ella como era, tan perceptiva y perspicaz, no pudo evitar ver el sonrojo de Sakura y la cercanía del doctor para con ella.

Para cualquier persona habría pasado desapercibido, pero según podía ver, no era tratada como una paciente común y corriente. Para si misma pensaba – guapo, caballeroso, seguramente adinerado o por lo menos con una situación estable, un poco mayor eso si, pero no era un verdadero impedimento- Sería un gran prospecto para su amiga.

\- Han llegado los últimos estudios – decía el médico- concluimos que la fractura de la pierna de Sakura requerirá un poco de cuidado y reposo por lo que no podrá realizar actividades que incluyan mucho movimiento al igual que su hombro. ¿Con quién vive Sakura?, Tomoyo se dejó oír al lado del galeno.

\- Yo vivo con ella doctor.

\- Disculpa mi falta de cortesía, cuál es tu nombre?

\- Tomoyo Daidouji.

\- Mucho gusto Tomoyo. Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, cierto?

\- Cl..cla…claro que si –tartamudeó la chica de ojos azules

\- Muy bien, volviendo a mi paciente, estarás aquí tres días mas Sakura, no queremos arriesgarnos con el golpe en la cabeza así que preferimos tenerte en observación para que todo esté bajo control.

Antes de marcharse le lanzó una sonrisa totalmente encantadora, si no fuera por los golpes y el intenso dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba diría que se sentía en las nubes.

Afortunadamente su hermano había salido a tomar algo, no quería imaginarse su cara de enfado al ver al médico y a ella sonrojarse de esa manera y con lo grosero que había sido con Li esa mañana.

Por su parte el aludido se encontraba ya en aquel famoso claustro que tanto llamaba su atención pero no podía sacarse de la mente unos ojos verdes que había visto clavados en el al abrir sus ojos en la mañana. Sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo.

- _Concéntrate Shaoran, es precisamente de lo que estamos huyendo, no mas enredos, no mas cargas, venimos buscando libertad y eso no lo vamos a cambiar por ningunos ojos verdes… Por mas hermosos y brillantes que fueran. –Ay pero qué estás pensando Shaoran!,_ sacudía nuevamente su cabeza para terminar así con el monólogo interior y concentrarse en lo que había venido a hacer. Si señor, eso haría, disfrutar lo que lo hacía feliz.

Pasaron las horas y la salida había terminado, había disfrutado tanto o mas de lo que había imaginado al principio, a pesar del cansancio y trasnocho. Era hora de almorzar, pensaba ir a su apartamento y no pensaba ir a su única clase en la tarde, después de todo estaba cansado y tenía una buena excusa.

\- Y si paso primero a verla?- si será lo mejor, después podré seguir mi día tranquilo.

Y por qué tenía que ir a verla? _Por simple cortesía Shaoran, está bien que no nos caiga muy bien, pero siempre hemos sido caballerosos._

Claro, ahí estaba su respuesta, por simple cortesía, solo pasar un momento, saludar e irse de nuevo

\- Buenas tardes, dijo finalmente como pidiendo permiso para entrar.

\- Hola Li! – saludó entusiasmada Sakura.

\- Cómo sigues?

\- Bueno a parte de los golpes –dijo riendo- muy bien. De verdad que me salvaste la vida y no se cómo agradecértelo.

-Cómo está mi paciente favorita?- preguntaba el amable doctor mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

Ese saludo no le agradó mucho a Shaoran y mucho menos cuando vió las estrellitas que había en los ojos de Sakura.

\- Hola Doctor.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó Shaoran para que notara su presencia allí.

\- Ahhh, buenas, fuiste el chico que la trajo ayer no?

\- Si, así es.

La conversación se trasladó a Sakura.

-Cómo te sientes, necesitas algo?

Al parecer el doctor pasaba por allí mas de lo usual y aprovechaba cuando se encontraba sola para "ir a saludar".

-Veo que te aprecian mucho Sakura. En estos tres días podríamos montar una floristería en esta habitación, solo llevas unas horas aquí y mira lo que te han enviado.

Así era, notó Shaoran, la habitación tenía tres ramos de flores, globos, y dos muñequitos de felpa, pues Sakura era…No, popular no es la palabra, era querida, por quienes la conocían, compañeros de universidad y de trabajo, pues ya algunos se habían pasado por allí a ver cómo estaba y dejarle uno que otro detallito.

Precisamente por la puerta ingresaba esta vez un chico de ojos azules y sonrisa amable, nada menos que Hiragizawa.

\- Hiragizawa, qué haces aquí?

\- Ahh hola Li, -entró esbozando una sonrisa y con otras flores en la mano y otro globito esta vez color morado con sus buenos deseos plasmados en él-. Sakura y yo somos compañeros de clase, y la verdad cuando me contaste anoche lo sucedido nunca imaginé que hablabas de ella.

\- No creí que la conocieras

\- Bueno, estudiamos la misma carrera y por ser de primer semestre vemos todas las materias juntos.

\- Ya veo

-Además que son nuestras vecinas

-Cómo? – Jmmm y así criticaba el despiste de sak… no, Kinomoto- estaba peor que ella, ya llevar un mes estudiando y no darse cuenta que vivían tan cerca.

\- Aunque a pesar de eso, no conozco a su compañera de apartamento, no se habían cruzado aún, solo con Sakura.- deseas algo de tomar?

Shaoran estaba pensativo, y algo… molesto? Después de que salió el doctor, - _molesto… yo? No, no es eso, pero como no la deja descansar sabiendo que está lastimada, no tendría otros pacientes que examinar?._

\- Li, no me has respondido- dijo Eriol sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Eh, perdón hiragizawa, estaba pensando en algo. Me decías?

\- Que si quieres algo de beber, la verdad tengo sed y pienso ir a la máquina de refrescos.

\- Bueno muchas gracias. Una coca-cola para mi está bien.

\- Ok, ahora vuelvo.

\- Vuelve pronto Eriol – respondía una entusiasta Sakura-

\- Y cómo te sientes Li?

\- Ehh? Ahh, estoy bien, solo un poco lastimado.

Y así era, en la caída el también había tenido raspones y magulladuras.

Al decir eso, Sakura puso un rostro de tristeza que le hizo sentir que le arrugaban el corazón.

-Lo siento Li, todo por mi culpa, siempre es mi culpa por andar de distraída. –sus ojos estaban encharcados.

\- No, no, por favor no te preocupes, no fue nada! – En realidad lo incomodaba mucho ver una mujer llorando, pero no era solo incomodidad, solo no quería provocar lágrimas en ese rostro tan… tan…. Ujumm, solo no quería hacerla llorar.

\- Cómo dices que no fue nada? Mira tu mano, está inflamada, no te atendieron anoche?

\- Ehhh, la verdad no, la prioridad eras tú que venías inconsciente, la verdad olvidé ir con la enfermera para que me examinara, son solo golpes Sak… Kinomoto, nada serio de verdad.

Mmmmm? Era su impresión? Estuvo a punto de llamarla Sakura?, de ella brotó una sonrisa pero no mencionó nada para no incomodarlo.

A su mente llegó un pensamiento, tenía que hacer algo para demostrarle su gratitud, no era la persona que pensaba que era, no, era un buen muchacho, solo que un poco tímido y reservado, pero ella se encargaría de romper esas barreras, si señor, como que se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto.

Había decisión en su mirada, y Shaoran no supo como interpretar esa expresión en su cara bonita. _¿Cara bonita?... Qué te pasa Li!, bueno, en realidad era muy bonita, simplemente era un comentario objetivo nada más._

Cuando Eriol llegó notó que Li estaba, sonrojado? Y si, eso tenía Eriol Hiragizawa, muy perspicaz, observador, aunque callado, era muy pocas las veces, casi nunca dejaba pasar algo por alto y allí si que había algo. –Vaya, vaya, esto se pone interesante- dijo para si mismo.

 **Qué tal ehhh? ese Eriol es un bonito! y que tal el médico? jmmmm vamos ver qué pasa... No se pierdan el próximo!**


	4. LA VIDA SECRETA DE SHAORAN

**Hoy, 1° de abril cumpleaños de mi querida Sakura, un día muy especial pues se publicó el capítulo 11 del manga the clear card y salió el trailer del OVA que saldrá en septiembre... Si... Un muy buen día para los fanáticos de ccs.**

CAPÍTULO 4

LA VIDA SECRETA DE SHAORAN

Se dirigían Eriol y Shaoran a su apartamento, definitivamente este último se encontraba agotado, no había dormido y al terminar sus responsabilidades académicas en lugar de ir a descansar había pasado un rato en el hospital con Sakura.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, muy poca conversación entre los dos jóvenes pues si bien eran compañeros de apartamento y se llevaban bien, Shaoran nunca fue bueno para hacer amigos con facilidad.

Al llegar, algo llamó su atención. Una lujosa limusina se encontraba parqueada frente al edificio y de inmediato Shaoran frunció el ceño, sabía –o por lo menos tenía grandes sospechas de quien era y eso lo molestaba.

\- Mira Li, no te parece extraño un vehículo como ese en estas instalaciones?

El silencio de Shaoran era cada vez mas profundo, estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos y Eriol de inmediato lo notó, algo tenía que ver la presencia de esa limosina que lo perturbaba y era mejor darle privacidad.

\- Ehhh Li, creo que olvidé comprar algunas cosas, tendré que irme por un rato.

Shaoran no comprendía la súbita partida de su compañero pero lo agradeció, no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, y aunque con muy pocas personas se relacionaba, esas personas vivían en su mismo edificio. Eriol y sus vecinas Tomoyo y Sakura.

-Bueno- pensó para si mismo. Daidouji está en el hospital con Sak… Kinomoto, no creo que regrese en un buen rato y espero, lo mismo suceda con Hiragizawa, trataré de terminar lo más pronto posible.

Al acercarse al lujoso vehículo se encontró con el chofer y dos guardaespaldas, ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia al verlo pasar, y el chico frunció aún mas el ceño, eso nunca le había gustado, pero confirmado sus sospechas.

-¿Qué querrá decirme? _Qué preguntas Shaoran, sabemos perfectamente qué vino a buscar, pero ¿Qué le diremos? Hmmmm una situación complicada así que piensa bien._

Ingresó al 5° piso donde se encontraba su apartamento y encontró dos guardaespaldas mas en la puerta quienes hicieron la misma acción de los primeros que encontró.

Ingresó a su apartamento y de inmediato hizo una reverencia.

\- Buenas tardes madre

\- Buenas tardes Shaoran

\- Permítame prepararle un poco de te por favor.

\- Gracias

Shaoran ingresó a la cocina, no sabía por qué pero sus manos temblaban, la relación con su madre siempre había sido de profunda reverencia y respeto pero no de afecto, ese sentimiento lo había tenido fuertemente por su padre quien había fallecido hacía año y medio.

Ingresó a la sala, Hiragizawa aún tenía cheesecake de limón en la nevera-era un alivio-

Se ubicó en la pequeña mesa de la sala para servir el té y el postre, mientras su madre lo veía siempre en silencio y eso lo ponía cada vez más nervioso.

\- Y dígame madre, cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Su madre tomó un poco de té antes de dirigirse a su hijo, su voz era calmada, impasible.

\- Shaoran, conoces perfectamente el motivo de mi visita.

\- Disculpe usted madre, pero en realidad desconozco el motivo de su presencia aquí, creí que todo había quedado resuelto.

\- Te equivocas Shaoran, el hecho de que hayas salido de Hong Kong, roto tu compromiso matrimonial con Meiling y dejar abandonadas tus responsabilidades, no significa que todo haya quedado resuelto.

\- La verdad madre, usted conoce muy bien las razones por las cuales me trasladé a Japón.

\- Shaoran, eres el heredero del consorcio Li, tus responsabilidades implican el bienestar de muchas personas que dependen de nosotros.

\- Lo entiendo madre, pero hay otras personas que pueden asumir ese cargo, no solo no me considero el más idóneo, sino que realmente no me interesa.

\- No puedes decir que eres el más idóneo, desde niño has sido formado para asumir tus deberes, conoces nuestras empresas y tienes la autoridad que te reviste ser el único heredero de nuestra familia.

\- Madre, olvida usted cuál fue el último deseo de mi padre antes de morir?

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del espacio, la señora Ierán (Madre de Shaoran) inclinó su rostro, una lágrima se asomó en sus ojos oscuros pero no permitiría que su hijo la viera llorar, eso era muestra de debilidad.

\- Claro que recuerdo el último deseo de tu padre, pero considero que no estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento.

\- Madre, él pidió que no se me obligara a asumir los cargos y responsabilidades propios del clan conociendo perfectamente que ese no es mi deseo.

\- y cuál es tu deseo Shaoran?, ir por la vida buscando piedras y jarrones rotos? Ese es el objetivo de tu vida?.

\- Se equivoca madre, y con todo respeto le digo, no crea que menospreciando mis deseos hará que decline de ellos – se sentía autoridad en la voz del joven-

Ierán solo lo miraba fijamente sin perder su serenidad

\- Bueno, quieres declinar de tus responsabilidades, pero te olvidas que precisamente gracias al consorcio a nuestras empresas has mantenido el nivel de vida que tienes? Porque no negarás que se te han otorgado todas las comodidades posibles.

\- si madre, y agradezco todas las cosas que me han dado, pero no se preocupe que no pienso depender de ustedes toda la vida.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? Sabes que es una responsabilidad que te asiste desde la cuna, tus hermanas mayores no la pueden asumir pues sabes también que solo el heredero varón puede ejercer la jefatura de la familia. ¿Qué harás entonces Shaoran?

Shaoran siempre había sido un joven responsable, su madre sabía que apelando a este punto lo haría recapacitar de su "locura" y si bien no volver a Hong Kong inmediatamente, si tomar una carrera que fuera mas acorde con las labores que debía ejercer en el futuro.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a todo por esta locura?

\- YA lo hice madre, cuando salí de Hong Kong – la mirada de Shaoran era dura, aunque nunca sin faltar el respeto a su madre.

\- Entonces de qué piensas vivir? Olvidas que todo lo que tienes aquí en Japón es gracias a la herencia familiar que estás despreciando?

\- No necesito mucho en realidad, recuerde madre que con el fideicomiso que mi padre hizo a mi nombre antes de morir, estaba tratando de proporcionarme esa libertad de aquel deber que usted desea imponerme. No olvido lo mucho que me aconsejó que debía seguir mi corazón y hacer lo que amara, no lo que me tocara.

Ierán se mostraba reflexiva en esos momentos. Sabía lo que había decidido y querido su amado Hien, pero era una locura!

\- Siento mucho defraudarla madre, desearía que hubieran tenido otro hijo varón que cumpliera sus expectativas.

\- Siempre me he sentido orgullosa de ti Shaoran, solo que nos pones en una posición que nunca nos imaginamos. Han sido generaciones enteras las que se han levantado con un heredero de la familia Li al frente de nuestras empresas, lo que sucede ahora hará que se cree un ambiente de zozobra entre los inversionistas y las empresas sufrirán así como todos los que dependen de nosotros. Yo me he encargado de todo hasta ahora porque aún eras menor de edad, pero ¿cuál será la excusa ahora?

\- Madre, los esposos de mis hermanas también trabajan allí como grandes ejecutivos y están en toda la capacidad de encargarse de las empresas de la familia.

-Están en la capacidad, si. Pero no es SU responsabilidad, es la tuya.

\- Ya no, madre.

Se podía sentir la tensión en aquella habitación. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos alzaba nunca la voz, ambos eran tan obstinados y sus relaciones siempre fueron tan distantes, Ierán siempre estuvo frente a los negocios junto con su amado esposo, por ese motivo Shaoran fue criado y educado por su leal mayordomo wey, con su madre solo se veían de vez en cuando, pero aunque estuviera demasiado ocupado, su padre siempre tenía tiempo para él, su relación era de total confianza, Hien amaba profundamente a su hijo pero no deseaba ver como su vida se acababa sumergido en responsabilidades. Deseaba que Shaoran fuera libre, que disfrutara su familia, siguiera sus sueños, por eso, previendo que algo le pasara, dejó una muy importante cantidad de dinero y algunas propiedades a su nombre para que fuera independiente en caso de que algo como lo que estaba pasando sucediera y le obligaran a tomar las riendas del consorcio Li.

-Bueno- Cortó Ierán con el silencio – y ¿Qué me dices de tu compromiso con Meiling? No era justo que terminaras con ella, está sufriendo mucho.

\- Si madre, lo entiendo bien, pero aunque esté sufriendo ahora será lo mejor, podrá casarse con un hombre que la ame, no alguien que se ate a ella por un compromiso.

Shaoran estaba comprometido con su prima desde que eran niños, era una tradición familiar que el heredero se desposara con un miembro de la familia para proteger los intereses de la misma. Así que se había pactado que ellos debían casarse antes de Shaoran cumplir los 21 años.

\- Ella te ama Shaoran

\- Pero yo a ella no, no le puedo negar que la estimo mucho pero solo como lo que es, mi prima, una familiar, no podría construir un futuro a su lado.

-Shaoran, el amor dentro del matrimonio es solo una fantasía, siempre se ha hecho así porque es simplemente práctico, debemos velar por nuestros intereses.

Ahora el joven comprendía muchas cosas, su madre siempre interesada en el amor y el deber, aún por encima de ella misma y su familia. Ella y su padre se amaban, no tenía duda de eso, pero estaría dispuesta a sacrificar la felicidad de sus hijos por los negocios de la familia.

\- Bueno madre, esa es su manera de pensar y sabe que la respeto, pero no es la mía, si algún día llegara a casarme deseo hacerlo por amor y no dejar sobre mis hijos una carga como la que usted desea imponerme ahora.

Ierán estaba perdiendo la paciencia aunque en su rostro no lo demostraba, Shaoran podía ser tan obstinado como ella.

\- Recapacitarás Shaoran, sé que lo harás. Ya verás que esa carrera que has elegido no te proporcionará la seguridad que necesitas y volverás a tomar en serio tus responsabilidades.

\- Es su decisión esperar madre, pero no volveré, por lo menos no a asumir el cargo de jefe de la familia.

Aquella elegante mujer, en su traje de seda finísimo, se levantó de la mesa sin decir más, solo se despidió de su hijo diciéndole que estaría esperándolo de regreso, se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla el par de guardaespaldas apostados allí, hicieron una reverencia avanzando tras ella hacia el elevador.

Shaoran miró por la ventana, viendo subir a su madre y alejarse por las calles del campus.

Suspiró – Acaso es tan difícil querer ser dueño de mi propia vida?

Llegó a su mente su prima y ex prometida Meiling

\- Ella estará bien, estoy seguro, nada peor que estar al lado de alguien que no amas, o en este caso, que no te ama.

Vino a su mente el recuerdo de esa tarde cuando había roto su compromiso con la chica.

\- Te seguiré a donde vayas Shaoran, sabes que te amo! – Suplicaba la joven china-

\- Meiling no lo hagas más difícil, es lo mejor para los dos, pero principalmente para ti, sabes perfectamente que yo no te amo, solo te veo como mi prima y amiga.

-Mi amor por ti es tan grande que alcanzará para los dos.

-No, no es así. Acaso quieres permanecer al lado de un hombre que nunca te mirará con amor?

\- Algún día Shaoran, se que llegarás a amarme.

\- Por favor Meiling, dijo el joven limpiando una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de la que hasta ese momento era su prometida- Te estoy dejando libre, eres una mujer hermosa, afectuosa y sé que alguien llegará a tu vida que te ame como no tienes idea, y ese no soy ni seré yo.

La chica solo guardó silencio, era doloroso, pero tenía razón, nada peor que correr detrás de un imposible.

\- Está bien Shaoran –la chica sonreía entre lágrimas- eres un chico maravilloso y se que la encontrarás.

\- Meiling, en realidad no me interesa ese tema, solo quiero dedicarme a lo que me apasiona.

\- El amor no se programa Shaoran, simplemente llega, te golpea, es inevitable e imprevisto como un rayo, y cuando llegue, lo sabrás.

Él quedó realmente pensativo al recordar las palabras de Meiling.

-…Como un rayo, inevitable y solo un pensamiento llegaba a su mente.

\- No, a mí no me pasará


	5. LO INEVITABLE

Hola! este capítulo es muy Eriol - Tomoyo, espero que lo disfruten...

CAPÍTULO 5

LO INEVITABLE

Ya estaba bastante entrada la noche, Eriol estaba verdaderamente cansado, había estado en la biblioteca de la universidad he ido al centro a comprar algunas cosas, pero ya quería descansar… Estaría mal si volvía a su departamento?

\- Creo que no, igual también vivo allá, y aunque de pronto sea incómodo para Li, deseo descansar, tengo clases temprano – pensaba el joven Hiragizawa-

Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, pero algo llamó su atención. Una joven de largo y negro cabello caminaba casi a una cuadra de distancia, cuando un hombre apareció de repente caminando a su lado y puso su mano en su cintura. – Jmmm Debe ser su novio – Pensó Hiragizawa.

Lo cierto es que sin que él se percatara, era Tomoyo quien había sido sorprendida por un hombre que apareció de la nada y la acercó hacia él amenazándola con un cuchillo y diciéndole que continuara sin hacer escándalo porque de lo contrario le iría muy mal. La pobre chica no podía articular palabra, aquel hombre era ciertamente más alto que ella, pues Tomoyo era una chica de estatura promedio, delgada y de una apariencia frágil y delicada, en todo su aspecto se reflejaba su dulzura y eso era precisamente lo que a aquel hombre le había llamado la atención.

Tomoyo solo sollozaba pensando en las cosas horribles que ese hombre podría hacerle, simplemente llevándola a un lugar oscuro, nadie se daría cuenta. Imágenes escabrosas pasaban por su mente mientras lloraba en silencio y aquel hombre le decía cosas espantosas.

-Algo no está bien aquí – Pensó Hiragizawa, pues la chica a pesar de caminar se veía tensa y temblorosa. –Me acercaré un poco más para averiguar-

Así lo hizo, de manera sigilosa se acercó a la particular pareja frente a él, y observando detenidamente, vio algo brillante de metal contra el cuerpo de la chica.

No pudo sentir más que rabia al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, así que decidió intervenir.

\- Por ahora, solo confirmaré mis sospechas- pensó el joven.

\- Buenas noches, podrían decirme la hora por favor.

\- No moleste, no tenemos reloj. Respondió el hombre que amenazaba a Tomoyo sin mirarlo o detenerse.

Mientras Eriol pudo escuchar los sollozos de la chica como un pedido de auxilio.

\- Señorita, necesita ayuda? – No deseaba darle más vueltas al asunto-

El hombre apresuró el paso mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Tomoyo y ella lloraba angustiada.

\- No se meta si no quiere salir herido – contestó el malhechor-

\- Inténtelo si es tan valiente, es muy fácil meterse con una chica indefensa, a ver, pruebe conmigo! – Gritó Hiragizawa-

Sin ningún aviso el hombre empujó con fuerza a Tomoyo y se lanzó hacia Eriol atacándolo con su cuchillo, pero de manera ágil el joven esquivó el ataque.

\- Maldito mocoso – masculló el malhechor- mientras el valiente joven sonreía como esperando un nuevo ataque, pero mostrándole que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Cuando el hombre atacó de nuevo, Hiragizawa le asestó una espectacular patada en la cara tan rápido que no le permitió reaccionar al hombre quien cayó tendido en el piso con la nariz sangrante y al parecer inconsciente.

Tomoyo estaba llorando hecha un ovillo en el piso, temblando sin poder levantarse porque el temor la dominaba, cuando sintió una mano tocando su hombro y una voz tranquila y suave.

\- Señorita, está usted bien?

Lentamente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa absolutamente encantadora que la tranquilizó de inmediato y una mirada dulce que la hizo sonrojar.

\- S..sii, gracias.

El chico la tomó de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse mientras ella temblaba y él la miraba con cuidado para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Pero de repente ella simplemente se lanzó hacia él llorando y tomando la solapa de su chaqueta lo que le llevó a abrazarla y simplemente le dijo – Todo está bien, yo te cuido-.

Esas palabras fueron como un torbellino en el corazón de Tomoyo, - ¿Yo te cuido?- nunca nadie había cuidado de ella, por lo menos nadie que no fuera contratado por su madre como sus guardaespaldas.

Ella simplemente lo miró, con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, Así mismo el joven la miró quedando totalmente impactado con esos hermosos ojos azules y largas pestañas y él solo atinó a pasar su mano por su mejilla para secarlas, y la llevó nuevamente a su pecho tratando de consolarla.

El tipo yacía desmayado en la calle, pero eso ya no importaba, ella solo podía pensar en el joven que la abrazaba y él por su parte se sentía sobrecogido por la ternura que le generaba esta muchacha, nunca antes había sentido nada igual.

\- Permíteme llevarte a tu casa.

La chica solo asintió.

\- Tomaremos un taxi y entonces….

\- No, por favor, si me lo permites, prefiero caminar, no vivo lejos de aquí, es en el campus de la universidad de Tokio.

\- Yo también vivo allí, pero en taxi llegaremos más pronto, de verdad estás todavía muy nerviosa.

\- Gracias, pero de verdad prefiero caminar, eso me ayudará a calmarme un poco.

\- Si eso prefieres, con gusto te acompañaré.

Ambos emprendieron su camino hacia la universidad, aunque permanecieron en silencio por un momento, el joven la detuvo, se puso frente a ella y le dijo.

\- Perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y se inclinó hacia ella tomando su mano y besándola con suavidad.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

\- Es un perfecto caballero- pensó la chica- Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji.

\- Daidouji, puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

\- Solo si me permites llamarte por el tuyo – respondió Tomoyo tímidamente-

\- Claro que si Tomoyo, me da mucho gusto conocerte.

\- A mí también y nuevamente gracias por salvarme. –Por cierto- dijo la joven, tu acento es muy peculiar, acaso eres inglés.

\- Si, - asintió Hiragizawa con su encantadora sonrisa que provocó un nuevo sonrojo en Tomoyo- Cómo lo supiste?

\- Viví varios años en Europa, hace poco regresé a estudiar aquí a Japón.

\- Ya veo – él no dejaba de mirarla hasta que notó que la estaba intimidando- disculpa por mirarte de esta manera, pero ¿es posible que te haya visto en algún lugar? ¿Estuviste en Londres o en París el último año?.

-Sí, de hecho la temporada de eventos sociales en París estuve allá y asistí a algunas actividades, aunque en realidad no me gusta mucho ese tipo de eventos, pero lo hacía por acompañar a mi madre.

\- Yo también estuve en París hasta hace poco, y tienes razón, tampoco me gusta mucho ese ambiente, pero mis padres son… Bueno, tienen algún rango en Inglaterra y nunca pierden estas reuniones por lo que a veces me veo obligado a acompañarlos.

-Entonces qué haces aquí en Japón? – indagó Tomoyo –

\- A veces no te has sentido fuera de lugar? Como que no perteneces al ambiente en el que estás? – El joven miraba al horizonte con cierta melancolía-

\- Claro que sí, es precisamente el motivo por el cual regresé, esa no era mi vida, me sentía terriblemente sola, únicamente tengo a mi madre y ella permanecía demasiado tiempo ocupada con sus muchas responsabilidades.

\- Tienes familia aquí Tomoyo?

\- Sí, mi prima y mejor amiga, estar con ella, aquí, es simplemente estar en casa, me siento en mi hogar, sin tener que fingir alguien que no soy como en las suntuosas fiestas y reuniones en Europa.

Eriol sintió como si aquella chica estuviera describiendo su vida. Nunca se sintió cómodo con lo que vivía allí, las fiestas, las personas que se acercaban a él por interés u obligación, claro tenía uno que otro amigo, pero estaban absortos en ese ambiente.

\- Necesitaba paz- murmuró Hiragizawa

Tomoyo alcanzó a escucharlo – Tienes razón –

Cuando Eriol la miró, ella tenía una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ya no más temor, al parecer el corto trayecto que habían caminado había servido para disipar esa terrible experiencia y él súbitamente se sintió feliz, "las casualidades no existe, solo existe lo inevitable" – pensó en su interior- Si hubiera estado en casa descansando, no solo no la hubiera conocido, sino que algo terrible le habría pasado. Se estremeció ante la sola idea de pensar que aquella hermosa y delicada joven sufriera algún daño. Algo despertó dentro de él, un deseo inmenso por protegerla, que nada ni nadie la hiciera llorar.

Tomoyo percibió que se había quedado en silencio, pero también que ya estaban frente al edificio donde vivía, y lo vio entrar por lo que preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

\- No, no lo sabía aquí vivo yo y entré instintivamente, por un momento olvidé que te acompañaría.

\- Vives aquí?, desde cuándo?

\- Solo llegue hace unos días – seguían conversando mientras entraban al elevador y ella presionó el botón del 4° piso.

\- Tu apartamento está en ese piso?

\- Si, dónde está el tuyo?

\- En el Quinto – respondió Eriol – En ese caso, debes conocer a una chica, es compañera mía, se llama Sakura Kinomoto?

\- Sakura? Ella es mi compañera de apartamento, precisamente venía del hospital, tuvo un terrible accidente.

\- Yo estuve esta tarde allá y no te vi.

\- Que pequeño es el mundo –dijo Tomoyo con su voz dulce que cada vez encantaba más al joven junto a ella.

Al llegar al piso seleccionado siguieron hasta la puerta del apartamento, donde una tímida Tomoyo inclinó su rostro y se sonrojó pues no estaba segura de poder decir aquello… Pero se armó de valor.

\- Oye Eriol, puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Claro que si, en qué puedo servirte?

La chica sin levantar su rostro solo dijo – Podrías quedarte un rato más?. Perdóname por lo que te pido, pero no quiero estar sola, tengo miedo.

\- Eriol simplemente la miró con dulzura y pensando – es una chica realmente hermosa y tan sensible.- Claro que si Tomoyo, con gusto te acompañaré.

Ella solo sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento.

\- Bueno, ponte cómodo, prepararé un poco de té.

\- No te molestes, dijo el joven, has pasado una experiencia terrible y quiero cuidar de ti.

\- ¿Cuidar… de mí? – Pensó Tomoyo – era la segunda vez que le decía eso y a su mente llegaron las palabras de aquella anciana que el mes pasado, recién llegada a Tokio le había dicho algo tan similar.

 _Siempre te muestras serena, calmada, controlando las situaciones a tu alrededor, siendo tan perspicaz e intuitiva, pero por dentro, clamas porque alguien cuide de ti._

La anciana tenía razón, siempre era la Tomoyo calmada, en control de todas las situaciones a su alrededor, nunca nadie la había cuidado, antes ella cuidaba de todos, pero ahora… Nunca se había visto tan vulnerable y que alguien de verdad quisiera cuidar de ella.

\- Tomoyo, estás bien?

Eriol la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- SI, si, perfectamente.

\- Bueno indícame donde está lo necesario y te prepararé un té delicioso, ah y también por favor préstame tu teléfono, necesito llamar a mi apartamento a avisar a mi compañero que estoy aquí, salí hace mucho tiempo y de pronto pueda preocuparse

-Hola Li

-Hiragizawa, dónde estabas metido, ya me tenías preocupado, se que te fuiste porque entendiste que tenía una situación que resolver, pero ya es tarde.

\- Si, es que sucedieron algunas cosas, pero no estoy lejos, dime, todavía queda algo del postre que preparé ayer?

\- Ehhh, si claro, perdona que tomé unas porciones para atender a la persona que vino hoy a verme.

\- No te preocupes también era para ti, pero podrías por favor traerme el que queda?

\- Claro, donde estás?

\- Un piso más abajo, recuerdas que te dije que Sakura era nuestra vecina?

\- Cómo? Sak… Kinomoto está aquí?

\- No – dijo sonriendo Hiragizawa notando como Li evitaba decir el nombre de Sakura- Ella sigue en el hospital pero por fin conocí a su compañera y aquí estoy.

-Está bien, dime qué apartamento es y enseguida iré a llevarlo.

\- Es el 402.

-Ya mismo bajo – terminó la llamada-

Mientras tanto, asomó Tomoyo y tímidamente le preguntó a Eriol si le molestaba quedarse solo un rato, pensaba darse un baño pero no tardaría en regresar.

\- No te preocupes Tomoyo, tarda el tiempo que necesites, aquí te espero.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y corrió a su habitación, mientras Eriol esperaba en la puerta lo que traería Shaoran.

Al salir Tomoyo de su habitación, se encontró con el té preparado y un delicioso postre servido por aquel amable joven.

\- Espero que te guste el postre – dijo con su sonrisa encantadora-

\- Claro que si, se ve delicioso, es mi favorito! ¿Dónde lo compraste?.

\- Lo preparé yo mismo, la receta original inglesa – dijo sintiéndose súbitamente orgulloso.

Ambos se sentaron y mientras comían y tomaban el té, conversaban tranquilamente pero Eriol no dejaba de observarla, y Tomoyo, ya habiendo dejado un poco al lado su timidez, que por cierto solo había experimentado con él preguntó.

\- He notado que por momentos te quedas mirándome, ¿Sucede algo?

\- Discúlpame si te he incomodado, pero miro tus ojos y no puedo apartar de mi una sensación de Deja vú, siento que te conozco, te he visto.

De pronto... un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

Un baile, en París, un baile de máscaras… Una hermosa joven de cabello largo semi-recogido y un vestido azul oscuro brillante, era como si hubiera visto un ángel, aunque el antifaz era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir gran parte de su rostro, pero sus ojos, esos ojos no podían pasar desapercibidos, recordaba que había llamado mucho la atención y él trató de acercarse a ella, pero cuando iba llegando un caballero la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile donde él la observó siguiendo sus movimiento gráciles, parecía flotar y así se sentía él.

\- Eres tú. Dijo él en un susurro.

Tomoyo aún no entendía, pero él empezó a recordarle aquel momento, ese baile y súbitamente llegó a su mente la imagen de un elegante joven que la observó todo el tiempo mientras bailaba, ella esperaba que terminara para acercarse a él, no lo podía explicar pero era como si tuviera un imán y no podía resistir sin hablar con él.

Pero de repente una señora muy elegante lo tomó de la mano obligándolo a ir a la pista, donde se miraron mutuamente hasta que su madre llegó diciéndole que ya debían irse, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él ni de conocerle.

\- Increíble, que pequeño es el mundo y que coincidencia encontrarnos de nuevo.

Mientras Eriol simplemente pensaba, no, no es solo coincidencia, era simplemente inevitable.


	6. Y LLEGA EL PRIMERO

CAPÍTULO 6

Y LLEGA EL PRIMERO

Ya era el tercer día desde el accidente sufrido por Sakura, estaba acompañada de su querida cuñada y ex profesora Kaho Mizuki, quien la había cuidado como a su hermanita menor.

Entra el guapo doctor Haruto, quien había permanecido muy (demasiado al parecer) pendiente del estado de salud y recuperación de Sakura, mirando su historial y evolución dispuesto ya a darle el alta para que regresara a su casa.

\- Al parecer todo está muy bien Sakura –dijo con una sonrisa el doctor- ahora mismo te firmaré el alta para que regreses a casa. Por cierto ¿Con quién vives?.

\- Con mi amiga Tomoyo

\- Pero creo que deberías quedarte con nosotros mientras te recuperes – Intervino Kaho

\- Te lo agradezco pero me sentiría más cómoda en mi departamento, además no quiero seguirme retrasando por lo que puedo acceder mas fácil a las clases permaneciendo en el campus.

\- Sakura- intervino el doctor- Que te dé el alta, solo significa que puedes irte a tu casa, pero aún no puedes ingresar a tus clases, te daré por lo menos dos semanas más de incapacidad, por lo menos mientras tu hombro se recupera y puedas usar muletas

\- Entiendo doctor –agachó su rostro la chica de ojos verdes con tristeza-

\- No te pongas triste, el médico estaba muy cerca de su rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Ya verás que te recuperarás muy pronto, eres una chica fuerte y tienes muchas personas que te quieren.

El gesto anterior sorprendió a Kaho quien ya no consideraba normal el trato de este doctor hacia Sakura, se notaba un real interés en ella y solo atinó pensar – Ojalá Touya no se entere-

-Bueno, me retiro, iré a hacer el papeleo pero en un rato volveré a verte. Con permiso señora – dijo dirigiéndose a Kaho-

-Qué te ha parecido el doctor Sakura?-cuestionó su cuñada-

\- Me parece una persona realmente amable, dijo sonrojándose un poco.

\- Sakura, se nota que está interesado en ti.

Mientras hablaba, la enfermera que se encontraba allí dijo – Es una chica afortunada señorita, ese hombre hace suspirar a medio hospital-

\- Lo dice en serio?

\- Claro que si!, no solo es realmente joven y muy guapo, también es muy inteligente, proviene de una familia de médicos reconocidos, su padre es neurólogo y su madre cardióloga y él se está especializando en neurología al igual que su padre.

\- Impresionante –dijo Kaho- que a su vez pensaba, bueno, al parecer sería un buen hombre para Sakura, el que sea mayor que ella le proporciona más madurez, además que está en condiciones de cuidar de ella.

La llegada de Touya sacó a Kaho de sus cavilaciones.

-Hola monstruo.

\- Que no me digas monstruo!

\- Hola mi vida – se acercó besando la frente de Kaho- y bien qué te han dicho de nuevo?

\- Están tramitando el alta en este momento, dijo Sakura con un aire de triunfo.

\- Me parece muy bien, vienes con nosotros entonces?

\- No hermano, me quedaré en mi apartamento, estaré más cómoda allá.

\- Pero por qué? En nuestra casa eres bienvenida no es así Kaho?

\- Claro que si mi amor, pero ya hablamos y Sakura ya tomó una decisión que debemos respetar.

-Pero quién te cuidará?

\- Hermano recuerda que no vivo sola, Tomoyo está conmigo, además ustedes permanecen todo el día fuera por sus trabajos, de todas maneras en su casa también estaría sola no crees?.

\- Sakura tiene razón Touya, además que le será más fácil ponerse al corriente de lo que suceda estando en el campus, no te preocupes, estará bien, pasaremos a visitarla todos los días.

Kaho también trabajaba como maestra en la misma universidad en el programa de psicología.

-Bueno está bien, pero debes llamarme siempre Sakura y más aún si necesitas algo, solo con esa condición te dejo ir a tu apartamento.

\- Hermano –dijo la chica con voz triste- recuerda que mi teléfono se dañó con la caída.

\- Es cierto – dijo Touya- toma.

Le entregó una cajita decorada con un moño rosa.

\- Sakura lo abrió entusiasmada, cuando vio lo que había en su interior una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Es un teléfono nuevo! Gracias hermano! Wow y es última tecnología, justo lo que quería.

\- Ya no tienes excusa monstruo, te llamaré y debes contestarme siempre lo oyes? Siempre. Conservas el mismo número por cierto.

Eso lo hacía realmente feliz, aunque lo disimulara. Hacer feliz al monstruo representaba para él un verdadero trinfo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Sakura se encontraba sola en su habitación, se había vestido y arreglado con ayuda de las enfermeras pues hacerlo sola era un verdadero tormento. Esperaba que llegara su hermano a recogerla para llevarla a su departamento cuando de repente.

\- Hola

Se asomó con algo de picardía a la puerta de su paciente favorita.

\- Hola Doctor.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me digas doctor, llámame Haruto. HA RU TO.

Sakura se sonrojó y agachó un poco su rostro.

\- Está bien Haruto

-Venía a despedirme, imaginé que tenías que esperar que tu hermano saliera de la universidad para recogerte.

En este momento, el joven Li se acercaba a la habitación cuando escuchó que no estaba sola.

\- Si, lo estoy esperando, como ves tengo todo listo

\- Y cómo harás con todas estas cosas? De veras que te llenaron el cuarto de regalos dijo el médico sonriendo.

\- Si, todos han sido realmente amables.

-Sakura, antes de que te vayas quisiera pedirte algo.

\- Claro Haruto, dime.

\- Me darías tu número de celular? Me gustaría mucho seguir en contacto contigo después de salir de aquí.

Eso no le gustó para nada al joven que escuchaba en la entrada de la habitación.

\- Sakura se puso nerviosa.- Claro, no hay problema-

Mientras escribía el número, el médico continuaba diciendo: Sabes? Nunca había tenido una paciente como tú y te parecerá atrevido de mi parte, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos viéndonos, de verdad me agradas.

Qué debía decir? Pensaba una arrebolada Sakura, - _es muy guapo y agradable y también me gustaría que nos siguiéramos viendo-_

\- A mí también, dijo tratando de disimular su sonrojo

Shaoran no sabía por qué, pero le molestaba profundamente lo que estaba escuchando por lo que salió corriendo sin ver a la chica.

\- Bueno, me alegro mucho, yo solo vine para percatarme de que siguiera bien, pero ya veo que tiene quien la cuide – se decía a sí mismo el joven Li- pero por qué me molesta tanto? No es algo que me importe no? Ya hice todo lo que podía por ella. Sí, eso es lo mejor, que se quede con su doctorcito, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Se fue de regreso al campus.

Sakura estaba muy emocionada, salía de aquel lugar con la promesa de que iría a visitarla lo más pronto posible – es tan lindo – pensaba Sakura.

\- Listo monstruo, ya están tus cosas en el auto, aunque la verdad no sé por qué insististe en llevar todas esas cosas. Las hubieras tirado y ya.

\- Como crees hermano?, todos fueron muy amables conmigo y es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- Vámonos ya, no quiero que el tráfico nos haga llegar más tarde de lo debido.

Allí estaba Tomoyo, con una gran sonrisa, el apartamento igual de acogedor y un bello letrero de bienvenida que ella había hecho para que su amiga se sintiera feliz, y claro, había horneado con ayuda de Eriol un delicioso pastel.

-Bienvenida amiga!

\- Mi querida Tomoyo, me siento feliz de estar en casa.

\- Bienvenida Sakura, saludó cordialmente Hiragizawa, me alegra muchísimo que estés mejor.

\- Eriol, que bueno verte! Pero qué haces aquí? Se conocen?

\- jajajaj Es una larga historia Sakura, -decía Tomoyo- por lo pronto siéntate y relájate que yo me encargo de tus cosas.

Así fue, Tomoyo acomodaba gentilmente las pertenencias y detalles traídos por Sakura y Touya del hospital mientras la chica convaleciente hablaba con su compañero de ojos azules.

\- ¿Hace cuánto conociste a Tomoyo?

\- Hace apenas tres días, dijo con una de sus características sonrisas

\- Ya veo, me alegro mucho, mi amiga es la persona más dulce y hermosa que conozco, seguro se llevarán muy bien.

-Ya lo creo!

Ingresaba Tomoyo a la sala, Touya se iba rápidamente, no quería que el tráfico lo detuviera demasiado.

-Cuídate Monstruo.

\- Gracias hermano.

\- Señoritas, les molestaría si invito a mi compañero de apartamento a nuestra pequeña reunión, la verdad es que siempre es muy solitario y no le haría daño un poco de compañía.

\- No hay ningún problema decía Tomoyo y lo confirmaba Sakura.

\- En ese caso, permítanme un momento por favor, voy por él

Salió el joven en busca de su compañero.

\- Ahora sí, cuéntame cómo fue que conociste a Eriol, fue en el hospital acaso?

\- No Sakura, las circunstancias fueron un poco más difíciles.

Tomoyo le contó lo sucedido a su amiga, y Sakura se veía totalmente conmovida por lo relatado, pero la chica de cabello negro solo le dijo.

\- No te preocupes amiga, no sé si lo que voy a decir suene tonto, pero si eso no hubiera sucedido, tal vez no hubiera conocido a Eriol, o por lo menos no habría pasado todo lo que pasó, y simplemente seriamos vecinos, así sin más.

Había un brillo especial en la mirada de Tomoyo al decir eso, inclusive la distraída de Sakura pudo notarlo y se sintió súbitamente feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Vamos Li. Te hará bien relacionarte con otras personas, siempre que no estás en clase, te pasas aquí encerrado.

\- En realidad Hiragizawa, se nota que entre tú y esa chica hay algo y no quiero ser mal tercio.

\- Ningún mal tercio Li, no estamos nosotros solos, Sakura ya regresó a casa y le estamos dando la bienvenida, segura se pondrá feliz de verte.

 _Se pondrá feliz de verme…_

\- Con mayor razón, debe estar deseando descansar y no quiero importunar.

\- No te hagas de rogar Li, mira que Sakura es una chica muy amable y estoy seguro estará feliz de recibirte.

\- Está bien, iré contigo.

Llegaron al apartamento y Tomoyo abrió la puerta alegremente, sorprendida con lo que veía frente a ella. Era nada más ni nada menos que aquel muchacho de la cafetería, que reiteradamente había sido tan grosero con Sakura, no le agradó verlo, pero tampoco podía ser tan descortés de echarlo de allí, solo esperaba que su amiga no se sintiera mal.

\- Li? De verdad eres tú el compañero de Eriol? Me alegra muchísimo.

Esa sonrisa iluminó por completo el rostro de Sakura, lo que hizo sonrojar al muchacho.

\- Buenas tardes Kinomoto, me alegro que estés mejor y de regreso a tu casa.

Tomoyo miraba extrañada la reacción de su amiga, después de que días atrás se estuviera quejando de su grosería hacia ella.

\- Tomoyo, recuerdas que te conté que tenía un ángel de la guarda?, pues te lo presento.

\- Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Li Shaoran.

\- De manera que tú fuiste quien salvó la vida de mi amiga?, en ese caso, déjame decirte que te estoy enormemente agradecida. De no ser por ti, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes y por cierto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, toma asiento por favor.

\- Bueno Daidouji, en realidad fue una simple casualidad que estuviera pasando en ese momento por ahí.

Se dejó ver un brillo en la mirada de Eriol que no pasó desapercibido para Tomoyo, en eso sí que eran parecidos, absolutamente perspicaces y observadores de todo lo que ocurría en realidad.

\- Por cierto Kinomoto - continúo Li- No te lo digo a mal pero por favor trata de no andar tan distraída, casi me matas del susto ese día, viendo que ese carro venía justo hacia ti y no te dabas cuenta.

Sakura lo miró con esa sonrisa que él ya conocía y lo había hecho sonrojar.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi Li, dijo la chica con dulzura

Sin saber cómo, ni por qué, él le estaba sonriendo de vuelta.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron como un par de cómplices cuando se percatan de un secreto.

-Bueno, tomemos el té- dijo Tomoyo

\- Excelente idea, muero de hambre! Esa comida del hospital me tenía cansada.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de la chica.

\- Tranquila, ya estás en casa y verás cómo te voy a cuidar

\- Yo también te haré postres deliciosos – decía Eriol

\- Por cierto, puedes ayudarme con lo de la universidad? Tengo dos semanas más de incapacidad y no quiero perder tanta clase.

\- Qué tenías en mente Sakura? – preguntó Hiragizawa.

\- No sé, hacerlo como una video conferencia, podríamos hablar con los profesores para ver si lo permiten.

\- Magnífica idea!, mañana mismo hablaré con ellos para pedirles permiso y te traeré una razón.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Eriol.

Allí estaban, departiendo tranquilamente, conversando de diferentes temas, cuando de repente, el sonido del celular.

\- Habla Sakura, con quién hablo?

\- Hola Sakura, tan pronto te olvidaste de mi voz?

\- Haruto, eres tú? De inmediato se sonrojó.

\- Sí, soy yo, me alegro que me recuerdes. Dime cómo te sientes?

\- Muy bien, gracias! Ahora mismo estoy comiendo un delicioso postre y compartiendo el té con algunos amigos.

\- Me encantaría poder estar contigo en estos momentos.

\- Y… por qué.. No vienes?

\- En serio?, es decir, no interrumpo?

\- Para nada, serás bienvenido.

\- Bueno, pero en este momento me encuentro en la universidad, verás estoy haciendo mi especialización y tuve que venir por unos documentos.

\- En qué universidad estás?

\- Universidad de Tokio.

\- Yo vivo aquí, en el área de residencias, el edificio de apartamentos, bloque 3, piso 4. Te envío un mensaje con las indicaciones

\- Bueno, recojo mis documentos y luego voy para allá. Gracias por la invitación. Adiós.

\- Quién era Sakura?

\- Ehhh este, Haruto,, viene para acá.

\- Perfecto, no hay problema.

Shaoran siguió tranquilamente sin percatar de quién estaban hablando y Eriol por su parte pensaba en lo que sucedería, sin duda sería interesante.

Un rato después sonó el timbre del apartamento.

\- Debe ser él, dijo emocionada Sakura.

\- Pasa por favor, decía Tomoyo.

Cuál sería la expresión de Li cuando observó quién entraba a la sala en ese momento. Era el condenado médico ese, sí que sabía ser intenso e inoportuno- pensaba para sí.

Sakura por su parte se sentía en las nubes y más aún cuando él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que la chica se sonrojara violentamente, mientras que cierto joven también estaba rojo, pero no por las mismas razones que Sakura.

\- Siéntate por favor, estábamos tomando el té y compartiendo un delicioso pastel.

Tomoyo le servía tranquilamente, mientras Shaoran trataba de disimular su incomodidad y más aún al ver la confianza con el que el médico trataba a la joven de ojos verdes.

\- Perdón Sakura, no te traje nada

\- No te preocupes Haruto.

\- Prometo que te compensaré está bien?

Era obvio para todos que el médico se estaba acercando cada vez más a Sakura, pero Li no se sentía para nada cómodo, así que decidió retirarse.

\- Les pido disculpas pero debo retirarme, tengo mucho que estudiar y se está haciendo tarde.

\- De veras tienes que irte? – Indagó Sakura

\- Si… Este… Hay… Hay unos documentos que debo leer para la clase de mañana así que es mejor irme. Con permiso y que tengan buenas noches.

\- Disculpen pero yo también debo marcharme ya, hay unos trabajos importantes, de los cuales te hablaré luego Sakura, y por cierto, mañana te aviso qué me dijeron los profesores te parece bien?

\- Hasta mañana Eriol, descansa.

Tomoyo se levantó para acompañarlos a la puerta, principalmente a Eriol.

Mientras Sakura y Haruto quedaban solos en la sala hablando de cómo había transcurrido su día y los cuidados que debía tener Sakura de ahí en adelante.

\- Ya no estaré aquí para cuidarte como en el hospital – dijo el médico-

\- Si es una lástima

\- Aunque si quieres y me lo permites, mañana solo haré medio turno, podría pasar en la tarde a visitarte.

\- De verdad? Me encantaría.

Era obvio el mutuo entendimiento que había entre el doctor y Sakura, todos los habían notado, allí pasaba algo importante y se estaba desarrollando rápidamente, era acaso el cumplimiento de aquello dicho por la anciana? Pero cuál era este? El real, o el espejismo?

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y ya las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes... Espero lo disfruten y por favor, déjenme sus reviews, es muy importante para mi conocer sus opiniones y lo que hay por mejorar.**

 **Besos!**


	7. EL SURGIMIENTO DE UN SENTIMIENTO

CAPÍTULO 7

EL SURGIMIENTO DE UN SENTIMIENTO

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Sakura había regresado a su casa, la habían llenado de atenciones y ella veía sus clases por video gracias a Eriol que siempre estaba pendiente de ella y Tomoyo, habían encontrado en el joven inglés un gran apoyo para ambas chicas.

Por su parte, Li no había vuelto a visitar a su vecina desde aquella vez en su apartamento que habían compartido el té y los dulces hasta la llegada de ese inoportuno médico.

Aun así, había visto como durante toda la semana aquel galeno pasaba por la casa de Sakura, según Eriol para ayudarla con la rehabilitación de su hombro y así pudiera hacer uso de las muletas para volver a clase.

No era un secreto para nadie el interés manifestado en el médico por la chica de ojos verdes y ella se sentía no solo halagada sino feliz con la compañía de este.

Una mañana, Shaoran no tenía clase y sintió como alguien llamaba a la puerta de su apartamento, al salir, era un mensajero con un hermoso ramo de flores y unos chocolates.

\- La señorita Kinomoto?

\- No señor está equivocado.

\- Disculpe esa fue la información que me dieron. Podría indicarme dónde se encuentra?

\- Si gusta yo puedo entregárselo.

\- Perfecto señor, regáleme su firma.

\- Claro, y gracias.

Por la mente de Li surgió una idea un tanto perversa… Claro, primero leyó la tarjeta solo para ver quién era el remitente.

\- Claro, tenía que ser. El "doctorcito".

Y… Si este ramo nunca llegara a manos de Kinomoto?, es decir, el mensajero se extravió, podría haberse simplemente perdido y nadie se enteraría… _A ti que te importa si lo recibe o no? No es nuestro problema Li, ni que nos interesara!_ Si. Si.-Mi conciencia siempre tiene la razón.

\- Es mejor que me apresure en llevar esto a Kinomoto.

En el apartamento de Li había una llave de repuesto del apartamento de las chicas, en caso de que Sakura necesitara algo y no estuviera en condiciones de abrir la puerta por sí misma.

Bajó el joven por las escaleras llevando en su mano el fastuoso regalo y pensando que a diferencia de todos los demás nunca había tenido un detalle con aquella chica.

Llegó a la puerta del apartamento y habló a la puerta.

\- Kinomoto, tengo las llaves, puedo pasar?

La chica que se encontraba sentada en la sala leyendo una revista, se levantó animada para sentarse de la mejor manera, arregló su cabello y le dijo – Si Li, puedes pasar-

El corazón de ella se emocionó muchísimo al verlo pasar con esas hermosas flores y chocolates.

\- Toma Kinomoto

\- Muchas gracias Li, son hermosas!.

\- Disculpa, no son mías, las trajo un mensajero esta mañana y se confundió con la dirección.

Shaoran pudo notar en el rostro de la joven… Que era, tristeza? Decepción?

Sakura en realidad había pensado que eran de parte de Lí y se había entusiasmado muchísimo con la idea, pero al escuchar que no eran de su parte no pudo evitar un gesto de tristeza que trató de disimular luego con una sonrisa.

\- De todos modos, muchas gracias Li, no te hubieras molestado.

\- Ehhh bueno, no es nada en realidad… Kinomoto, necesitas algo?

\- No, creo que no, aunque si puedes, te gustaría tomar el té conmigo? La verdad me siento sola, Tomoyo estará en clase hasta muy tarde.

\- Está bien.

\- Permíteme… -Trató de levantarse la chica-

\- Como se te ocurre Kinomoto?, yo lo haré, solo indícame donde está todo.

\- Muchas gracias Li.

Tomaron el té cuando estuvo preparado, pero él no podía olvidar la expresión de la chica cuando le entregó el ramo… de verdad se había sentido triste?, quería hacer algo por ella para compensarla.

\- Kinomoto, tienes el almuerzo preparado?

\- La verdad no, pensaba llamar a pedir algo, de verdad me apena que Tomoyo esté tan cargada, no me gusta ser una molestia.

\- No creo que seas una molestia – dijo Shaoran con un tono reflexivo- eres afortunada en realidad de contar con una persona como tu amiga, se nota que te quiere mucho por eso digo que no creo que te sienta como una carga.

\- Gracias Li, eres un chico muy amable en realidad.

Shaoran se sonrojó un poco ante la siempre sonrisa amable y la expresión de los ojos de Sakura.

\- Bueno, te gustaría comer algo en especial?

\- Mi comida favorita son los fideos con mariscos jejejeje pero no te preocupes, lo que tú quieras está bien.

\- No hay problema, puedo preparar eso, permíteme ver en la cocina para saber si debo traer algo más.

Bueno, en realidad tenían su cocina muy bien dispuesta, totalmente dotada y con todo lo que quisieran comer, eso era obra de Sonomi quien a pesar de estar lejos siempre estaba atenta de que no faltara nada para las jóvenes, inclusive trató de poner una persona que se encargada de servirles pero Tomoyo le pidió que no lo hiciera.

\- Bueno, creo que aquí está todo, no tengo que traer nada adicional.

\- Li, me haces un favor?

\- Claro, dime.

\- Me ayudarías a poner una silla en la cocina, quiero acompañarte, claro, si me lo permites.

\- Humm, si no hay problema.

De manera que mientras Shaoran cocinaba muy ágilmente, Sakura solo le contemplaba, estaba totalmente concentrado y parecía disfrutar muchísimo esa actividad.

\- Realmente parece que te gusta cocinar.

Shaoran sonrió dulcemente como si recuerdos llegaran a su mente.

\- Era algo que solía hacer con mi padre cuando aún vivía, era un hombre muy ocupado sabes?, pero aun así siempre sacaba tiempo y me invitaba a cocinar con él a pesar que contábamos con personas que se encargaran de eso, pero era un placer para mi padre, siempre me enseñó que era una forma de demostrarle a los demás lo importantes que eran para ti.

Sakura pensó… _una forma de demostrar a los demás que son importantes… no, pero en este caso no es así, Li solo me está ayudando._

\- Bueno, puedo ayudarte en algo? Podría picar algo para la ensalada, no lo sé, solo dime qué necesitas.

\- No te preocupes, además creo que no puedes mover tu brazo con facilidad.

\- En realidad estoy mucho mejor, Haruto me ha ayudado con las terapias y ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Haruto… Se había demorado para mencionar al tipo ese – pensaba Shaoran – y no disimuló su disgusto ante lo anteriormente comentado.

\- Bueno, supongo que tienes suerte entonces.

\- Sabes Li? En momentos como este solo puedo sentirme agradecida, no tengo a mis padres a mi lado, pero aun así todos a mí alrededor hacen que me sienta amada, protegida aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué.

\- Es tu forma de ser Kinomoto, siempre llegas con una sonrisa aun cuando estés mal, o en mi caso, aun cuando te he tratado pésimo, siempre fuiste muy amable y eso es lo que las personas ven en ti, por eso inspiras cariño.

\- De veras crees eso?

\- Si, de verdad y nuevamente me disculpo por la manera como te traté al conocerte.

\- No te preocupes, de verdad que a veces soy muy torpe y distraída y eso me lleva a cometer errores.

Siguieron el resto de la mañana charlando, Sakura hablando de su amado padre, lo que para Shaoran era un tema siempre interesante, si admiraba a ese hombre al principio, ahora lo hacía aún más, al conocer por su hija la calidad de persona que era.

También hablaron sobre su madre y lo feliz había sido a su lado, que diferente era de su madre Ierán, Nadeshiko había sido una madre amorosa y eso se reflejaba en Sakura, su dulzura, paciencia e interés en el bienestar y los sentimientos de los demás. En cambio él, solitario, a veces egoísta, se aislaba por su propia elección de relacionarse con los demás.

\- Creo que está listo – dijo Shaoran- Te ayudaré a ubicarte en el comedor

\- No te preocupes, yo puedo sola.

Claro que no, todavía estaba golpeada y sin darse cuenta se apoyó sobre su brazo enfermo, lo que la hizo tropezar y casi caer, pero Shaoran alcanzó a tomarla de la cintura para evitar la caída y ella por su parte solo se sonrojó. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus brazos que la levantaban.

\- Creo que será mejor si te cargo, sujétate de mi cuello por favor.

Ella obedeció y durante los pocos instantes que estuvo en sus brazos pudo percibir su aroma, era muy masculino, sus brazos fuertes y su pecho, parecía que tenía un excelente físico, así, sonrojada como estaba, levantó su rostro para mirarlo un poco más. El joven en realidad tenía un rostro hermoso, masculino, esa mirada profunda que ya había notado varias veces sobre ella y sus labios…

Justo cuando miraba esos labios, Shaoran inclinó su rostro hacia ella, lo que provocó que estuvieran muy cerca uno del otro, se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose por un momento, de repente el sintió un impulso por besar esos labios hermosos…

 _Por Dios Shaoran que estás pensando, suéltala ya!_

Súbitamente fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando y se turbó mucho, ya estaban en el comedor. Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así?, ninguno lo supo, pero suavemente él puso a la chica cómodamente sobre la silla mientras los corazones de ambos latían violentamente pero sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

\- Traeré la comida

\- Si, si, muchas gracias.

 _Dios, qué me está pasando? Por poco la beso? Pero ella también me estaba mirando, qué est_ á _pasando aquí? No, no, no, vine a este país buscando mi libertad, mi destino, forjar mi futuro, no puedo distraerme con tonterías ahora._

 _Pero… Dios, es tan hermosa… Tan frágil, tan sincera y dulce. NO, no puedo permitirme pensar de ese modo, además, parece que ya tiene a alguien más interesante en quien fijarse y es mejor así._

Llevó la comida a la mesa ignorando por completo los pensamientos de la joven allí sentada, que por su parte había estado pensando en la cercanía con Li, _Dios, nunca había sentido esto, pensé que se me iba a salir el corazón, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca… Pero él no me ve de la misma manera y no puedo perder el tiempo en alguien que no está interesado en mí más que para brindarme una ayuda, es un joven muy amable, pero es solo eso._

\- Está delicioso Li!

\- Me alegro que te haya gustado, - le sonrió con la misma expresión que había tenido al recordar a su padre. Y es que esa era una sonrisa que muy pocas personas conocían y rara vez alguna ocasión provocaban en él-.

Apenas empezaban a almorzar, la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejándose oír la voz de Tomoyo – Ya llegué Sakura-

Estaba en compañía de Eriol.

\- Perdóname la hora, pero traigo el almuerzo. – se detuvo al ver a ambos jóvenes sentados a la mesa con la comida caliente y un olor delicioso proveniente de la cocina.

\- Hola Li, que alegría verte – decía Eriol-

\- Bueno pues vine a traer algo que dejaron para Kinomoto y al ver que no tenía almuerzo y yo igual debía preparar el mío, pues aproveché para hacerlo aquí, espero no haber sido muy atrevido Daidouji.

\- Claro que no Li, todo lo contrario, me siento muy agradecida que estés aquí cuidando de mi amiga, me sentía realmente mal de no estar aquí con de ella.

\- Tomoyo no digas eso –intervino Sakura- tú siempre has estado para cuidarme pero tienes responsabilidades así que no te preocupes por mí.

\- Bueno, hay suficiente para todos, siéntense por favor, traeré para ustedes.

\- De ninguna manera Li, ya has hecho demasiado, además trajimos un delicioso pastel para el postre. Siéntate tranquilo.

\- Yo te ayudo Tomoyo, salió Eriol tras de ella.

Shaoran se sintió tranquilo pues con la presencia de Tomoyo y Eriol no tendría que pasar tanto tiempo solo con Sakura y sus pensamientos hacia ella. Si, podría distraerse mejor.

Además que ya pronto era hora de irse a clase.

\- Bueno, ya tengo que irme – dijo Shaoran levantándose de la mesa-

\- Li, de verdad te agradezco mucho por lo de hoy.

El joven solo la miró, _Esa sonrisa, es realmente hermosa._

Se despidió de los otros dos jóvenes que aún se encontraban comiendo y salió del apartamento.

 _Tengo que alejarme de ella, si, será lo mejor, no tengo tiempo para distracciones ahora._ Pensaba mientras subía por las escaleras rumbo a su departamento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Bueno señorita Kinomoto, veo que su recuperación ha sido excelente, con un poco de terapia física recuperará su ritmo de vida y no tendrá secuelas.

\- Lo ves preciosa? Ya te había dicho que todo estaría bien – decía Haruto a Sakura con su particular sonrisa.

Preciosa? Si, preciosa! Durante el transcurso de la convalecencia de Sakura el médico pasaba todos los días a su apartamento hasta que un día mientras tomaban el té (estando solos, pues Tomoyo estaba con Eriol en otro lugar. Y no, esos dos aunque permanecían siempre juntos, no eran novios todavía), el médico se había decidido a formalizar su relación con Sakura y le hizo saber de sus sentimientos a través de un tierno beso, que aunque no era el primero para ella, en realidad solo había besado a dos chicos en toda su vida!, por eso este momento era especial, o eso pensaba, porque aunque le gustaba mucho aquel joven doctor y obviamente él también sentía lo mismo, ese beso no había sido tan significativo como ella imaginaba, siempre pensó que un beso con el amor de su vida sería algo indescriptible… Como magia.

En fin, ya llevaban dos semanas siendo novios y él seguía tan atento con ella como siempre, acompañándola a su último chequeo médico y desbordado en amabilidad y dulzura con su hermosa novia.

Sakura era la envidia de muchas, en el hospital cuando veían al admirado doctor con su novia solo la miraban y murmuraban. Que suerte tiene esa chica!

Sus compañeras de universidad que ya le conocían, también recalcaban su buena suerte con esa conquista. Ella solo se sonrojaba, si, era afortunada, la trataba como una verdadera princesa, él era un perfecto caballero (Hasta ahora).

Shaoran por su parte no había vuelto a ver a Sakura desde aquel día, evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con ella, hasta había dejado de ir al café que tanto le gustaba (donde seguía trabajando la chica aún con muletas), por lo menos mientras fuera su turno. Solo la veía de lejos algunas veces por el campus y en muchas ocasiones con su "flamante" novio.

Haruto había dejado a Sakura en el café donde trabajaba pues empezaba su turno, bueno en realidad no era su turno, estaba cubriendo a su compañera y como no tenía clase le haría el favor.

Entró rápidamente, se puso su delantal y se paró tras el mostrador que era donde había estado todo el tiempo de su recuperación gracias a las consideraciones de su jefe, para que no tuviera que moverse demasiado le había asignado ese puesto.

Era una tarde tranquila, ella disfrutaba mirando a las personas que ingresaban, muchos de ellos de la universidad, jóvenes compartiendo con sus compañeros, por momentos algunos docentes y allá en el último rincón, un joven, cabello castaño oscuro y con el ceño fruncido (Así era siempre), no se le veía enojado, sino más bien concentrado.

\- Es Lí, dijo de tal manera que su compañera Minako le había escuchado.

\- Lo conoces? – Dijo Minako-

\- Bueno, estudia en la universidad y es mi vecino.

\- Ese muchacho me encanta decía la joven, todos los días viene por un largo rato con sus libros, es realmente lindo, pero por más que intento, al parecer no es muy sociable.

\- En realidad, esa es su personalidad, parece solitario, pero en realidad es un chico muy amable. Pero dices que viene todos los días, por qué nunca lo he visto?

\- Ahh es que "casualmente" viene cuando no estás de turno.

\- Ya veo, dijo Sakura mostrándose pensativa.

\- Oye Sakura, te encuentras bien? De repente te quedaste en el limbo y tienes la cara roja, estás enferma?

\- Ahhh no, perdón solo estaba pensando en algo. Su mente la llevó a aquel momento en su apartamento cuando se habían mirado fijamente y con tanta cercanía. En este momento él llevaba unos lentes puestos. _No recuerdo que usara lentes.. Pero se ve realmente guapo, más maduro e interesante._

\- Minako, sabes qué le gusta beber?

\- Siempre pide mocha con pastel de chocolate, parece que le gusta mucho.

\- Bueno, espérame aquí- se percató de que la mesa de Li estaba vacía-

Preparó un delicioso café Mocha y tomó un pedazo de pastel estaba recién hecho y olía delicioso. Aún cojeaba un poco pero se dirigió a la mesa del chico.

Shaoran por su parte estaba totalmente absorto en su lectura sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando de repente vio que pusieron algo sobre su mesa, levantó sus ojos del libro mirando por encima de sus lentes y dijo:

\- Perdón señorita, pero aún no he pedido nada.

\- Lo sé, la casa invita.

Cuando miró, frente a él se encontraban esos ojos, los mismos que había extrañado durante todos esos días que no la había visto y esa sonrisa en sus labios… Esos labios…

\- Kinomoto… pero qué haces aquí? – se sobresaltó-

\- Aquí trabajo, lo dijo la chica sin borrar su sonrisa. Disculpa, te asusté?

\- No, solo que no sabía que estabas de turno. _Rayos, tanto que traté de evitarla, Hiragizawa me dijo que no estaba de turno a esta hora._

Escuchó la voz de Sakura que lo sacaba de su pensamiento.

\- Hace muchos días que no te veía Li, de verdad se me hacía muy extraño.

\- Ehmmm, no, solo que he estado muy ocupado, seguramente es eso.

\- Desde cuando usas lentes?

\- Ehhh? Ahhh, no, solo que a veces me canso por leer tanto, el médico me lo recomendó.

\- Ya veo, bueno, lastimosamente no puedo quedarme a charlar, ya sabes, el trabajo, pero espero que disfrutes mucho tu café.

Li no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras la miraba partir.

Traía su delantal de trabajo, pero pudo notar que vestía una falda rosa más arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca de manga larga ceñida al cuerpo, lo que dejaba ver su hermosa y delicada figura; el cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Sentía como su corazón martillaba en su pecho. _Pensé que dejando de verla se me pasaría esta tontería -_ el chico reflexionaba- _antes la veo más hermosa, como puede ser eso?_

Por su parte Sakura mientras se dirigía al mostrador - _esto no está bien, yo tengo un novio y lo quiero mucho, pero por qué Li genera esta reacción en mí. Se ve tan guapo con esos lente_ s…

\- Pudiste hablar con él?

La pregunta de Minako la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Claro, te dije que somos conocidos, y como lo vi tan concentrado pensé que querría tomar algo.

\- Eres muy amable Sakura, no te parece que se ve muy guapo con esos lentes?

\- Siiii, respondió sin pensar. – Bueno es decir, sí, creo que le quedan bien-

\- Bueno, pues tú cuentas con la buena fortuna de tener un novio como el que tienes, por mi parte, ya verás que me voy a esforzar para llamar la atención de ese chico, no existe el primero que se me haya resistido, lo voy a conquistar – había decisión en la mirada de la chica-

\- Ehhh? Conquistar a Shaoran?.

\- Con que ese es su nombre? Dime. Qué más sabes de él?

\- Bueno, proviene de Hong Kong, estudia arqueología, cocina delicioso… _Tiene un cuerpo magnífico… Pero qué estás pensando Sakura!.-_ en realidad es muy reservado, no puedo darte mas información.

\- Es una lástima, pero será más placentero para mí averiguarlo.

Por su parte, aunque parecía que leía, la mente de Shaoran solo pensaba en la manera de sacarse de la cabeza a aquella chica, cuando sintió que otra lo miraba fijamente y frente a él.

\- Señorita necesita algo?.

\- No, solo te estaba mirando,

\- Y se puede saber por qué? No me gusta – dijo con perfectos modales pero frunciendo el ceño-

\- Porque me parece que eres un chico encantador, te veo todos los días en este lugar.

Shaoran se ruborizó ante las palabras de aquella chica decía mientras se percataba de que era una joven realmente hermosa. Largo cabello negro, ojos color miel, alta, delgada. Muy bonita en realidad. No era su costumbre pero siguió en conversación

\- Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó la joven mesera-

\- Me llamo Li Shaoran.

\- Yo soy Minako fujimiya, mucho gusto. Shaoran.

\- Si no te molesta prefiero que me llames Li, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre.

\- Bueno, eso en realidad no importa, solo me interesa que seremos buenos amigos no es así?.

Era como si anticipara las respuestas de Shaoran. _De verdad es hermosa, pero no como Kinomoto, esta chica es más vivaz, Sak… Kinomoto por su parte es mas dulce, delicada. Oye y que tal si… No dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo? Ayyy que pensamientos los tuyos Shaoran no podemos distraernos… Aunque sería un buen método para sacármela al fin de la cabeza…_

 _Lo intentamos?..._


	8. SIEMPRE EN MI MENTE

**Hola a todos! Los que han tenido el tiempo y la voluntad de leerme, de todo corazón les digo: GRACIAS! de verdad lo hago con muchísimo cariño y deseo que lo disfrute. En este capítulo veremos un poquito más de ExT.**

 **Así mismos, déjenme sus rewiews, es muy importante para mi conocer sus opiniones.**

 **Besos para todos!**

CAPÍTULO 8

SIEMPRE EN MI MENTE.

Minako seguía hablando con un serio y monosílabo Shaoran, aquella chica sí que era insistente!. Pero al pasar el rato veía que él no le seguía la conversación pero tampoco la echaba (Shaoran no era para nada grosero, pero si podía ser muy enfático cuando no deseaba la compañía de una persona).

Sakura, si bien realizaba su trabajo no podía evitar estar pendiente de lo que se desarrollaba en la mesa de Shaoran

Pero Minako al ver que no lograba mayor cosa le dijo a Shaoran.

\- Hagamos algo, si te hago reír aceptas salir conmigo?

Shaoran la miró sin creer lo que decía.

\- Me estás invitando a salir? Disculpa pero la verdad no me interesa. Además, muy pocas cosas me hacen reír de verdad, así que no creo que sea posible.

\- Bueno, si crees que es tan difícil por lo menos déjame intentarlo y si logro lo que según tú es imposible, entonces saldrás conmigo.

\- Está bien – dijo Shaoran-

Bueno pero será en un rato, llegaron clientes y debo atenderlos, ya regreso.

Shaoran suspiró aliviado – _creo que esa muchacha no se ha callado ni un solo instante desde que llegó, aunque en realidad es muy bonita_ – regresó a su pensamiento anterior _\- Posiblemente ella me ayude a distraerme un poco y sacarme estas ideas de la cabeza. Pero antes de decirle que si, esperemos a ver si logra su cometido._

Sakura intentó no mostrarse muy curiosa, pero le preguntó tímidamente – Cómo te fue con Li?-

\- Muy bien, hicimos una apuesta.

\- Una apuesta?

\- Si, si logro hacerlo reír, saldrá conmigo, qué te parece?

\- No me digas – dijo Sakura con un tono un tanto irónico-

\- Si, pero en este momento no se me ocurre nada, trato de ganar tiempo atendiendo a esa pareja a ver qué se me ocurre.

Sakura se dirigió al mostrador para vender unas galletas y su compañera la miraba, - que bien lo hace ahora Sakura – pensó Minako, y saber que cuando empezó era un total desastre-. ¡Eso es, le contaré de esa vez!

La chicha regresó a la mesa donde se encontraba Shaoran quien había retomado nuevamente su lectura y nuevamente había sido interrumpido.

\- Regresaste – dijo Li con tono cansado-

\- Claro que si! Pensaste que no lo haría?

\- Bueno en realidad pensé que no habías encontrado la manera de hacerme reír. Pero también pensé ¿Cuál será la contraparte de esta apuesta? ¿Qué gano yo si logras lo que quieres?.

\- Te dejaré en paz, lo prometo. Nunca más volveré a molestarte.

 _Por fin!_ – Pensó Shaoran-

\- Bueno, está bien, inténtalo entonces.

Sakura miraba de lejos interesada el desarrollo de la conversación.

\- Cierta vez – inició Minako- hace no mucho tiempo, ingresó a trabajar una nueva chica en este café, muy bonita y carismática pero sin ninguna experiencia. El jefe la recibió de inmediato, pero el primer día, debía atender a un grupo de jóvenes que había llegado jajajaja – el solo recuerdo le daba risa – llevó todos los pedidos en una sola bandeja, obviamente eso no se debe hacer, y cuando iba llegando a la mesa pensando que lo había logrado, empezó a trastabillar hasta que la bandeja salió por los aires, cayendo todos los vasos de café sobre ella jajajaja, sobra decir que quedó bañada de pies a cabeza jajajaja fue demasiado gracioso!

\- jajajajaajaja, reía Shaoran, pero solo porque en esa escena se imaginó perfectamente a Sakura.

\- Jaaaaa Lo logré! Y a la primera!

\- Cómo? – _Cómo pude ser tan tonto me estaba riendo, se lo puse muy fácil, pero parece ser inevitable al imaginármela así._

\- Te lo dije! Ahora tendrás que salir conmigo.

\- Está bien, soy un hombre de palabra, pero termina de contarme como terminó todo.

\- Bueno, todo el lugar quedó en silencio, pensamos que quizá se pondría a llorar avergonzada, pero cuando levantó su rostro, solo sonrió dulcemente, estaba totalmente roja y empapada. Se puso la mano en la cabeza y dijo ¡Lo siento mucho!. Todo el lugar estalló en una sola carcajada, hasta el jefe que debería estar enojado se estaba riendo. De verdad es una chica maravillosa – concluyó Minako –

\- Esa persona era Kinomoto verdad?

\- Cómo lo supiste?

\- Sólo lo intuí – dijo Shaoran- sonriendo dulcemente mientras seguía imaginando aquella situación y a la protagonista de la misma. _Debió verse hermosa en esa ocasión, toda bañada de café. –_ pensó Li-

A lo lejos, una sorprendida Sakura había escuchado las risas en aquella mesa, y ahora lo veía sonreír como solo le había sonreído a ella una vez y sin entender por qué, se sintió triste.

\- Lo logré Sakura!, la voz de su compañera la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Ahhh? Disculpa, estaba distraída, no te escuché. – y claro que lo había hecho, pero prefería pensar que no lo había hecho.

\- Te digo que saldré con él, el próximo viernes! Me siento feliz!

No pasó desapercibida para la joven compañera de Sakura la sombra de tristeza que se posó sobre aquellos ojos verdes.

\- Sakura, acaso te molesta que salga con él?

\- Noo, no, no, como se te ocurre, recuerda que tengo a mi novio, es solo que estoy muy cansada en verdad.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices, pero en serio si te molesta o algo, cancelo todo.

\- No te preocupes, me alegro por ti y la abrazó.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuatro meses pasaron desde aquella situación, ya Sakura cumplía 5 meses de noviazgo con el doctor Haruto, era una relación tranquila, la chica había empezado a desenvolverse en círculos sociales más sofisticados, había conocido a los padres de su novio, aunque tenía la impresión de que ellos no estaban muy contentos con ella (tenía la razón), se sentía satisfecha con su relación.

Por su parte Tomoyo y Eriol seguían… En las mismas, no pasaba nada, a pesar del evidente cariño que existía entre ellos, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y nadie comprendía el motivo por el cual no formalizaban su relación.

Una noche Eriol le hizo una invitación especial, le dijo que se vistiera muy bien y ella a pesar de estar muy nerviosa así lo hizo.

Sakura la ayudó a vestirse, esperaba que esta noche fuera el momento en que por fin Eriol tomara la decisión de declararse a su amiga. Lo que ignoraba la chica de ojos verdes era que su amiga era quien siempre había eludido ese momento, cuando la conversación con Eriol se ponía muy seria cambiaba el tema o simplemente se iba, impidiendo que el chico lograra su cometido.

\- Esta noche será diferente – se decía el joven de ojos azules mientras acomodaba su corbata, se había puesto un traje de corte inglés y de diseñador, se veía totalmente encantador.

Por su parte Tomoyo estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido negro satinado de estraple que llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla y con una abertura que dejaba ver un poco de su pierna derecha, zapatos de tacón altos que la hacían ver mucho más estilizada y elegante, su cabello peinado medio recogido y con un detalle brillante y finísimo que resaltaba aún más en su negra cabellera.

\- Si con esto no se decide, entonces está loco – pensaba Sakura quien estaba entusiasmadísima esperando que Eriol llegara, mientras su amiga era un manojo de nervios, no sabía por qué estaba tan asustada, no era la primera vez que salía con Eriol, pero siempre había sido informal, solo que cuando la invitó había cierto brillo en su mirada que la hizo poner nerviosa.

Sonó el timbre y Sakura salió a recibir al joven Hiragizawa - te ves muy atractivo Eriol!, espera un momento, llamaré a Tomoyo-

Este por su parte al ver a la joven Daidouji asomar por la puerta no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía absolutamente…

\- Perfecta – dijo sin percatarse.

Tomoyo se sonrojó por lo que acababa de escuchar.

El joven extendió su brazo hacia su compañera para tomarla de gancho y pasar juntos el elevador para dar inicio a su encuentro especial. Sakura por su parte se quedaría en el apartamento ya que su novio estaba de guardia en el hospital.

No supo por qué, pero súbitamente se sintió muy sola.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, había un hermoso auto muy elegante esperándolos a la entrada del edificio.

Eriol abrió la puerta a su compañera invitándola a subir, para posteriormente hacerlo él.

\- A dónde vamos?

\- Confías en mi?

\- Claro que sí, solo que me da curiosidad.

\- No te preocupes, te va a encantar.

Llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante ubicado en el sector más exclusivo de Tokio y al entrar fueron recibidos por el anfitrión del lugar, quien les indicó que su mesa ya estaba dispuesta.

Mientras ingresaban al lugar fueron el centro de todas las miradas, Eriol estaba guapísimo y Tomoyo con toda su gracia y elegancia se veía absolutamente hermosa. Algunos inclusive comentaron que eran una pareja soñada.

\- Aquí está su mesa joven Hiragizawa.

\- Muchas gracias Claude.

Se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares, uno frente a otro. Estaban situados en la parte de atrás del restaurante, un balcón privado adornado románticamente con pequeñas lucecitas y flores, de donde podía divisarse la luna y estrellas de esa despejada noche.

Por un momento la chica parecía tener frío, según lo notó su compañero.

\- Tienes frío Tomoyo? - preguntó mientras tomaba su mano-

\- No te preocupes estoy bien, dijo ella con su encantadora sonrisa.

\- Estás absolutamente encantadora esta noche, pensé que eras una visión cuando asomaste por la puerta.

Levemente sonrojada la joven respondió – y tú estás muy guapo –

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio mientras el joven pensaba – _podría mirar esos ojos toda la vida-_

\- Bueno, y cuéntame a qué se debe todo esto?

\- Hace cuánto nos conocemos?

\- Yo diría que casi seis meses.

\- El tiempo pasa volando, parece que fue ayer la primera vez que te vi.

\- Pienso lo mismo Eriol.

Mientras cenaban, conversaron de todo un poco como siempre lo hacían, era normal sentirse así cuando estaban juntos, totalmente cómodos, sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Al terminar la cena Eriol invitó a su compañera a dar un paseo por los alrededores del jardín al cual daba acceso aquel balcón.

\- La noche está preciosa – comentó la chica-

\- No tanto como tú.

Ella, quien siempre era tan controlada y serena, sentía en su corazón como una revolución, estaba nerviosa, algo pasaría esa noche, su corazón se lo decía.

\- _Ahora qué haré, aquí no es posible evadirlo como siempre_.- pensaba la joven-

\- Tomoyo, hay algo de lo que he querido hablarte hace ya mucho tiempo pero noto que siempre me evades.

\- Eriol, es que creo saber lo que vas a decirme y considero que no es lo más conveniente.

\- Si, sé que ya sabes lo que pienso hablar contigo, es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, pero no entiendo qué pasa? No puedes negar que yo te gusto, lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que me miras – tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas

-Por favor Eriol no hagas eso, cuando decía eso sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Al verla, el chico sintió que le aprisionaban el corazón, no quería verla llorar, pero tampoco entendía por qué lo hacía.

\- Por qué huyes, de qué tienes miedo? – le dijo el joven mientras levantaba su rostro suavemente. – Solo deseo cuidarte, hacerte feliz, desde que te vi por primera vez en ese baile, tan hermosa como ahora, quedaste grabada en mi corazón.

Un par de lágrimas empezaban a correr por las mejillas de la joven, mientras susurraba – tengo miedo –

 _Escuché bien? Dijo que tiene miedo? Qué es lo que no me has dicho Tomoyo?-pensaba Eriol_

Tomó nuevamente las manos de la joven entre las suyas – por favor, ayúdame a entender, de qué tienes miedo? Sea lo que sea quiero enfrentarlo contigo, estoy aquí para ti, no permitas que esos temores te aparten de mi vida, por favor, te necesito.

Ella lo miró con tristeza – No me conoces Eriol, soy la persona amable y dulce pero nunca vulnerable, busco cuidar siempre de los demás como nunca lo han hecho conmigo, mi madre me ama, lo sé, pero mi padre, sin embargo, siempre estuvo lejos de nosotras, muy ocupado decía y ella sufrió mucho por su culpa, por su abandono e indiferencia. NO quiero que me suceda lo mismo, no lo voy a permitir! No quiero que mi felicidad dependa de nadie, lo entiendes?!

\- Tomoyo, desde que te vi por primera vez, sentí que había nacido para protegerte, lo que sucedió esa noche no fue casual, yo conozco a la chica dulce y amable, pero también a la vulnerable y te quiero, te quiero a mi lado así como eres, aún con tus temores, quiero mostrarte que el amor no es eso, es darlo todo, sin reservas y estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. Si esta noche me rechazas, no importa, lucharé el tiempo que sea necesario, no me daré por vencido – había determinación en su mirada y eso impactó a la joven cuyas manos retenía casi con desesperación.

Ella miró en sus ojos, se veía la sinceridad, la preocupación y el inmenso cariño que el joven le tenía.

Sin embargo apartó nuevamente sus mano y le dio la espalda yéndose del lugar, pero sintió como él la tomaba fuertemente de la mano atrayéndola hacia él, cuando se dio cuenta el rostro de Eriol estaba a milímetros del suyo y sus labios… Sus labios.

Eriol con sus ojos cerrados y tan cerca de los labios de Tomoyo solo le dijo – Dime que no me quieres y te dejaré en paz-

\- Qué? La voz de la chica era un hilo.

\- Si, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres, solo así no volveré a tocar el tema y me conformaré con ser solo tu amigo.

Los ojos de la chica solo contenían las lágrimas, estaba nerviosa, veía el rostro de aquel chico tan cerca al suyo y su corazón martillaba con locura.

Eriol tomó su otra mano y la puso en su pecho.

\- Lo sientes?, este corazón solo late por ti, te necesito en mi vida, te necesito Tomoyo.

Al terminar aquella frase, simplemente pasó, ella sintió como los labios del joven se posaron en los suyos, suavemente, sentía como si levitara en esos momentos y Hiragizawa también lo sintió.

\- Es imposible decirle a alguien que no lo quieres cuando tus labios dicen lo contrario - le dijo a la chica al momento de separarse, pero solo por un momento porque volvió a besarla y ella no podía oponer resistencia alguna, así que ella también se dejó llevar y puso sus manos en el cuello del joven. Era un momento mágico…


	9. TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS

CAPÍTULO 9

TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS

Llegaron al edificio flotando en una nube, no había sido fácil pero las defensas de la joven Daidouji por fin se habían roto y se había rendido ante el amor sincero del chico de ojos azules.

Al llegar al apartamento de la chica, terminaron el encuentro en un tierno y dulce beso. Estaban embelesados.

Tomoyo ingresó al apartamento y soltó un gran suspiro mientras se derrumbaba en el sofá de la sala.

De golpe, salió Sakura, sobresaltando a la chica recién llegada.

-Amiga, cómo te fue?.

Con una sonrisa que nunca Sakura había visto, simplemente dijo – La mejor noche de mi vida.

\- Cuéntame todo, pero espera, prepararé el té primero, tú, ponte cómoda, ya regreso!

Tomoyo se quitó sus altos zapatos, soltó su cabello y solo se relajó mientras su amiga regresaba. Le contó con detalle todo lo sucedido…

\- Después del beso, simplemente le dije que sí y el comprendió todo, de manera que ahora somos novios

\- Ahhhhhhh lanzó un grito de emoción la chica de ojos verdes. – y luego qué pasó-

\- Regresamos a nuestra mesa, y sacó un cofrecito de terciopelo, la verdad casi me muero del susto, pero cuando vio que me puse nerviosa, solo sonrió y dijo que no me preocupara, que era otra cosa.

Puso su mano en su cuello dejando ver una hermosa cadena de oro, un relicario, la cadena era sumamente delgada, brillante, finísima y en su interior tenía una foto de ellos dos.

\- Dónde consiguió esa foto?- indagó Sakura.

\- Nos la tomamos la semana pasada que estuvimos en el centro comercial. No me imaginaba que era para esto, al parecer tenía todo planeado.

Sakura veía la felicidad en el rostro de su amiga, y cuando le contó que ese beso entre Eriol y ella había sido como magia, no pudo evitar pensar que eso era lo que ella deseaba la primera vez que su novio la había besado. ¿Por qué nunca se sentía de esa manera?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por su parte, cuando ingresó al apartamento, solo atinó llamar a la puerta de su compañero Li y al confirmar que podía pasar, le dijo.

\- Soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

\- Eso quiere decir que te fue bien.

\- ¿Estás muy ocupado? De verdad quisiera contarte esto.

\- No, para nada, solo estaba leyendo algo, ya mismo te acompaño.

\- Está bien, mientras tanto prepararé el té.

Shaoran soltó su libro, la verdad es que el semestre ya había terminado, pero era un apasionado de su carrera así que no lo hacía solo por cumplir requisitos académicos. Se apresuró a ir a la sala donde su compañero lo esperaba con el té preparado y algunos dulces.

Se sentó pacientemente a escuchar el relato de Eriol que emocionado le dada cada detalle de lo ocurrido, mientras el joven chino pensaba – _ojalá pudiera ser algún día así de feliz, será posible encontrar a alguien de quien pueda enamorarme de esa manera?-_ A su mente llegó el recuerdo de sus ojos y su sonrisa. _Soy un tonto, deseando a quien no es para mí._

\- Y así terminó todo… - concluía su relato Hiragizawa.

\- De verdad me alegro mucho, tengo la mejor opinión de Daidouji, es una persona realmente especial y sé que serás muy feliz a su lado.

\- y tú como vas con Minako?

\- Es una chica hermosa y me divierto mucho a su lado, pero no más que eso en realidad.

\- Ya veo, por eso no han formalizado nada.

\- Si, la verdad es que yo he sido claro con ella en muchas ocasiones, no me interesa tener una pareja en este momento.

\- Bueno mi amigo, hoy soy todo amor y felicidad, así que de todo corazón deseo que llegues a sentirte igual de feliz como me siento yo.

\- Espero que así sea.

\- Puedo hacerte una pregunta Li?

\- Claro, no hay problema.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Kinomoto?

Inmediatamente Li se sonrojó hasta las orejas – Qué pasa de qué? No entiendo tu pregunta.

\- Ya llevamos varios meses viviendo juntos y no sé si te has dado cuenta pero soy muy observador.

\- Aun así no comprendo lo que quieres decir con eso…. Es decir, Kinomoto, no pasa nada, es solo una compañera más.

\- Li, soy una persona muy reservada y lo que te estoy diciendo no se lo he comentado a nadie, ni siquiera a Tomoyo, pero te he visto… Te veo cuando la observas por la ventana y ella va saliendo, o estando por el campus y la miras a lo lejos. La tuya mi amigo no es una mirada común, sientes algo por ella.

Shaoran solo bajó la mirada, y dijo en voz muy baja -De verdad necesito hablar con alguien de esto-

\- Aquí estoy, no solo como tu compañero de apartamento, si me lo permites también como tu amigo, y quiero ayudarte.

\- Gracias Hiragizawa, la verdad es que mi relación con Kinomoto empezó con el píe izquierdo.

Le contó de sus incidentes anteriores con Sakura, de cómo había sido tosco con ella, pero al pasar de los días la admiraba más, no solo su belleza física que era notable, sino ese hermoso corazón.

\- Puedo saber por qué no has hecho nada al respecto? – Indagó Eriol-

\- Cómo que por qué? Ella tiene novio!.

\- Si me permites contarte lo que he notado también respecto a Sakura… Li, no creo que ella sea feliz, solo que se dejó deslumbrar. Haruto se desbordó con detalles, llamadas, venía todos los días y así se dieron las cosas, pero a este punto, creo que solo está conforme con esa relación. En ocasiones me ha comentado la incomodidad que siente al estar con su familia o amigos.

\- Si, pero aun así, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?.

\- Paciencia amigo, pero tampoco te sirve de mucho que salgas corriendo cada vez que la veas o ella intente acercarse, conviértete en su amigo, deja que te conozca mejor.

Shaoran se quedó recordando el incómodo momento que había vivido hace unos días.

 _FLASHBACK_

Se encontraba llegando al edificio y al tomar el ascensor, dos personas llegaron corriendo y deteniéndolo, eran Sakura y Haruto.

\- Hola Li, le saludó Sakura.

\- Hola Kinomoto, buenas tardes.

Haruto solo dijo hola sin siquiera voltear a verlo y como si supiera lo que él sentía por ella solo tomó a Sakura y la beso frente a él.

Se sentía impotente y muy molesto. Por su parte Sakura se sonrojó y luego llegaron al piso de su apartamento, ella lo miró y le sonrió con dulzura. – Adiós Lí, espero verte pronto-

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

En otro lugar, exactamente un piso más abajo, Sakura, acostada ya en su cama pensaba en ese mismo momento… Desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver, ni aún en el café para ver a Minako.

Por qué Haruto me besó de esa manera frente a Li…

Recordaba qué al salir del elevador, se había molestado mucho con Haruto por la manera como se habían dado las cosas, no solo no le había gustado la manera grosera como había saludado a Li, sino haberla besado así, frente a él. – ¿Qué pasa conmigo?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.

Ya en su cama, Shaoran reflexionaba…

\- Si, Minako es una chica linda, pero aun así no me interesa nada con ella, lo más justo es hablarle sobre esto y no seguirla teniendo más a mi lado en estas condiciones. Sí, mañana hablaré con ella. Decidió acallar su mente y no pensar más en lo sucedido… Ni en ella.

Por su parte Sakura pensaba…

\- Me gustaría verlo, pero cómo hago?... Bueno somos vecinos, estará mal si paso mañana por su apartamento y saludarlo? No le veo nada de malo, mañana iré. Sintió como el peso de sus párpados al fin la vencía y se quedó dormida por fin.

Al día siguiente…

\- Hola, habla Minako

\- Shaoran eres tú?.

\- Hola, si Minako, necesito hablar contigo, te parece si nos vemos en mi apartamento lo más pronto posible?

\- Claro no hay problema, entro un poco más tarde a trabajar, te parece si salgo para allá ahora mismo?

\- Si es posible, hazlo por favor.

\- Ok, nos veremos entonces Shaoran, un beso.

Ella ya lo sabía… Había salido por cinco meses con Shaoran, pero no pasaba de ser una simple amistad, alguna vez había intentado besarlo pero no, había alguien en la mente del joven que no le permitía avanzar más con ella, y ella ya sabía quién era ese alguien.

\- Bueno, es mejor no dar más largas a las cosas, lo mejor será afrontar.

Sakura se levantó como de costumbre, tarde! Estaba en vacaciones así que no había ninguna necesidad de madrugar, su turno era el de la tarde, estaba trabajando más horas gracias a su tiempo libre, pero no tenía afán.

Se arregló con toda paciencia, tratando de ponerse muy bonita y después iría a visitar a Li.

En ese momento estaba llegando Minako y Shaoran la recibió allí, Eriol había salido, iba a recoger sus tiquetes pues iría a vacaciones por unos días a Europa, primero pasarían por Paris a visitar a la madre de Tomoyo, y después a Inglaterra con sus padres.

\- Hola Shaoran

\- Hola Minako, pasa por favor.

La chica pasó y se sentó en el sofá principal.

\- Quieres un poco de té?

\- Claro, me encantaría.

Li sirvió el té, así mismo el pastel que tenía preparado para la ocasión.

\- Bueno, de qué querías hablarme?

\- La verdad Minako… Mira, me he divertido mucho a tu lado los últimos meses, pero en realidad…

Minako puso su dedo sobre los labios de Shaoran… - Shhh, no digas nada, ya lo sabía.

\- Sabías? Sabías qué?.

\- Que no estás interesado en mí.

\- Ehhhh… Bueno cómo lo supiste? Lo dijo agachando el rostro.

\- Sabes Shaoran?, uno aprende muchas cosas en este oficio, a interpretar silencios, miradas, a ser muy perspicaz… Todos los días veo personas enamoradas, cuando los ojos hablan las palabras sobran, es suficiente con eso para saber cuándo amas a alguien y tú nunca me has mirado así, ni por asomo! Jajajaja.

Esa era Minako, capaz de reír aún en momento así.

\- Perdóname, yo nunca quise jugar con tus sentimientos ni engañarte.

\- Y no lo hiciste, recuerda que fui yo quien insistió en esto, aun cuando desde el principio sabía a quién iban dirigidas esas miradas.

\- No… No sé de qué hablas, -dijo Shaoran sonrojándose.

\- Claro que sabes de que hablo, he visto como la miras, aunque sea de lejos… Pero si quieres, que sea un secreto entre los dos vale?- Dijo guiñando un ojo- Y no te preocupes por mí, eres el único que por primera vez me ha despreciado, pero te perdono, eres un gran chico Shaoran Li.

\- Gracias Minako, eres una buena amiga, -cuando dijo eso sin darse cuenta derramó su té sobre la camisa. – Por Dios, debo ir a cambiarme ahora, podrías esperarme aquí por favor, iba a invitarte a almorzar.

\- Claro, aquí te espero.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

\- Podrías ver quien es por favor? Gritaba Shaoran desde su habitación.

\- Claro enseguida voy.

\- Ahhhh hola Sakura, que gusto verte.

\- Minako? Lo mismo digo, Qué.. Qué… haces aquí?

\- Solo pasé a visitar a Shaoran un rato.

\- Claro, él se encuentra?

\- sí, se está cambiando, enseguida sale, quieres pasar?

\- Noo, no será necesario, no quiero interrumpir, lo mejor es que me vaya…

Y antes de que su compañera de trabajo le diera alguna explicación, la chica de ojos verdes salió corriendo por las escaleras.

\- _Soy una tonta, no debí haber venido, debí imaginar que estaba con ella._

Mientras Minako se quedó en la puerta mirando… - Son un par de tontos ¿Cómo es que no se dan cuenta?

\- Quién era Minako? - Se dejó ir Shaoran

\- Era Sakura – dijo cerrando la puerta-

\- Y qué te dijo?

\- Nada, solo preguntó por ti, le dije que estabas cambiándote.

 _Que extraño, le habrá sucedido algo?_ – Pensó Shaoran- _Lo mejor será que la llame para verificar que esté bien_.

Suena el teléfono en casa de Sakura

\- Hola, habla Kinomoto.

\- Kinomoto, soy yo, Li.

\- Ah, hola Li.

\- Estás bien, necesitabas algo?

\- No, no, ehhh este, solo quería saludarte hace días que no nos vemos, era solo eso.

\- Mmmmm, estás segura? Mira que si necesitas algo y puedo ayudarte yo…

\- No te preocupes, no era nada especial. Adiós.

Sin saber por qué, simplemente colgó el teléfono, se sintió tonta e infantil por hacerlo de ese modo, pero no quería seguir hablando.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó…

\- Haruto? Hola hablas con Sakura.

\- Hola mi amor, te pasa algo? suenas extraña.

\- No es nada, solo quería escucharte.

\- Bueno, en realidad estoy corriendo aquí en el hospital recuerda que hoy cumplimos cinco meses de novios y quiero que celebremos, tengo todo preparado para esta noche. Así que ponte hermosa, paso a recogerte a las 6.

\- Claro, te espero.

Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Si, era su quinto mes como novios y la relación había transcurrido tranquilamente, él era muy detallista con ella, siempre estaba atento a lo que necesitara y aunque había intentado varias veces que la relación se pusiera algo física, pero Sakura no se sentía preparada para esto aún y él al parecer lo había comprendido manifestándole que la esperaría hasta que estuviera lista.

Mientras tanto Haruto pensaba… _Esta noche es la noche, espero que por fin estés lista mi hermosa Sakura… te he esperado demasiado…_


	10. REVELANDO EL ESPEJISMO

CAPÍTULO 10.

REVELANDO EL ESPEJISMO

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, y una Sakura que estaba acostumbrada a llegar tarde a todo, se encontró lista para salir antes de la hora señalada, por algún motivo había estado triste durante todo el día (causado por el suceso vivido en la mañana) y solo quería salir de su apartamento.

Se había puesto un vestido corto de color verde, zapatos bajos y no llevaba chaqueta, pues estaban en pleno verano, maquillaje muy tenue que solo realzaban lo hermoso de sus ojos y sus labios y había dejado su cabello suelto, solo llevaba un pequeño detalle en su cabello, un broche que le había regalado su querido Yukito traído de Hong Kong… _Hong Kong,_ no pudo evitar pensar en Li.

Su teléfono sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, era Haruto quien anunciaba su llegada y la esperaría en el primer piso.

Salió rápidamente llevando su pequeño bolso hacia el ascensor, cuando se detuvo, se sonrojó al ver la persona frente a ella, era Li, quien al verla solo sonrió dulcemente, desconocía el efecto que había tenido en la joven ver la visitante en su apartamento esa mañana.

\- Buenas tardes Kinomoto.

\- Buenas tardes Li,- dijo la chica sin mirarlo al rostro-

Esa actitud sorprendió al joven chino siempre acostumbrado a la amabilidad de su compañera y cuando se dispuso a preguntarle sobre qué le sucedía, se encontraron con que ya habían llegado al primer piso y allí estaba _ese tipo._

 _-_ Adiós Kinomoto, dijo adelantándose a ella y sin darle tiempo de responder.

Un par de miradas bastante duras se cruzaron los dos hombres a la entrada del edificio.

\- Mi amor, estás tan hermosa como siempre.

\- Gracias Haruto.

A pesar de llevar ya 5 meses de noviazgo, Sakura solo lo llamaba por su nombre, siendo que él era todo dulzura en su trato con ella.

Llegaron al apartamento del joven doctor, no hablaron mucho en el camino, Haruto notó que su nova estaba algo triste.

\- ¿Pasa algo pequeña?

La voz del galeno hizo volver en si a su joven novia.

\- No, no es nada, solo estaba pensando.

Notó que en la sala del lugar había una maleta.

\- Haruto, tienes planeado algún viaje?

\- Ehh, si preciosa, te cuento: Mis padres estarán dando una serie de conferencias en Europa sobre sus investigaciones y teniendo en cuenta que me estoy especializando al igual que mi padre en neurología me pidió participar de este evento, pero todo fue muy rápido así que salimos mañana.

\- Y cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

\- Creo que un mes. Tenía pendiente un periodo de vacaciones en el hospital, además de unos turnos adicionales que hice para compensar mi ausencia y ya ves, no ha habido ningún problema. ¿Qué te parece si pasamos al comedor? No sé tú pero tengo mucha hambre – dijo el médico con su acostumbrada sonrisa-

\- Claro, muchas gracias.

El médico era excelente cocinero, tenía todo dispuesto para una deliciosa cena y así era. Bebieron Champagne con fresas, como él le había enseñado y estaban en el balcón del apartamento conversando.

\- Quieres más fresas princesa?

\- Si, pero no más Champagne, sabes que no me gusta mucho beber.

\- Tus deseos son ordenes Mademoiselle.

La chica solo se concentró en el horizonte frente a ella, las luces de la ciudad y la cálida brisa que sentía en su rostro y se colaba por sus cabellos.

De repente sintió como su novio aparecía tras ella abrazándola por la espalda, sentía su aliento en su cuello y sus besos… _Ha llegado el momento acaso?_ – Se preguntó Sakura- _Bueno, en realidad me gusta mucho, es muy guapo… Pero por qué no deseo entregarme a él? solo me dejaré llevar._

El novio la giró hacia él y continúo besándola de forma apasionada haciendo que la chica se sonrojara pero no podía corresponderle de la misma manera.

\- _Creo que solo está nerviosa, si eso debe ser._ Y es que el médico estaba acostumbrado a ver las miradas lujuriosas que se posaban sobre él todos los días y estaba convencido de su atractivo, - _Ya ha llegado el momento de hacerte mía pequeña Sakura-_

Continuaron con su rutina de besos hasta llegar al sofá de la sala frente a la chimenea del pent house, el ambiente era realmente romántico pero la chica no se sentía segura, estaba incómoda y trataba de no hacérselo notar a su novio.

Los besos cada vez eran más profundos, con pasión y entrega, se notaba el deseo de poseerla, fue bajando de su boca por su barbilla, su cuello y continuaba bajando mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas subiendo la falda de la chica.

\- _No, esto no está bien, no es normal que yo me sienta así –_ La chica estaba a punto de llorar.

Pero su novio no se detenía, antes bien estaba llegando a su pecho, besando la unión de los senos de la muchacha y cuando su mano subió para tocarla, ella empezó a susurrar – Detente Haruto, detente por favor- pero el joven no escuchaba, estaba muy excitado. Así que Sakura ya muy asustada y confundida lo empujó con fuerza fuera de su cuerpo y empezó a llorar.

\- ¡Pero qué te pasa Sakura! – Desde que eran novios nunca la había llamado por su nombre, se notaba la furia en su mirada por haberse negado. – Eres mi novia, lo entiendes? MI NOVIA! Te he esperado todos estos meses, he sido paciente, qué es lo que te pasa?!

La chica solo lloraba hecha un ovillo en una esquina del sofá, tenía su rostro sobre sus rodillas y esta visión hizo que su joven volviera en sí y se acercara.

\- Perdóname Haruto, pero no me siento preparada, preferirías que lo hiciera contigo sabiendo que tengo miedo y no lo voy a disfrutar?

\- Perdóname tu a mí, amor – le decía con voz pausada mientras acariciaba su cabello -me alteré.

Ella levantó su mirada, dejando ver las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas lo que conmovió aún más al joven.

\- Pero compréndeme Sakura, no puedo resistirme a ti, eres tan hermosa, solo quiero que me demuestres que tú me quieres tanto como yo, deseo sentirte princesa y no es algo disparatado, somos novios y he tratado de ser lo mejor para ti.

\- Lo se Haruto y lo siento mucho, yo también quisiera entregarme a ti pero no me siento bien. Perdóname.

\- Bueno – dijo el chico abrazándola – Estaré fuera del país un mes y espero que al volver podamos resolver este asunto.

\- Está bien – la chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –

\- Bueno, creo que ya es tarde, pediré un taxi, aún tengo mucho que preparar para mi viaje.

\- Quieres que te ayude en algo? O te acompañé al aeropuerto mañana?

\- No, no te preocupes, sabes que voy con mis padres y es mejor despedirnos aquí. Cuídate Sakura, y le dio un beso en la frente mientras solicitaba un vehículo para ella que no tardó en llegar.

Ella salió del apartamento completamente extrañada ¿Dónde estaba el caballero que antes la llenaba de atenciones? Antes no le habría permitido salir a esa hora sola, y en un taxi, ni siquiera la acompañó a la puerta del edificio para verificar que saliera bien.

No, este era otro Haruto _¿Será que solo estaba interesado en tenerme?_ – Pensaba Sakura – _No, no puede ser eso, seguramente aún tiene mucho por hacer antes de irse. Sí, eso es_.

Eso reflexionaba la chica mientras iba en el vehículo rumbo a su casa y no podía evitar llorar por lo sucedido antes, se había sentido realmente mal por el contacto con su novio, no sabía, no entendía por qué no podía corresponder a ese deseo que él mostraba hacia ella.

 _¿Por qué?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El joven Shaoran iba llegando a su edificio, venía del café, le gustaba mucho ir allí por el ambiente de tranquilidad. De repente se percató en un taxi que se detuvo a la entrada y una chica de vestido verde que salía de ahí llorando.

No pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia allí para encontrarse a una temblorosa Sakura que lloraba. El corazón del joven dio un vuelco, odiaba ver que esa mirada verde estuviera enturbiada por lágrimas.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, cuando la chica lo vio se lanzó a su pecho y lloraba, lloraba mucho.

\- Sakura pero qué te paso?, dime, alguien te hizo daño?

La chica no hablaba.

Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras posaba su rostro en su cabello, olía tan bien… sentía el calor de la chica y aunque ella lloraba él estaba enternecido por la fragilidad y sensibilidad de ella.

\- Tranquila Sakura, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

 _Esas palabras –_ pensó Sakura – _Me las dijo aquella anciana cuando me habló._

De repente se sintió más tranquila, se sentía en paz bajo el abrazo de Shaoran, una sensación que nunca había tenido con Haruto.

\- Me parece que estás mejor, quieres que te acompañe a tu apartamento? – dijo el muchacho mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su mano y la miraba con ternura.

\- Si, por favor.

\- Sabes si Daidouji está ahí?

\- En realidad no lo sé, estaba con Eriol en los preparativos para su viaje y no tengo conocimiento si ya regresó.

\- Bueno, no importa. Vamos.

Llegaron al apartamento y efectivamente no había nadie, por lo que Li llevó a Sakura a la sala y decidió prepararle un té para que se sintiera más tranquila.

La chica se veía cabizbaja y realmente triste, cuando el joven chino llegó con el té.

Por puro instinto puso su mano sobre las de la muchacha que se notaba tensa y le dijo.

\- No te preocupes, no tienes por qué contarme lo que pasó si no te sientes preparada, pero aquí estaré, te acompañaré hasta que llegue Daidouji.

\- Muchas gracias Shaoran… Pe.. Perdón, no quise llamarte por tu nombre Li discúlpame.

Él seguía sirviendo el té y con el rostro sonrojado solo le respondió – No te preocupes, si te agrada puedes hacerlo.

\- Bueno, es que como me llamaste Sakura allá abajo, yo pensé…

\- En serio te llamé por tu nombre? No me di cuenta.

\- Si, y la verdad me hizo muy feliz.

El chico se sonrojaba aún más.

\- Bueno de aquí en adelante te llamaré Shaoran y tú me llamarás Sakura si?

\- Está bien – dijo poniendo la taza de té en las mano de la chica –

Hablaron por un rato mientras Tomoyo regresó al apartamento y los encontró allí, pero vio los ojos enrojecidos de Sakura y corrió para conocer lo sucedido.

\- Amiga qué te pasó? Li, que le pasó a Sakura?

El joven Li comprendiendo que era mejor que las jóvenes pudieran hablar, se despidió cortésmente y abandonó al apartamento.

Sakura al ver salir a Shaoran y recordando todo lo sucedido solo rompió en llanto de nuevo abrazando a su amiga, mientras ella la consolaba.

Le contó lo sucedido, sus inseguridades, la actitud que había tomado Haruto después de lo que pasó y lo que había hecho por Lí para consolarla.

\- Mi querida Sakura, si deseas cancelaré mi viaje, te veo muy triste!.

\- ¿Qué? Como se te ocurre Tomoyo, nooo! Recuerdas cuando llegaste y me hablabas de lo especial que sería París con alguien especial?. Esta es tu oportunidad y no quiero que la pierdas por mí. No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, además Haruto también se irá de viaje por un mes, así que tendré tiempo de ordenar mis ideas.

\- Pero Sakura… Eres mi amiga, y no te voy a dejar estando así.

\- No Tommy, no acepto excusas, irás, verás a tu madre y vivirás unas vacaciones de ensueño, ustedes lo merecen. Le dijo con una de sus características sonrisas.

\- bueno amiga, no te niego que estoy muy feliz y emocionada, aunque me asusta un poco conocer a sus padres.

\- No te preocupes – dijo tomando sus manos- eres la persona más adorable y dulce, y estoy segura que te amarán- y Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a descansar, su vuelo sale muy temprano en la mañana y debes descansar, además yo también tengo mucho sueño.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Buenos días Sakura, no quería despertarte pero ya es hora de irme y no puedo hacerlo sin despedirme de ti.

\- Perdóname Tomoyo! Me quedé profunda, quería prepararte el desayuno.

\- No te preocupes, desayunaremos en el aeropuerto – dijo la joven sonriendo –

\- bueno, espera un momento me cambio y me despediré de Eriol también.

Minutos después sonó el timbre y era Eriol quien venía a recoger a su novia, pero estaba acompañado por Shaoran.

\- Buenos días Shaoran – dijo Sakura –

\- Hola Sakura, ¿Te sientes mejor?

Un par de sonrisas cómplices se lanzaban Eriol y Tomoyo al observar cómo se iban acercando aquellos chicos.

\- Les ayudaré con su equipaje – dijo Shaoran –

Bajaron todos juntos y las chicas se fundieron en un abrazo soltando algunas lágrimas mientras Sakura le decía a Tomoyo – Se feliz amiga, lo mereces y no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien-

Luego se acercó a Eriol y le dijo – Confío en ti, sé que la cuidarás como un tesoro porque eso es, los espero pronto-

Mientras Sakura se despedía del joven inglés, Tomoyo le decía a Lí – Te encargo a Sakura cuídala por favor, no la dejes sola, te necesita –

Subieron al vehículo y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron y el segundo preguntó – Vamos?-

\- Está bien.

Sakura había regresado a su apartamento y se sentía realmente sola, ya no tenía a su amiga para desahogarse, se sentó el en sofá con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, será un día caluroso, pero estaba sola.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado así, hasta que el sonido del timbre la hizo reaccionar.

\- Ehmmm, disculpa si te interrumpo, pero supuse que te gustaban – era Shaoran quien extendía ante ella una bandeja con delicioso Pancakes y un vaso de jugo de naranja recién preparado.

La chica se sonrojó de inmediato y sonrió feliz – Son mis favoritos gracias Shaoran!, pero pasa por favor!

\- Disculpa, en realidad no quería interrumpir, me imaginé que como todavía es temprano y estás de vacaciones querrías volver a la cama por eso te traje esto, pero no te preocupes ya me voy.

-No te vayas por favor, en realidad estaba pensando en lo sola que me siento y llegaste justo a tiempo.

\- Bueno, si insistes.

Se sentaron y conversaron toda la mañana, compartiendo aún más sobre sus vidas y sobre su persona favorita en común, el doctor Fujitaka Kinomoto.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la conversación.

\- Hola hermano, que gusto escucharte.

\- Hola Monstruo, arréglate que paso por ti en 30 minutos.

\- Claro, pero dime ¿Qué pasa?

\- Papá llega hoy, lo habías olvidado?

\- Mi Padre! Lo había olvidado. Qué felicidad!

\- Ya mismo me prepararé. Te espero abajo, puedo ir con alguien?

\- Como con alguien, a quién te refieres?

\- A mi vecino, Shaoran, le conoces, el otro día estábamos hablando con él sobre mi padre pues le admira mucho. Por favor hermano, di que si!.

\- Y por qué tiene que venir ese mocoso?

Kaho quien venía en el vehículo con Touya notó la vena que brotaba de su frente sonriendo. Su novio, siempre tan sobreprotector con cualquiera que se acercara a Sakura.

\- Hermano, por favor, sii?

\- Está bien, pero que esté preparado, no pienso esperar a nadie – y colgó sin más-

\- Shaoran, te tengo una sorpresa, vamos a salir.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero a dónde?

\- Ayyy perdón, supongo que tienes algo que hacer.

\- Noo, no es eso, te acompañaré donde quieras ir, pero no comprendo.

\- Bueno siendo así, solo vístete, te aseguro que te gustará.

A la media hora, ambos chicos estaban en la puerta de edificio esperando y no pasó desapercibido para el joven lo hermosa que se encontraba Sakura.

Tenía una falda de Jean más arriba de la rodilla, y una blusa verde (de nuevo, como si supiera que era su color favorito), combinando con el color de sus ojos, en su cabello un listón del mismo color y su maquillaje como siempre muy ligero, era simplemente adorable.

\- Shaoran, tengo algo en la cara? – Preguntó la muchacha percibiendo que se había quedado observándola por un rato-

\- Ehhh, este… si, una pestaña, y se acercó lentamente a su rostro haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara

El chico puso su dedo sobre su mejilla, y retiró la pestaña mostrándosela después y ella, simplemente sopló suavemente sobre su dedo.

Y si, gestos sencillos, pero significativos para ambos jóvenes que no entendían bien lo que sucedía pero disfrutaban de estos pequeños momentos en medio de su cotidianidad.

Llegó el auto de Touya y ambos chicos subieron.

\- Buenos días hermano!, hola Kaho! Que gusto me da verlos.

\- Hola Sakurita – respondió Kaho.

\- Kaho, permíteme presentarte a uno de mis vecinos su nombre es Li Shaoran. Ella es Kaho Mizuki la prometida de mi hermano.

\- Es un gusto conocerla señorita y como decía Sakura mi nombre es Li Shaoran.

\- El gusto es mío Li.

Touya no quitaba su cara de pocos amigos y condujo en silencio hacia el aeropuerto.

Shaoran no quería preguntar en voz alta pero si se cuestionaba qué hacían allí.

Se dirigieron a la sala de espera, Sakura con un ramo de flores de Nadeshiko (claveles) en sus manos y su rostro simplemente desbordaba felicidad.

\- _Bueno, sea lo que sea, si la hace feliz debe ser algo bueno-_ Pensó Shaoran mientras la miraba con dulzura.

De un momento a otro la chica salió corriendo emocionada, era la figura de su padre la que había ingresado y se abrazaron ambos llorando, realmente se habían extrañado mucho y los demás solo los miraban conmovidos.

Cuando se acercaron al grupo, Fujitaka abrazó a su hijo y a su nuera, luego volvió su mirada al joven chino quien hizo una reverencia al ver al hombre que tanto admiraba.

\- Papá, te presento a Li Shaoran, es mi vecino y estudia arqueología.

\- Mucho gusto joven Li, somos colegas entonces? – Dijo con su siempre amable sonrisa-

Todo el camino conversaron sobre la excavación, los hallazgos, su estado de salud y compartían muy felices de tener a su padre de vuelta.

El señor Kinomoto optó por quedarse con Sakura, aprovechando que la joven Daidouji se encontraba de viaje y para que su hija no estuviera sola. Al llegar al apartamento, Li pensó que podría estar interrumpiendo un momento familiar por lo que se despidió formalmente.

\- Buenas tardes, les agradezco mucho sus atenciones, con su permiso, me retiro.

\- No piensas almorzar con nosotros joven Li? – preguntó Fujitaka –

\- Quédate por favor Shaoran – insistió Sakura-

\- De verdad no deseo interrumpir, supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar como familia.

\- De ninguna manera, por favor acompáñanos insistieron todos, menos Touya obviamente.

\- Está bien, permítanme ayudar con el almuerzo.

\- No te molestes joven Li, la verdad es que hace ya mucho tiempo no cocinaba para mi familia y era algo que deseaba fervientemente, Touya me ayudará.

\- Bueno, pero quiero aportar algo, puedo ir a conseguir algún postre para ustedes mientras preparan la cena.

\- Está bien – comprendiendo el padre de Sakura que el joven deseaba proveer algo, de lo contrario se sentiría mal.

\- Conozco una pastelería deliciosa, queda un poco lejos, pero trataré de no tardarme.

\- Voy contigo Shaoran – Se levantó Sakura –

Touya no podía disimular su mala cara pero no dijo nada en presencia de su padre.

\- Ten cuidado Monstruo, no sea que termines destruyendo la pastelería para robarte los pasteles.

\- Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo -aprovechó su cercanía con su hermano para asestarle una patada que este sintió sumamente dolorosa-

\- Vámonos Shaoran.

La chica caminaba con una expresión de alegría y tranquilidad que el joven chino no pudo evitar mirar.

\- Me alegro que hayas recuperado tu ánimo Kin… digo Sakura.

\- Muchas gracias Shaoran, eres gran responsable de esto sabes?.

\- Y.. yo? Y por qué?

\- Estuviste conmigo cuando me sentía triste, no me preguntaste el motivo, solo me escuchaste y eso es invaluable para mí. Eres un buen amigo.

 _Amigo… Si, solo somos amigos…_

 _-_ Bueno, pues… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo no?

\- Y tú conmigo, espero poder ser un apoyo para ti, aunque ahora las cosas vayan bien con Minako – había un dejo de tristeza en la voz de la chica-

\- Ehmmm perdón Sakura, pero qué tiene que ver Minako en esto?.

\- Digo, supongo que su relación va muy bien, ayer la encontré en tu apartamento, no te lo dijo?.

\- Sí, claro, pero cuál relación, de qué hablas?

\- Bueno, pues ya llevan saliendo un tiempo juntos y noto que se llevan muy bien.

\- Jajajajajaja, nooo Sakura, entre Minako y yo no hay más que una amistad, precisamente por eso estaba en mi apartamento ayer, estábamos aclarando la situación. Somos solo buenos amigos y eso está claro para los dos.

\- Hablas en serio? Es que siempre noté que te llevas muy bien con ella y no te había visto con ninguna otra chica… por eso… bueno… pensé…

\- Bueno pues es una persona muy divertida y me ha sorprendido mucho por eso considero su amistad muy valiosa, pero nada más.

Sakura volvió a sonreír, sin entender por qué, sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima

\- Sabes qué quisiera hacer Shaoran? – dijo mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados y extendiendo los brazos sintiendo el cálido viento en su rostro y Shaoran la miraba extasiado –

\- No te da miedo caminar con los ojos cerrados?.

\- Ahora no, porque estás conmigo y por alguna razón me siento segura – abrió sus ojos mirándolo con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno Sakura, me decías que querías hacer algo… ¿Qué es?

\- Patinar.

-Patinar?

\- Cuando vivía en Tomoeda y asistía a la primaria solía patinar todos los días camino a la escuela, era maravilloso sentir el aire en tu rostro, salía con mi hermano y en el camino pasábamos por Yukito, era nuestra rutina diaria.

\- Ya veo, debía ser muy divertido no?

\- Si, era maravilloso y lo extraño, pero cuando empezó la secundaria dejé de usarlos y ya luego no me quedaron, no volví a comprar, pero me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo. Por cierto. ¿Conoces Tomoeda?.

\- No, ya sabes que no soy de aquí, llegué justo antes de iniciar las clases y no salgo mucho.

\- Es una ciudad maravillosa, pequeña, segura, tranquila. A veces, después de vivir en un lugar como ese es difícil adaptarse al ritmo de vida de Tokio. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?.

\- Yo? Contigo?.

\- Si, seguramente mi padre piensa ir a Tomoeda en estos días, allá está nuestra casa así no habría problema que vinieras. Qué dices? Vamos?

\- Bueno, si tu padre lo permite, me gustaría, sí.

\- Está decidido entonces, le preguntaré a mi padre cuándo será y te aviso, te parece?

Ya estaban frente a la pastelería y procuraban escoger el postre más delicioso para el almuerzo, pero mientras Shaoran reflexionaba frente a la vitrina viendo los diferentes tamaños y sabores de los mismos, Sakura tocó su hombro y cuando volteó, puso frente a él una cajita con un moño rojo extendiéndoselo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Qué es esto Sakura, qué pasa?.

\- Solo quería darte las gracias con algo, y espero que te guste, sé que te encanta el pastel de chocolate, por eso quería… Bueno, yo….

Cuando la chica levantó su rostro, solo pudo observar la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del joven.

\- Muchas gracias Sakura.

La joven señaló la vitrina tratando de disimular el sonrojo provocado por la sonrisa de su compañero, y dijo – Qué te parece ese? A mi padre le encantan las fresas y a mí también.

\- Me parece bien, deme ese señorita – dijo dirigiéndose a la encargada del lugar – Y qué te parece ese? Dijo señalando un apetitoso pastel de chocolate – a tu padre le gusta?-

\- Bueno la verdad es que a todos nos encantan los dulces, menos a Kaho, solo los prueba, así que no importa. Seguro le encantará y mucho más porque sabrá que lo hiciste para él.

Volvieron al apartamento en un taxi, la verdad es que la pastelería estaba más lejos de los que pensaban y el sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor.

\- Ya llegué, dijo Sakura al entrar al apartamento con su gran sonrisa. Su padre amaba verla así.

\- Te tardaste Monstruo, qué estaban haciendo?.

\- Discúlpeme profesor Kinomoto, dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a Touya. La pastelería estaba más lejos de lo que recordaba, precisamente por eso regresamos en taxi, ha sido mi culpa.

Todos se sentaron a almorzar compartiendo experiencias, Shaoran se veía feliz y relajado como Sakura nunca lo había visto cuando estaba con otras personas. El Dr. Kinomoto se comportó con la amabilidad de siempre, haciendo que ese fuera un encuentro inolvidable, hasta que anocheció y todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares.

HOLA NUEVAMENTE, COMO SIEMPRE MUY AGRADECIDA CON QUIENES INVIERTEN SU PRECIADO TIEMPO EN LEER MI HISTORIA, ES MUY VALIOSO PARA MI. POR ESO ESPERO TAMBIÉN SUS REVIEWS SI DESEAN CAMBIAR ALGO O CORRECCIONES LAS ACEPTO CON TODO CARIÑO. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y MUCHOS BESOS :*


	11. SEGURA A TU LADO

**Hola a todos! Como siempre mis mas sinceros agradecimiento a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leerme, me hacen sentir honrada. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a unas personitas muy especiales que me apoyaron desde el principio:**

 **Ale - Chan, Little wolf, Danna - Chan, y Vane - Kun y Giselle Tinoco.**

 **Gracias por motivarme cada día.**

CAPÍTULO 11

SEGURA A TU LADO

\- Hola? Tomoyo?

\- Sakura! Por fin puedo llamarte, había un problema con la conexión internacional por eso no te pude llamar en cuando llegué, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien mi querida Tomoyo.

\- Te sientes mejor? Lí te pudo ayudar?

\- Siiii se ha portado maravilloso conmigo, además mi padre también llegó hoy, no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy.

\- Me alegro mucho querida Sakura.

\- Ustedes como están, cómo les fue?

\- Muy bien, la verdad estaba muy temerosa al llegar aquí, ya sabes cómo es mi madre de celosa jijiji, pero está encantada con Eriol, así que estoy más tranquila.

\- Claro que sí, sabes que Eriol es todo un caballero y no esperaba menos de tu madre, es una dulzura.

\- Por cierto, aquí está que me quita el teléfono para saludarte, te la paso.

\- Mi querida Sakura! – Casi deja sorda a la pobre chica por el grito-

\- Señora Sonomi, que gusto me da escucharla.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, solo dime Sonomi, cuando me dices señora me siento como un dinosaurio.

\- Jajajajaja usted siempre tan graciosa.

\- Y háblame de Tú!.

\- Bueno Sonomi, me imagino que estás feliz de ver a Tomoyo.

\- Claro que sí, aunque no entiendo por qué no viniste con ellos, te estaba esperando.

\- Bueno pues mi padre también regresó de su excavación y estará un tiempo con nosotros por eso no podía salir, lo extrañé mucho todo este tiempo.

\- Ya veo, y.. y… Ehmmm, cómo está tu padre? – Allá a lo lejos una muy sonrojada Sonomi hizo uso de todo su valor para por fin preguntar por el profesor.

Y es que esa "Aversión" que siempre había manifestado Sonomi hacia Fujitaka no era del todo por Nadeshiko, ella poco a poco había desarrollado una atracción por el profesor, en realidad lo amaba en secreto, era algo que nadie más que ella sabía, nunca dijo nada porque sabía que el profesor solo había tenido ojos y corazón para su amada esposa.

\- Aquí está y quiere saludarte.

-Ehhhhh? No, no Sakura no es necesario.

Demasiado tarde.

\- Sonomi? Qué gusto me da escucharte.

\- Profesor Kinomoto? – Se dejó escuchar un golpe al otro lado del teléfono, la mujer se tropezó con una mesa por la impresión y dejó caer un jarrón.

\- Estás bien Sonomi?

\- Eh, si, si, profesor, solo un pequeño accidente, Cómo está?

\- Muy bien Sonomi, feliz de estar con mis hijos como imagino que estás tú con Tomoyo. Y por favor, no me hables con tanta ceremonia, te lo he dicho muchas veces, llámame solo Fujitaka, ya han pasado muchos años y no creo que me sigas odiando como para llamarme por mi nombre no?.

 _Odiarlo? Jmmmm si tan solo supiera_ – pensaba la mujer al otro lado de la línea-

\- Sonomi, estás ahí? Hola? Hola?.

\- Si, prof… perdón Fujitaka, solo me distraje un momento, y bueno creo que tengo que dejarlos ya, Tomoyo saldrá con su novio y debo devolverle su teléfono. Por favor despídeme de Sakura, dile que espero verla muy pronto.

\- Sonomi antes de que cuelgues, quiero darte las gracias por cuidar tanto de mi hija, Nadeshiko y yo te lo agradecemos en verdad.

\- No es nada, la quiero muchísimo también y es lo menos que puedo hacer en memoria de mi querida Nadeshiko.

\- Bueno, no te detengo más, un gusto haberte escuchado Sonomi.

 _Me alegró mucho haberla escuchado… Sonomi se ha esforzado mucho por cuidar de Sakura, es una persona maravillosa. -_ pensaba Fujitaka

\- Papá – se dejó escuchar la voz de su hija sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Ah, mi pequeña Sakura eres tú.

\- Si, ya me voy a dormir y quería darte un abrazo.

-Claro que si hija, te extrañé mucho!

\- Y yo a ti papá.

Pasaron algunos días desde la llegada de Fujitaka, Shaoran pasaba mucho tiempo en el apartamento hablando con el profesor, ya le había compartido cómo había influenciado para que eligiera esa carrera y el amable señor se sintió feliz de escucharlo por lo que aprovechaba todo el tiempo posible para transmitirle sus conocimientos.

Entra un mensaje al celular de Sakura.

\- Amiga, Eriol me dice que en dos días es el cumpleaños de Li, por favor no lo dejes solo. Besos T.D Pdt. Saludos de Eriol.

Su cumpleaños?!

Sakura se mostró preocupada y Shaoran lo notó preocupándose también.

 _Le habrá pasado algo?_ Meditaba el joven Chino.

Ella se encerró en su cuarto, lo que acentuó más la preocupación del joven. De repente dejó de escuchar la voz de su maestro para pensar en qué cosa le estaría pasando a la chica de ojos verdes.

\- Papá, necesito salir. – se dejó oír la voz de la muchacha que salió con prisa.

\- Quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Shaoran – digo ya está cerca la noche y no sería bueno que estuvieras sola-

\- No te preocupes Shaoran, iré a encontrarme con alguien.

Shaoran no sabía que el novio de Sakura estaba fuera del país y como no lo había visto hacía unos días supuso que iría a encontrarse con él.

\- Adiós!.

\- Cuídate mucho hija.

Shaoran no respondió.

Mientras tanto Sakura tomaba su teléfono y hacía una llamada.

\- Hola Minako?, habla Sakura, estás de turno?

\- Hola Sakura que sorpresa, sí, estoy en el café.

\- Ok, salgo para allá.

Ya en el café.

\- Minako, sabías que en dos días es el cumpleaños de Shaoran?

\- Sí, claro, ya le compré su regalo.

\- No puede ser, yo apenas me enteré hace un rato.

\- Bueno y qué tienes en mente entonces, porque algo se te debe haber ocurrido para que me llamaras.

\- Quiero hacerle una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, debe ser muy duro que llegue esta fecha y estar sin tu familia.

\- Bueno, pues eso para él no es problema, en realidad no es muy allegado a su familia, entonces no es que le extrañe mucho.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver cuánto sabía su compañera sobre la vida de Shaoran.

\- Con mayor razón, sería genial hacer algo para él ese día.

\- Está bien Sakura me apunto, solo dime qué necesitas.

\- Puedes arreglar su apartamento, la verdad yo soy muy torpe para eso jejeje.

\- Jajajaja, bueno, no hay problema.

\- Yo prepararé un delicioso pastel y le pediré ayuda a mi padre con la cena.

\- Perfecto, entonces está todo listo.

\- Si, nos vemos mañana, creo que tenemos turno juntas.

\- Así es, hasta mañana entonces.

Regresó a su apartamento muy entusiasmada, Shaoran ya se había ido al suyo, así que compartió con su padre los planes que había hecho y pidió su ayuda, su padre obviamente estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya eran las 8 de la noche de un solitario miércoles en el café, Minako había pedido permiso para irse temprano, con una excusa para comprar lo necesario para la fiesta de Shaoran.

Su jefe había acabado de salir pidiéndole que se encargara de cerrar el café a lo cual ella había accedido.

De pronto ingresaron por la puerta tres hombres y cuando Sakura se acercó a su mesa notó que estaban… ¿Borrachos?.

Sintió mucho temor, pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

\- Qué desean tomar? Preguntó con voz nerviosa.

\- Mira, pusiste nerviosa a esta hermosa señorita – dijo un hombre al otro.

\- Pero por qué? si AUN no le he hecho nada?

Todos se rieron a carcajadas, lo que generó aún más temor en la chica.

\- Expresso para todos – dijo otro de los hombres.

Sakura se alejó con mucho temor y sacó su celular, solo un nombre vino a su mente y envió un mensaje.

Shaoran te necesito urgente VEN POR MI.

El joven chino estaba tranquilo en su casa cuando el mensaje llegó, se sintió muy preocupado y salió de inmediato tratando de buscar un taxi.

Mientras tanto Sakura no podía retrasar más su regreso a la mesa con el pedido y más aún cuando esos hombres la llamaban insistentemente entre risas maliciosas.

 _Shaoran por favor…_ Aunque era consciente de que estaba a una distancia considerable del campus y no podría llegar tan pronto y eso asumiendo que haya leído el mensaje.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella no sabía cómo deshacerse de aquellos hombre, sola, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Se acercó a la mesa con su bandeja tratando de disimular el temblor de sus manos y depositando cada café frente a los hombres, cuando de repente sintió una mano que tocó su pierna y empezó a subir por su falda.

Quedó paralizada mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas pensando en las cosas horribles que podían hacerle esos hombres estando sola.

\- Tienes una piel muy suave – dijo el que la estaba tocando.

Ella cerró los ojos y sollozaba sin poder moverse aun inclusive con la bandeja en sus manos.

\- Déjame ver -se levantó uno de los hombres poniéndose tras ella y oliendo su cabello.

Sakura se sentía asqueada _Por qué no me puedo mover? Tengo mucho miedo! Shaoran…._

\- Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más cómodo eh?- le decía el que seguía sentado en la mesa.

\- Suéltenme por favor, no me hagan daño – la voz de Sakura era un hilo –

\- No te haremos daño, hasta podrías disfrutarlo.

Reían todos esos pervertidos al unísono.

Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos pensando que ya no habría nada más qué hacer hasta que se escuchó un estruendo.

Uno de los hombres, el que había metido su mano bajo su falda, había salido elevado por los aires estrellándose contra una mesa, y muy rápidamente, el tipo que estaba tras de ella y que ya había sujetado por la cintura a la chica, estaba en el piso.

Cuando ella volteó a mirar, el otro hombre había salido corriendo, el que había sido estrellado contra la mesa se levantaba con furia amenazando a quien había salvado a Sakura.

\- No te metas muchacho, esto no es problema tuyo, déjanos en paz con la chica y no te haremos daño, dijo sacando un cuchillo.

Shaoran corrió y abrazó a Sakura diciendo al hombre.

\- Para llegar a ella tienen que matarme a mi primero.

\- Y no dudes que lo haremos muchacho, nos has tomado por sorpresa pero no te dejaremos en pie.

Shaoran soltó a la asustada muchacha mientras se ponía en posición de pelea con fuego en su mirada dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquier que se atreviera a hacer daño a Sakura.

Ambos hombres se abalanzaron contra el joven chino quien hizo uso de sus increíbles habilidades mientras una pasmada Sakura solo miraba la escena. En menos de lo que pensaba ambos hombres habían sido sometidos y salieron huyendo como el primero.

La joven estaba pasmada, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, cuando la voz de Li la sacó de su pasmo.

\- Sakura, estás bien?

\- Oh Shaoran – se lanzó sobre el joven casi derribándolo – me salvaste, gracias, estaba tan asustada -y lloraba descontroladamente.

\- Tranquila Sakura, aquí estoy, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño nunca, lo oyes?

La chica se apretó contra su pecho llorando aún más.

Así permanecieron un largo rato hasta que ella logró calmarse.

\- Shaoran, cómo llegaste tan pronto? – dijo sentándose por fin.

\- Afortunadamente vi el mensaje inmediatamente llegó y tomé un taxi, de verdad me asusté mucho al ver el mensaje. Cómo te dejaron aquí sola a esta hora?.

\- Minako tenía algunas cosas que hacer y mi jefe tuvo que salir de emergencia. Como todo estaba solo, ya iba a cerrar cuando entraron esos hombres, todo pasó muy rápido.

\- Bueno pero no te hicieron daño?

\- Nunca me había sentido así Shaoran, fue horrible – sollozaba la chica-

Esto hizo que el corazón de Shaoran se estrujara al verla tan angustiada y deseando poder hacer algo para evitarle esa sensación.

\- Espérame aquí, ya regreso.

Ingresó a la cocina, tomó agua hervida y preparó un té para la chica endulzándolo con un poco de miel.

Regresó con el té preparado y lo puso frente a la chica diciéndole:

\- Sabes? Cuando estaba pequeño y me despertaba asustado por alguna pesadilla o sucedía algo malo, mi padre me preparaba té con miel. No se cómo pero tenía la facultad de hacerme sentir mejor. Espero que te sirva.

Sakura probó el té, y comprendió el motivo por el que se podía sentir mejor y dijo:

\- Sabes Shaoran?, es un té delicioso, pero creo que lo que te había sentir mejor era la persona que te lo preparaba, es realmente reconfortante que haya alguien a nuestro lado que nos cuide cuando tengamos miedo como has hecho conmigo hoy.

El joven simplemente la miró, había transmitido todos sus sentimientos y su deseo de que ella se sintiera mejor y lo había logrado, ya que veía de nuevo su sonrisa a través de esos hermosos labios.

Se quedaron allí mientras ella se calmaba y le ayudó a organizar el desastre antes de regresar a su hogar. Pero ella ya se sentía en su hogar, segura, protegida, tranquila.

 _Es como regresar al hogar… un hogar que no conocía, pero que me hace sentir tranquila y feliz._

 **Buenooo y cómo les parece que se va desarrollando la historia? de verdad espero que lo disfruten mucho... Cuánto tiempo mas creen que nuestros chicos Sakura y Shaoran seguirán con esta situación?**

 **Los espero en el próximo capítulo, que como pueden ver no me tardo mucho en publicar... Así que pronto sabremos.**

 **Besos!**


	12. POR LOS SENDEROS DEL RECUERDO

CAPÍTULO 12

POR LOS SENDEROS DEL RECUERDO.

-Por fin, todo está listo!

Dijo una feliz Sakura que ya había puesto el pastel sobre la mesa, la cena esta lista, Minako ya había organizado el apartamento y su padre estaba fuera con Shaoran entreteniéndolo mientras estaba listo.

\- Papá?, ya pueden venir, todo está preparado.

Apagaron las luces del departamento,

\- SORPRESA! Gritaron las chicas al unísono sobresaltando al muchacho que nunca imaginó lo que estaba pasando

Y es que en realidad no imaginó que esto pasaría, en Hong Kong, celebraba con sus hermanas y su prima yendo a comer algo, pero nada más que eso, su madre siempre estaba ocupada, aunque su padre hacía lo imposible por compartir con él ese día.

\- Felicidades Shaoran, se acercó Minako y le dio un beso al chico en la mejilla, pero él solo podía ver a la hermosa chica de ojos esmeraldas que estaba en medio del salón.

El apartamento tenía globos y festones, estaba bellamente decorado y en el comedor un delicioso pastel de chocolate, también se sentía el aroma de la cena.

Ya Sakura la estaba poniendo sobre la mesa.

\- Es acaso Dim Sum? Preguntó el joven sintiéndose emocionado, no tanto por la comida sino por el hecho de que ella averiguara que era su favorito.

\- Siii, en realidad no sabía que preparar pero miré tu perfil de Facebook y te vi comiendo lo mismo en varias fotos, por eso… supuse… pues ehhh. – Sakura empezó a gaguear al ver que el joven la miraba fijamente. – te molesta que lo haya averiguado así?-

\- Para nada Sakura, te agradezco mucho haberte tomado tantas molestias.

\- No es nada, mi padre en realidad fue quien más me ayudó.

\- Profesor Kinomoto agradezco mucho este gesto.

\- Yo decoré el lugar – dijo Minako sintiéndose orgullosa-

\- Muchas gracias a todos de verdad, no imaginé nunca esta sorpresa.

-Bueno, vamos a comer entonces.

Disfrutaron todos de un momento muy cálido, comiendo, riendo y compartiendo en torno a Shaoran.

\- Sigue el pastel! – Sakura había puesto una velita en el – Debes pedir un deseo –

\- Bueno, está bien. Sopló las velas deseando solo una cosa.

\- Qué pediste Shaoran?.

\- Bueno Sakura verás, dicen que si revelas cual fue tu deseo, no se cumplirá.

\- Es eso cierto? Con razón!, cuando era niña pedí una bicicleta y se lo dije a todo el mundo, por eso creo que nunca llegó, sino hasta ahora.

Todos se rieron ante esa anécdota, Sakura a veces tenía la inocencia de una niña y eso le encantaba a Shaoran.

\- Siguen los regalos!

\- Este es el mío, dijo Minako. - Era un hermoso reloj – Espero que te guste.

\- Muchas gracias Minako, lo usaré ahora mismo.

\- Este es el mío, dijo Fujitaka. Era un tratado de arqueología que le había pertenecido en sus épocas de estudiante.

\- Doctor Kinomoto, no tenía por qué molestarse.

\- De ninguna manera muchacho, serás un gran arqueólogo, por eso quiero dártelo.

Se sentía muy feliz.

\- Aquí está el mío. – dijo una tímida Sakura –

Cuando Shaoran lo vió, era un estuche de cuero de color verde, y en su interior tenía una serie de herramientas para arqueología.

\- Dónde lo conseguiste?

\- Bueno pues mi papá me asesoró, dijo que te sería muy útil en tus salidas y pues quise dártelo.

\- Pero es muy costoso Sakura, no debiste.

\- Claro que si Shaoran, no pienses en eso y disfrútalo.

Pasó el tiempo y Minako se despidió al llegar su taxi. Había sido una noche muy amena y feliz para el joven Chino. Cuando ya se iban Sakura y su padre, Shaoran habló nuevamente con la chica.

\- Sakura de verdad, creo que exageraste con tu regalo, debió costarte mucho dinero.

\- Shaoran no te preocupes, estaba ahorrando desde que empecé a trabajar aunque ni siquiera sabía para qué, y mira! Además, has hecho tanto por mí, que no podía darte cualquier cosa.

\- Bastaba para mí con esta hermosa sorpresa, además el pastel, te quedó delicioso, creo que nunca había comido uno tan rico.

\- Ayyyy, no digas eso que me da pena, eres un exagerado.

El joven solo sonrió.

\- De verdad Sakura, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí todo esto. Había preferido olvidar este día, desde que mi padre no está, no tenía sentido para mí.

\- No podía dejar pasar esta fecha, seguramente tu familia te extrañó.

\- Bueno, mis hermanas y mi prima me llamaron, mi madre me mandó un mensaje pero no esperaba más que eso.

\- Mmmmm, ya veo. – Por cierto, pasado mañana nos vamos –

\- Te vas?

\- Corrección, no vamos. Olvidaste que prometiste ir conmigo a conocer Tomoeda?

\- Es cierto, lo había olvidado, en serio no es problema?

\- Claro que no, ya arreglé con Minako, ella me reemplazará el sábado, yo cubriré su turno mañana. Es decir que salimos el sábado temprano y volveremos el domingo al medio día ya que debo estar para el turno de la tarde.

\- Trabajas todo el día mañana entonces?

\- Siiii, hasta las 8.

\- Por favor, no te vuelvas a quedar sola en el café, es más si no tienes con quien venirte llámame, no lo dudes.

\- Gracias Shaoran, nos vemos entonces.

El joven la vio bajar alegremente por las escaleras y soltó un suspiro, había sido un día feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El viernes había pasado rápidamente y siendo sábado se habían levantado muy temprano pues a las 8 am. Estarían saliendo de Tokio para llegar a Tomoeda, habían invitado a Shaoran a desayunar y salir todos juntos.

Touya había prestado su vehículo para que les fuera más fácil desplazarse, Shaoran empacó una caja al baúl… _Una caja? Jmmmm quién sabe qué será?-_ Se preguntaba Sakura

Empezaba a conducir el señor Fujitaka saliendo de la ciudad de Tokio, afortunadamente no había mucho tráfico porque lo que avanzaron muy rápido y a lo lejos la joven de ojos verdes podía ver su querida ciudad.

Era una emoción muy grande para ella recorrer esas calles y acercarse a su casa. Pasaron por el parque pingüino en su trayecto hasta llegar

Entraron a la casa, los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas blancas que quitaron en un instante y Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá con rostro de satisfacción.

\- Qué te ha parecido Shaoran?

\- Es una ciudad muy pacífica y bella.

\- Si, lo es.

\- Muchachos – dijo Fujitaka – qué les parece si salen a pasear, yo me encargaré del almuerzo.

\- Te podemos ayudar papá.

\- No, no se preocupen, anoche adelanté mucho del almuerzo y está en el carro, salgan tranquilos.

\- En ese caso –dijo Shaoran- espérame un momento por favor.

Fue corriendo al carro para sacar la caja que había traído y la entregó a Sakura.

\- Ehhh? Qué es esto Shaoran?

\- Ábrelo por favor.

La chica muy emocionada abrió aquella caja y gritó al ver lo que allí se encontraba.

\- Papá! Ven a ver!

Eran unos patines! Color blanco y rojo, tal y como los tenía cuando era niña.

No pudo evitar llorar de emoción y abrazó a Shaoran mientras su padre los veía con ternura.

\- Dijiste el otro día que querías patinar por las calles de tu ciudad y bueno… Se me ocurrió.

\- Gracias por recordarlo me los pondré ahora mismo.

Sakura estaba histérica con su regalo, totalmente feliz.

Se quedó pensando. – Bueno y cómo saldremos tú caminando y yo en mis patines?.

\- Creo que la bicicleta de Touya está en el garaje – dijo Kinomoto – por qué no la usas?

\- Puedo?

\- Claro que sí, vayan y diviértanse, recuerden que solo estarán hoy aquí así que aprovechen el tiempo.

Salieron los dos muy felices, era un día precioso… Fueron al parque pingüino, tomaron un helado, luego al centro, pasando por la tienda de la señorita Maki quien se alegró al ver a Sakura.

\- Sakura! Bienvenida qué sorpresa!

\- Hola señorita Maki! Le presento a mi amigo Li Shaoran es de Hong Kong.

El joven saludó con una reverencia – mucho gusto señorita-

Sakura pasó rápido a ver todas las cosas que habían en la tienda, como cuando era niña y le contaba a Shaoran.

\- Sabes? Cuando éramos niñas y salíamos de la escuela, veníamos con todas mis amigas a comprar a esta tienda, siento como si fuera ayer.

\- y dónde están tus amigas, viven aún en Tomoeda?.

\- No, dos de ellos viven en Kioto, una en Londres y la otra en EEUU. Espero poder volver a verlas.

\- Si, es muy bueno reencontrarse con las personas queridas.

Se escuchó una voz detrás de Sakura.

\- Hablando de extrañar… Sabían qué hace muchos años durante la era Meiji la hija del emperador se llamaba…

\- Takashiii, ya deja de decir mentiras!, apareció una chica tras de él, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Shaoran se asustó ante el espectáculo, pero Sakura se abalanzó a la muchacha envolviéndola en un abrazo – Chiharuuu! Justo estábamos hablando de ustedes, que alegría me da verlos a ti y a Yamazaki.

\- Lo mismo digo Sakura, hace cuánto llegaste?

\- Hace apenas un rato, ayy por cierto, te presento a mi amigo, Li Shaoran. Shaoran, ellos son Takashi Yamazaki y ella su novia Chiharu Mihara.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Li Shaoran.

Ya mejor ubicados en una cafetería empezaron a actualizarse en torno a sus vidas. Rika también está aquí – dijo Chiharu – Quedamos de salir esta noche, es el festival en el templo Tsukimine qué tal si se nos unen Sakura?

\- Qué opinas Shaoran?... ehhh? Shaoran? Qué se hizo?

\- Vi que salió hacia la tienda de la señorita Maki dijo Yamazaki.

\- Seguramente vio algo que le gustó.

\- Por cierto Sakura, es tu novio?

\- No, mi… mi novio está en Europa en unas conferencias, es doctor.

\- Pero que bien Sakura!

\- Sii, eso creo… Pero la verdad no estoy segura, esperaré que vuelva para resolver algunas cosas.

\- Amiga, recuerda que no debes conformarte con una relación, es tu obligación buscar ser feliz.

\- Si, lo sé, por eso estoy esperando para ver qué hacer cuando regrese.

\- Este café está realmente delicioso.

\- Sabían que el café originalmente crecía bajo el mar? Hace muchos siglos, cuando el hombre apenas empezaba a vivir en comunidad y aprender a pescar, se dieron cuenta que en los langostinos había pequeñas pepitas de color café que tenían un aroma delicioso… Así que…. – Yaaa Takashi, deja de engañar a Sakura.

\- Ehhh? Era mentira?

Miraba también un sorprendido Li que acababa de llegar y quien había creído la historia del amigo de Sakura.

\- Nos vemos entonces en la noche Sakura, en la entrada del templo te parece?

\- Claro que si Chiharu! Estoy muy entusiasmada por ver a Rika.

\- Adiós, nos vemos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Volviendo a la casa, almorzaron y Sakura le mostró a Shaoran la habitación donde se quedaría para que pudiera descansar mientras salían en la noche a disfrutar en el festival.

Aprovecharon y descansaron un rato, pues habían recorrido mucho de la ciudad y a pesar de que ambos eran muy atléticos se habían cansado en su paseo.

Ya en la tarde y después de haber dormido una siesta, Sakura se levantó y buscó en su closet, no había llevado algunas de sus yukatas a Tokio, así que tenía una muy bonita para ponerse esa noche. Li por su parte, había comprado una cuando se elaboró el plan de ir al templo.

El primero en estar preparado fue Shaoran quien esperaba a Sakura en la sala de la casa pero ella no tardó mucho en salir.

Cuando la vio, el chico tuvo que luchar para no quedar boquiabierto, la joven de ojos verdes se veía hermosa en ese traje, llevaba el cabello semi recogido y tenía un brillo labial que hacía a estos lucir más hermosos.

\- Cómo me veo Shaoran?

\- Ehhh, te ves muy bonita Sakura.

\- Tú también te ves muy guapo en ese traje Shaoran.

\- Sakura, compré esto para ti, lo vi en la tienda de la señorita Maki, espero que te guste.

\- Era un hermoso broche para el cabello, tenía piedras brillantes color verde, la chica quedó fascinada con el accesorio e inmediatamente se lo puso. Combinaba perfecto con su atuendo que era rojo con verde.

\- Muchas gracias Shaoran, nos vamos?

\- Claro, está lejos el templo?

\- No, todo lo contrario, es muy cerca de aquí.

Cuando llegaron, allí estaban sus amigos Yamazaki y Chiharu, al verse Rika y Sakura se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte, estaban felices de verse y Shaoran disfrutaba viéndola en ese estado.

\- Entramos?-preguntó Chiharu.

\- Claro – la siguieron los demás-

\- Sakura charlaba animadamente con su amiga Rika, por su parte Chiharu iba con Yamazaki pero Shaoran se había quedado atrás.

\- Shaoran… Por qué estás solo?

\- Veo que estás conversando con tu amiga y no quisiera interrumpir.

\- No digas eso, nunca interrumpes. Todo lo contrario, deseo que conozcas más a mis amigos, verás que son muy lindos.

\- Gracias Sakura.

Pasaban un rato muy agradable, compraron dulces, comieron de los diferentes productos, Shaoran ganó para Sakura un hermoso muñeco de felpa en una competencia de tiro al blanco, era una noche maravillosa.

También estaban compartiendo Sake, la verdad es que Sakura y Shaoran eran pésimos para la bebida, y aquella ya les estaba causando efectos.

Pasado el tiempo los compañeros de Sakura ya querían volver a sus casas, así que se separaron con el compromiso de reunirse en Tokio muy pronto.

\- Nos vamos también Sakura?

\- Estás cansado?.

\- No, no es eso, solo que al no estar tus amigos pensé que querrías irte.

\- Como dices eso Shaoran, estoy contigo y eso es suficiente.

El muchacho se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de la chica, no sabía si era ella o el sake a través de ella, pues se veía que estaba bastante tocada

\- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Tomaron un camino que estaba oscuro y ella se tambaleaba por lo que Shaoran que estaba en mejores condiciones la ayudaba a sostenerse.

\- Mira, es el lago del templo. No te parece hermoso?

\- Si, es un lugar muy bello.

En esa noche despejada la luna se reflejaba en el agua brillando con mucha intensidad.

\- Sabes algo Shaoran?

\- Dime.

\- Me siento muy feliz a tu lado.

Esas palabras fueron como un huracán para el joven. _De dónde vino eso?_ Él simplemente no sabía qué responder.

\- Desde que Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron hemos estado más unidos – continuó la chica- y disfruto mucho de tu compañía – dijo acercándose más al joven mientras este ya no podía más con el sonrojo-

\- Bueno, pues me alegro que pienses así, sabes que estoy aquí para ti.

\- Creo que me equivoqué sabes?.

\- A qué te refieres?

\- En mi elección…Simplemente me equivoqué, - continuaba acercándose al joven pero tropezó y el chico corrió para tomarla en sus brazos.

\- Creo que estás un poco mareada Sakura, lo mejor será que regresemos a casa, te parece?.

La ayudó a levantarse, pero ella estaba demasiado cerca y le dijo.

\- Está bien, regresemos, pero no sin antes hacer esto.

Cuando el joven reaccionó se dio cuenta que los labios de la chica estaban sobre los suyos, por un momento no supo que hacer, sentía su calor, y la veía tan hermosa.

En ese momento, solo se dejó llevar, puso una de sus manos en el rostro de la joven y la otra en su cintura, acercándola más a él. Se sintió en las nubes. Pero pronto reflexionó.

\- _No, Sakura no está bien, está actuando bajo los efectos de la bebida y yo me estoy aprovechando._

Rápidamente se apartó de ella, para segundos después la joven caer nuevamente en sus brazos.

\- Sakura, Sakura!

\- Papá, déjame dormir cinco minutos más… Por favor….

Estaba dormida y el joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa imagen. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó cargada a la casa donde les esperaba Fujitaka.

\- Señor discúlpeme por favor, no sabía que se pondría así.

\- No te preocupes Li, Sakura no tolera el Alcohol, por eso casi nunca bebe.

\- bueno en realidad no fue mucho lo que bebió, yo estaba con ella.

\- No te preocupes muchacho, ve a descansar tranquilo.

\- Permítame la llevo a su cuarto.

-Está bien yo terminaré de ordenar algunas cosas, si quieres comer o beber algo, puedes ir a la cocina sin ningún inconveniente que no te de pena.

\- Muchas gracias señor, buenas noches.

Subió a Sakura por la escalera, aunque había sido un trayecto considerable sentía que podía llevarla así toda la vida.

Acostó a la joven en la cama y puso una cobija sobre ella mientras contemplaba su rostro.

\- Dulces sueños querida Sakura… Y sin saber por qué, la besó tiernamente en los labios y salió de la habitación.


	13. UN SUEÑO LLAMADO AMOR

**Hola de nuevo! Como siempre (y si, ya se que parezco lora con lo mismo jejeje) no puedo dejar pasar sin agradecer a todos ustedes que invierten su tiempo en leer lo que con mucho cariño he escrito.**

 **Espero les guste! y también espero sus reviews.**

 **Advertencia: Finalizando el capítulo hay algunas escenas que no son muy aptas para menores, así que no deseo herir suceptibilidades.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **UN SUEÑO LLAMADO AMOR.**

\- Todavía no puedo creer que esté aquí contigo – decía Tomoyo a su novio. – Todo esto me parece un sueño.

\- Te voy a demostrar que no lo es – Tomó a la joven por la barbilla y le dio un suave beso.

Ahora entiendo lo que decía Sakura cuando me hablaba de que París era mágico, y nunca lo habría sabido de no estar contigo Eriol.

Tomoyo y Eriol aún estaban en París en el Pent-house de su madre desde donde tenían una vista privilegiada de la torre Eiffel y los campos Elíseos. Estaban compartiendo una cena romántica porque su madre estaba en una reunión de negocios. Y se sentían literalmente en las nubes.

Habían pasado unos días muy contentos pero también agitados, yendo de compras por muchos lugares, la chica no podía entrar a una tienda sin pensar "A Sakura le quedaría hermoso este vestido, quiero llevarle este perfume a Sakura…" Además habían aprovechado para visitar diferentes casas de diseño pues era la pasión de aquella joven. Eriol simplemente la acompañaba a donde ella quisiera, sin quejarse o buscar otros intereses, pues la felicidad de Tomoyo era la de él.

Cierta noche, estaban cenando en el restaurante _Thomieux_ , uno de los más afamados de "la ciudad luz" cuando vieron a una pareja muy elegante que entró al mismo lugar, Eriol sorpresivamente se levantó de su asiento y pasó a saludarlos dirigiéndose luego a la mesa donde la chica de ojos azules se encontraba.

\- Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

\- Tomoyo, ellos son Lord Arthur y Lady Catherine Hiragizawa, mis padres.

La chica se levantó de su puesto de inmediato, mientras el padre del joven tomó su mano besándola como buena costumbre de caballeros ingleses.

Por su parte la madre del joven se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla tomando también su mano le dijo:

\- Es un placer conocerte querida, en lo poco que hablamos con Eriol nos ha hablado maravillas de ti.

\- Desean acompañarnos en la cena? –preguntó el joven inglés a sus padres.

\- Ciertamente no esperábamos encontrarlos aquí y ha sido una muy agradable sorpresa, será muy grato acompañarlos- respondió el padre.

Todos tomaron asiento y empezaron a conversar, principalmente los padres de Eriol con la hermosa joven que lo acompañaba, estaban encantados de ver una señorita tan elegante y sofisticada, con unos modales tan exquisitos y propios de la mejor educación.

\- La verdad, papá, mamá, precisamente en unos días íbamos para Inglaterra, quería presentarles formalmente a mi novia.

\- Bueno, pues que agradable coincidencia querido, estaremos en París solo unos días para atender unos eventos, pero regresaremos a Inglaterra, si gustan pueden viajar con nosotros, será más cómodo viajar en nuestro avión que en un vuelo comercial no les parece?.

\- Agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento y creo que estaremos encantados en aceptar, no es verdad Eriol? – dijo la novia del joven.

Continuaron hablando muy animadamente, principalmente lady Hiragizawa quien trataba de poner al corriente a su hijo de los últimos acontecimientos en la vida social de Inglaterra, seguramente no notaba que eso no le interesaba al joven.

De un momento a otro vieron ingresar por la puerta principal a alguien muy conocido.

\- Tomoyo, no ese acaso Haruto?.

\- Si, es verdad. Sakura me había mencionado que estaría con sus padres en Europa en unas conferencias. Creo que iré a saludarlo.

No se había puesto en pie la muchacha cuando vieron que se devolvió para entrar nuevamente con una joven. Rubia y con una vestimenta un poco… Como decirlo, poco apropiada para el lugar donde se encontraban, demasiada descubierta.

\- Quién es esa? Preguntó Eriol.

\- La verdad no lo sé, es posible que sea alguien de su familia.

\- Mira nada más quien llegó – Decía Lady Catherine –

\- Acaso lo conoces madre?

\- Y quien no, ese chico es un PlayBoy, ha tenido amoríos con tantas chicas pero nunca nada serio, es un mujeriego empedernido, incluso me enteré que tuvo que volver a Japón por un tiempo porque el muy descarado se había aprovechado de la manera más abominable de la hija de una muy querida amiga mía.

Los dos jóvenes solo miraban preocupados mientras la señora continuaba con su relato.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona así estuviera con su querida amiga? ¿Qué iban a hacer ellos para desenmascararlo ante Sakura?.

La cena transcurrió aparentemente normal, pero Tomoyo no perdía de vista al joven médico quien se mostraba muy acaramelado con la chica que había traído, hasta que por fin los dos salieron riendo y él tomando su mano para el final darse un beso apasionado.

\- Es un sinvergüenza – decía la dama. Ojalá no haya hecho de las suyas también en Japón embaucando jovencitas inocentes y pensar que sus padres son de tan buena alcurnia…

Poco tiempo después dieron por terminado el encuentro con el compromiso de almorzar juntos al día siguiente invitando a la madre de Tomoyo.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron el auto que los estaba esperando y se dirigieron al apartamento donde se hospedaban.

\- Eriol, estoy muy preocupada – decía la joven con lágrimas en los ojos. No es justo con mi amiga, ella es una chica buena, inocente y muy confiada. Qué vamos a hacer?.

\- Mi amor, por ahora solo podemos esperar, no sabemos cuándo piense regresar a Japón, además por lo que me dijiste, no se despidieron en muy buenos términos, solo nos queda confiar en que las cosas hayan cambiado, hablaré con Lí, si de verdad quiere a Sakura, debe aprovechar este tiempo con ella, ya ves que no le es indiferente, no te parece?.

\- Creo que sí, esperaremos que sea de día en Japón y llamaremos a Li. Ojalá que Haruto no regrese pronto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Dios, que vergüenza, por qué estaba soñando con él? – pensaba una muy apenada Sakura antes de bajar a desayunar para emprender su regreso a Japón. – No soy capaz de mirarlo a la cara, me siento como una depravada.

\- Sakura, el desayuno está listo.

\- Ya bajo papá.

Y allí estaba él, sentado a la mesa perfectamente arreglado y serio.

\- Hola Shaoran.

\- Buenos días Sakura.

\- Hola hija, cómo estás? No te duele mucho la cabeza?

La verdad era que sí, la estaba matando ese dolor por lo que su padre le extendió un par de pastillas con jugo de naranja.

\- Discúlpame papá, no sé qué me pasó anoche, solo me dejé llevar y en realidad no bebí mucho.

\- No te preocupes hija, igual, yo estaba tranquilo porque estabas con Li, aunque tuvo que traerte cargada desde el templo.

\- Cargada? Por Diosss Shaoran perdóname, la verdad no recuerdo nada.

 _Osea que no recuerda que nos besamos o que yo la besé anoche cuando la acosté_. – pensaba el joven chino

\- Te pasa algo Shaoran?

\- Ehhh no, no, disculpa, me distraje qué me decías?

\- Solo que lamento mucho que hayas tenido que cargarme hasta aquí, debió ser muy molesto.

\- Tranquila, no hay problema.

Todos desayunaron tranquilos mientras Sakura compartía con su padre sobre la nueva vida de sus amigos.

\- Me alegro mucho que se hayan divertido anoche – decía Fujitaka.

\- Pues creo que Shaoran no se divirtió mucho… Shaoran estás bien?.

\- Discúlpame, ando un poco distraído.

\- Te pregunté si te divertiste anoche.

\- Ahhh si, si, los amigos de Sakura son muy amables, de verdad pasamos un buen rato.

\- Bueno papá, creo que ya es hora de irnos, sabes que debo entrar a mi turno ahora en la tarde y no quisiera retrasarme.

Ambos chicos trajeron sus cosas, su padre aún no regresaría porque tenía asuntos pendientes por resolver, así que ellos regresarían en tren.

Los dos estaban muy callados y se evitaban mutuamente, ella por los "sueños" que tenía con él y él por saber lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

 _Un sueño, si, un lindo sueño… pero no debo pensar más en eso, Shaoran es mi amigo._ -Pensaba Sakura, y es que ese sueño al que se refería, era tremendamente vívido, podía sentir los labios del joven en los suyos.

 _Claro… Solo fue producto de su embriaguez, como pude siquiera pensar que ella me besaría así de forma consciente, tiene su novio y se quieren mucho. Soy un tonto!_ -Pensaba Shaoran.

Y así transcurrió el camino de regreso a casa, solo respondían monosílabos cuando era necesario y al llegar a la estación simplemente tomaron un taxi de regreso a casa.

Llegaron y cada uno fue a su apartamento sin decir más que buenas tardes.

Sakura ingresó a su apartamento solo para derrumbarse en su sillón, se sentía cansada e indispuesta.

\- Por qué tenía que beber esoooo… Decía lamentándose, siempre me ha afectado el alcohol, además que olvido todo lo que hago. ¿Olvido todo lo que hago? ¿Será posible? Será que hice o dije algo que molestara a Shaoran?... No puede ser!. Tomó su teléfono, pero le daba pena hablarle así que le escribió.

-Shaoran estás bien? Te sentí muy ausente durante todo el trayecto.

No respondió.

\- No deseo molestarte, solo quiero pedirte perdón, cuando consumo alcohol olvido casi por completo lo que sucedió, así que si hice o dije algo que te ofendiera de alguna manera por favor perdóname, eres muy importante para mí y no quiero perder tu amistad. Sakura.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, no sucedió nada, solo estoy cansado. Shaoran.

 _Pero que pudo ser eso tan horrible que hice para Shaoran esté así conmigo_ … pensaba la joven de ojos verdes, los mismo que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Se sentía verdaderamente mal.

Mientras tanto suena el celular de Shaoran…

\- Ayyy debe ser Sakura de nuevo, pero es que en realidad no me siento capaz de hablar con ella ahora. – Si?

\- Li? Soy Eriol.

\- Que gusto escucharte! Cómo va su viaje?.

\- La estamos pasando muy bien en realidad, pero Li, no es ese el motivo de mi llamada, necesito que me prestes mucha atención.

\- Claro, dime.

\- Sé que eres una persona prudente y sabrás manejar lo que te voy a decir con precaución.

\- Hiragizawa, me estás asustando.

\- Sé que quieres a Sakura, verdad?

\- Ehmmm yo… este…. Si, ya lo sabes.

\- Bueno entonces te digo que debes estar a su lado ahora más que nunca.

\- Ya por favor, no más rodeos.

\- Anoche estábamos comiendo con Tomoyo en un restaurante muy reconocido acá en París y nos encontramos con mis padres, pero mientras la velada avanzaba vimos a alguien conocido entrar por la puerta. Era Haruto.

\- Qué? El novio de Sakura? No sabía que estaba fuera del país - _Con razón no lo he vuelto a ver-_

 _-_ El caso es que no estaba solo, estaba con una mujer… Como decirte, bueno, muy diferente a Sakura, al principio pensamos que se trataba de alguna pariente, pero no, vimos cómo estaban e inclusive se besaron.

\- Cómo? Es un desgraciado, como le hace algo así a Sakura!

\- Lo sé, nosotros también estamos muy molestos, pero más aún, preocupados por Sakura, al parecer le precede una muy mala reputación, ese es el motivo de mi llamada, no la dejes sola. Si nosotros intentamos hablar con ella ahora, sabemos que lo quiere y así será más difícil que nos crea o no intente justificar su conducta. Así que lo único que se nos ocurre es que la ayudes a olvidarse de él. Tenemos el tiempo en contra Li y no queremos ver sufrir a nuestra amiga.

\- Pe.. pe..pero yo… yo cómo… Ella lo quiere a él, como podría yo intervenir.

\- No lo sé Li, pero por lo menos no la dejes sola. Contamos contigo, todavía nos quedan dos semanas más de viaje y no sabemos él cuando regrese.

\- Bueno Hiragizawa, por mi parte ten la seguridad de que cuidaré de ella, y dile a Tomoyo lo mismo.

\- Gracias Li, sabemos que podrás hacer algo.

\- Salúdame a Daidouji y traten de continuar con su viaje sin preocuparse, sé que ella debe estar angustiada, pero dile que no se preocupe.

\- Adiós.

\- _Ahora qué voy a hacer? Ese malnacido como puede hacerle eso a Sakura? Dios, lo que daría yo por estar en su lugar y ese mientras tanto la engaña_. – pensaba el joven chino. – _Pero ahora no puedo hablar con ella ya debió haber salido para el café. Bueno creo que iré a recogerla entonces al salir._

Sakura iba directo para su trabajo subida en los flamantes patines que le regaló Shaoran así como cuando era una niña, pero no dejaba de pensar en la actitud del joven hacia ella.

Había empezado su turno y todo estaba muy tranquilo, bueno, siendo domingo las personas no iban tanto al café y menos aún en la noche.

Ya eran casi las 8, no había clientes, por lo que habían recibido la orden de cerrar.

\- Vete con cuidado Sakura, se había dejado oír la voz de su jefe y su compañera de turno.

La chica se estaba sentando en la banca ubicada fuera del café para ponerse sus patines, cuando vio una sombra frente a ella y gritó.

\- Shaoran! Casi me matas del susto! Qué haces aquí a esta hora?.

\- E… este…- tartamudeaba mientras volvía su rostro a un lado – vine a recogerte, no estaba tranquilo pensando en que salieras sola.

La muchacha solo pudo sonreírle y mirarlo con esos enormes ojos verdes.

\- Gracias Shaoran.

Iban camino al apartamento en silencio. Hasta que la voz de la chica se dejó escuchar.

\- Recibiste mis mensajes hoy?

\- Si, si los recibí

\- Y qué dices… Me perdonas? Aún no sé qué clase de estupidez pude cometer anoche y en realidad me siento muy avergonzada pensando en que pude haberte ofendido.

\- Sakura… En realidad no hiciste nada, si, estaba un poco distraído pero no es nada, no es tu culpa no te preocupes.

\- Bueno, te creo entonces. Vamos a comer algo? La verdad es que me muero de hambre y no tengo nada preparado.

\- Yo… me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer la cena para los dos. Lo dijo el joven totalmente sonrojado.

\- Qué? Y por qué lo hiciste?

\- Bueno pues habíamos acabado de llegar y luego tú te fuiste a trabajar así que supuse que no habías preparado nada, además… Pues llegas cansada del trabajo.

\- Sabes? Eres un chico maravilloso – le dedicó al joven una de esas sonrisas que lo derretían.

\- Veo que te gustó mi regalo – dijo el joven mirando los patines que traía la chica amarrados a su mochila.

\- Claro que sí! Es lo mejor que me han regalado en años Shaoran!

Siguieron caminando en silencio, ya no como antes que era un silencio incómodo, no, Shaoran se veía satisfecho, feliz y ella también.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Chiharuuu! Que gusto escucharte!

\- Sakura, amiga, qué te parece este viernes entonces?

\- Ahhh?...

\- No me digas que lo olvidaste! Quedamos en ir a Tokio a visitarte y salir todos juntos.

\- Claro que Siiii! Bueno, debo pedir permiso en mi trabajo pero creo que no habrá ningún problema.

\- No olvides invitar a Li, de verdad nos agradó mucho, te llamaré para ultimar detalles.

\- Gracias por tu llamada, nos veremos.

Sakura empieza a escribir en su teléfono.

"Hola Shaoran. No te comprometas para el viernes, vendrás conmigo! Sakura".

Bueno, ya era miércoles de nuevo… El día había transcurrido con tranquilidad, había tenido el turno de la mañana y ya se dirigía a su casa a descansar. Quería ver una película, simplemente relajarse…

Llegó a su apartamento y decidió que se daría un largo baño de burbujas primero, así que lo preparó todo y se ubicó cómodamente en su bañera con sus audífonos y se quedó dormida. Tiempo después, Shaoran que no sabía que su amiga ya había llegado, pasó a su apartamento a dejarle un pastel de fresas para cuando regresara. Le estaba dejando una nota cuando sintió que alguien estaba frente a él, mirándolo… Era Sakura… Mojada… envuelta en una pequeña toalla que apenas si cubría sus piernas…

El pobre muchacho dio un salto y se cubrió los ojos tratando de buscar la salida de espaldas.

\- Sakura! Yo..yo..yoo este, lo siento mucho… no.. no.. no sabía que estabas aquí solo quise dejarte eso… señalaba el pastel sobre la mesita.. y salió corriendo.

Sakura ni se movió, no comprendía bien qué había pasado.

Shaoran ya en su apartamento se sentó en el piso mientras la imagen de una Sakura mojada, en toalla… sus piernas… - Creo que ahora soy yo quien necesita un baño.

Otro rato después sonó la puerta… Era ella.

\- Hola Shaoran, mira lamento mucho lo que sucedió hace un rato, no quise asustarte.

\- No te disculpes, yo no debí entrar con tu llave, solo quería tener un detalle contigo para cuando llegaras de tu trabajo.

\- Lo sé, por eso me siento mal, se que tu intención no era otra. Pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado si?. Vine a recordarte nuestra cita del viernes.

\- Cita?

\- Siiii el mensaje que te envié, mis amigas de Tomoeda vendrán el fin de semana, el viernes iremos a algún lugar.

\- Ahhhh te referías a eso – había un tono de desilusión en la voz de Shaoran, si, si le habían agradado mucho los amigos de Sakura, pero pensó que estarían solos.

\- Shaoran, te molestaría si Yamazaki se queda aquí, es que no hay suficiente espacio en mi apartamento.

\- Claro, no hay problema, con tal que no me embauque con sus mentiras, no sé cómo, pero siempre me convence. Rieron los dos con una gotica en la cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había llegado el día del encuentro, Sakura había cambiado su turno en el trabajo para poder estar en casa temprano.

Se arregló con mucho esmero, dejó su cabello suelto pero ondulado, llevaba un vestido corto color negro con detalles rojos y zapatos altos, esta vez llevaba un labial un poco más fuerte del que usaba normalmente era de color rojo, no se veía como la joven inocente de siempre, había algo más audaz y sexy en ella esa noche. Shaoran pasaba a recogerla, habían quedado de encontrarse en un bar del que todos sus compañeros hablaban mucho.

Como era de esperarse el joven quedó absolutamente pasmado cuando la vio, y ella solo atinó preguntar. – Shaoran… Tan mal me veo?. Si la chica tan solo supiera que lo único que pasaba por la cabeza era esa imagen de días anteriores, una Sakura mojada, con una minúscula toalla…

\- No, para nada Sakura, es que no te había visto vestida así.

\- Bueno, supongo que es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando no crees? Seguramente no me habías visto así porque no suelo salir a clubes pero es lo que normalmente uso cuando voy a esos lugares.

Hoy Shaoran llevaría su auto pues no sabía a donde iban y cómo sería el regreso.

Sakura nunca lo había visto, ya que nunca lo usaba.

\- Es un auto precioso Shaoran.

\- Si la verdad es que no me gusta usarlo, pero igual lo tengo aquí por si se necesita.

Llamaron a Chiharu para saber dónde estaban y les confirmó que ya estaban en el club donde habían quedado.

No había tanta gente como era usual, pero aun así el lugar estaba casi lleno. Ponían diferente tipo de música lo que les permitía charlar pero también bailar si querían. Chiharu y Yamazaki a pesar de que estaban juntos desde que eran niños eran muy cariñosos, se notaba que era un amor muy fuerte.

Rika por su parte, no estaba con nadie, pues había tenido una relación larga mientras estuvo en la secundaria y hasta que terminó la preparatoria, pero era una mujer muy hermosa, con modales delicados y era muy sensible, eso se reflejaba en su exterior, por lo que llamó mucho la atención de los diferentes hombres que se encontraban en el lugar.

Por su parte, Sakura, estaba realmente despampanante esa noche, sus mismos compañeros se sorprendieron al verla con ese look que ya no la hacía ver como una jovencita inocente sino como una verdadera mujer, y una muy sensual.

\- Vamos Shaoran – dijo Sakura tomándolo de la mano y entrando al lugar.

Estaban poniendo música pop, así que buscaron una mesa para ubicarse. Como el lugar estaba tan lleno tardaron un poco en encontrar una que fuera lo suficientemente grande para los cinco y Yamazaki pidió una botella de Tequila.

\- Yo prefiero tomar algo más suave – dijo Sakura, no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo del festival en el templo.

Todos reían al recordar lo "contenta" que estaba su amiga esa noche.

\- Yo voy a conducir así que nada de licor para mí.

Siempre era un chico muy correcto.

Bueno pues, empecemos la fiesta. Al poco tiempo, todos estaban muy animados riendo y recordando anécdotas de la infancia, como cuando Sakura estaba en el equipo de porristas y solía recibir el bastón con la cabeza. Shaoran también reía imaginándolo.

Iban acabando poco a poco con la botella de Tequila, pero Sakura seguía con la misma cerveza, de verdad no deseaba embriagarse esa noche, solo divertirse con sus amigos.

Se acercaban varios hombres a invitar a Sakura y Rika a bailar, por supuesto Chiharu y Yamazaki siempre estaban juntos.

Cuando por fin Sakura aceptó salir a bailar, y Rika la acompañó, Yamazaki y Chiharu también estaban en la pista así que Shaoran quedó solo en la mesa, simplemente observando y es que Sakura se veía tan espectacular esa noche, él la miraba como bailaba con tanta gracia y sensualidad, esa noche estaban poniendo muchos ritmos latinos y ahora era una canción de salsa la que se dejaba escuchar. La chica era tremendamente hábil para eso y se notaba que estaba muy contenta.

Cuando acabó la pieza se despidió de su compañero y regresó a la mesa con Shaoran, ahora sonaba una canción lenta, muy romántica.

\- Bailas conmigo Shaoran?

\- Ehhh? Sakura no soy muy bueno bailando en realidad.

\- No puedo creer eso en una persona como tú tan hábil para los deportes. Vamos!

\- Bueno, está bien.

Salieron a la pista y ella simplemente se acercó a Shaoran llevando las manos de él a su cintura y empezaron a seguir el ritmo de la canción. Al ser Sakura más baja que él, a pesar de tener sus zapatos altos, puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shaoran y él podía disfrutar el aroma a jazmines que brotaba de ella. Ella sin saber por qué, se sentía en las nubes. No quería que esa canción terminara, en un momento simplemente levantó su rostro y quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir su respiración y ella sentía el corazón del joven que latía a mil por hora.

 _Es ahora o nunca_ – Pensaba Shaoran-

 _Vamos Sakura, esto ya no es un sueño… bésalo_ – pensaba la chica.

Dejaron de bailar para quedar frente a frente, con sus cuerpos tan cerca, ella se perdió en su mirada, cerró sus ojos y puso sus labios contra los de él.

Al principio él estaba paralizado, no sabía cómo actuar pero se dejó llevar y apretó contra si el cuerpo de la chica y correspondió el beso.

 _Si… es como magia…_ Pensaba Sakura. Sentía algo que nunca le había pasado con su novio Haruto.

 _Ahora no está ebria… Esto en realidad está pasando._ Pensaba Shaoran mientras saboreaba sus labios, eran como las fresas que tanto le gustaban a la chica.

No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, ella jugaba con su cabello, y acariciaba su cuello, el acariciaba su espalda. Pero de repente, Shaoran se separó de ella.

\- No Sakura, perdóname pero no puedo y salió corriendo de la pista.

Ella quedó ahí, sin saber qué pasaba y no se movió, solo se fue a la mesa para tratar de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Ya era más de la media noche y sus compañeros regresaron a la mesa.

\- Chicos, que tal si nos vamos, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero debo trabajar mañana. Vamos a mi apartamento? – dijo Sakura.

\- No te molestes nosotros llegamos a un hotel, ya habíamos reservado.

\- Cómo? Pensé que se quedarían en mi casa.

\- Hagamos algo, mejor nos vemos el domingo para almorzar, te parece?

\- Bueno, está bien, tengo turno a las dos así que podremos vernos temprano.

\- Perfecto amiga, se abrazaron con Chiharu, Rika seguía en la pista, estaba muy entretenida con su pareja de baile.

Sakura empezó a salir del club, pensando donde estaría Shaoran o si quizá era mejor tomar un taxi. Pero no, allí estaba él, esperándola, nunca la habría dejado ahí sola.

El trayecto a su casa se vio marcado por el silencio de ambos, ni siquiera se miraban.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, el auto se detuvo y Sakura habló.

\- Shaoran yo…

\- No te preocupes Sakura, no es necesario que hablemos de eso, fue solo un accidente.

\- Un accidente?

 _No entiendo, él también me besó, pude sentir sus caricias y su corazón latía como el mío. Cómo puede decir que fue un accidente? -_ Ella se veía realmente turbada

\- Shaoran eres un tonto!

La chica bajó corriendo del auto y se dirigió al elevador. Él la alcanzó cuando este se abrió y ambos subieron sin mirarse ni cruzar palabra, ya ella había señalado el piso al cual se dirigía y él había hecho lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron, la chica se bajó, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara, lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos que no era el de siempre, no, no era esa inocencia era algo más. Y le dijo.

\- Shaoran, bésame.

\- Qué dices?, preguntó el joven.

\- Como escuchaste, quiero que me beses ahora.

Eso fue todo, el joven no pudo resistirse más y corrió hacia la chica aprisionando sus labios contra los de ella, era un beso lleno de deseo, la anhelaba, anhelaba esos labios, quería acariciarla y hacerle tantas cosas.

Fueron besándose hasta que llegaron a la puerta, ella intentó abrir pero sin despegarse del chico que ahora estaba tras ella besando su cuello. Pero Ayyy Sakura y su bendita torpeza. El solo tomó las llaves y abrió rápidamente.

Mientras avanzaban ella lo despojó de su chaqueta y el de la suya. Se acariciaban con pasión, como si se hubieran contenido mucho tiempo y no pudieran esperar más.

Ambos, se dejaron caer en el sofá, sin soltarse nunca. Ella se aferraba a su cuello y lo besaba, sin detenerse mientras jugaba con el suave cabello de él. Él hacía lo mismo, besaba su cuello, con sus labios lo recorría y eso hacía estremecer a la joven.

 _Por qué esto nunca pasó con Haruto?, deseo a Shaoran, lo deseo tanto, no tengo miedo._

 _-_ Ohhh Shaoran… Se escuchaba la voz de la chica.

\- Sakura… Decía él mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas e iba subiendo su falda y en la medida en que esto sucedía ella se abrazaba a él con sus piernas. Era un momento único hasta que … Ringggg…. Ringggggg.

\- QUÉ? Pensaron los dos.

\- Quién puede ser Sakura?

\- No lo sé, pero a esta hora, me preocupa que sea algo grave. Debo contestar -le decía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Hola?

\- Sakura mi amor!.

\- Haruto? Eres tú?

El escuchar ese nombre fue un duro golpe contra la realidad para Shaoran.

\- Si mi amor, te he extrañado tanto… Decía su novio por el teléfono

Como por instinto la chica respondió – Yo también.

Shaoran la escuchó y recobró la compostura. Era una locura lo que habían estado haciendo y más aún a punto de hacer.

\- Mi amor, regreso el lunes, pero no creo que sea posible vernos hasta la gala del viernes.

\- Gala? De qué estás hablando?

\- No me digas que lo olvidaste… Y a propósito, por qué estás tan agitada?

\- Ehhh, no, es que estaba haciendo ejercicio, sí, eso es. Y sí, me había olvidado por completo de ese evento.

\- Pues más te vale que te vayas preparando, recuerda que pagué por esos bonos mucho dinero, además van a estar grandes personalidades del país y quiero que todo conozcan a mi hermosa novia.

\- Ahhh siiiii. Pero yo necesito hablar contigo antes.

\- No mi amor, tengo demasiado trabajo retrasado, tendré que hacer turnos extras y el viernes será la gala. Igual hablaremos en la semana, te estaré llamando. Te amo, cuídate preciosa!.

\- Adiós Haruto.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Shaoran estaba sentado en el sofá con cara de serio. Esa llamada había sido muy inoportuna y no había como continuar con lo que habían empezado.

\- Esteee Shaoran yooo….

\- No Sakura, esto es una locura, no entiendo qué me pasó.

\- Shaoran pero yo… Mira no es solo un arrebato, de verdad me gustas.

\- Y tú a mí, pero te respeto. Y esto no debió haber pasado, además tienes tu novio al que según escuché extrañas mucho.

\- No, por favor escúchame…

\- Sakura por favor, creo que lo mejor es que guardemos nuestras distancias, esto para mí es muy difícil y no creo estar preparado para meterme en una relación.

\- Pero Shaoran… Por favor.

\- Adiós Sakura.

Salió el joven sin decir más mientras ella quedaba ahí, parada, sin acabar de entender lo que había sucedido, solo con el sabor de sus besos en sus labios y el recuerdo de sus manos en su cuerpo.

 **Qué tal? Las cosas van bastante... mmm confusas para nuestros protagonistas... Esperemos que mas adelante Sakura pueda aclarar su mente y Shaoran reuna el valor de luchar por quien ama.**

 **Nos leemos prontito... No olviden dejar sus reviews, please!**

 **BESOS.**


	14. AL COMPÁS DE UN VALS

**Hola! de nuevo yo para dejarles un muy emocionante capítulo. Asuntos importantes empiezan a resolverse ahora y veremos lo que pasa con cierto personaje al que se, ustedes "aman" tanto como yo.**

 **Me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo y se que les va a encantar!**

 **Besos!**

CAPÍTULO 14

AL COMPÁS DE UN VALS

\- TOMOYOOO!

Sakura corrió al ver a su amiga a lo lejos, ambas se fundieron en un abrazo infinito, se habían extrañado tanto.

\- Mi querida Sakura! No sabes cómo te extrañé.

\- Hola Sakura! La saludó con cariño Sonomi, quien había regresado con ellos.

\- Sonomi, qué sorpresa! – la abrazó Sakura.

\- Hola Sakura, Eriol abrazó a su amiga, Tomoyo tiene razón te extrañamos muchísimo.

\- Dónde está Li?- Preguntaba Tomoyo, y no pasó desapercibida la sombra de tristeza que se posó en la joven de ojos verdes.

\- No lo sé, no creí que pensara venir a recogerlos.

\- Bueno, no importa, estás tú mi querida amiga y para mi es suficiente.

Una limosina los esperaba para llevarlos a su casa. Así que se ubicaron todos muy cómodamente en el lujoso vehículo, hablaban animadamente Sakura preguntando y ellos contándole sobre lo maravilloso de su viaje.

\- Antes de ir al apartamento vamos a almorzar si? – dijo Sonomi.

\- Por nosotros perfecto. Qué dices Sakura?

\- Claro, tengo el turno de la tarde así que tengo tiempo.

\- Aun no puedo creer que estés trabajando Sakura – le decía muy seria Sonomi. – Dime por favor, te falta algo?.

\- No, Sonomi de ninguna manera, solo que me gusta hacerlo, además en el café estoy siempre conociendo personas nuevas y eso me encanta.

\- Bueno Sakura, pero sabes que puedes prescindir de ese trabajo cuando gustes. Nunca te va a faltar nada.

\- Gracias Sonomi, por siempre cuidar de mí. Seguro mi madre desde el cielo debe estar muy feliz.

Bueno, llegamos al restaurante.

Mientras eran ubicados en su respectiva mesa, Tomoyo se separó del grupo.

LLAMADA TELEFÓNICA

\- Minako?, soy yo Tomoyo la compañera de apartamento de Sakura. Cómo estás?

\- Ahhh Tomoyo que gusto oírte, ya regresaste?.

\- Siii de hecho acabamos de llegar, y necesito pedirte un favor, mira Sakura no se encuentra en condiciones de ir a trabajar, pero sabes que es muy terca e insistente. Podrías hablar con tu jefe y pedirle estos dos días de permiso?

\- Claro, si dices que Sakura no está en condiciones lo mejor es que descanse. No te preocupes yo hablo con el jefe y entre mi compañera y yo la cubrimos.

Ya estaban todos a la mesa y esperaban a Tomoyo.

\- Amiga dónde estabas?

\- Resolviendo algo importante, pero ya está hecho – se sentó al lado de Sakura susurrándole – No trabajaras hoy ni mañana, tenemos que hablar.

Ante estas palabras Sakura agachó su rostro, gesto que Eriol comprendió a la perfección. Si, había pasado algo importante.

Terminaron de almorzar y se dirigieron al apartamento para dejar las maletas, al final, Sonomi se despidió a pesar de la insistencia de Sakura, ella se quedaría en su pent-house de Tokio, así que salió, Eriol comprendiendo la mirada de Tomoyo abanando el apartamento dejando a las chicas solas.

\- Ahora si Sakura, ya no tienes que contenerte más, dime que pasó.

La chica rompió en llanto en los brazos de su amiga, le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que ellos se habían ido, cómo Shaoran le preparaba la comida, había compartido con su familia y la había rescatado de esos asquerosos hombres en el café, los patines que le regaló y cómo pasearon en Tomoeda, también del festival de verano y el beso que ella le había dado pero se había olvidado y por último lo sucedido en el club el día anterior.

\- Tomoyo, como no me di cuenta! Aunque todo empezó poco a poco, digo, es increíble con él me siento tranquila, segura, que no necesito nada. Y cuando me besó no sentí inseguridad como si me sucedió con Haruto.

 _Haruto… Ay mi pobre amiga. -_ Pensaba Tomoyo

 _-_ Ya no quiero seguir con él. El problema es que no nos veremos hasta la gala del viernes

. Ustedes irán?

\- Claro, tengo invitación por parte de mi madre y de Eriol.

\- Si, Yo voy con Haruto, pero la verdad no quiero.

\- Sabes algo Sakura? Vamos a ir y me voy a asegurar de que estés tan absolutamente hermosa, que él se va a arrepentir.

\- Arrepentirse de qué Tomoyo? Si he sido yo la que no he actuado correctamente como su novia.

\- Sakura, no digas eso, espera a hablar con él pero por ahora no te culpes de nada. No se puede tener remordimientos de las decisiones que provienen del corazón, y lo que pasó con Li, no fue solo un impulso, me hablas de emociones y sensaciones que no habías experimentado nunca. Vale la pena luchar por lo que se quiere. No te arrepientas de nada.

Las palabras de Tomoyo le dieron un nuevo ánimo y aceptó asistir al baile.

Cuando Eriol regresó al apartamento Li no estaba allí, - Dónde podría haberse metido? Recordó súbitamente que había un solo lugar donde a él le gusta ir cuando necesitaba paz.

Allí estaba, sentado bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados como si con eso lograra callar todo lo que pasaba en su mente.

\- No estás solo amigo.

La voz de Eriol lo sobresaltó, se sintió agradecido por verlo de nuevo, no había nadie más con quien pudiera hablar de lo que había sucedido y lo estaba atormentando.

Le contó al joven inglés todo lo que había pasado.

\- Hiragizawa, yo nunca había sentido eso por nadie, nunca nadie había movilizado en mi tantas emociones juntas, desde la ternura a la pasión, ese deseo constante por protegerla de todo y de todos.

\- Lo sé, experimento en carne propia lo mismo que tú. Es lo mismo que siento por mi amada y creo amigo mío que no estás confundido, todo lo contrario, dentro de tu corazón sabes perfectamente lo que significa Sakura para ti.

\- Si, pero ahora no deseo verla, siento que todo esto está mal, está bien que no me gusta su novio, pero lo que hicimos ayer… No me parece correcto.

\- Li, acaso no recuerdas lo que ese tipo le está haciendo a Sakura?.

\- Claro que sí, pero yo no soy él.

Con esa respuesta las cosas quedaron en silencio por un rato.

\- La quieres de verdad?

\- Tú lo sabes Hiragizawa.

\- Entonces conquístala, no te dejes vencer, Haruto no la merece y ella necesita estar con alguien mejor que la ame de verdad y sepa cuidarla.

\- Está bien Eriol, voy a conquistar a Sakura, solo que por ahora, si deseo estar alejado un poco para ordenar mis ideas, no puedo seguir como un loco actuando por simple impulso.

\- "Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor, mas también hay un poco de razón en la locura" (F. Nietsche). No te arrepientas de nada, busca ser feliz, lo mereces Shaoran. – Creo que ahora sí somos amigos en serio – le sonrió Hiragizawa – o fue accidente que me llamaras por el nombre.

\- No lo fue, en realidad confío en ti y agradezco tu preocupación.

Llegó el día domingo y se reunieron con sus amigas, conocieron a Eriol y todas quedaron encantadas, más aún al ver la felicidad de Tomoyo, fueron de compras, compartieron un día muy agradable.

En una zona apartada del campus se dejó escuchar el timbre de un teléfono celular. Era Ierán Li, quien encomendaba una misión a su hijo. Representar al clan Li en una gala que se realizaría el día viernes y en la cual eran invitados de honor junto con otras grandes familias orientales. Al chico no le gustaban esos eventos, pero en vista de la insistencia de su madre, la otra opción era que ella tuviera que viajar a Tokio y en las actuales circunstancias era lo que menos quería Shaoran.

Pasaba la semana, Haruto ya había regresado pero efectivamente no se había visto con Sakura esos días, solo la llamaba esporádicamente.

Un día Tomoyo y Sonomi salieron con Sakura de compras en busca de un vestido para el importante evento. La chica de ojos azules se había empeñado en que su amiga luciera como una verdadera princesa… No para Haruto, sino para alguien más.

Estuvieron en el distrito de la moda, buscando un diseño exclusivo para la chica de ojos verdes, pues ellas ya habían adquirido lo propio en Paris.

\- Tomoyo pero esto debe ser muy costoso y en realidad yo… digo, no tengo… pues tanto dinero.

Su amiga soltó una de esas risitas que la caracteriza.

\- Tú no te preocupes por nada, solo por verte hermosa ese día.

Y si, fue allí en la tienda Dior que encontraron un bellísimo vestido para Sakura por fin era uno que se adaptara a los altos estándares de Tomoyo.

\- Vas a brillar amiga, te aseguro que no habrá persona que no vea quien es Sakura Kinomoto esa noche, ya verás!.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegó el tan esperado día, el evento se realizaría en un nuevo hotel a las afueras de Tokio por lo que todos habían decidido rentar habitaciones en dicho lugar para evitar el regreso a la ciudad a altas horas de la noche.

Por supuesto Haruto había hecho lo propio por él y Sakura.

Sonomi había reunido el valor para invitar al profesor Kinomoto.

Li, ya tenía un vehículo asignado por su familia para llegar al evento aparte de todo el grupo conformado por sus vecinas y sus padres.

Salieron todos juntos en la limosina de Sonomi, Sakura estaba casi conteniendo el aliento, sintiéndose muy nerviosa.

Cuando al fin llegaron al lugar, solo se veían lujosos vehículos y muchas personas que evidenciaban ser grandes personalidades, académicos, empresarios y demás.

Empezaron a descender del vehículo, primero el profesor Kinomoto con Sonomi quien llevaba un precioso vestido, muy pulcro y también elegante acorde a su edad.

Así mismo bajaron Eriol y Tomoyo, él lucía un traje Armani con zapatos italianos, en él no era nada sorprendente ese tipo de atuendos. Pero la señorita Daidouji lucía un hermoso vestido rojo, que acentuaba maravillosamente con su pálida piel, el cabello completamente suelto en ondas y una pequeña tiara muy hermosa, se veía espectacular, y su novio se sentía privilegiado de estar acompañado por semejante belleza.

Haruto estaría esperando a Sakura ya en el salón. Estaba impaciente por verla, tenía "grandes" planes para ellos esa noche.

Shaoran ya estaba en el lugar, era una zona VIP donde lo habían ubicado pero se sentía realmente incómodo. No conocía a nadie allí, así que se dirigió al salón principal y por la gran entrada estaba llegando el grupo de Sakura, pero él no podía ver a nadie más. Allí estaba ella.

Ataviada en un hermoso y finísimo vestido estraple de corte sirena, era una seda que se ceñía a su cuerpo y dejaba ver la hermosa y bien formada figura de la chica, más abajo de la rodilla el vestido empezaba a tener mayor vuelo y la tela pasaba a ser más delicada y un poco traslucida hasta terminar con una pequeña cola, llevaba en sus manos una cartera dorada que hacía juego con sus zapatos, y su cabello, caía como una cascada y al igual que Tomoyo tenía una tiara sobre su cabeza, pero había insistido en ponerse el broche que le había regalado Shaoran en su viaje a Tomoeda, que también podía usarse como prendedor.

Parecía una visión… El color del vestido? Verde por su puesto! Tomoyo lo había elegido así pensando en Li, que sabía estaría en la fiesta.

Pero cuando miró, ya Haruto la había visto y al llegar la abrazó y besó, estaba feliz de poder presumir su hermosa novia con todos sus conocidos y por su puesto sus padres que nunca se habían sentido realmente agradados con la relación, seguramente, pensaba Sakura, por no pertenecer a su misma condición social.

\- Mi princesa, tengo grandes planes para nosotros esta noche – decía con tono meloso el médico a oídos de la chica.- me imagino que durante este tiempo has reflexionado sobre nuestra situación y te has decidido por fin mostrarme cuánto me amas.

\- Haruto, al respecto… Ehh yo necesito hablar contigo.

\- Si mi amor ya habrá tiempo para hablar después, tengo muchas personas que presentarte.

Arrastró a la chica por todo el salón presentándosela a sus colegas y conocidos de la alta sociedad asiática.

Los que allí conocían sobre las andanzas del joven médico solo lamentaban que una chica tan bonita estuviera con semejante personaje.

Ya había empezado el baile, pero Haruto no quitaba sus manos de encima de la chica y ella estaba muy incómoda, le insistía para que fueran a ver la suite que había reservado pero ella solo quería quitárselo de encima, le fastidiaban sus caricias… Que diferente a estar con Shaoran.

De repente lo vio a lo lejos y su corazón dio un vuelco. Pero el chico no se acercaba, se estaba muriendo de los celos y mucho más cuando él la sacó del salón casi a rastras. Li sin saber por qué los había seguido, era ese instinto protector alertándole sobre algo.

\- Sakurita, Sakurita… Por favor entiéndeme, ya no podemos posponer más este momento. – le decía el joven ya muy excitado y abrazándola por atrás. – No entiendes que me estás volviendo loco?-

\- Haruto pero no podemos irnos, está muy temprano aún, Tomoyo y los demás se preocuparían.

\- No me importa lo que diga o piense tu amiguita, esta es nuestra noche y vamos a aprovecharla.

Sakura se sentía realmente mal, tenía miedo de la manera en que Haruto la estaba tratando, como si fuera solo un pedazo de carne y deseaba que llegara su protector como siempre en esos momentos que ella había corrido peligro. _Shaoran…._ Una lágrima solitaria corría por el rostro de la joven mientras era prácticamente arrastrada al ascensor.

Él seguía tocándola de manera cada vez más sugerente y descarada, sin pensarlo, ella simplemente se volteó y le asestó una bofetada que lo dejó pasmado. Mientras Shaoran miraba a lo lejos con una sonrisa.

\- No más Haruto! No vuelvas a tocarme!.

\- Qué te pasa?! Eres estúpida?! Ninguna mujer, óyeme NINGUNA me ha despreciado jamás!, si, no niego que has sido la más difícil pero serás mía Sakura, serás mía! No habré tirado a la basura seis meses de mi vida siendo ridículamente dulce contigo para nada.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas, no era que le importara Haruto, pero sentía engañada y burlada. Él solo la veía mientras seguía mascullando sus palabras.

\- O que creías Sakurita, que me había enamorado de ti?

Otra bofetada se dejó oír en el solitario lugar. Estaban en un ala del hotel que estaba completamente desierta por lo que nadie se enteraba de lo sucedido, pero al momento de la bofetada el joven reaccionó con furia en su mirada y la empujó sobre un sofá que había en el solitario pasillo.

\- Quieras o no, serás mía Sakura, no desperdiciaré tanto tiempo para nada.

La chica estaba totalmente aterrada al ver que se acercaba a ella, solo cerró sus ojos.

Pero se dejaron oír unas palabras que salían desde el otro lado del pasillo como una amenaza.

\- La tocas y te mato!

 _Sí, es él, tiene que ser él… mi querido Shaoran._

El chico chino había corrido hacia donde estaba y se arrodilló ante ella para mirarla a la cara.

\- Estás bien Sakura?

\- Si Shaoran.

\- Y por qué te metes, esto _es_ algo entre MI novia y yo. – decía el médico totalmente furioso.

\- No más Haruto, ya no soy tu novia, eres un desgraciado y me alegra muchísimo haberme dado cuenta de la clase de persona que eres antes de terminar con esta farsa.

El médico levantó su mano para golpearla pero allí estaba Shaoran quien lo detuvo y a su vez le propinó un golpe que lo hizo caer de espaldas botando sangre por la nariz.

\- Mi cara!, te has atrevido a golpear mi hermoso rostro! Lo vas a pagar! – Estaba completamente furioso.

Entonces Shaoran se puso frente a Sakura adoptando su posición de pelea para defenderla. Al verlo así el médico retrocedió, sabía que no podía enfrentarse a él y solo le gritó.

\- Está bien, quédate con tu pequeña virgen mojigata. Ya no me interesa. Además, Sakura, pensabas que me había aguantado todos estos meses esperándote como novio fiel?. Para que lo sepas, me divertí mucho en mi viaje a Europa si no eras tú sería otra, eres una niña tonta e ilusa.

Ahora era el puño de Sakura el que se había dejado ver directamente contra su rostro.

El médico quedó estupefacto al igual que Shaoran.

\- No soy una niña Haruto y no soy estúpida. Dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo del lugar.

Sakura corrió hacia los amplios jardines del hotel, lloraba no por su inminente ruptura con Haruto, sino porque se sentía humillada y herida, por todo el tiempo que perdió al lado de ese hombre. Se detuvo frente a un árbol al lado de un pequeño lago artificial.

Sintió como algo cálido se posó sobre sus hombros y una voz dulce estaba tras de ella.

\- Estás bien?- dijo poniendo su abrigo sobre los hombros de la chica

\- Si, gracias… Es solo que me siento humillada sabes?

\- No tienes por qué sentirte así, ese tipo era astuto y se aprovechó de ti, no es tu culpa.

\- Shaoran, tú siempre estás en el momento preciso.

\- Bueno, cierto día te dije que te iba a cuidar y cumplo mi palabra.

La chica le sonrió, todavía corría una lágrima por su mejilla, la cual el limpió con su mano.

Luego se inclinó y extendió su mano.

\- Sakura, bailamos?

Ella correspondió al gesto del joven y ambos ingresaron de nuevo al gran salón, donde Tomoyo estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de su amiga porque la había perdido de vista. Cuando los vio entrar llamó la atención de su novio. – Eriol – le susurró al oído. – Ahí están- Ambos se miraron con complicidad, como solían hacerlo.

Los dos jóvenes recién llegados se dispusieron a bailar la siguiente pieza y fue un momento único. Las personas los admiraban.

Shaoran era un joven muy apuesto, varonil, tenía una figura de autoridad y clase que resaltaba más con el esmoquin que estaba usando. La joven, era increíblemente bella, y aún más con sus mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa en sus labios provocada por estar al fin en brazos de su amado, sin tropiezos, sin remordimientos.

Sus corazones latían al son del vals que sonaba, sus miradas lo decían todo, las palabras sobraban, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, en ese momento solo eran ellos, el mundo había desaparecido.

 _Solo somos tú y yo._

Qué tal? Estaba en deuda con ustedes de quitar ese personaje del camino. ¡Se le salió el Kinomoto a Sakura! (es una expresión que usamos en mi país cuando a alguien la sacan de sus casillas, se molesta demasiado), quién se iba a imaginar a esta dulce niña reaccionando de esta manera? Por eso les dije que disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo.

Pero qué creen? Será que después de esto por finnnn esta parejita se dará una oportunidad? existirán mas dudas entre ellos?... Algún otro factor externo estorbará la felicidad de Sakura y Shaoran?... TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.

No quiero despedirme sin enviar un saludo muy especial a LaDOTT quien se ha interesado en mi historia. Mil gracias!

Los espero! Y no olviden dejar sus reviews.

Besos!


	15. ERES MÍA Y YO SOY TUYO

**Hola de nuevo! Les traigo este capítulo que es muy especial para mi... La verdad dudé muchísimo en publicarlo y de una vez aprovecho para advertir que es para mayores de 14 años. No deseo herir susceptibilidades ni ofender a alguien en alguna manera, pues hay una escena un poco fuera de lo convencional.**

 **Espero lo disfruten muchísimo! Besos!**

CAPÍTULO 15

ERES MÍA Y YO SOY TUYO

Habían pasado quien sabe cuánto tiempo bailando.

Se sonreían, perdidos en sus miradas, no existía un momento como este…

\- Sakura, estás hermosísima.

\- Y tú muy guapo Shaoran.

Se acercó una pareja por su lado bailando también y el chico les dijo.

\- Se ven muy bien – guiñándoles un ojo. Era Eriol

\- Se feliz mi querida Sakura, decía Tomoyo.

También Sonomi y Fujitaka estaban bailando… Qué había en ese baile? No lo sabían, pero el amor se sentía en el aire…

Esta última pareja era muy particular, a pesar de ser de edad, eran muy tímidos, Sonomi con su eterno e "imposible" amor a su lado, ya no era esa audaz mujer de negocios, sino una niña tímida que le resultaba difícil articular palabra.

No se había dado cuenta, pero con los años el cariño del profesor hacia ella había dejado de ser simple agradecimiento por sus cuidados hacia Sakura, era algo más y estaba siendo revelado esa noche.

\- Sonomi, no te había dicho, pero luces hermosa con ese vestido. – dijo Fujitaka mientras bailaban.

\- Ehhh… este, profesor, yo.

\- Ya no me digas profesor te lo pedí antes.

\- Perdón pero es la costumbre.

\- Sabes? Antes de morir Nadeshiko me pidió que fuera feliz, que reconstruyera mi vida, pero desde que ella partió, siento que no lo hice. Sí, he sido feliz siempre con mis hijos, pero es como si hubiera dejado mi corazón suspendido, solo que ya no me siento de esa manera.

\- No comprendo Fujitaka…

\- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, he sentido que debo darme la oportunidad de volver a amar.

\- Lo comprendo, me separé del papá de Tomoyo hace muchos años y pensé que con mi hija y mis negocios estaría completa, pero ya no lo siento así.

\- Podemos sentarnos Sonomi?.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Afuera hay un jardín muy bonito, que tal si salimos?.

La elegante mujer solo seguía al hombre que quería, llegaron al jardín y había una fuente muy hermosa con algunas bancas alrededor y se sentaron.

\- Sonomi, no soy una persona que le guste irse con rodeos. La verdad es que me gustas mucho.

La pobre mujer estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, no podía decir absolutamente nada.

\- Te lo digo ahora, porque siento que ya no te caigo tan mal o sí?- Continuaba el Doctor con su sonrisa encantadora.

La mujer se levantó, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara mientras hacía su confesión.

\- La verdad Fujitaka, es que no puedo negarte que era más un intento de odiarte pero nunca lo logré. Aun cuando estaba con mi esposo nunca fui feliz en ese matrimonio, anhelaba a alguien como tú en mi vida y más cuando nos reencontramos y conocí a Sakura. Todos estos años, solo te he tenido en mi mente como un imposible, yo no te odio, ni te odié, nunca podría.

El profesor se encontraba a espaldas de ella.

\- Entonces qué dices Sonomi, lo intentamos?

Dios, la pobre mujer no podía más con el sonrojo y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Él la abrazó y ella se dejó llenar por el calor que emanaba de él, era simplemente feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Amiga, creo que ya nos iremos a nuestra habitación, realmente estoy muy cansada. – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura y le susurró al oído – recuerda que pase lo que pase todo estará bien y no debes arrepentirte de nada, sigue tu corazón. – Se apartó con una sonrisa cómplice-.

\- Hasta mañana Sakura y Shaoran, se despedía también Hiragizawa.

\- No he vuelto a ver a mi padre y a Sonomi, tú si Shaoran?

\- No, la verdad es que los he perdido de vista.

\- Bueno, tendré que ver cómo regresar a Tokio, de verdad está muy tarde y el evento central ya ha terminado.

\- Y para qué volver a Tokio?

\- Bueno, todos reservaron habitaciones aquí pero yo no, además que mi propósito al venir aquí era solo terminar con Haruto, no pensaba quedarme hasta tan tarde.

\- Bueno, si su propósito era solo ese señorita Kinomoto, no debió ponerse tan hermosa. – le dijo el joven chino susurrando en su oído.

\- Shaoran no digas eso… Me da pena- Le dijo ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven.

\- Una última pieza y luego resolvemos lo tuyo si?

La sonrisa de la joven era su confirmación.

Estaban en la pista bailando una canción, muy romántica, despacio… Sakura la conocía a la perfección así que le dijo.

\- Esto es todo lo que representas para mí. Me volviste a la vida Shaoran… los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ya no de tristeza, sino de gratitud, de amor y alegría.

Bailaban… Ella recostada en su pecho, él la abrazaba mientras seguían el ritmo de la música y él prestaba atención a la letra de la canción…Susurró en su oído.

\- Yo también te amo mi pequeña Sakura.

\- Oh Shaoran… me haces tan feliz.

\- No sé si esta pregunta aplica… pero… Quieres ser mi novia?

Se detuvieron un momento para mirarse a los ojos.

\- Claro que si Shaoran…

 ** _PORQUE ME AMABAS  
por Celine Dion_**

 _Por todos esos momentos en que me respaldaste,  
Por toda la verdad que me hiciste ver,  
Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida,  
Por todo lo incorrecto que tú convertiste en correcto,  
Por todos los sueños  
Que tú hiciste que se hicieran realidad,  
Por todo el amor que encontré en ti,  
Estaré por siempre agradecida, cariño.  
Tú eres quien me sostuvo,  
Nunca me dejaste caer,  
Tú eres quien me ha ayudado,  
Todo el tiempo._

 _Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil.  
Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar.  
Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver.  
Viste lo mejor que había en mí.  
Me alzaste cuando no podía alcanzar.  
Me diste fe porque creíste que  
Soy todo lo que soy,  
Porque me amabas._

 _Me diste alas y me hiciste volar.  
Tocaste mi mano, pude tocar el cielo.  
Perdí mi fe, me la diste de nuevo.  
Dijiste que ninguna estrella estaba fuera de alcance.  
Me apoyaste y me sentí segura de mí misma.  
Tuve tu amor, lo tuve todo.  
Estoy agradecida por cada día que me diste.  
Quizás no sé tanto  
Pero sé que esto es cierto.  
Fui bendecida porque fui amada por ti._

 _Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil.  
Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar.  
Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver.  
Viste lo mejor que había en mí.  
Me alzaste cuando no podía alcanzar.  
Me diste fe porque creíste que  
Soy todo lo que soy,  
Porque me amabas._

 _Estuviste siempre allí para mí,  
El viento tierno que me llevaba,  
Una luz en la oscuridad  
Irradiando tu amor en mi vida.  
Tú has sido mi inspiración.  
A través de las mentiras tú eras la verdad.  
Mi mundo es un mejor lugar por ti._

La canción terminó y Shaoran llevó a la chica de la mano. Vamos Sakura, te quedarás en mi cuarto.

\- Pero Shaoran…

\- No te preocupes ya mismo pediré otra habitación para mí.

Fueron a la recepción y afortunadamente había habitaciones libres aunque muy pocas, pues la mayoría estaban reservadas… Resulta que el apellido Li hace milagros, porque apenas lo escucharon dispusieron una de las mejores suites para él (adicional a la que ya estaba reservada para Shaoran y que le cedió a Sakura).

\- La llevó hasta la habitación, era verdaderamente lujosa, tenía una vista privilegiada de la ciudad a lo lejos.

Ambos estuvieron ahí, solo mirando por el balcón y disfrutando de la suave brisa.

Shaoran le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

\- Bueno, creo que debo irme… Imagino que no tienes ropa para mañana pero recuerda que hay una boutique así que puedes llamar para pedir que te traigan algo de ropa y mañana ya iremos por algo más adecuado, tienes servicio a la habitación las 24 horas, así que puedes pedir lo que quieras.

\- Te quiero a ti… Shaoran – lo dijo la chica totalmente sonrojada sin moverse de su lugar-

\- Qué dijiste Sakura?

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche.

\- Sakura, no quiero aprovecharme de ti, creo que todo ha pasado muy rápido y estás vulnerable.

\- No Shaoran hoy no, no estoy ebria y no existe nadie más en mi vida que no seas tú. Acaso no deseas estar conmigo?

Él se acercó y la besó con ternura.

\- Es de verdad?

\- Si, Shaoran, quiero estar contigo hoy.

En realidad no había momento más perfecto. Ella a pesar de todo lo que había pasado seguía estando absolutamente hermosa… Todo, su cabello, sus ojos que brillaban cada vez más al decir esas palabras, sus labios rojos.

Además de estar en un lugar perfectamente romántico, sin interrupciones… Era una suite enorme tenía una sala y la habitación era amplia, contaba con todas las comodidades.

\- Por Dios Sakura eres tan hermosa.

\- Bésame Shaoran – dijo la chica con la seguridad reflejada en su mirada verde.

Y así fue, se fundieron en un beso… un beso que los elevó a ambos mientras el calor iba subiendo. Él se quitó su saco para estar más cómodo.

\- Sakura, eres lo más preciado que tengo y jamás te haría daño, sé que no has estado con nadie nunca y quiero hacerte feliz.

\- Lo sé Shaoran, estoy segura en tus brazos, y se apretó de nuevo contra su pecho abriendo un poco su camisa y quitando su corbatín En verdad el cuerpo de Shaoran era muy masculino, su pecho dejaba ver el excelente físico que tenía y la chica se sonrojó de solo imaginarlo.

Él besaba sus cabellos casi con reverencia mientras ponía su mano en su espalda e iba bajando el cierre del vestido, al sentirlo ella se estremeció.

Su piel era tan suave que solo podía desear seguirla tocando, acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, de verdad la deseaba, besaba su cuello con pasión mientras ella seguía desabrochando su camisa y acariciando su pecho y disfrutaba de los besos de su amado.

El vestido cayó al piso y el la volteó apartando su cabello, besaba su cuello con suavidad mientras la abrazaba, era el momento más excitante en la vida de Sakura, nunca había experimentado tanto placer, sentía que se derretía en los brazos de Shaoran.

Nuevamente se volteó para quedar frente a él que solo la miraba, contemplaba la hermosa figura de la chica y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama. Ella aún tenía puestos sus zapatos, unas sandalias verdes muy altas, con aplicaciones doradas, él se agachó y empezó a soltar aquellas correas, al quitárselos empezó a besar sus pies, subiendo lentamente por sus piernas y la tomó en sus brazos, poniéndola suavemente sobre la cama.

Shaoran no era precisamente el más experto, solo lo había hecho una vez con su ex prometida, aunque había sido más la insistencia de ella y un momento de debilidad. Pero ahora, era la primera vez que estaba con alguien que amara de verdad, por eso se esforzaba en que ella disfrutara esa experiencia así como lo hacía él.

Sakura terminó de quitarle la camisa y bajó sus manos por el marcado abdomen de su novio hasta llegar a la hebilla de su pantalón, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo soltarlo. El joven solo sonrió y la tomó con una de sus manos. – Tranquila Sakura, no estés nerviosa.

\- Solo quiero hacerte feliz Shaoran y demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti.

\- Ya me haces feliz, solo tenerte en mis brazos era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado mi amada Sakura.

Se agachó de nuevo para seguir besando su cuello mientras con su mano libre se ocupaba de su pantalón. Ella ni supo cómo, pero cuando lo miró de nuevo estaba sin ropa, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara violentamente; era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo y vaya si lo disfrutaba! Shaoran tenía un cuerpo absolutamente perfecto.

Mientras él seguía besándola apasionadamente y bajaba de su cuello hasta su pecho, aún tenía su sostén puesto así que el joven la levantó para buscar el broche pero no lo encontraba.

\- Ehh… Se abrocha al frente Shaoran.

Ambos empezaron a reír, pero en realidad no podían dejar de besarse, era adictivo para ambos sentir los labios del otro sobre su cuerpo. Shaoran no podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo de su novia. Era muy bello y seguía besándola, tocando sus senos desnudos y besándolos mientras terminaba de deshacerse de su ropa interior, siguió besando su abdomen y ella solo podía estremecerse por su contacto. Tanto placer, tanto deseo desbordando de dos seres que se amaban y buscaban expresarlo en el idioma de su piel.

Sakura levantó sus piernas y abrazó al joven con ellas, él retomó sus labios mientras ella se aferraba a su amplia espalda gimiendo de placer.

Shaoran solo pensaba en ser lo más delicado posible para que ella se sintiera bien a pesar del dolor que sentiría cuando él entrara en ella.

Susurró a su oído – Sakura, te amo, por favor si no te sientes bien o crees que debo parar solo dilo, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- Nunca me harás daño Shaoran lo sé.

Diciendo esto, sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, mientras él se introducía lenta y delicadamente en su novia. Ella dejó ahogar un gemido abrazándose a su cuerpo más y más. Sí, dolía, pero era un dolor extrañamente placentero que la hacía desear más y empezó a moverse al ritmo de Shaoran.

\- Ahora somos uno Shaoran, tú eres mío y yo soy tuya – Decía la chica jadeando cada vez más.

Era un placer que nunca había sentido, tanto que la hizo olvidar cualquier dolor y disfrutar como nunca de sus caricias y besos.

Querían que durara para siempre. Shaoran antes había tenido sexo, ahora estaba haciéndole el amor a la mujer que más había amado.

Al terminar, él solo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de ella mientras la chica acariciaba su cabello.

\- Simplemente perfecto – dijo ella en un susurro.

\- Sakura, jamás he amado a nadie como a ti. Dijo levantando su rostro hacia ella

La joven solo lo besó con dulzura. – Yo tampoco mi amado Shaoran.

Él se levantó para asearse y al regresar, encontró a la mujer que amaba en un profundo sueño, había sido un día muy pesado, pero ella estaba delicadamente recostada sobre el amplio lecho, se notaba una sonrisa en su rostro, su cabello largo desparramado sobre las almohadas. Que visión tan maravillosa.

Tomó la suave sábana de algodón egipcio y la puso sobre ella, acostándose a su lado para acunarla en sus brazos.

\- Si, mi amor, te cuidaré de todo y de todos. Te amo Sakura, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Y ambos quedaron dormidos… Exhaustos, plenos, felices.

Espero les haya gustado y no les pareciera demasiado explícito... Como dije al principio no es mi intensión que alguien se sintiera ofendido pero si plasmar de alguna manera algo tan absolutamente natural y hermoso en dos personas que se aman. A todos mil y mil gracias por acompañarme en este proceso por medio de sus lecturas, eso me motiva a seguir adelante.

Les deseo lo mejor.


	16. NUEVAS HISTORIAS

Hola de nuevo! Mis muy amados lectores, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y la forma como se ha ido desarrollando la historia. Por fin! después de tanto rodeo y mal entendido nuestra pareja favorita están juntos, este capítulo es un poco mas tranquilo, pero aplicaremos el dicho "después de la tormenta viene la calma" pero al revés... Esta será la antesala a una gran tormenta. (Capítulos siguientes)...

Besos!

CAPÍTULO 16

NUEVAS HISTORIAS

Los primeros rayos del sol ingresaron por la ventana de aquella habitación que había sido testigo de la unión no solo de dos cuerpos, sino de dos almas que se pertenecían.

Ella dormía plácidamente, boca abajo abrazando una almohada y su rostro en dirección a su amado, eran algo así como las 6 am. Muy temprano aún…

Él, que ya había despertado, la contemplaba en silencio, quería grabar en su mente cada facción de la mujer que amaba y había sido suya la noche anterior. Pasaba suavemente sus dedos por la espalda de la chica sintiendo su piel suave mientras ella sonreía.

\- Me gusta que hagas eso. Dijo súbitamente la chica, sin cambiar de posición ni abrir sus ojos.

\- Y si te digo que lo hago mejor con mis labios?

Ahora si abrió sus enormes ojos verdes y lo miró con picardía.

\- Lo dices en serio?

\- Si… - Y empezó a besarla, desde su cuello y recorriendo toda su espalda, suavemente.

Ella disfrutaba mucho lo que estaba sintiendo pero se detuvo.

\- Heyyy por qué te detienes?

\- Porque prefiero que descanses, sé que no estás acostumbrada a levantarte temprano, eres una niña perezosa – le dijo sonriendo.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de su novio y se levantó pegándole con la almohada y cubriéndose con la sábana.

\- Eres un atrevido.

\- Y tú una dormilona - le dijo él devolviéndole el almohadazo.

Todo eran risas y juegos entre los dos y cuando decidieron parar, la chica volvió a la cama mientras él llamaba a la recepción, quería pedir un delicioso desayuno para los dos pero también preparar algo especial para las personas allegadas a ellos.

\- Señorita le hablo de la Suite presidencial. Sí, soy Li Shaoran. Comuníqueme con el administrador por favor. – esperó en la línea –

-Buen día señor Li, un gusto escucharlo, en qué puedo servirle.

-Necesito que por favor preparen una mesa especial en el restaurante para seis personas y que avise a los señores, Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sonomi Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa (Él no sabía que Sonomi y Fujitaka habían pasado la noche juntos... Ahh y ustedes tampoco no? XD), que los invito a un almuerzo especial, por favor asegúrense que tengan la mejor atención, son casi como mi familia.

\- Entendido Señor Li, algo mas en que podamos servirle?.

\- Sólo comuníqueme con servicio al cuarto por favor.

\- Será un placer señor, si necesita algo más no dude en llamar, le enviaré mi número personal con el mayordomo.

\- Gracias.

Shaoran hablaba con mucha autoridad, se veía que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones lo que sorprendió a Sakura.

\- Shaoran, nunca hemos hablado sobre tu vida. Tú sabes todo sobre mi pero yo casi no se sobre tu vida.

\- En realidad no hay nada interesante que decir mi amor.

\- Pero yo quiero conocer cada aspecto de ti. Nunca me hablas de tu familia, solo de tu padre. Y sé que tienes cuatro hermanas mayores y que tu madre trabaja mucho, pero nada más.

El joven se sentó en la cama con su bata y soltó un gran suspiro.

\- Está bien, pregunta.

\- Por qué las personas de este hotel cumplen tus órdenes como si no fueras un huésped normal?.

\- Porque no somos huéspedes normales. En realidad este hotel es de mi familia.

\- Cómo?.

\- Es uno de los muchos negocios que tenemos en Japón y en China, también tenemos participación accionaria en otras empresas multinacionales de Europa.

\- Shaoran me sorprendes, de verdad nunca lo hubiera imaginado, es decir, tienes una vida tan sencilla.

\- Eso es porque prefiero así Sakura, no me gusta esta vida ostentosa y llena de lujos, me gusta cocinar, caminar sin que nadie me siga, vivir tranquilo. En China debo tener guardaespaldas y chofer todo el tiempo por seguridad. Aquí soy prácticamente anónimo y más aún porque salí casi huyendo de Hong Kong.

\- Y te sientes feliz así? -Le dijo Sakura abrazándolo por la espalda.

\- Nunca imaginé que sería tan feliz amor mío, -se volteó para besar a la chica.

\- Pero dime cómo es eso de que salirte prácticamente huyendo?.

\- Bueno, sabes la carrera que elegí no? La arqueología no tiene nada que ver con los negocios de mi familia, no me "prepara" para asumir el liderazgo de mi clan en los negocios, y eso no le agradó a nadie, desde mi madre hasta los principales accionistas. Hay una tradición en mi familia, que solo el hijo mayor varón sería el heredero y por tanto responsable por los negocios de la familia. Es una carga demasiado grande Sakura, no te imaginas, precisamente por lo pesado de todo el trabajo mi padre no pudo compartir con nosotros como hubiera querido y aunque no tengo certeza supongo que mi madre también, fui criado por mi mayordomo Wei, a mi madre la veía unas pocas veces por semana aunque mi padre permanecía siempre pendiente de mí y me enseñó muchas cosas, él siempre consideró que no era justo dejarme ese legado y que me viera obligado a abandonar mis sueños por la responsabilidad que tenía.

Por ese motivo dejó un fideicomiso a mi nombre para que no dependiera directamente de las finanzas del clan y darme así la libertad de dedicarme a lo que yo quiera.

Sakura solo miraba estupefacta a su novio mientras le contaba su historia.

\- Shaoran… Por lo que me cuentas vienes de una familia muy importante, eso no será inconveniente para nuestra relación? Tú sabes, soy una chica sencilla de una familia común, no creo que tu madre como dices que es estricta, me acepte – la chica agachó su rostro y se mostró preocupada.

Él percatándose de la reacción de ella ante su pasado tomó su barbilla para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Sakura, mi amor, no me importa renunciar al mundo entero o enfrentarme a quien sea por estar contigo. Nunca lo imaginé cuando emprendí este viaje, pero transformaste mi vida Sakura, y cambiaría mil vidas como cabeza del clan Li, por una sola contigo, no me arrepiento de nada, antes agradezco a la vida el estar a tu lado, no lo olvides nunca mi pequeña Sakura.

\- Mi querido Shaoran – dijo la chica mientras se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

Ya había llegado su desayuno, había de todo! Desde los Pancakes favoritos de Sakura, hasta pastel de chocolate para Shaoran, un fabuloso desayuno en la cama acompañado por besos, sonrisas y caricias.

La mañana avanzaba y recordaron que la chica no tenía nada que ponerse, así que Shaoran hizo una de sus famosas llamadas, pidiendo al administrador que de la boutique trajeran todos los trajes de la talla de Sakura para que ella pudiera elegir.

El cuarto de la pareja parecía un desfile de modas, ella eligiendo entre todos los trajes que le habían traído y él embelesado mirando a su novia, todo le quedaba bien, pero eligieron una falda corta color rosa y una blusa blanca ceñida. Ella se arregló su cabello en una coleta alta, y bajaron al primer piso del hotel, aún estaba temprano para el almuerzo pero encontraron a Tomoyo y Eriol mientras bajaban a la piscina.

\- Sakura!

\- Tomoyo!, salió corriendo Sakura su encuentro.

Se abrazaron y Sakura le dijo – tenemos que hablar.

Se fueron a la piscina tomadas de gancho y riendo, mientras Shaoran y Eriol se dirigían al bar.

Ambas parejas de amigos se contaron mutuamente lo sucedido – Me siento tan feliz Eriol, no lo habría imaginado ni en mis mejores sueños.

\- Te lo dije Shaoran, valía la pena luchar por ella, el amor siempre valdrá la pena, la espera y los riesgos.

\- Gracias por haberme acompañado en todo esto, ha sido muy importante para mí.

\- Para eso estamos los amigos no?

\- Eres el único amigo que he tenido.

\- Bueno, pues me siento privilegiado entonces y sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban en la piscina, aunque Sakura no tenía su traje de baño pero compartía un cóctel sin alcohol para refrescarse mientras hablaba con su amiga.

\- Tomoyo, fue algo mágico, no imaginé que fuera así, ya ves que tenía tanto miedo cuando estaba con Haruto.

\- Porque no era la persona indicada para ti. Un momento único debe ser compartido con una persona única para que sea perfecto.

La chica de ojos verdes le contaba a su querida amiga todos los lujos que había disfrutado en la suite con Shaoran ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

Llegó la hora de reunirse en el comedor, y al llegar allí estaban Fujitaka y Sonomi esperándolos en la mesa preparada para ellos. Se reunieron las nuevas parejas de novios y al ver que ya estaban juntos Shaoran empezó a hablar.

\- Bueno, los he invitado a este almuerzo porque deseo de manera oficial expresar al señor Kinomoto mi deseo de iniciar una relación con su hija.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo en silencio, lo veían a él y luego a Kinomoto para ver su reacción el señor respondió como siempre, con su sonrisa afable.

\- Shaoran, yo te considero parte de la familia y nada me haría más feliz que confiarte la felicidad de mi pequeña Sakura.

\- Gracias papá.

\- Gracias por su confianza señor Kinomoto, yo le prometo que la voy a cuidar y a respetar siempre, mis intenciones con ella son totalmente serias.

\- Lo sé, hijo, eso he visto desde que te conozco.

Ambos jóvenes estaban muy felices y el padre de la chica los abrazó a los dos.

Pero no eran todos los anuncios que se harían en ese momento. El señor Fujitaka empezó.

\- Bueno querida familia, yo… Nosotros, también tenemos algo que decirles – tomó la mano de Sonomi. Acto que todos notaron.

\- Como ustedes saben, mi querida Nadeshiko falleció hace ya muchos años y la amé muchísimo, viví dedicado a mis hijos hasta que se hicieron adultos. Ahora, he considerado que es hora de continuar con mi vida, y darme la oportunidad de reconstruirla con alguien y esa persona es Sonomi.

Todos quedaron pasmados ante la declaración del Señor.

\- Y nada me gustaría más que recibir su apoyo, Sakura y Tomoyo. – continúo el profesor.

Ambas chicas se miraron, estaban aturdidas, no sabían cómo reaccionar y sus novios las miraban con preocupación. De repente, simplemente sonrieron y se abrazaron con una expresión jubilosa para luego levantarse a abrazar a sus respectivos padres y viceversa.

\- Papá, estoy muy feliz por ustedes y no saben la alegría que me da que precisamente sea con Sonomi a quien quiero tanto.

\- Yo digo lo mismo madre, ustedes merecen ser felices. Y nosotras lo estaremos también.

Todos estaban felices, almorzaron el menú especial que el chef del hotel había preparado solo para ellos mientras conversaban, las chicas hablaban de que ahora si serían hermanas y todo lo demás. Sus parejas solo las miraban y disfrutaban con ellas.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Fujitaka llamó aparte a Tomoyo para hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido.

\- Tomoyo, en verdad no te molesta que desee rehacer mi vida con tu madre?.

\- Sabe señor Kinomoto, mi madre no era feliz con mi padre, notaba que se refugiaba en su trabajo y era demasiado apegada a mí, a pesar de llevar tantos años sola nunca la he visto salir con nadie y esto que sucede ahora me hace verdaderamente feliz, ella merece alguien que la quiera y la cuide aunque parezca muy independiente, en eso nos parecemos ambas. Además…. Al ser mi padre tan ausente, siempre lo vi a usted como un padre para mí y deseaba haber tenido alguien en mi vida que me cuidara como usted a Sakura. Sé que mi madre está en buenas manos y que usted se esforzará por hacerla feliz.

Ambos se abrazaron y Tomoyo preguntó tímidamente si podía llamarlo "papá" a lo que él respondió.

\- Solo si me permites llamarte hija.

La chica sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo.

\- Muchas gracias papá. De verdad soy muy feliz.

Mientras tanto una entusiasta Sakura hablaba con Sonomi.

\- Sonomi soy tan feliz, de verdad me alegro mucho ver a mi papá ilusionado tratando de rehacer su vida con alguien y quien mejor que tú que siempre has cuidado de mí.

\- Mi querida Sakura, yo tampoco imaginé ni en mis sueños más locos que las cosas se desarrollaran de esta manera. Hace muchos años que estaba enamorada de tu padre, pero nunca se lo dije a nadie porque no pensé que me correspondería y mira… La vida da muchas vueltas, solo espero que me aceptes mi querida niña, sabes que jamás trataría de reemplazar a tu madre, ella es demasiado valiosa para Fujitaka y para mí y sé que también lo es para ti.

\- Por mí no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, pero la verdad, me preocupa más la reacción de mi hermano, cuándo piensan decírselo?

\- Precisamente de eso hablábamos esta mañana, yo tengo que regresar a Europa la próxima semana y tu padre estará viajando exponiendo sus hallazgos en la excavación de la India, así que debe ser lo más pronto posible.

\- Si desean puedo acompañarlos, necesitarán apoyo. Mi hermano es un poco cascarrabias pero es un buen hombre y sé que quiere mucho a papá y también piensa en su felicidad.

\- Eres muy dulce Sakura, soy muy feliz por tenerte en mi vida.

\- Yo me siento igual Sonomi y ambas se abrazaron.

\- Qué día tan extraño, no te parece? – decía Shaoran a su amigo.

\- Si, quien lo creyera, terminaremos siendo cuñados! y ambos se rieron.

El día pasó entre diversiones y risas, las tres parejas buscaron actividades independientes en el gran complejo hotelero, debían aprovechar el tiempo, pues ya casi iniciaban las clases y no contarían con la misma cantidad de tiempo para disfrutar juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya es lunes, el primer día del nuevo semestre, Sakura tenía clase a las 8 am. Por lo que su amado novio la estaba llamando a las 6:30.

\- Shaorannnn déjame dormir.

\- Mi amor, sabes que si lo hago llegarás tarde a clase y no te voy a permitir eso. Además es una de las clases que tomaremos juntos. Paso por ti en 40 minutos está bien?

\- Eres cruel – hizo un mohín con la boca como si el chico pudiera verla. Y es que aunque estaban hablando por teléfono él efectivamente podía imaginarla haciendo esa mueca.

\- No, solamente te amo. Adiós preciosa nos vemos en un rato.

\- Está bien.

La chica se levantó de muy buen ánimo, como siempre lo hacía cuando despertaba con la voz de su flamante novio –aunque fuera por teléfono-.

\- Muy buenos días Tomoyo, te ayudo?

\- Está bien, prepara el jugo, ya tengo listos los sándwich.

Como siempre ambas chicas se entendían a la maravilla.

Sonomi ya había regresado a Europa y su padre estaba en Kioto para después partir a China a exponer sus hallazgos.

Qué cómo les fue con Touya?... Bueno, no fue un asunto fácil, porque no solo fue la noticia de su padre con Sonomi, sino la de Sakura y el tipo Chino que no terminaba de agradarle. Afortunadamente contaban con la paciente Kaho que siempre se encargaba de calmar a su futuro esposo, era la única que tenía el extraño poder de manipular a Touya.

Al final no le quedó más que aceptar… Ahhhh pero cuando se enteró de lo que hizo Haruto a su hermana, las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, porque lo esperó a la salida del hospital y le asestó un espectacular puñetazo que el médico no esperaba y le dejó un gran hematoma en su pálido rostro además de hacerle caer sentado en el pavimento. – Nunca jamás te vuelvas a meter con mi hermana – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del lugar como si nada. Y si, no pasó nada, el médico quedó sin habla y no causó más problemas.

Toc Toc.

\- Debe ser Eriol, debemos irnos antes – decía Tomoyo – Tenemos que ir al edificio del otro lado del campus, afortunadamente a ustedes les toca mas cerca. Almorzamos?

\- Está bien, te llamo para encontrarnos.

\- Adiós Sakura y mucha suerte en su clase.

La chica de ojos verdes la despidió con una sonrisa.

No mucho rato después, la puerta nuevamente.

\- Hola preciosa – en la puerta su querido Shaoran, derritiéndola con su sonrisa.

\- Hola mi amor – dijo ella colgándose de su cuello y besándolo tiernamente.

\- Podría quedarme así toda la vida sabes?.

\- Podríamos…

\- No, hoy no, iniciamos clase y por nada vamos a faltar!. Tomó a la chica del brazo y la sacó del apartamento mientras ella reía.

\- Tranquilooo tampoco pensaba faltar a clase por más bien que usted sepa besar joven Li.

\- Gracias por el cumplido señorita Kinomoto, y déjeme decirle que beso bien porque usted tiene los labios más maravillosos.

Ambos reían ante lo que se decían.

Sakura tomó sus patines y Shaoran su bicicleta. Emprendieron el camino hacia el edificio donde tendrían su primera clase juntos. Historia.

Ya ubicados en el salón, el profesor ingresó con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Hermano? Dijo Sakura muy suavecito, solo su novio la oyó.

Él los alcanzó a ver juntos e hizo una sonrisa irónica.

\- Buenos días, soy el profesor Kinomoto y les impartiré Historia este semestre. Por favor conformen parejas, Todo el tiempo que dure este curso trabajarán juntos, sin excusas.

Los compañeros empezaban a ubicarse en parejas así como Sakura y Shaoran, cuando se escuchó la voz del profesor que desde su lugar dijo:

\- Menos ustedes dos, joven Li, señorita Kinomoto sepárense.

Li le lanzó una de esas miradas que sabe hacer, pero con Touya no surgirían el menor efecto. Eran de la misma clase esos dos.

\- Señorita Kinomoto usted hará pareja con… haber…. La señorita Kojaku y usted joven Li… Con el joven Harada.

Ambos chicos se sentían totalmente frustrados por lo sucedido, precisamente por eso habían tomado las mismas materias, para estar juntos… No era justo como actuaba Touya.

Cuando esto sucedió, les mandó por equipos a las diferentes facultades de la universidad para que investigaran la historia de cada una, pero antes de salir, Touya miraba al novio de Sakura con una expresión de triunfo por haberlos separado. El joven chino, tomó la mano de su novia acercándola a él y la besó, mientras el hermano de la chica iba cambiando de expresión. Cuando Shaoran la soltó, la miró y le dijo – de tal manera que el profesor escuchara- No te pongas triste preciosa, que no seamos equipo no significa que no separaremos verdad?. Ahora la expresión de triunfo la tenía Shaoran que miró como el profesor se retorcía de la rabia y salió del salón.

\- Maldito sujeto – mascullaba Touya. – Ya Sakura, quita esa cara y ponte a hacer lo que les mandé, no porque seas mi hermana te voy a dejar las cosas tan sencillas. Y salió del salón.

\- Y sigues siendo muy malo con Sakura Touya… - Esa voz? Volteó el profesor Kinomoto, pero ya antes Sakura había corrido a su lado.

\- Yukitoooooo – dijo la chica de ojos verdes abrazándose al recién llegado, gesto que vio Shaoran y no le gustó mucho – En realidad Shaoran no sabía quién era Yukito y lo que representaba en la vida de Sakura.

\- Sakura, no sabes la alegría que me da verte – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica.

Cuando por fin lo soltó, Sakura corrió a traer a Shaoran.

\- Yukito, él es mi novio Li Shaoran, - lo dijo con un aire de orgullo.

\- Mucho gusto joven Li, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro.

\- Mucho gusto – respondió Li un poco serio. Y es que en realidad a quien le gustaría ver a su novia correr a los brazos de otro y abrazarlo como lo hizo Sakura.

\- Con su permiso me retiro, tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo Shaoran despidiéndose con una reverencia.

\- Yo también tengo que irme Yukito, aquí mi maravilloso hermano nos puso una investigación y además no me permitió hacerme con mi novio – dijo la chica haciendo puchero como una niña pequeña.

\- Vete con cuidado pequeña Sakura – como siempre Yukito con su sonrisa amable y gentil.

Sakura corrió para alcanzar a su novio, aunque iba con su compañera… Igual, tendrían que ir a los mismos lugares todos, así que qué más daba.

\- Shaoran te sucede algo?

\- Sakura discúlpame por ser tan descortés con tu "amigo", pero la verdad me sentí incómodo por la manera como corriste a sus brazos.

\- Estás… celoso? – Dijo Sakura con picardía y poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro del chico.

\- No, como se te ocurre – decía su novio tratando de desviar su mirada.

\- Te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas…

Eso hizo que el joven sonriera.

\- Hagamos algo, terminemos este trabajo lo más pronto posible y luego te cuento quién es Yukito, Vale?

\- Bueno, está bien – dijo besando a su novia en la punta de la nariz. – Démonos prisa –

Recorrieron los diferentes edificios de la universidad haciendo lo que su querido profesor les había dejado, cada uno por su lado para que les rindiera más, Sakura iría a unos, Shaoran a los otros y así intercambiarían información. Quien creyera que en su intento por perjudicarlos Touya iba a terminar haciéndoles un favor.

Terminaron con lo asignado, y al no tener más clase hasta las dos. Se sentaron en el lugar favorito de Shaoran, allí nadie les molestaba. El joven se había sentado recostándose al árbol y ella estaba acostada con la cabeza en las piernas de él, mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

\- Bueno, ahora si puedes contarme quien es el tal Yukito y por qué reaccionaste de esa manera al verlo.

\- Yukito… Bueno, él fue mi primer amor… -Lo decía solo para ver la cara de su novio, se veía tan lindo cuando estaba celoso-…

Y claro, la reacción no se hizo esperar, el joven inmediatamente frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su novia.

Ella se levantó, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él y tomando su rostro con sus manos.

\- Estoy bromeando mi amor, Yukito es el mejor amigo de mi hermano desde la escuela, como un hermano para mí, hace un año se fue para adelantar unos estudios en el extranjero y por lo que veo, ya regresó, no creo que solo sea de paso.

Cuando terminó de dar su explicación y al ver la expresión de enojo todavía en la cara de su novio, lo besó con ternura y le dijo – Tú eres mi primer y único amor Shaoran –

Había tanta sinceridad en su mirada, él se sentía privilegiado porque a pesar de la amabilidad de Sakura con todas las personas, solo a él lo miraba de esa forma, con el amor reflejado en sus ojos verdes y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Lo dice en serio señorita Kinomoto?

\- Claro que si joven Li.

Ambos se sonrieron y se sentaron, abrazados, alejados del mundo…

\- Tú lo eres todo Sakura… Como tú no hay – susurró Shaoran al oído de ella.

Existía mayor felicidad? No. No para ellos, era un mundo en el que solo existían ellos y el amor que se tenían mutuamente, hasta ese momento pensaban que todo era perfecto y nadie podría separarlos… Pero la vida da muchas vueltas y la vida de uno de los dos no era sencilla por mucho que intentara huir de ella.

Bueno, como les dije al inicio, esta será la calma antes de la tormenta...

Mis agradecimientos especiales para **LysL0ve** , quien me ha hecho muy feliz con todos su reviews y me dio una sugerencia maravillosa que obviamente será tenida en cuenta solo que un poco mas adelante porque ya son bastantes capítulos escritos... Pero lo verás no te preocupes ;).

También para ti: **Yi Jie Li Kinomoto** agradezco mucho que tomen su tiempo para leer mi historia.

Un abrazo enorme para todos!


	17. EL COMIENZO DE UNA VIDA JUNTOS

Si! Así prontito, les dejo este capítulo y sin mucho que agregar, espero lo disfruten. Besos.

CAPÍTULO 17

EL COMIENZO DE UNA VIDA JUNTOS

\- Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo… Decía Sakura a su amiga.

\- Lo se… Estamos a punto de iniciar nuestro tercer semestre. Ya llevamos un año aquí Sakura. Parece que fue ayer cuando nos reencontramos en este mismo apartamento y mira todo lo que ha sucedido.

\- Así es amiga, quien hubiera imaginado que seriamos tan felices y que esa anciana sería tan acertada no crees?.

\- Hablas de la adivina?

\- Siii, todo lo que dijo fue cierto, solo le faltó decir nombres jajajajajaja

Ambas chicas reían y disfrutaban recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese último año, tratando de no recordar o darle importancia a un capítulo en particular. Haruto.

Pero hasta las cosas malas… Son buenas, por lo menos permiten aprender y crecer.

Esperaban muy ansiosas a sus novios que vendrían a recogerlas para llevarlas al centro comercial. Pasarían el día juntos, pronto terminarían sus vacaciones y empezarían un nuevo semestre.

El anterior había sido particularmente difícil, más aún porque Touya se había encargado de hacerles la vida miserable con la materia que impartía. Afortunadamente para el semestre siguiente se habían asegurado de no tomar ninguna material relacionada con él.

Por su parte, la relación entre Fujitaka y Sonomi iba muy bien, a pesar de la distancia y ambos llegarían a Japón el día de mañana.

Sakura por su parte al fin había renunciado a su trabajo de medio tiempo en el café, de verdad le estaba costando mucho tener en equilibrio las tres cosas: Estudio, trabajo y vida sentimental. Sólo tenía tiempo para dos, y entre vida sentimental y trabajo, pues salía perdiendo el trabajo, no se iba a permitir perder a su flamante novio y mucho más ahora, que la actitud de él se había suavizado un poco y tenía bastantes admiradoras en el campus. No, descuidarlo no era una opción.

Aunque ella sabía que él solo tenía ojos para ella y aunque no le gusta admitirlo eran tan despistado como ella por lo menos en esas cuestiones, no se daba cuenta de que las chicas lo miraban y soltaban suspiros cuando pasaba por su lado. De este tipo de situaciones Sakura tampoco se salvaba, era muy conocida y popular en todo el campus por su amabilidad, alegría y porque en realidad era absolutamente hermosa. Pero claro, tampoco se daba cuenta, afortunadamente contaban con sus buenos amigos Tomoyo y Eriol que les ayudaban en esos aspectos.

Ese día disfrutaron muchísimo, comieron, rieron y compartieron entre ellos, fueron al zoológico, a dos centros comerciales obviamente comprando lo que encontraban a su paso y la dulce señorita de ojos azules había retomado la afición que mantenía de niña. Solo que esta vez ya no eran videos de su amiga lo que le gustaba, eran fotografías. Había tomado un curso el semestre pasado y estaba obsesionada, tomaba fotos de todo lo que la inspirara y por sobre todo de su amiga, que con los años, había tomado un increíble parecido a su madre Nadeshiko, cuando tenía la misma edad que Sakura ahora y trabajaba como modelo.

Shaoran vivía completamente embelesado con su novia.

\- Creo que es hora de descansar un rato – dijo Eriol.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Shaoran.

\- Bueno, entonces nosotras iremos a una tienda aquí a la vuelta, hay algo que queremos comprar.

\- Desean que las acompañemos? – preguntó Eriol, deseando muy en el fondo que la respuesta fuera NO.

\- No, tranquilos, estaremos bien solas.

\- Esas chicas no se cansan no? Hemos andado todo el día, han comprado mil cosas y les quedan energías para más. – Decía Eriol.

\- Son maravillosas de verdad.

\- Amigo, hay algo que deseo consultarte. Retomó la conversación el joven Hiragizawa.

\- Claro, en qué puedo ayudarte?.

\- Mira – dijo Eriol sacando de su bolsillo una cajita azul de terciopelo.

\- Es lo que creo que es?

\- Si – y la abrió para mostrarle a su amigo.

\- Wow, es hermosísimo.

\- Te parece?

\- Claro que sí, pero estás seguro?

\- En este momento solo tengo unas cosas claras en mi vida. 1. NO puedo y no quiero vivir sin ella. 2. Esa mujer me cambió la vida, nunca antes había conocido a alguien como Tom. (Así le decía su novio de cariño) 3. Deseo vivir toda mi vida a su lado.

\- Bueno, esos son excelentes argumentos, entonces por qué no le has dicho?

\- Por dos motivos, primero, quería aprovechar el regreso de su madre para pedir su mano. Sonará anticuado pero me parece lo correcto y segundo, me aterra que me diga que no.

\- Cómo? Eso no es posible, esa mujer te ama, es obvio.

\- Si pero el que me ame no quiere decir que esté lista para dar este paso.

\- Mira, de mi relación con Sakura he aprendido que cuando en realidad amas a alguien no hay nada ni nadie que pueda impedir que estén juntos. Y ustedes se aman, creo que debes tener fe amigo mío, fe en tu amor hacia ella, y el de ella hacia ti.

\- Tienes razón Shaoran. No puedo creerlo me voy a casar!.

\- Así es, y te mato si no soy tu padrino.

\- Es un trato, serás mi padrino. Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron, lo que dejó un poco extrañadas a las chicas que ya volvían hacia ellos.

Sin saberlo ellas hablaban de… prácticamente lo mismo, solo que la pobre Tomoyo no se atrevía siquiera a mencionar la palabra matrimonio, le daba miedo asustar a su joven novio, así que solo pensaba en la posibilidad de mudarse con él.

\- Piénsalo Sakura, en realidad no me parece una idea tan descabellada. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos incluso en su apartamento, solo sería cuestión de pasar mis cosas allá y listo.

\- Y qué conmigo? Y con Shaoran? A mí me vas a dejar sola y a Shaoran sin casa.

Tomoyo no podía evitar sonreír ante la ingenuidad y despiste de su amiga.

\- No te rías, no es gracioso! - Decía con carita de niña caprichosa la joven de ojos verdes.

\- Amiga, eres tan linda!. Pero piensa un poco, yo me voy con Eriol, tú que das "sola" y con un cuarto disponible, Shaoran "sin casa" y necesitando un cuarto….

La chica de ojos azules miraba con fijeza a su amiga a ver si entendía lo que trataba de decirle.

\- Tomoyo… Estás diciendo que… Shaoran y y.. yoo…

\- Siiiiiiiiii! Por eso te digo que nos conviene a todos!.

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente.

\- Amigaa como se te ocurreee! No sé si Shaoran pensará en eso… Digo, solo llevamos seis meses juntos y si, no te puedo negar que me encantaría pero no sé qué pensará él de eso. Además que mi hermano se opondría y no sé qué piense mi padre.

\- Sakura, tu padre te ama y sabe que serás feliz, y tu hermano, discúlpame pero pasó varios años viviendo con Kaho sin casarse, así que no es una autoridad moral para decir que no. Vamos amiga, qué dices?.

\- Bueno, esperaré que venga mi padre para consultarle, pero aún no le digas nada a Eriol vale?.

\- Está bien, pero que no pase de esta semana si? – Tomoyo le ponía ojos de perrito para convencerla.

\- Si si siii – No había nada que pudiera negarle a su amiga, además…

 _-Vivir con Shaoran… Despertar todos los días con su voz (no por teléfono), sus ojos, esos brazos fuertes que la abrazaban… pasar las noches juntos…._ Eran pensamientos que motivaban más a la joven y que también pasaban por la mente de su novio.

\- _Eriol y Tomoyo… Ya estarán viviendo juntos muy pronto… qué pensará Sakura? Yo no puedo decirle nada, la espantaría… Debe ser maravilloso, despertar con ella en mis brazos, su piel, su cabello… sus ojos…_ Estaba soñando despierto.

\- Eh, Shaoran, amigo… heyyy! – Trataba Eriol de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Perdón Eriol, me distraje un poco.

\- Se nota! Era como si te hubieras ido del planeta. Ahí vienen las chicas.

Ambas parejas de amigos totalmente ajenos de lo que hablaban los otros, pero deseando lo mismo. Y si, así es el amor!.

Y así pasó el día hasta que fueron a dejarlas en su apartamento. Cada vez que se despedían era una tortura, aunque vivían solo a un piso de distancia era muy difícil, de ahí que trataran de dar prisa a su trámite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Papá!

\- Mamá!

Gritaban Tomoyo y Sakura en el aeropuerto al ver a sus padres por fin llegar. Al encontrarse todos se abrazaron, eran una familia. Allí estaban también Touya y Kaho. Esta última dejaba ver un embarazo de 4 meses por lo que Fujitaka se emocionó.

\- Mi primer nieto! Es increíble, gracias hija por darme ese privilegio, abrazó a Kaho con ternura.

\- Vamos entonces – intervino Eriol, ya tenemos listas las reservaciones para ir a almorzar juntos les parece?.

A la entrada, la limosina de Sonomi les esperaba y fueron a almorzar sin complicaciones. Pero ese sería más que un simple almuerzo, aquí empezaban los anuncios.

Fujitaka y Sonomi, llevaban una relación a distancia, era difícil, sí, pero estaban acostumbrados a sus viajes y a la ausencia. En una ocasión se encontraron un fin de semana en Grecia. Compartieron pero también hablaron de asuntos importantes.

FLASH BACK

\- ¿Qué dices Sonomi? La verdad, después de estos últimos viajes me he sentido cansado, creo que ya no estoy en edad para estas cosas – le dijo con su sonrisa amable de siempre.

\- La verdad Fujitaka, hacía un tiempo estaba examinando mis planes de retiro, pero al encontrarme tan sola simplemente lo aplacé.

\- Ya es tiempo de que nos dediquemos a disfrutar la vida, viajar no solo por negocios o trabajo.

Sonomi le sonrió – Está bien hagámoslo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- Mis queridos hijos, tenemos un anuncio que hacerles.

Todos quedaron a la expectativa de lo que querían decir.

\- Como todos saben, Sonomi y yo hemos llevado una vida algo… Agitada, pero hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es hora de detenernos y empezar a disfrutar la vida sin tantas presiones.

\- Qué significa eso? – preguntaba un serio Touya.

\- Quiero decir hijo que… Nos vamos a casar.

\- Qué? – El único que se atrevió a decirlo en voz alto fue Touya, de manera que los demás comensales del restaurante volvieron su atención a la mesa. Los demás se lo gritaron en sus propias mentes.

\- Solo queremos que ustedes nos apoyen. Lo haremos igual, pero será más fácil si ustedes están de acuerdo.

Por su parte Tomoyo y Sakura tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaban emocionadas, conmovidas. Por fin sus queridos padres estarían juntos y serían felices.

Pero todos esperaban la respuesta de Touya quien era el más reacio y a quien al parecer le había impactado más la noticia.

Él por su parte solo veía siete pares de ojos que lo miraban como esperando su respuesta. Lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a su padre, le sonrío y lo abrazó. – Mereces ser feliz papá, hiciste un gran trabajo siendo nuestro padre y no podemos darte nada menos que nuestro apoyo, no es así Monstruo?

Sakura ni se dio por enterada de las provocaciones de su hermano, solo corrió a los brazos de su padre llorando por lo feliz que se sentía, todos los miraban con ternura, ella era chica muy expresiva y se sentía realmente feliz.

Después de eso todo fueron abrazos y felicitaciones.

\- yo me encargaré de coordinar todo – decía entusiasmada la hija de Sonomi.

\- Bueno, pues yo solo puedo darles ánimo porque saben que soy muy torpe y negada para estas cosas

Todos reían al unísono, Sakura era tan dulce.

\- Señor Fujitaka, señora Sonomi, por favor, permítanme ofrecerles las instalaciones y servicios del hotel será para mí un honor poder contribuir en algo.- Dijo Shaoran-

\- Mamá, yo diseñaré tu vestido.

\- En ese caso – repuso Eriol – permítanme darles el viaje de bodas.

Todos estaban felices haciendo planes, la boda se celebraría en tres meses esperando que ambos finiquitaran sus asuntos laborales.

\- Pero por qué tanta prisa? – preguntaba Touya.

\- Hijo, hemos esperado muchos años ya. Qué más tenemos que esperar?

Todos asintieron ante las palabras del profesor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sonomi había llegado al lugar donde su yerno la citara. Aún no comprendía muy bien el motivo, pero no se preocupó.

\- Buenas tardes señora Sonomi.

\- Sonomi a secas por favor Eriol.

\- No podría tratar con tan poca propiedad a mi suegra.

Sonomi sonrió…

\- Bueno, dime que es eso tan importante que necesitas hablar conmigo y sin Tomoyo a tu lado.

\- No quiero dar rodeos al asunto pero si deseo que comprenda bien mis motivos.

Sonomi ya estaba nerviosa.

\- Nunca le contamos de forma detallada las circunstancias en las que conocí a Tomoyo.

El joven se dispuso a contarle la historia de cómo se habían conocido y cómo sentía desde ese momento que debía cuidarla y protegerla y que estaría con ella por el resto de su vida. La señora simplemente escuchaba, conmovida por lo que su hija había vivido y agradecida ante el joven que tenía frente a ella.

\- Por eso señora, yo deseo pedir formalmente la mano de su hija.

La elegante mujer estaba sorprendida por la petición de aquel joven. Pero si algo tenía claro desde que lo conoció es que amaba a su hija y daría su vida por hacerla feliz.

\- Eriol, no me conoces lo suficiente. Pero lo único que te digo, es que si tú dañas a mi niña o la haces sufrir, te buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras y hasta el fin del mundo

El muchacho sonrió.

\- Eso quiero decir que si?

\- Claro que si hijo. Se levantó y lo abrazó.

Él por su parte le enseñó el anillo, era absolutamente precioso, un diamante corte princesa de 4.0 Quilates. Sólo podía imaginar viéndolo en la pequeña y delicada mano de su novia. Se vería hermosa.

\- Bueno y cuando se lo piensas proponer?.

\- Lo más pronto posible.

\- Y por qué la prisa? Están muy jóvenes aún, tú tienes la edad de Tomoyo no?.

\- No señora, Tomoyo tiene 19 y yo cumpliré 22 el próximo marzo. Y no es prisa, solo que de verdad quiero tenerla a mi lado. Sabe que nunca tendrá preocupaciones o limitaciones de ningún tipo y podrá continuar con sus estudios al igual que yo haré con los míos.

\- Está bien mi querido Eriol, por favor hazla muy feliz. Ella lo merece.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Hija de qué querías hablarme – Decía Fujitaka a Sakura.

\- Bueno papá… Este…. No sé por dónde empezar.

\- Solo dilo y ya, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Está bien, papá, Tomoyo ha decidido que quiere mudarse al apartamento de Eriol.

\- Entiendo – decía Fujitaka.

\- Y pues si eso sucede, yo quedaré sola en este apartamento y pues… este… Shaoran tendría que buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir… Por eso quería saber si… Este…

La muchacha estaba realmente nerviosa ante la reacción de su padre.

\- Cuántos años tienes Sakura?

\- Cumpliré 20 el próximo abril papá tú lo sabes.

\- Precisamente hija mía, has dejado de ser una niña, ya eres una mujer independiente y responsable de sus decisiones. Esto es algo que les compete solo a ustedes decidirlo, no debes pedir mi permiso.

\- En serio papá?.

\- Pero ten en cuenta que la convivencia es difícil, así sea con la persona que más amas.

Sakura se mostró un poco desanimada ante este último comentario, por lo que su padre la tomó de las manos y le dijo.

\- Pero no hay nada que un verdadero amor pueda vencer. Así que si estás segura… Yo te apoyaré en todo, además que Shaoran siempre me ha inspirado mucha confianza.

\- Gracias papá – se abrazaron los dos mostrándose su cariño incondicional.

Suena el teléfono de Tomoyo…

\- Tomoyo? Te tengo buenas noticias.

\- Hablaste con tu padre?

\- Siii y tengo todo su respaldo.

\- Qué bien! – Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada. – aprovecharé para hablar con Eriol hoy, me citó en la noche dijo que quería consultarme algo. Lo he sentido un poco extraño sabes?... Tu crees que…? Quiera terminar conmigo?.

\- Cómo se te ocurre decir eso! Eriol muere por ti solo ve por tus ojos.

\- Si, pero esta semana ha estado muy extraño, siento que me está evadiendo… Es muy raro.

\- Amiga no te preocupes, solo confía.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de los planes de Eriol así que se preocupó un poco.

Estando con Shaoran en el apartamento viendo una película…

\- Mi amor, estoy preocupada – dijo Sakura.

\- Qué sucede?

\- Hoy Tomoyo me comentó que ha notado a Eriol extraño, distante con ella. Tú eres su amigo, has notado algo? Te ha dicho algo? No quisiera ver sufrir a mi amiga.

El joven chino sonrió.

\- No lo sé mi amor, pero es posible que a partir de hoy la vida de tu amiga no vuelva a ser la misma.

Aquellas palabras la dejaron aún más pensativa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tomoyo se encontraba en dónde… Una azotea?

Era extraño… Había una persona esperándola, algo así como un mayordomo, quien le abrió la puerta del lugar… Era un espacio iluminado solo con velas y rodeado con ventanales que daban una vista privilegiada de la ciudad de Tokio… Todo el lugar estaba adornado con rosas rojas y en el fondo una mesa dispuesta para dos.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que había frente a sus ojos, pero a su vez estaba nerviosa.

De una esquina del salón salía su novio, elegantemente vestido, con un traje como los que solía usar para los asuntos muy importantes lo que le hizo sospechar que este era uno de esos. Los nervios se incrementaron. El chico fue hacia donde ella estaba tomándola de la mano para dirigirla a la mesa.

\- Eriol qué sucede?

El joven solo sonrió. – Sucede que te amo preciosa.

A ella le encantaba esa sonrisa y mucho más cuando ella sabía que había un secreto, ambos eran siempre tan perceptivos, no podían ocultarse nada, eran transparentes.

La ayudó a ubicarse en la mesa y empezó a hablar.

\- Tomoyo, desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos azules supe que no había nada que no hiciera por ti, desde que estoy contigo siento que puedo lograrlo todo, alcanzarlo todo, me has dado unos meses maravillosos a tu lado, puedo decir que los más felices de mi vida y sé que es solo el principio.

La chica lo miraba con la profundidad de sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, se sentía totalmente conmovida con las palabras de su novio y solo pudo decir.

\- Tu, mi amado Eriol, eres la representación de todo lo bueno que tiene la vida. Nunca me consideré estar hecha para el amor, no con todas mis reservas e inseguridades. Llegaste a mi vida rompiendo esquemas y concuerdo contigo, me has permitido disfrutar de la mejor época de mi vida. Gracias, gracias por no dejarte vencer por mis temores, por no rendirte ante mis negativas. Eres mi héroe Eriol Hiragizawa.

El chico simplemente se dejó llevar, se arrodilló ante ella y presentó el anillo que le tenía.

\- Amor de mi vida, por favor, dame la oportunidad..., no, el privilegio de llenar tu vida de felicidad, sé mi esposa.

Ella lo miró con ternura, lo abrazó, lo besó y con lágrimas en sus ojos le dijo: - Te voy a amar hasta con el último suspiro. Sí, quiero ser tu esposa.

Allí, en ese hermoso y cálido lugar, dos corazones que se amaban decidieron unirse para siempre. .


	18. EL COMIENZO DE UNA VIDA JUNTOS II

**Hola! Continuamos con la vida de ensueño de nuestros queridos protagonistas... Pero no les durará mucho la dicha. Mientras tanto, disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Besos.**

CAPÍTULO 18

EL COMIENZO DE UNA VIDA JUNTOS II

\- Sakura!

\- Tomoyo? No estabas con Eriol?

\- Amiga, me caso!

\- Cómo? Dios, que dices

\- Si… Hace unos diez minutos, Eriol acaba de proponerme matrimonio.

\- Espera – Puso el altavoz para que su novio escuchara.

\- Sakura fue precioso! Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!.

La chica de ojos verdes solo lloraba, era tal su felicidad, como si fuera ella misma. A nadie quería como quería a su amiga.

\- Mi amiga querida, no puedo siquiera expresar la felicidad que siento por lo que me acabas de contar – decía Sakura entre sollozos. Tú y nadie más que tú por tu corazón bondadoso y entregado siempre mereces ser increíblemente feliz.

\- Tomoyo, los felicito a ambos, espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa – decía Shaoran.

\- Amor tú lo sabías? – Le preguntaba Sakura.

\- Claro que si mi vida.

\- Hey chicos, gracias por sus buenos deseos – Ahora era Eriol que hablaba.

\- Eriol! Tienes un tesoro en tus manos y más te vale que la cuides – Decía Sakura.

\- Hermano, te felicito de verdad, que sean muy felices.

\- Bueno, solo queríamos compartir con ustedes las buenas nuevas, ahora si nos permiten pretendemos disfrutar la velada. No me esperes Sakura!.

\- Claro que si disfruten muchísimo! Los amo! Seguía gritando Sakura ante el teléfono hasta que terminaron la llamada.

\- Shaoran, cómo no me dijiste nada?.

\- Mi amor, eres una persona tan hermosa, no sabes mentir, si lo hubieras sabido no nos habría salido bien la sorpresa, perdóname. – Le decía mientras la envolvía con sus brazos fuertes, sabía que no podía resistirse a eso… además, esos besos en su cuello…

\- Shaoran, no me distraigas. Además hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.

Sakura puso cara de seria y se sentó en una esquina del sofá pidiéndole a su novio que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Amor, me asustas, solo te veo así de seria cuando intento despertarte en las mañanas.

\- Shaorannnnn – logró sacarle una sonrisa. – Lo digo en serio!

\- Bueno mi amor, dime lo que quieras.

\- Eres consciente de que ahora Tomoyo y Eriol querrán vivir juntos?.

\- Claro, después de casarse me imagino que es lo que harán.

\- No, eso pasará ahora.

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, si Eriol no le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a Tomoyo hoy, ella le hubiera propuesto mudarse juntos.

\- Cómo así? Y qué pensaban hacer con nosotros?.

\- Bueno – Dijo la chica inclinando su rostro – Eso ya lo teníamos resuelto.

\- Ya… Entonces dime, qué tenían planeado?

\- Ehhh Este… Shaoran… Pues al mudarse Eriol con Tomoyo, tú.. Pues te quedarías sin apartamento y yo… Bueno pues a mí… me queda el cuarto de Tomoyo disponible.

\- Me estás pidiendo lo que creo que me estás pidiendo?.

\- Bueno, pues es lo más práctico no?. De lo contrario te tocaría buscar otro lugar fuera del campus, como sabes los apartamentos están reservados desde hace tiempo.

Shaoran se acercó con picardía.

\- Es decir que me lo ofreces solo porque es práctico, no porque te gustaría?.

La chica se arreboló al instante.

\- Esteee. Shaoran, por qué me torturas… Sabes que se me dificulta decir esas cosas… - Dijo la chica con la cabeza baja.

\- Entonces lo haré yo… Sakura, quieres vivir conmigo?.

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó con una sonrisa.

\- Eso quiere decir que si quieres? – dijo la chica.

\- Sí, pero no por conveniencia… - Se seguía acercando a ella lentamente hasta que se acercó a su rostro. – Lo hago porque te amo – dijo en su oído.

Ahora era el turno de Sakura de acercarse.

\- Me amas?...

-Si…

\- Aunque me guste dormir y llegue tarde a todos lados?

-Si…

\- Señor Li, sepa que yo lo amo mucho más.

Y así empezó el juego de besos y caricias… Sabían que estarían solos, nadie los interrumpiría y que de ahí en adelante era el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

La película que estaban viendo había pasado a un segundo plano y más aún cuando se trataba de demostrarse su amor como solían hacerlo, es cierto que desde su primera vez hace casi seis meses lo habían hecho unas dos veces… Casi nunca estaban solos y eso les impedía disfrutar de su intimidad. Pero esas dos veces… Vaya si había sido increíble, cada vez era más excitante, descubrían cosas nuevas que les llevaban a disfrutar y demostrarse el amor que se tenían. Y esta era una de esas.

Pasaron de la sala al cuarto de la chica, la pasión desbordaba entre ambos mientras se quitaban la ropa a medida que iban avanzando, no era que tuvieran prisa, pero si tenían urgencia de sentirse el uno al otro, de compenetrarse y hacer el amor, si, nunca había sido solo sexo.

Ya estaban sobre la cama, y como siempre él simplemente la admiraba, era un gusto para sus ojos la hermosa figura de su novia, quien vestía una lencería bastante provocadora que solía usar por sugerencia de su amiga Tomoyo – es bueno estar preparada Sakura, nunca se sabe cuándo sea el momento de disfrutar un momento juntos – Solía decir la chica de ojos azules.

\- Mi amor, todo el tiempo llevas ropa interior de ese tipo?.

\- Te gusta?.

\- Me enloquece Sakura,

Y era justo en esos momentos donde dejaba de ser la niña inocente de siempre y se convertía en una mujer que despertaba todo tipo de pasiones en su novio, y él se sentía aún más complacido de saber que era el único que podía disfrutar de su novia en ese aspecto. Nadie más sabía que dentro de ese exterior inocente se encontraba una mujer llena de fuego.

Pero no solo él, ella también se sentía privilegiada de tener al deseado Li Shaoran, al que las chicas miraban al pasar, aunque normalmente él vestía de una manera clásica y muy formal, ella era la única que podía contemplar el maravilloso cuerpo de su amado. Acariciarlo, besarlo, gozar con sus caricias… Si, era privilegiada.

Él la besaba con pasión a medida que avanzaban, todo su cuerpo era un lienzo que Shaoran dibujaba con sus labios, no había un solo espacio del cuerpo de la chica que él no conociera, si bien al principio había un poco de vergüenza ya no era así. Se pertenecían de una forma tan íntima, tan real, que todas esas reservas estaban en el pasado.

Shaoran siempre despertaba antes que ella. Él era un joven muy disciplinado y sin importar el día siempre se levantaba temprano.

Había ido a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, cuando sintió que unas manos suaves acariciaban su pecho y el rostro de la chica se acercaba a su espalda besándolo. Él solo vestía el pantalón que traía el día anterior y al voltear para ver a su novia ella solo vestía su camisa… Por Dios, se veía tan sensual solo con esa prenda. Su cabello despeinado y esa sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

\- Podría acostumbrarme a esto señorita Kinomoto. – Decía el joven mientras contemplaba a su novia.

\- Pues entonces hazlo, amor mío, porque este es el primer día del resto de nuestra vida juntos.

Él se acercó a la chica abrazándola y ella enrolló sus piernas a él mientras la subía al mesón de la cocina sin parar de besarla. Acariciaba sus piernas y ella jugaba con su cabello, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en otro lugar que no fuera una habitación y era realmente excitante…Hasta que sintieron algo extraño…

\- LOS HUEVOS! Gritaron al unísono mientras Shaoran corría a la estufa a retirar los pobres huevos que ya se habían arruinado. Cuando se miraron empezaron a reír a carcajadas, tenía que empezar de nuevo.

\- Qué te parece si regresas a la cama... – Le da un beso – Te recuestas – otro beso- descansas-más besos – y ya voy con tu desayuno te parece?.

\- Eres muy consentidor mi amor.

\- Y tú eres mi princesa y yo te cuido, sé que te gusta dormir hasta tarde, además que ya son nuestros últimos días de vacaciones y tendremos que empezar a madrugar de nuevo. Así que aprovechemos…

Sakura salió de la cocina con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios…

\- Bueno, te espero en cama…

Mientras Shaoran tomaba su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Eriol.

\- Amigo, no sé qué estás haciendo o donde estarás, pero por favor cuando vengas avísame antes, estoy con Sakura. L.S

Mensaje de respuesta.

\- No te preocupes, no tenemos intención de aparecer por esos lados más o menos en tres días. APROVECHEN, DISFRUTEN. E.H

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shaoran.

Regresó a la cama con un delicioso desayuno para su novia.

\- Te tengo una sorpresa.

\- Dime.

\- Tenemos el apartamento para nosotros los próximos tres días.

\- Cómo lo sabes?

\- Eriol me avisó, así que no hay afán mi pequeña Sakura.

Desayunaron y se quedaron toda la mañana en cama, abrazados el uno al otro sin que nada más importara. Solo los despertó el hambre, ya era hora del almuerzo.

\- Amor si quieres ve arreglándote, vamos a comer fuera, mientras yo iré a mi apartamento por algunas cosas te parece?

\- Me parece – Dijo abrazando a su novio y besándolo.

\- Ahora regreso entonces.

Ambos se dedicaron a organizarse y prepararse para salir. Fueron a un restaurante cerca del campus, siempre que Sakura veía a su novio en esos planes tan sencillos le parecía extraño pensar que él tuviera una vida tan diferente a la que vivía actualmente, pero se sentía feliz, él se veía tranquilo, pleno, era un estudiante sobresaliente, siempre le dedicaba tiempo a ella y ahora podrían compartir su vida de manera más cercana.

\- Amor, tengo una idea..

\- Dime – respondió Shaoran mientras limpiaba salsa de los labios de su amada.

\- Que tal si ayudamos a Tomoyo con la mudanza?

\- Mmmmm estará bien que intervengamos?

\- Obviamente la llamaré para consultarle, pero creo que será maravilloso llegar y que todo esté preparado no te parece?.

. Me parece bien, además que yo también puedo adelantar mi traslado a tu apartamento, inclusive podemos re decorar… Si estás de acuerdo claro, al fin y al cabo es tu casa.

\- Nuestra casa Shaoran y si me encanta la idea.

Llamada a Tomoyo.

\- Sakura?

\- Hola Tomoyo! Cómo estás?.

\- Absolutamente feliz y tú?

\- Creo que estamos en las mismas – Ambas reían

\- MI querida amiga, te comento que hablé con Shaoran y está de acuerdo en mudarse conmigo.

\- Sakura, me alegro mucho por ti!.

\- Gracias preciosa. Y quería preguntarte algo. ¿Qué has pensado de tu mudanza con Eriol?.

\- Será inmediato, apenas lleguemos empezamos con eso.

\- Te molestaría si te ayudo?

\- Molestarme? Todo lo contrario, sería de gran ayuda! Es más, solo necesito trasladar mi ropa y artículos personales, lo demás no importa, lo puedes dejar como está.

\- En ese caso, cuenta con ello, cuando llegues encontrarás todo listo.

\- Gracias Sakurita, eres la mejor!

\- Les envío un gran abrazo y disfruten muchísimo, los extrañamos.

\- Adiós amiga.

-Listo mi amor, ya hablé con Tomoyo y le encantó la idea, dice que solo traslademos su ropa y artículos personales así que no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo o sea difícil. Qué tal si empezamos ahora?

\- Me parece bien y mañana salimos temprano a buscar algunas cosas para re decorar si?.

\- Temprano?... Dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero.

\- Jajajajaja, no cambias mi pequeña Sakura… Está bien… no muy temprano.

Se apresuraron a llegar al apartamento a organizar las cosas de su amiga para trasladarlo. No fue para nada difícil, Tomoyo era increíblemente ordenada lo que facilitaba mucho las cosas.

\- Bueno, creo que una de las primeras cosas que debemos hacer es comprar otra cama – decía Shaoran-

\- Por qué? Me gusta mi cama.

\- Si mi amor, pero ya no dormirás sola… O prefieres seguir así? Porque en ese caso dormiremos en cuartos separados si tu….

\- Nooo, no digas eso! No lo había pensado de esa manera.

\- Bueno, entonces añádelo a la lista de cosas por conseguir.

\- Qué otra cosa señor Li?

\- Lo que tú digas mi amor, observa bien y piensa qué te gustaría cambiar… El color de las pareces, o las cortinas, la decoración… Lo que quieras.

Ambos empezaron a construir a su modo lo que sería su nuevo hogar, se sentían felices y realizados, llegó la noche mientras ellos seguían planeando, pensando en lo que iban a conseguir y cómo iban a re ordenar las cosas, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, abrazados…

\- Buenos días mi amor… - Siempre Shaoran madrugando –

\- Mmmmmm bueno días, qué hora es?

\- Son las 8 am.

\- Diossss por qué insistes en torturarme…

\- Jajajaja mi amor, pensé que ya era una buena hora para levantarse, no es así?

\- Mi vida, pero piensa… No, no sé qué decirte, sinceramente solo quiero dormir.

\- Bueno yo iré a preparar el desayuno si?.

\- Pero tú siempre lo haces, me siento como una inútil. Bueno, está bien vamos.

La chica esta vez usaba un pequeño short y una camiseta de conejitos. No importaba si era con lencería sensual o con una bata de abuelita, la amaba igual, la deseaba igual, era su Sakura, suya y de nadie más

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Tomoyo, Eriol! Qué bueno que ya llegaron, cómo les fue?

\- Muy bien Sakurita

\- Muéstrame el anillo! Decía una emocionadísima Sakura.

La chica de cabello negro extendió su mano con gracia para dejar ver el enorme anillo en su mano.

\- Es enorme y se te ve perfecto. Amiga, de verdad que no tengo palabras para expresar mi felicidad por ti. Ahhh y como te dije el otro día, tenemos todo listo en su nuevo apartamento.

Todos fueron al piso siguiente, ingresaron al apartamento, todo perfectamente ordenado, se notaba que habían aseado hace muy poco y las pertenencias de Tomoyo en el cuarto de Eriol.

\- Era todo lo que necesitaba querida amiga, muchas gracias – abrazó Tomoyo a su amiga de ojos verdes.

\- Espero que no haya hecho falta nada, de lo contrario puedes venir cuando quieras, tu cuarto igual está intacto.

\- No será necesario, tranquila.

\- Se me había olvidado comentarte, redecoramos el apartamento.

\- Quiero verlo! Decía emocionada Tomoyo.

Al bajar, encontraron que habían cambiado de color las paredes, la sala estaba pintada con un hermoso verde manzana, los muebles habían sido re acomodados y había muchos detalles que daban luces de la armonía de la pareja a la hora de adaptarse a su vida juntos.

\- Espero no te moleste que hayamos cambiado. – Decía una tímida Sakura.

\- Amiga, este es tu hogar, el que compartirás con el hombre que amas, no te preocupes de lo que los demás quieran o no, solo de ser felices. Además, me encanta!

\- Gracias de todo corazón, por cuidarme todo este tiempo, no sabes lo mucho que te voy a extrañar – Sakura abrazó a su amiga.

\- Solo estaremos a un piso de distancia y siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado mi querida Sakura.

En realidad eran buenos tiempos los que se respiraban por allí, ambas amigas con sus parejas eran sencilla y simplemente felices.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Shaoran y Sakura vivían juntos al igual que Eriol y Tomoyo, gracias a su cercanía compartían mucho tiempo juntos, se invitaban a cenar mutuamente con bastante frecuencia, pasaron varias noches jugando y riendo.

Ya habían iniciado el nuevo semestre de clases, estaban tomando Sakura y Shaoran la clase de economía juntos, la cual impartía Yukito y el joven Chino pudo comprender el porqué del cariño de su novia hacia este y es que en realidad el profesor era una persona perfectamente amable, que en lugar de estorbarles les ayudaba, no como Touya, con quien no acababa de llevarse bien.

La convivencia era como la de cualquier pareja, cocinaban juntos, se apoyaban en su estudio, distribuían las labores del hogar y si, como todos, también peleaban de vez en cuando, pero eso sí, descubrieron que había una maravillosa forma de hacer las paces… Si, esa!

Para ellos, la vida era simplemente perfecta. Lástima que esos son solo pequeños momentos de paz que da la vida para tomar fuerzas cuando los momentos difíciles vengan, ellos no lo sabían, pero un tifón los amenazaba…

En Hong Kong…

\- Tía Ierán, ha pasado más de un año desde que Shaoran se fue y mira… No ha vuelto siquiera a visitarnos, no será que hablaba en serio y no piensa volver a ocuparse del consorcio?.

La elegante dama china solo miraba por el amplio ventanal frente a ella.

\- No te preocupes Meiling, Shaoran volverá, no importa de lo que me tenga que valer, pero lo haré volver, ya verás.

Bueno como les dije anteriormente... Será que hasta aquí les duró la dicha?... Qué estará planeando Ierán?.

No te puedes perder el próximo capítulo entonces. Porque así como lo malo no dura para siempre... Al parecer lo bueno tampoco...

Mil y mil gracias a todos ustedes amados lectores, les deseo lo mejor en sus vidas y que continúen acompañándome en esta historia.

Besos!.


	19. PUEDES CORRER, PERO NO ESCONDERTE

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno, como vimos en el capítulo anterior, algunas cosas se están tramando en contra de nuestros protagonistas y tendremos un giro inesperado... Grandes cosas vienen de acá en adelante, así que no se lo pierdan y disfrútenlo!**

CAPÍTULO 19

PUEDES CORRER, PERO NO ESCONDERTE

Era miércoles, ya pasaban de las 8 am. Y aun seguían abrazados en la cama. Era raro pero Shaoran no se levantaba todavía, la verdad es que se habían dormido muy tarde aprovechando que no tendrían clases en la mañana…

Sakura se levantó suavemente para preparar el desayuno a su novio que yacía dormido y sin señales de despertar. Lo preparó rápidamente y lo puso sobre la mesa de su habitación para despertarlo como a él le gustaba, con besos en su cuello.

Se despertó y ambos desayunaban tranquilamente cuando… Rinngg ringgg. El joven tomó su teléfono para responder.

\- Hola? Si habla Shaoran… Qué estás diciendo? – se levantó alarmado de su cama.

\- Por favor habla más despacio, no te entiendo bien… Dices que qué le sucedió a mi madre?

Al oír esas palabras la joven de ojos verdes palideció. _Dios, algo sucedió con su madre._

\- Shaoran, te digo que tu madre sufrió una especie de colapso o algo así, se encuentra en el hospital, necesitamos que regreses. – Era Meiling-

\- Llamaré ya mismo a hacer las reservaciones y estaré en Hong Kong lo más pronto posible, gracias por avisarme.

Terminó la llamada y la joven solo pudo ver la expresión de preocupación en los ojos de su amado.

\- Shaoran en qué te puedo ayudar?.

\- Si, ayúdame a preparar mi maleta por favor, debo salir lo más pronto posible, llamaré a la aerolínea por si hay un vuelo comercial, de lo contrario tendré que esperar que envíen el avión de la familia.

\- Si, sii claro.

Rápidamente había coordinado lo necesario para su viaje a Hong Kong.

\- Eriol, amigo – le llamó Shaoran comentándole la situación. – Tendré que estar fuera y lo peor es que no tengo certeza de por cuanto tiempo. Necesito que cuiden de Sakura.

\- Claro Shaoran, estaremos pendientes de ella todo el tiempo, tu vete tranquilo y espero que puedas resolver tus asuntos pronto.

\- Gracias y de verdad espero que así sea.

Dos horas después de aquella llamada estaban en el aeropuerto de Narita esperando la salida del vuelo de Shaoran, mientras él trataba de despedirse de una angustiada Sakura.

\- Mi preciosa Sakura, no te preocupes por favor, estaré de regreso pronto, solo espérame con tu hermosa sonrisa, no importa donde yo esté siempre pensaré en ti.

La muchacha no atinaba decir nada, solo lloraba en silencio mientras el joven sostenía su rostro, odiaba verla llorar más que nada en este mundo, pero las circunstancias eran ahora tan apremiantes que no podía quedarse a consolarla y tampoco podía asegurarle cuando era su regreso para darle tranquilidad.

\- Shaoran, por favor cuídate, y recuerda siempre que aquí hay un corazón que te ama, te espera y te necesita.

\- Lo se mi princesa, y no importa cuántos kilómetros nos separen, nuestros corazones están unidos, no pierdas la fe mi Sakura. Cree en mí, te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dirigirse a la puerta donde ingresaría para tomar su vuelo. Sakura no sabía por qué, pero tenía miedo, al verlo partir sentía que su corazón se iba con él.

\- Adiós mi amor…. Susurró la chica.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Dama Ierán, está usted segura que esto es lo correcto y la única opción?

\- Así es, no fue posible razonar con él, ahora solo me queda apelar a su corazón y es lo que estoy haciendo, hay muchas cosas en juego, y solo teniéndolo cerca puedo persuadirlo de lo que es correcto por el bien de la familia.

\- Comprendo, pero y si se dan cuenta?.

\- No lo sabrán, usted siempre ha sido mi médico de cabecera, no tienen por qué consultar con otro. Además, usted me debe a mí su lealtad, lo que está haciendo ahora le puede asegurar muchos beneficios. No se preocupe, circunstancias desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas, pero nadie se enterará. Afortunadamente por mucho que trabajo que tenga poseo una salud de hierro pero no es eso lo que hay que hacerle creer a Shaoran, él debe pensar que no puedo más con las responsabilidades y él siempre ha sido un pequeño héroe queriendo salvar a los que ama.

\- Como usted diga dama Ierán.

La elegante mujer se sentó en su cama del hospital mirando por la ventana.

\- Perdóname Shaoran, pero debes asumir tus responsabilidades. Es el honor de la familia Li la que está en juego, es el destino que te tocó.

El médico al salir de ese lugar se sentía muy culpable de lo que estaba haciendo, conocía a la familia Li desde que Ierán se casó con Hien, había visto nacer a cada uno de sus hijos, por lo que conocía bien a Shaoran y lamentaba tener que mentirle de esa manera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shaoran estaba llegando al aeropuerto para ir directamente al hospital y verificar el estado de salud de su madre. Un automóvil muy lujoso estaba esperándolo al igual que un grupo de guardaespaldas. Como odiaba eso!.

Dentro del vehículo su querido y leal Wei. – Que alegría volver a verlo joven Shaoran –

\- Lo mismo digo Wei, eres de las pocas personas que extraño en la nueva vida que estoy haciendo en Japón.

\- Honor que me hace joven, a donde desea dirigirse?

\- Directo al hospital Wei por favor, ya tendré tiempo después de ir a casa y espero que no por mucho tiempo, tengo asuntos demasiado importantes en Japón.

El mayordomo miró asombrado la expresión de su querido señorito, nunca había visto ese brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa en él.

\- Lo comprendo perfectamente joven Shaoran y le sonrió con complicidad.

Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que el hombre había entendido a la perfección lo que quería decirle. No había nada que pudiera esconder de Wei, él lo había criado y por eso lo conocía tan bien.

Iban hablando en el auto sobre los últimos acontecimientos del clan Li, y en realidad no había demasiados cambios o la situación estaba tan complicada como su madre se lo había querido hacer creer en su visita anterior o cada vez que hablaban por teléfono.

\- Wei puedes decirme exactamente qué sucedió con mi madre?

\- Joven Shaoran, para nadie es un secreto que manejar los asuntos del clan Li es algo verdaderamente agotador, la señora se encontraba en una reunión cuando tuvo un colapso, se desmayó y tuvo que ser llevada al hospital.

\- Ya veo, sí, es cierto que es una carga demasiado difícil de sobrellevar, pero no comprendo, los esposos de mis hermanas no la han estado ayudando?

\- Lastimosamente su madre no permite que tomen mucha parte en los asuntos más complejos, siempre les dice que es algo que atañe al heredero del clan y no deja que la ayuden.

\- Eso no suena muy bien Wei, me preocupa mucho esa postura de mi madre. Permíteme, tengo que hacer una llamada.

\- Sakura mi amor…

\- Shaoran por fin llamas, estaba preocupada

\- Si, discúlpame estaba distraído, voy en el auto camino al hospital a ver a mi madre.

\- Ya veo, pero cómo estuvo tu viaje?

\- Muy tranquilo en realidad, en comparación con lo que me voy a encontrar aquí.

\- A qué te refieres Shaoran?.

\- Mi amor, al parecer las cosas son un poco más complicadas de lo que yo pensaba al principio, hay muchas cosas que reorganizar acá antes de poder regresar a tu lado.

\- No me digas eso por favor… Decía la chica entre sollozos.

\- Mi pequeña Sakura, no llores por favor, no puedo siguiera imaginar el hecho de provocar una lágrima tuya. Espérame por favor, trataré de organizar las cosas aquí de la mejor manera y regresaré contigo.

\- Sabes que te amo no? Y te extraño demasiado.

\- Lo se pequeña, te amo!.

Termina la llamada y Shaoran queda pensativo mirando por la ventana del vehículo.

\- La quiere mucho no es verdad?.

La pregunta saca al joven de su pensamiento.

\- Si Wei, la amo demasiado y esta situación es muy complicada para los dos.

\- Me permite darle un consejo?-

\- Claro Wei, Dime.

\- Nunca se dé por vencido, aunque sienta que el mismo mundo se le viene encima. Hay oportunidades que solo llegan una vez en la vida y no pueden ser aplazadas, el amor es una de esas.

\- Lo se Wei, estoy muy preocupado por lo que mi estadía aquí pueda provocar en mi felicidad futura.

\- Entonces trate de mantener la cabeza fría, usted siempre ha sido un joven sensato y sé que en el momento preciso sabrá qué hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura, anímate un poco por favor. –Decía Tomoyo a su amiga, pues estaba realmente triste.

\- No te preocupes por mí, por el contrario, si no te afanas perderás tu clase de las 2.

\- Amiga, pero me duele mucho verte en esta situación.

\- Ya se me pasará, además, ni que Shaoran fuera a quedarse allá de forma permanente no?

\- Tienes razón, no creo que eso suceda

\- por eso te digo que estaré bien, por favor vete a clase, hoy me quedaré en casa pero seguramente para mañana tendré ánimo y retomaré mis labores.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites, por favor escríbeme, estaré pendiente de mi teléfono.

\- Claro que sí y muchas gracias.

La chica de ojos azules sale del apartamento y Sakura se queda mirando una fotografía que se habían tomado días antes en un parque. Tan felices e ignorantes de lo que ahora estaría sucediendo. La tomó contra su pecho y se recostó hasta quedarse dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Amor, de verdad me preocupa mucho ver a Sakura así y tan cerca de su cumpleaños.

\- Lo sé, esta situación es realmente inconveniente. Pero es justo ahora cuando más necesitará de nosotros, no sabemos cuánto dure el viaje de Shaoran…

\- Qué crees que pueda pasar?

\- A ti no puedo engañarte, la situación de Shaoran en Hong Kong no es sencilla, y seguro que si le hicieron volver es porque algo grave está pasando, ya ves que su madre insiste en que solo él puede y debe hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia, aun cuando entre ellos mismos cuentan con personas idóneas para tales labores.

\- Siendo así… Es posible que… No sé, es posible?

\- No deseo pensar nada de eso, pero nuestro amigo ha sido criado con un altísimo sentido del deber y si le atacan por ese lado, es muy posible que termine sujetándose a este, aunque no sea lo que su corazón desea.

\- Esto no es posible, Sakura quedaría destrozada.

\- Lo sé, y él también. He sido testigo desde el principio de su amor hacia ella y seguramente no debe estarla pasando bien.

Los jóvenes llegaron a su aula por lo que esta conversación fue suspendida.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Doctor por favor, necesito el parte médico de mi madre.

\- Joven Li, la situación de su madre no es nada favorecedora. Está llegando a unos niveles de agotamiento que ponen en riesgo no solo su salud sino también su vida.

\- Tan grave es?

\- Si, recuerde que fue algo muy similar a lo sucedido con su padre.

Esto último prendió las alarmas en Shaoran. Debía apersonarse pronto de la situación de su familia, pero esto no sería fácil.

No pudo ver a su madre así que se dirigió a su casa citando en el camino a una reunión general de todos los miembros de su familia para discutir su situación y solicitar los balances generales.

Al llegar a casa, tomó un baño, se cambió de ropa y comió algo, dando tiempo a que todos los convocados llegaran trayendo lo solicitado. Cuando ya sus hermanas y respectivos esposos y algunos primos hubieron llegado al salón de reunión, Shaoran se dispuso para recibirlos.

\- Buenas tardes para todos.

Todos respondieron al saludo de una manera formal.

\- Los he citado aquí, porque para ninguno de ustedes es un secreto la condición de salud que presenta mi madre, por lo que no podrá hacer frente a los negocios como hasta ahora.

Todos asintieron en silencio.

\- Quisiera conocer de ustedes el motivo por el cual mi madre actualmente tiene tantas responsabilidades, siendo que todos ustedes que están aquí están preparados para asumir cargos de alta gerencia. Todos quedaron callados.

Ver a Shaoran dirigir esa reunión permitía evidenciar que en realidad si estaba hecho para este cargo pues siendo el menor de entre todos los presentes, su voz y apariencia tenían tal nivel de autoridad, que a pesar de estar ausente por más de un año, a nadie le quedaba duda de quién era el jefe del clan Li y el consorcio del mismo nombre.

Una de sus hermanas se levantó de entre los aludidos y al respecto dijo:

\- Shaoran, desde que te fuiste, hemos tratado de convencer a nuestra madre de permitirnos compartir las responsabilidades del negocio, teniendo en cuenta que todos contamos con el conocimiento y experiencia para tal fin, pero ha sido imposible.

\- Así es, decía otra de sus hermanas. Ella insiste en que solo tú puedes tomar las riendas del consorcio, porque es la norma y así tiene que ser.

-Comprendo – Dijo Shaoran mostrando su rostro reflexivo. Por favor, quiero que citen una junta extraordinaria de accionistas para mañana, sin falta. También quiero a todos los subgerentes de cada área reunidos. Necesitamos un plan de acción, yo no pienso quedarme.

Todos empezaron a moverse, por un lado a llamar a sus asistentes y empezar a organizar las agendas para tener esa reunión lo más pronto posible.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0.

6 am.

\- A esta hora debe estar dormida aún – sonrió pensando en el rostro de su amada al dormir. – Cómo te extraño mi amada Sakura. Lo mejor será levantarme ya para poder afrontar las responsabilidades de hoy.

\- Buenos días joven Shaoran. – Allí estaba su amigo Wei esperándolo con el desayuno.

\- Tenemos noticias de la salud de mi madre?

\- Hasta anoche, el médico dijo que la tendrían monitoreada desde esta casa, su doctor estará disponible para brindarle la atención debida joven.

-. Me parece bien. Por favor Wei, no estaré en todo el día, necesito que estés muy pendiente. Por cierto, qué fecha es hoy?

\- Hoy es 30 de marzo joven.

\- Dios, estamos a 2 días de su cumpleaños. Tengo que apresurarme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura, de verdad no deseas que hagamos nada para tu cumpleaños?

\- No, Tomoyo, no tengo cabeza ni corazón para celebraciones y no podría hacerlo sin él a mi lado.

\- Si sigues así te puedes enfermar, de verdad.

La chica de ojos verdes posó su mano con cariño en el rostro de su amiga. – Solo dame tiempo, necesito acostumbrarme a su ausencia.

\- Mí querida Sakura… Eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido, solo espera que Shaoran pueda resolver sus asuntos lo más pronto posible

\- Eso espero amiga.

\- Bueno vamos a clase si? Además que recuerda tengo mi proyecto de diseño mañana y te necesito fresca y animada si?.

\- Está bien – Sakura le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, a pesar de la ausencia de su amado, era realmente reconfortante saber que allí estaba su querida amiga.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Madre, espero se encuentre mejor. – dijo Shaoran ingresando a la habitación de Ierán.

\- Gracias hijo, no sabes cómo me alegro que estés aquí y por fin asumas tu posición.

\- Mi estadía aquí es temporal madre, espero poder implementar algunos cambios y podré regresar lo más pronto a Japón.

\- Pero cuál es la prisa Shaoran.

\- Precisamente de eso quería hablarle. Tengo novia en Japón, es una mujer maravillosa y espero poder formalizar mi relación con ella lo más pronto posible pero deseo hacerlo tranquilo de haber dejado las cosas en orden.

\- Qué dices Shaoran? Una novia? Y qué clase de chica es, de que familia proviene? Por favor, sabes que debes casarte con propiedad, una mujer digna de tu posición.

\- Sakura es una chica sencilla, amable, dulce, feliz y me ama, es todo lo que me importa, su familia o posición social me tiene totalmente sin cuidado.

La mujer china apretaba sus manos con ira. ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo se encaprichara? No, su lugar era al lado de Meiling y se iba a asegurar de que así fuera.

Ya el joven había salido para el edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas del consorcio y lo estarían esperando en primer lugar, los inversionistas. Lastimosamente no le había sido posible concretar reunión con los gerentes, pero ya lo harían mañana.

En primer lugar revisaron juiciosamente la situación de la empresa, se podía observar que la empresa seguía creciendo dando buenos dividendos a sus socios lo cual los complacía.

\- bueno señores, creo que están tranquilos al conocer las condiciones reales del consorcio. Sepan que con la situación actual de convalecencia de mi madre no hay motivo de alarma, sus inversiones están seguras. Pero teniendo en cuenta que mi madre no puede volver a ponerse frente a los negocios en las condiciones en que venía haciéndolo y yo como jefe del clan Li no tengo planeado hacerme cargo de esto. Mi propuesta caballeros, es descentralizar el control del consorcio Li.

Se escuchaban murmullos en la habitación, qué es lo que este joven estaba pretendiendo?

\- Exponga su propuesta por favor señor Li.

\- Como ustedes saben, el consorcio Li maneja diversas compañías en distintas áreas de la producción, de manera que están: las telecomunicaciones, hoteles y conglomerados turísticos, bienes raíces y manufactura. – Lo que propongo es que no sea un jefe único para todas estas áreas, es extenuante y humanamente imposible. De ahí mi propuesta. Que en cada una de estas esferas, haya un gerente que se encargue del manejo del área que le correspondió, eso sí, presentando informes periódicos a la junta directiva sobre el desempeño de las empresas que tenemos en estas áreas. De manera que existirá una cabeza visible que se encargará de vigilar la administración y debido manejo del consorcio. De esa manera, quien sea esa cabeza visible podrá contar con personas de entera confianza para que todo se desarrolle de manera adecuada.

Pasaron un rato deliberando sobre la propuesta realizada. Hasta que uno de los hombres que hacía parte del conjunto de inversionistas se levantó.

\- en realidad es una propuesta brillante joven Li, y si usted desarrolla ese proyecto, puede contar con nuestro completo apoyo.

El joven se sintió totalmente satisfecho. Sin darse cuenta la reunión se había extendido hasta las 11 pm. Revisó su celular y tenía algunas llamadas perdidas de Sakura y un mensaje. – Solo quería escuchar tu voz, no quisiera interrumpir.

Llegó a su casa y se acostó, estaba realmente agotado y mañana tendría una reunión similar e incluso más pesada que la que había acabado de sostener, pero no importaba, cualquier esfuerzo valía la pena por estar pronto de vuelta en su hogar… Si, Sakura era su hogar.

Bueno, como pueden apreciar... Se les acabó la luna de miel, pero pronto descubrirán, no hay impedimentos cuando existe amor real de por medio...

A todos ustedes, como siempre, mil gracias por leerme me siento muy feliz de ver como cada día me acompañan con sus visitas... Como dije al principio, cosas grandes se están preparando, buenas? malas? tristes? descúbranlo de aquí en adelante.

Besos.


	20. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMADA SAKURA

**Hola a todos! Como pueden ver, este capítulo se escribió el día de cumpleaños de nuestra amada Sakura, pero no fue posible publicarlo porque afectaría el orden de la historia.**

 **Como pueden ver... Muchas cosas están sucediendo al rededor de nuestros protagonistas pero es apenas el principio ¿Podrán superar lo que está por venir?**

 **De nuevo, mil gracias por leerme, espero que disfruten el capítulo y espero sus reviews!**

CAPÍTULO 20

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMADA SAKURA.

\- Buenos días joven Li.

\- Buenos días Wei, necesito un favor urgente.

\- Claro, dígame.

\- Necesito el avión de la familia preparado para llevarme a Japón esta misma noche.

\- Esta noche joven?

\- Si, no importa que sea tarde. Cuento contigo.

\- Claro que si joven y el regreso lo programo para cuándo?

\- Regreso el 2 de abril en la mañana.

\- Ahhh y por favor… Que preparen una entrega de flores para la señorita Saku… No, mejor a nombre de Tomoyo Daidouji, quiero que sean cientos de rosas rojas… Te dejaré los datos de la joven, que esas flores lleguen hoy en horas de la tarde, espero que salga bien lo que estoy planeando – dijo esto último más para sí mismo, pero sin evitar que su mayordomo escuchara.

\- No se preocupes Joven Shaoran, ella estará feliz se lo aseguro

\- Salgo para la reunión por favor no deseo interrupciones. Saluda a mi madre por mí.

Esa reunión fue larga y pesada como la anterior. Se encontraban todas las hermanas y cuñados de Shaoran, trabajaban a toda marcha para la reestructuración del consorcio, pero era obvio que por más que se afanaran, no lograrían terminar ese día. Pero él tenía una prioridad y eso no lo iba a aplazar así la empresa se estuviera cayendo a sus pies.

De manera que asignó responsabilidades para que el día dos se encontraran de nuevo y finiquitar lo que estaba pendiente.

Salió a prisa encontrando a Wei en el vehículo que traía su pequeño equipaje.

\- Todo listo joven Shaoran, la señorita Daidouji me confirmó el recibido de las rosas. Dice que su novia no se dio cuenta, ella lo estará esperando, sabe que llegará tarde o quizá en la madrugada, y le ayudarán a entrar las flores al apartamento de su novia.

\- Perfecto Wei, sabía que contaba contigo.

Shaoran abordó el avión que le esperaba… No veía la hora, era increíble, sentía que habían pasado siglos…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Será el cumpleaños más triste… Pensaba Sakura acostada en su amplio lecho, el que habían comprado para compartir con Shaoran y ahí estaba… Sola.

\- No podía evitar llorar cada noche hasta quedar dormida…

De repente soñó con él, despertando a su lado, con sus ojos y su sonrisa…

\- Amor, despierta…

\- Shaoran…

\- Feliz cumpleaños mí amada Sakura.

Esa voz se escuchaba como un susurro, tan suave, era uno de esos sueños que se sienten tan reales, sentía sus besos, su respiración… Una flor que rozaba su rostro…

Una flor? – Abrió sus ojos verdes, para encontrarse de frente con el rostro del chico que amaba que acariciaba su rostro con una rosa…

\- SHAORANNN!

Saltó sobre él abrazándolo. – no es un sueño estás aquí!

\- Aquí estoy mi amor, te extrañé demasiado.

Ninguno de los dos lo creía, por fin estaban juntos de nuevo. Se llenaron de besos, de caricias y él la llevó de la mano para encontrarse con la sala totalmente llena de rosas rojas…

\- Oh Shaoran… Se abrazó a su novio de nuevo.

El joven tenía el desayuno preparado. Había llegado a la madrugada, Tomoyo le estaba esperando y como Sakura dormía como piedra nunca se percató de su presencia. Aprovechó que aún era temprano y preparó un desayuno especial para ella.

\- Volvamos a la cama mi amor, adelántate yo llevo el desayuno.

Compartieron el desayuno mientras él le contaba a su novia todo lo que había estado haciendo esos días y por qué no podía contestar sus llamadas, también que aún tenían muchos aspectos por resolver pero que estaban trabajando muy duro para terminar y poder regresar a su lado…

Cuando la chica lo contempló, su novio se encontraba plácidamente dormido en sus brazos, habían sido días difíciles y la noche anterior no había dormido nada… Esa imagen para ella era absolutamente valiosa, deseaba tenerlo así para siempre.

Pasaron las horas y ambos dormían, de pronto él se despertó.

\- Cómo pude dormirme, no tengo mucho tiempo para estar con ella y me duermo!

Ella que lo estaba escuchando, solo le dijo – No importa donde estemos o qué estemos haciendo, que estemos juntos es lo único valioso, así sea en la cama viéndote dormir.

\- bueno mi amor, pero no es una opción, dime qué quieres hacer, donde quieres ir aprovechemos al máximo el tiempo.

Así fue, pasearon, corrieron, se tomaron fotografías, hicieron muchas cosas divertidas y ella solo deseaba regresar a su apartamento para compartir tiempo de calidad con su novio, pero por alguna razón él no estaba muy interesado en regresar.

Pasaron por una tienda de muñecos y Sakura le contó la historia de los muñecos de felpa que Tomoyo había compartido con ella alguna vez…- Muy interesante, dijo Shaoran.

\- Me parece muy tierno, lástima que yo sea tan torpe para los trabajo manuales – rió divertida-

\- Y así te amo mi pequeña torpe jajajaja

\- Shaoran cómo me dices eso!

\- Siiii, así, torpe _– beso_ \- despistada- _otro beso-_ dulce- _más besos_ \- feliz… Eres mi vida Sakura y no creía que debía agradecerle a tu torpeza el tenerte a mi lado.

\- Bueno, ya ves que para algo debía servir no?

\- Jajajaja Claro que si!.

Shaoran recibió una llamada y era Tomoyo… Sakura ni cuenta se dio y de repente la tomó del brazo…

\- Mi amor, es hora de irnos…

\- No entiendo, hace un rato no querías irte, por qué la urgencia?

\- Pues que estoy cansado linda…

Ella simplemente se dejó llevar, era cierto, Shaoran debía estar muy cansado por todo lo que había tenido que hacer en los últimos días….

Llegaron al apartamento… Luces apagadas y SORPRESA!

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA!

Allí estaban su padre acompañado de Sonomi que habían viajado solo para esta ocasión, Touya con su esposa Kaho, Yukito, Tomoyo y Eriol.

\- Que sorpresa tan maravillosa! Se abalanzó sobre Tomoyo.

\- Papá, Sonomi, hermano, Kaho, Yukito, Eriol, muchísimas gracias!

\- Ya tienes 20 años y sigues siendo escandalosa como un monstruo.

La chica se puso roja y con sus mejillas infladas, si, parecía una niña.

\- No soy ningún monstruo!

Todos reían ante la pequeña discusión. Definitivamente eran hermanos.

Gozaron de la reunión, cenaron juntos, Sakura disfrutaba al ver a su cuñada y como ya se dejaban sentir las pataditas de su futuro sobrinito. Si, sería un niño!

Era una velada simplemente encantadora. No alcanzaban a sospechar lo que estaba ocurriendo en Hong Kong en ese instante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Dama Ierán, perdone usted mi intromisión pero de verdad no deseo participar en esto.

-Qué es lo que está diciendo? Ha sido nuestro médico desde hace muchos años. Confío en usted.

\- Lo entiendo y agradezco su confianza, pero estamos hablando de fingir una enfermedad que usted no tiene! Engañar por capricho a un joven sensato y responsable como lo es su hijo. Además si esto se llega a descubrir todos mis años de práctica médica habrán quedado en nada, mi credibilidad y reputación a la basura.

\- Sabe que usted está obteniendo muchos beneficios de esto no es así?

\- Lo sé pero no puedo sentir paz, prefiero entregarle mi renuncia pero tener mi conciencia tranquila.

\- Pero no entiendo de donde vienen sus temores, Shaoran nunca sospechará nada, es muy ingenuo.

\- Precisamente eso es un agravante, estamos atacándolo en su buena fe y eso no es ético.

\- Por favor, no entiendo de donde acá vienen tantos escrúpulos, lo único que estamos haciendo es dándole tiempo para que entre en razón. En su debido momento le diremos que ya estoy fuera de peligro y no habrá problema.

\- Si lo habrá señora, usted me perdonará que sea tan sincero, pero no está actuando como una madre, se supone que debe cuidar a su hijo, procurar su felicidad y no hundirlo y atarlo de la manera en que quiere hacerlo.

\- Tiene razón, esto no es de su incumbencia y además estoy actuando en beneficio de él y de toda nuestra familia, actualmente Shaoran está… No lo sé, perturbado, si eso es, perturbado y no sabe en realidad qué quiere, solo le estoy mostrando el camino.

\- Señora, discúlpeme, a estas alturas usted puede decir lo que desee. Lo mío es una decisión tomada y no pienso seguir haciendo parte de este asunto.

\- Está bien, váyase, eso sí, me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a contratarlo en ningún hospital o centro médico no solo de Hong Kong sino en toda esta parte de Asia. Sepa que quien se levante contra mí, lo hace contra todo el clan y somos muy poderosos, quien más que usted debería saber eso.

\- En ese caso, creo que mi deber será hablar directamente con el joven Shaoran sobre lo que está sucediendo y se dé cuenta de la clase de madre que tiene.

\- Una palabra de esto a Shaoran y lo va a lamentar, no solo usted sino toda su familia.

\- Tantos años sirviéndole señora Ierán y no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Pero si su odio y venganza es el precio que debo pagar para tener mi conciencia tranquila lo voy a hacer. Y no se preocupe, no le diré nada a su hijo, pero algún día él se dará cuenta de la clase de madre que tiene y es usted la que se va a arrepentir entonces.

La mujer se veía muy seria, estaba furiosa pero a la vez reflexionaba en torno a las palabras del médico.

\- Todavía tiene tiempo de reflexionar dama Ierán, no destruya su propia familia o a su hijo por hacer lo que usted considera correcto.

Un ruido hizo que los dos se alarmaran.

\- Quien está ahí? – Preguntó la señora – responda.

\- Soy yo Señora, lamento la interrupción, solo traía el té que me pidió.

\- Entra por favor Wei.

El hombre ingresó con la bandeja en la mano pero con la cabeza agachada. Sí, había escuchado todo lo que estaban hablando y ahora estaba al tanto de la trampa tendida a su joven amo.

\- Hace cuantos años trabajas con nosotros? – preguntó la dama en tono sereno.

\- Desde que el señorito Hien era un adolescente. Hace unos 40 años.

\- Sabes que en esta familia eres más que un simple sirviente no?

\- Si señora, es un honor.

\- Qué escuchaste? Y por favor no me ocultes nada.

\- Escuché todo lo que decían señora.

Ierán palideció. – Qué piensas hacer con lo que acabas de oír Wei?

\- Yo siempre he sido leal a ustedes, son mi familia, pero al joven Shaoran lo quiero como un hijo, fui yo quien estuve a cargo de su formación desde que nació y aunque respeto su posición y sus motivos, no es justo para con el joven lo que intenta hacer señora – Su voz era suave pero inflexible, no le temía a las amenazas de ella-

\- Entonces irás a decirle a Shaoran?

\- Aunque quisiera no podría, está en Japón

\- Que está dónde? Y por qué regresó?

\- Es el cumpleaños de su novia y no quiso aplazar su regreso.

\- Es un muchacho tonto, esa muchacha lo tiene mal influenciado.

\- Está feliz y no se usted, pero para mí es lo único que importa.

\- ¡No es lo único que importa, tiene deberes acá con los cuales cumplir!

\- Y lo ha hecho señora, desde que llegó solo ha estado trabajando y regresará mañana en la mañana.

\- Esto es un desgracia, como si no tuviera suficiente con el rechazo de Shaoran a su posición, ahora está esto. Él debe regresar con Meiling, es su deber!.

\- Con todo respeto señora, su único deber es ser feliz, era lo que mi señorito Hien hubiera deseado y con su permiso.

\- Para dónde vas? No te he dicho que puedes irte.

\- Tendrá mi carta de renuncia en su oficina lo más pronto posible. Con permiso.

A pesar de lo que la dama china decía, Wei continuaba su camino a recoger sus cosas y marcharse de la mansión Li. Eso no lo iba a soportar, ver cómo le hacían daño a su querido amo solo por capricho de su madre.

Todo se estaba saliendo de las manos de Ierán Li, y su serenidad de siempre estaba siendo puesta a prueba, ahora su ex mayordomo sabía toda la verdad y conociéndolo no dudaría en decírselo a Shaoran, eso sería muy perjudicial para la ya lejana relación con su hijo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Muchas gracias a todos por esta sorpresa tan hermosa. – Se despedía Sakura de los invitados a la fiesta mientras se marchaban.

\- Mi pequeña Sakura, sé muy feliz.- Le decía su amoroso padre mientras le daba un beso en la frente-

\- Adiós Sakura – Sonomi la estrechaba en un abrazo-

\- Monstruo, nos veremos pronto. Le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa burlona

Nadie pudo notar el pisotón que se ganó Touya por parte de su hermana menor, mientras ella sonreía con satisfacción.

\- Kaho, cuida mucho a mi sobrinito, te quiero mucho!.

\- Yukito, gracias por haber venido, de verdad lo aprecio mucho!

\- Sabes que te quiero mucho Sakura – y le dio un último abrazo-

\- Mi querida Tomoyo, yo creo que nunca en esta vida podré alcanzar a pagarte por lo buena que has sido conmigo. No ignoro que todo esto fue gracias a ti.

\- Sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón amiga, pero esta vez el mérito no es mío. Shaoran fue quien dispuso todo, los contactó, apresuró el viaje de nuestros padres… Y en fin, se encargó de cada detalle.

\- Si, Tomoyo, pero nunca lo habría logrado de no ser por tu ayuda – intervenía Li.

\- Bueno, en realidad no importa, solo importa que los amo a los dos, ustedes iluminan mi vida, gracias por un cumpleaños tan hermoso.

\- Descansen amigos, se despedían Eriol y Tomoyo subiendo por las escaleras mientras los anfitriones los veían desde la puerta.

\- Ahora si pequeña, eres solo mía.

Le dijo el joven chino a su novia mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba suave pero apasionadamente.

\- Y tú eres mío…

La noche fue corta para todo lo que deseaban hacer, se habían extrañado tanto y sus cuerpos lo reflejaban, hasta que el cansancio finalmente los hizo rendirse en un sueño profundo que tristemente no duraría mucho. El avión de Shaoran saldría a las 7 am.

Se levantó rápidamente para no despertar a su novia, se arregló y preparó el desayuno para ambos dejando el de ella en el horno para cuando despertara.

Estaba dejándole una nota de despedida, cuando la vio salir ya arreglada.

\- Sakura…Para dónde vas?

\- Al aeropuerto contigo, pensaste que te dejaría ir solo?

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven.

\- Gracias mi amor.

\- Espera termino de peinarme y salimos si?

\- Claro.

Ya en el aeropuerto se preparaban para despedirse nuevamente, pero esta vez un sentimiento extraño embargaba a Sakura, como un presentimiento de que no lo volvería a ver, no quiso mostrar su dolor frente a él pero sentía como el corazón se le desprendía del pecho.

\- Mi amor estoy agilizando todo lo más posible con el fin de regresar a tu lado.

\- Shaoran, no sé cómo decirte esto pero tengo un mal presentimiento, es como si fuera la última vez que te veré.- Ella lloraba abrazándolo-

\- No digas eso mi amor. No importa lo que suceda, moveré cielo y tierra, cruzaré todos los océanos si es necesario para estar contigo Sakura porque soy tuyo y tú eres mía. Nos pertenecemos en esta vida y en las que vengan, así que no tengas miedo, siempre encontraré la manera de volver a ti.

Con estas últimas palabras se dijeron nuevamente adiós.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Quién es usted?.

\- Amo Li, mi nombre es Naru Tomodachi, y soy el chofer asignado para usted.

\- Cómo? Y quién se supone que dijo eso?.

\- Su señora madre, la dama Li.

\- Bueno, tengo mucha urgencia por llegar a casa, allá hablaré con ella.

Iban camino a la mansión pero Shaoran no dejaba de pensar en qué podría haber pasado con Wei.

\- Madre, he vuelto.

\- Shaoran me enteré que te fuiste a Japón. Un acto muy irresponsable teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hay por resolver aquí.

\- Era un viaje que no podía ni quería aplazar madre, así que solo quiero saber dónde está Wei y por qué no me recogió en el aeropuerto o lo vi al llegar.

\- Renunció – dijo sin más.

\- Qué? Eso no puede ser posible, él es… Él es mi amigo, miembro de esta familia, no puedo permitir que esto pase, debo buscarlo.

\- Shaoran, deja ya de ser tan melodramático, era un empleado como los demás y simplemente se fue. Así son todos, ingratos, tarde o temprano dándole la espalda a quienes lo acogieron.

\- Wei no es así, y le pido que se dirija con más respeto hacia él, sabe usted el gran cariño que tengo hacia él, algo tuvo que haber pasado y me dejo de llamar Shaoran Li si no lo averiguo.

Salió del cuarto de su madre dando un portazo, si bien él tenía un temperamento bastante fuerte su madre nunca lo había visto reaccionar así.

Ingresó a su alcoba y se encontró con un sobre que habían dejado debajo de su puerta. Estaba marcado con el puño y letra de Wei, Shaoran lo reconocía pues fue él quien le enseñó a escribir.

 _Mi muy querido amo Shaoran._

 _Si bien en este momento no puedo darle detalle sobre el motivo de mi súbita partida, tenga en cuenta que jamás lo abandonaría si no tuviera razones realmente importantes y significativas._

 _Usted fue sin duda, el hijo que nunca tuve, y lo amé como tal. Hoy puedo decir que me siento orgulloso de que he logrado, es usted un hombre de admirar, por su coraje, entrega, responsabilidad y sentido del deber, pero últimamente me di cuenta de que también tiene una gran capacidad para amar, me lo dijeron sus ojos al hablar de la señorita Sakura._

 _Por eso, permítame darle un último consejo de amigo: sea feliz. No permita que aquellas cosas que le quieren imponer sean un obstáculo. Su padre siempre quiso eso, verlo feliz, pleno, realizado y amado._

 _No todo es lo que parece joven Shaoran, a veces lo que se muestra como bondad es solo una máscara para las más desvergonzadas mentiras y engaños. Debe ser suspicaz para no caer en las mentiras de personas a su alrededor. Confíe en sus instintos y su bondadoso corazón, este no le dejará fallar._

 _Nunca estaré lejos de usted, cuando desee verme, sepa que estaré en el café Pearl todos los días, y sería muy grato volver a verlo._

 _Con cariño. Su amigo y servidor._

 _Wei._

Shaoran no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima sobre lo que leía. Qué pudo haber sucedido en verdad para que se marchara de esa manera?, tiene razón y el motivo debe ser algo muy grande que debía descubrir.

En ese momento, recibió una llamada en su teléfono.

\- Quién habla?

\- Joven Li, soy el médico… O bueno, ex médico de su madre y necesito hablar con usted. Es de mucha urgencia.

\- Pero qué puede ser doctor, acabo de hablar con mi madre y la veo muy bien.

\- Efectivamente, ella está muy bien y es por eso que necesito hablarle. No es posible encontrarnos porque debo salir inmediatamente de la ciudad con mi familia. Pero por favor, escúcheme con atención.

\- Claro dígame.

\- Su madre no está enferma y nunca lo estuvo.

\- ¿Cómo? De qué está hablando.

\- Como lo oye joven Shaoran, su madre lo inventó todo para presionar su regreso a Hong Kong, pero no me pareció honesto lo que estaba pasando, así que por eso renuncié, pero aunque no lo crea su madre me amenazó y desde ayer han visto personas extrañas siguiendo a mis hijos, por eso no puedo arriesgarme y prefiero irme. Pero por favor perdóneme por haberme prestado a esta mentira, usted es un joven bueno y responsable y no merece ser tratado de esta manera.

El joven estaba de piedra, no podía comprender los motivos por los que su madre actuaría de esta manera tan ruin.

\- Doctor, alguien más lo supo?.

\- Su mayordomo Wei nos escuchó cuando yo la confrontaba.

\- Ya veo… -Ese fue el motivo de su renuncia - Doctor, por favor, tengo una reunión en una hora en el consorcio, reunámonos allá.

\- Está seguro?

\- Claro que sí, ya es hora de detener todo esto.

Los pasos del joven eran furiosos, su rostro estaba rojo y el ceño fruncido. Se sentía engañado, manipulado como un niño por las mentiras y argucias de su madre.

\- Madre, necesito hablar con usted ahora.

\- No creo que sea posible, estoy muy indispuesta – hizo un gesto melodramático-

\- Lo que le voy decir no tomará mucho. Acabo de recibir una llamada del doctor Mihara.

La mujer palideció.

\- Sha Sha Shaoran… no, no sé qué pudo inventar ese tipo, está resentido porque lo despedí, era un inepto.

\- Madre – había rabia mezclada con tristeza y decepción en las palabras del joven – Jamás creí eso de usted. Sé que tiene grandes intereses en que yo regresara, pero llegar a eso? No puedo ni siquiera entender qué clase de cosas pasan por su cabeza. Como pudo hacerme eso solo para cumplir con sus propósitos.

\- Entiende Shaoran, te necesitamos aquí y fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

\- Qué? Fingir estar enferma para que yo me sintiera obligado a regresar? Por lo que veo usted prefiere verme miserable y sufriendo con tal de hacer lo que quiere. Pero ya no más. Terminaré esta última reunión y de inmediato regresaré a Japón y no importa lo que diga o haga, las amenazas que me lance de desheredarme, cosa que por cierto no puede hacer. Ni usted, ni nadie impedirá que continúe con la vida que amo.

Shaoran iba saliendo de la habitación cuando se dejó escuchar la voz de su madre.

\- Fue esa muchachita cierto? Ella te engatusó y tiene controlada tu voluntad, no es eso?.

\- Muchachita?, si se refiere a Sakura en primer lugar, JAMÁS hable de manera despectiva sobre ella en mi presencia, no se lo permito a NADIE. En segundo lugar, ella es el motivo y el centro de mi felicidad, y en cuanto a tener controlada mi voluntad a usted lo único que le molesta es que no sea usted quien pueda hacerlo.

\- Pero Meiling… ella.

\- Meiling nada! Amo a Sakura, me voy a casar con ella y formar una vida juntos, así me toque pasar por lo que sea. Ella lo vale todo, entendió madre? TODO!.

\- Incluso tu permanencia en esta familia? Renunciarías a ser un Li solo por ella?.

El joven sonrió, no con la dulzura con que lo hacía a su amada, no, esta era un sonrisa retadora.

\- Se lo dije una vez a Sakura y se lo repito a usted ahora. Prefiero cambiar mil vidas siendo un Li, por tan solo una vida con ella. A su lado. Así que sinceramente no me interesa. Amo a mis hermanas y familia, pero si me está dando a escoger, la elección es sencilla y ahora salgo para mi reunión. Después buscaré a Wei porque pienso llevarlo conmigo, mucho más ahora que conozco las razones de su renuncia. Y déjeme decirle madre, que si antes existía muy poco afecto entre ambos y básicamente nos unía el respeto. Ese desapareció hoy, en esta habitación.

Salió sin decir más, dejando a la señora Ierán sin poder articular palabra, jamás había visto a su hijo reaccionar de esa manera, era consciente de que había roto lo poco que existía entre ellos y no pudo evitar llorar, sola, en su gran habitación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba destruyendo esa familia que tanto se había esforzado en proteger con sus propias manos y eso tenía que ser corregido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Sakura?

\- Mi amor, eres tú, cómo te fue?

\- Tu voz es lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde que llegué, han sucedido muchas cosas pero solo te digo que regreso a Japón, probablemente el día de mañana.

\- Cómo es eso?, me dijiste que las cosas eran complicadas y no sabías cuando regresabas.

\- Lo se pequeña, pero todo está absolutamente claro ahora y solo sé que quiero estar a tu lado. No solo ahora. Para toda la vida. Pero tengo que dejarte, te llamaré después. Te amo Sakura Kinomoto

\- Yo a ti mi querido Shaoran.

A pesar de las hermosas palabras de su novio y la tranquilidad que le daba saber que regresaría pronto a Japón, no podía dejar de sentir esa opresión en su pecho, como si algo malo fuese a suceder.

\- Eriol, amigo.

\- Shaoran! Justo acabo de salir de clase.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor, ya que soy algo torpe en eso.

\- Claro dime.

\- Ayúdame a elegir un anillo de compromiso.

\- Piensas declararte a Sakura?.

\- Si – dijo con una sonrisa- No sé cómo no lo hice antes, mi vida es ella.

\- Bueno, pues no tengo más clase hoy hablaré con Tomoyo y te enviaré las fotos de los más hermosos para que puedas decidir si?

\- Lo dejo en tus manos, y muchas gracias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Tom, amor, dónde estás?

\- Salgo de clase, por qué?

\- Tenemos una misión así que apresúrate, te recojo en el auto en 10 minutos a la entrada del campus.

Ya en el auto.

\- Qué sucede? Por qué tanta prisa?

\- Necesitamos buscar un anillo de compromiso.

\- Qué?

\- Si, Shaoran regresará a Japón lo más pronto posible y se lo propondrá a Sakura.

Solo se veían lágrimas por la pálida piel de la hermosa chica a su lado.

\- Vamos a elegir el anillo más hermoso! – Dijo con decisión en su mirada-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado ya varias horas buscando y enviaron a Li las fotos de los más bellos. Pero encontraron uno, no era simplemente bello, era totalmente perfecto.

Shaoran miró su celular mientras la reunión transcurría, ya había visto varios de los anillos y si bien eran hermosos, no podía ver a su novia reflejado en ellos. Hasta que llegó un mensaje. Era ese, simplemente era el anillo para Sakura. Sonrió en medio de la reunión, si, ya podía verse poniendo ese anillo en esas delicadas manos. Respondió el mensaje. No importa cuánto cueste, cómpralo.

\- Es precioso, no es verdad mi amor?

\- Seguro le encantará a Li, pero más aún a Sakura.

\- Mi amiga se sentiría feliz aunque ni siquiera hubiera anillo.

Era un hermoso y delicado anillo de oro con una hermosa esmeralda en el medio e incrustaciones de diamante en los costados. Por eso le había gustado a Shaoran, era como ver los hermosos ojos de su novia.

Suena el celular de Tomoyo.

\- Amiga, te gustaría tomar el té conmigo?

\- Claro, aunque ahora estoy un poco ocupada, pero creo que no me tardo mucho, espérame en el apartamento.

Pasó la media hora y tal como lo dijo la chica de cabello negro ya estaba entrando al apartamento, pero veía a Sakura nerviosa.

\- Sakura qué pasa?, te veo nerviosa, pálida.

\- Tomoyo, por eso te necesitaba, desde que Shaoran se fue he sentido una horrible opresión en el pecho, como un presentimiento, un temor por él.

\- No será por lo que está pasando? Últimamente ustedes han tenido mucha presión, y te sientes preocupada.

\- No lo sé amiga, es como si mi corazón me avisara algo.

En ese momento llegó a su celular un mensaje de Shaoran. _Mi amada Sakura, parto mañana temprano para Japón. Te amo. L.S_

La chica sonrió al ver el mensaje.

\- Lo ves? Todo está bien, mañana regresará y verán que todo volverá a ser como antes o aun mejor, dijo soltando una risita.

\- Ehhh? A qué te refieres?.

\- No es nada no me hagas caso.

Las amigas seguían charlando, ya habían pasado un buen rato compartiendo el té y sus dulces. Sakura se levantó para llevar la bandeja a la cocina. Cuando sintió como si su corazón se rompiera dentro de ella. Un dolor agudo y un sentimiento de confusión, lo que le hizo soltar la bandeja y caer al piso para alarma de su amiga.

Mientras en Hong Kong…

Un gran estruendo, de repente mucho silencio, todo era oscuro y mucha sangre alrededor.

 **Uhhhhh... Un cumpleaños bastante agitado no creen?**

 **Ahora descubierta la trampa de Ierán... Qué hará nuestro protagonista?**

 **Estruendo? mucha sangre?**

 **Los espero en el próximo!**

 **Besos**


	21. LA PESADILLA

**Hola! y bueno... No todo podía ser color de rosa (lo había dicho antes) aquí el inicio de una prueba que deberán superar nuestros protagonistas... No siendo mas, aquí les dejo**

CAPÍTULO 21

LA PESADILLA

Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho y perder las fuerzas… Estoy asustada, tengo mucho miedo Shaoran… Mi amado Shaoran, dónde estás? Por qué este dolor no se va?.

De repente frente a ella, como si estuvieran proyectando una película, veía cada momento pasado con su amado, desde la primera vez que se encontraron, hasta esa triste despedida en el aeropuerto… La chica solo lloraba, hasta que todo empezó a ponerse claro y escuchaba una voz.

-Sakura, Sakura, por favor reacciona!

\- Mi amor, ya llamé un médico, viene de inmediato.

\- Eriol, no se qué le pasó, solo se desmayó… Estaba muy triste, Eriol, mi amiga!

\- Tranquilízate Tom, esperemos que el doctor la vea y ya sabremos qué hacer.

-Tomoyo? Eriol? – empezaba a hablar una aturdida Sakura aún sin abrir los ojos.

\- Sakura! -Tomoyo corrió y tomó sus manos – Amiga gracias a Dios despertaste, estaba muy angustiada.

\- Qué paso? Dónde estoy? – Sakura trataba de incorporarse.

\- No, no, por favor no te levantes Sakura. Ya viene Eriol con un poco de té.

De repente recordó lo que vio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Shaoran! Tomoyo algo le pasó a Shaoran. – Estaba desesperada, tenía una crisis histérica pero nadie comprendía por qué.

En el apartamento ya estaba su padre, pues pasó cerca de una hora inconsciente. Se veía la angustia en las caras de quienes estaban allí, no lograban comprender qué sucedía y de donde sacaba ella que algo había sucedido con su novio. Llegó el médico justo cuando estaba en su crisis, le aplicó un sedante, y mientras se dormía tomaba la mano de Tomoyo diciéndole.

\- Lo sé Tomoyo, algo muy grave pasó con Shaoran tienes que creerme – Aún sollozaba. – Llámalo por favor, terminó de decir antes de caer completamente dormida.

La chica de ojos azules solo lloraba al ver la condición de su amiga.

\- Amor, lograste comunicarte con Shaoran?

\- No Tom, es muy extraño. Ya llevo mucho rato escribiéndole y llamándole y nada. La verdad es que también tengo… no sé, es un malestar. Un presentimiento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Dónde estoy? Solo recuerdo un estruendo muy fuerte y dolor por un momento, pero ya no siento nada… Nada, ni frio o calor… Qué pasa?

Frente al joven empezó a descubrirse una terrible visión… Humo, fuego, el ruido incesante de sirenas, un vehículo completamente destruido y sangre.

\- Qué es todo esto? Debe ser una pesadilla. Se pellizcaba pero ni eso sentía.

Al fondo veía como un grupo de paramédicos recogían a una persona, la habían inmovilizado por completo para subirla a la ambulancia y gritaban ¡Lo perdemos!.

Shaoran se acercó para contemplar más de cerca esa escena. Dios es terrible, está en muy malas condiciones. Se me hace tan familiar… ese cabello… Esa ropa (o lo que quedaba de ella), es exacta a la mía... Soy yo!

Subió a la ambulancia, se notaba el desespero en las voces de los paramédicos.

\- Que tengan listo el quirófano.

\- Es el señor Li, ya todo está dispuesto en la clínica. Los mejores cirujanos están esperando.

\- Pobre, tan joven y guapo – decía una de las paramédicos- Como pudo pasarle algo así.

Shaoran solo escuchaba cuando de repente sintió un frio en todo su cuerpo y los gritos.

\- Está teniendo un paro!. Rápido carguen el desfibrilador.

\- Joven Li, resista por favor, resista.

Era un vacío y mucho frío lo que sentía el… Espectro? Qué era? Cómo podía estar allí viendo todo lo que sucedía? Así se siente morir?... Súbitamente dejó de tener aquella sensación, para volver a sentir… Nada.

\- Ya está estable. – Suspiraban aliviados los paramédicos.

\- Bueno es el momento, llegamos, hay que correr muchachos!.

Bajan de la ambulancia a toda velocidad con un muy mal herido Shaoran y él simplemente corre tras ellos, hasta que sintió como un punzón en su corazón y todo quedó oscuro.

\- Ahora qué es esto? Soledad, oscuridad y veía a alguien a lo lejos… Lloraba, ella lloraba y eso le dolía profundamente.

\- Sakura eres tú? La miraba como a través de un cristal que ella observaba con cuidado. Cuando él observó las mismas imágenes, eran ellos. Como una película del tiempo que habían estado juntos. – Mi amada, mi Sakura, escúchame por favor, estoy aquí, estoy contigo! – gritaba el joven infructuosamente.

De repente nuevamente ese frio, el vacío y fue transportado a un quirófano donde se encontró observando como intentaban reanimarlo nuevamente.

\- Voy a morir? Acaso voy a morir? Justo ahora, que quería iniciar una vida con Sakura, la vida no puede ser tan injusta! – Lloraba el joven de ojos café.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Amor no logras comunicarte aún?.

\- No Tom y estoy muy preocupado.

Entra una llamada al apartamento.

\- Quién es? – contestó Eriol.

\- Touya, dónde está Sakura?

\- Está sedada, tuvo una crisis nerviosa.

\- No pensé que reaccionaría de esa manera, aunque sí, es una noticia terrible.

\- A qué se refiere señor Kinomoto?

\- Cómo? No saben? Enciendan el televisor. El novio de Sakura sufrió un atentado en Hong Kong, hay muertos y muchos heridos y según el informe Li está en muy malas condiciones.

\- QUE?! Eso no puede ser, mi amigo! – Tom enciende el televisor.

Ahí estaba. La voz de la periodista en la pantalla.

 _Retomamos esta importante noticia desde Honk Kong, donde el día de hoy hace pocos minutos se registró un atentado que según informes preliminares iba dirigido contra el joven empresario y jefe del consorcio Li de Oriente, el joven Shaoran Li._

 _Al parecer había serios indicios de que habían recibido amenazas por parte de desconocidos que se estaban viendo perjudicados, pues el grupo antes mencionado estaba en una lucha férrea contra las grandes mafias del contrabando, pero estas amenazas habían sido ignoradas._

 _En este momento el joven se debate entre la vida y la muerte en el hospital central donde está siendo sometido a una compleja cirugía con la que buscan salvar su vida._

Tomoyo, Eriol y Fujitaka lloraban, era increíble lo que estaban escuchando y viendo… Era una escena completamente terrorífica, el humo, las latas retorcidas del vehículo donde se desplazaba Shaoran, dispuesto a regresar a Japón. Eriol miraba el anillo que aún tenía en su bolsillo en esa pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

\- Amigo mío, debes resistir.

\- Tom, nos vamos para Hong Kong.

\- Y Sakura?

\- No lo sé, no sabremos cómo podrá tomar la noticia, es muy extraño pero al parecer ella tuvo su primer desmayo cuando ocurrió el atentado, no entiendo cómo pero es como si hubiese sabido lo que ocurrió.

\- Si, es muy extraño. – Decía una Tomoyo llorosa –

\- Ya saben que yo me quedo con mi hija, no me moveré de acá y buscaré la manera de darle la noticia.

Sin ellos darse cuenta, y aún con el televisor encendido, Sakura estaba detrás de ellos. Pero no era la Sakura de siempre, era como una sombra, tenía la mirada completamente perdida y parecía autómata.

\- Voy con ustedes.

Su padre corrió a abrazarla – Mi amor, vuelve a la cama por favor.

\- No, papá, tengo que estar con él.

\- Mi pequeña, pero no estás en condiciones.

Ella solo le miró con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas – Papá, qué hubieses hecho si alguien intentara apartarte de mamá cuando estaba muriendo?

\- No lo hubiera permitido jamás – dijo el profesor cayendo en cuenta de inmediato de sus palabras.

\- Prepararé tus cosas hija – y corrió a la habitación de su hija.

Tomoyo y Eriol la miraban extrañados, era como si no fuera su amiga, la valiente, dulce y amable Sakura, no, en esos ojos solo había dolor, estaba ausente.

\- A qué hora nos vamos? –Dijo la chica de ojos verdes sin ver a sus interlocutores.

Estas palabras hicieron a Eriol reaccionar. – Ya están preparando el avión que pedí. Será solo cuestión de llegar al aeropuerto.

\- Gracias Eriol. No quiero tardarme más.

Ante estas últimas palabras, ambos corrieron a su apartamento por sus documentos y algo de ropa.

Tomoyo solo lloraba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Madre, esto será malo para usted – decía la hija mayor de Ierán Li.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Pero el médico dijo…

Su madre no le dejó terminar la frase.

\- Nada, todo era mentira – dijo ella a punto de quebrarse.

\- Qué está diciendo madre?.

\- Yo…Yo soy una inconsciente – rompió en llanto – Engañé a Shaoran y a todos ustedes, nunca estuve enferma, lo hice para hacer que mi hijo regresara a hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones – decía ella entre lágrimas.

\- Madre, cómo pudo? – la miraba su hija como si la persona que estaba allá fuera una completa desconocida.

\- Fuutie, me equivoqué, puso todo en primer lugar antes que la felicidad de mi hijo. Es mi culpa, todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa – La mujer ya estaba en el piso, totalmente desconsolada.

Su hija al verla de esa manera se acercó a ella – madre, no había forma de saber que esto sucedería.

La mujer la miró con la culpabilidad en sus negros ojos.

\- Si, es mi culpa. Yo tenía conocimiento de las amenazas en nuestra contra.

Esta vez su hija retrocedió, estaba completamente espantada.

\- Por qué lo ocultó entonces?

\- Bueno, nunca pasó nada preocupante, teníamos interceptados todos los teléfonos y no había movimientos sospechosos. Y cuando elaboré este plan para que Shaoran regresara simplemente lo olvidé.

\- Lo olvidó madre? Lo olvidó? Así nada mas? Mi hermano está muriendo en un hospital. Mi hermanito! – gritaba Fuutie, ninguno jamás le faltaba el respeto a su madre, pero esta situación estaba completamente fuera de contexto. Ierán lo sabía, por eso no intentaba detener el arranque de ira de su hija.

\- Hija, perdóname por favor.

\- Ahora tengo que salir madre, voy para el hospital y en cuanto a perdonarla... Eso mejor lo hablaremos después.

Salió la mujer dando un portazo que retumbó más en el corazón de Ierán que en la misma casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura, hemos llegado

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con el dulce rostro de su padre, ella se había quedado dormida.

\- Papá, estaban soñando?

Él la miró con lágrimas en sus ojos.- No hija mía, pero ya llegamos a Hong Kong.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de la joven. Se levantó con dificultad, estaba mareada, sentía como si no tuviera fuerzas ni para mantenerse en píe, así que salió apoyándose en su padre. Eriol ya había dispuesto un vehículo para llegar directamente al hospital, al llegar a una zona central de la ciudad, el panorama era desolador, las calles cerradas, la policía en todos los alrededores y una sensación de temor.

\- Hubo un terrible atentado aquí – dijo el chofer.

\- Sabe qué pasó? – indagó Eriol.

\- Bueno, pues según indicios era un atentado en contra del jefe de una familia muy rica y poderosa no solo aquí en Hong Kong, él iba en su vehículo, yo conocí al chofer, lamentablemente el impacto del explosivo fue directo al carro, es un milagro que ese muchacho haya sobrevivido, aunque parece que está muy mal y es muy triste en realidad, esa familia es muy querida por toda la comunidad pues son muchas las obras de caridad que realizan y se caracterizan por ser gente sencilla.

Sakura solo escuchaba, la verdad es que no había dicho nada desde que llegaron a Hong Kong.

Por fin llegaron al hospital después de un largo recorrido a causa de las calles cerradas. A pesar de que era la madrugada había mucho revuelo a causa de todos los heridos que dejaba el terrible suceso.

Eriol se adelantó a la recepción identificándose y preguntando por la condición de su querido amigo.

\- Son ustedes familiares?

\- Bueno, soy su mejor amigo y la chica que ve allá es su prometida.

\- No sé si sea adecuado darles esta información pues es totalmente clasificada, pero aquí está una de las hermanas del paciente, la traeré para que ella determine si es posible brindarles la información.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba sentada en esa salita, con la mirada perdida, tal y como había estado durante todo el viaje. Tomoyo la miraba y no sabía que hacer al igual que Fujitaka.

Por el pasillo apareció una mujer joven, de cabello largo y del mismo color del de Shaoran que los miraba con curiosidad.

\- Son ellos señora, preguntaron por su hermano.

\- Gracias señorita, déjeme con ellos.

Los aludidos se quedaron observándola.

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Shiefa Li, soy una de las hermanas mayores de Shaoran.

\- Mucho gusto – se adelantó Eriol. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, mi prometida Tomoyo Daidouji, el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto y la chica que ve allá sentada es Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Sakura? – Dijo sobresaltándose un poco – Dios, debe estar muy afectada.

\- Como usted puede ver, ha estado así desde que se enteró y créame, esa no es la Sakura que todos conocemos, ella es muy vivaz, amable y dulce, pero ha estado muy angustiada.

\- Puedo verlo. La mujer china se acercó poco a poco a la joven sentada en ese saloncito con la mirada perdida.

\- Pequeña – dijo levantando su barbilla con su mano y extendiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

En los ojos de la joven que siempre eran tan brillantes, solo se evidenciaba el dolor, la tristeza y las lágrimas.

\- Ya veo por qué tienes loco a Shaoran – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica – eres hermosa.

Este comentario hizo que Sakura se sonrojara y mirara a su interlocutora con curiosidad. Era la primera vez desde que todo esto empezó que por fin dirigía su mirada a alguien.

La chica se derrumbó y abrazó a Shiefa rompiendo en llanto. Ambas lloraban y en ese momento compartieron sin palabras la angustia que las albergaba.

\- Está bien pequeña, llora todo lo que quieras – las palabras de la recién llegada ayudaron por fin a tranquilizar a Sakura y cuando se calmó los invitó a pasar a otro salón reservado exclusivamente para su familia mientras estuvieran allí.

\- Señorita – dijo llamando con un gesto a la enfermera – Ellos son familia, en cualquier momento si desean pasar no se los impidan. Haga saber esto a sus compañeros, no quiero que nadie los moleste.

\- Claro que sí, así será. Con permiso.

\- Síganme por favor. Les dijo al grupo de Sakura

Al llegar al salón vieron que era muy cómodo y tenían todo lo necesario allí.

\- Supongo que están cansados y tienen hambre, por lo que veo no han llegado aún al hotel.

\- Tiene razón, llegamos directo del aeropuerto.

\- En ese caso, díganme que desean comer, lo que sea mandaré a traerlo.

\- Gracias por su amabilidad – dijo Tomoyo con su dulzura característica – Por mi parte no me siento capaz de comer nada, solo deseo un poco de té.

Lo demás asintieron.

\- Ya tienen dónde hospedarse?

\- No aún no he llamado al hotel, pero pensaba hacerlo al llegar aquí – dijo Eriol.

\- No será necesario, se hospedarán en nuestra casa.

\- De verdad no queremos ser una molestia.

\- No lo son, de ninguna manera. Antes creo que será mejor así, la verdad tenemos esta amenaza latente y no queremos que nada malo les suceda. No quiero asustarlos pero considero que es lo mejor.

\- bueno, si usted insiste, no tenemos inconveniente – decía esta vez Kinomoto.

\- Ahora, si no es molestia, podría informarnos sobre la condición de Shaoran?.

La mujer sonrió – Veo que son muy allegados, nadie fuera de esta familia lo había llamado por su nombre, él nunca fue muy adepto a tener amigos y siempre ha sido muy reservado.

\- No fue fácil en realidad – todos sonrieron ante estas palabras de Eriol.

\- Retomando tu pregunta – dijo en tono serio, tratando de no alterar más a Sakura- La condición de Shaoran es crítica, la magnitud del atentado en su contra, era algo para que lo que nunca estuvimos preparados y a pesar de que el vehículo era blindado, recibió mucho daño. En realidad es el único sobreviviente, sus escoltas también murieron.

Todos lucían realmente espantados, era horrible lo que estaban escuchando.

Continuó la mujer. – No puedo mentirles, Shaoran tuvo una cirugía muy larga, tiene muchos daños internos por lo que los médicos decidieron ponerlo en un estado de coma inducido, tratando con eso de darle tiempo a su cuerpo de recuperarse lo mejor posible.

\- Va a sobrevivir? – La voz de Sakura sonaba cargada, tímida, temerosa.

Todos volvieron su mirada a la joven con preocupación.

Shiefa se arrodilló frente a ella tomando las manos de la chica en las suyas.

\- Shaoran es increíblemente fuerte. De hecho los médicos no entendían como pudo sobrevivir, pero sabes algo?. Creo saber la razón.

\- Cuál es? – preguntaba la chica.

\- La razón es que tiene un motivo muy importante por el cual vivir, y estoy segura que no le gustaría ver a ese "motivo" con esa carita tan triste – la miró con una sonrisa – Él te ama muchísimo Sakura, jamás expresa sus sentimientos pero me lo dijo, justo ayer en la mañana antes de salir a la oficina.

\- De verdad dijo eso? – Sakura miraba sorprendida.

\- Si, y es por eso mi querida niña que debes ser fuerte, fuerte por los dos. Él te va a necesitar dándole ánimos para salir de esta, no hay nada más fuerte que un corazón decidido, aun cuando los médicos digan otra cosa. El amor es un milagro Sakura, y de ese milagro dependemos todos.

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió con dulzura, como siempre solía hacerlo – Gracias, muchas gracias – abrazó a Sheifa.

Ya había amanecido, Sakura se había quedado dormida al igual que los demás en posiciones bastante incómodas.

\- Joven Hiragizawa – le llamaba la China – Lo mejor será que vayan a casa a descansar, el vehículo de nuestra familia está esperándoles y es mejor que lo hagan. Yo también ya me voy, mi hermana viene en este momento.

\- Pero… Y Sakura? No creo que quiera salir de aquí en este momento.

\- No te preocupes, hice que le pusieran un sedante, si no descansa no podrá aguantar lo que se viene y podría enfermarse.

\- Bueno – se levantó el joven despertando a su novia que se encontraba recostada en su pecho y a su vez llamó al profesor Fujitaka.

Sacaron a Sakura dormida hacia el vehículo conducido por un hombre mayor.

\- Mucho gusto jóvenes, mi nombre es Wei.

\- Wei… Su nombre se me hace muy conocido – Dijo Eriol haciendo memoria – Es usted el hombre que crió a Shaoran no es así?.

\- Así es joven, los llevaré directo a la casa, será lo mejor por el momento.

El viaje fue silencioso, en gran parte porque no podían despertar a Sakura que estaba en un sueño profundo. Al llegar, les esperaban varias personas de la servidumbre en la gigantesca mansión, les ubicaron en habitaciones vecinas.

Todos lograron descansar por unas horas, se levantaron, se arreglaron para ir al hospital.

\- Sakura no despierta aún? – Preguntaba la hermana de Li – Ya es hora de que el sedante perdiera su efecto – dijo con cara de preocupación.

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación asignada a la joven de ojos verdes, su padre se acercó a la cama llamándola con cuidado. Pero no despertaba, aun cuando la llamaba más fuerte, la chica no reaccionaba, lo que prendió las alarmas e hizo que llamaran a un médico.

Un rato después...

\- La señorita se encuentra bien – dijo el doctor- Es muy extraño que no despierte, se encuentra como en una especie de trance.

\- A qué se refiere doctor? – indagó Fujitaka

\- Digo que no es algo físico, es algo… Emocional podría decirse, como si no tuviera motivaciones para despertar, he visto algunos casos así en personas muy enfermas o con depresión aguda. Hay que estarla monitoreando y simplemente esperar, solo ella puede decidir hacerlo.

Siiiii lo confieso, lloré escribiéndolo, pobrecito Shaoran y también Sakura...

Bueno, no puedo irme sin agradecer a todos los amados lectores de esta humilde historia que espero sinceramente les agrade. Un saludo muy muy especial para **Cyna** y mira! motivada por tu interés publiqué este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias.

También a **Elizzekomatsu**. Espero que continúes disfrutando esta historia como yo la tuya, un abrazo!

Por último, pero no menos importante... **Mis muy queridos Vane-Kun, Ale-Chan, Danna-Chan y Xiao Lang** con quienes compartimos de todo y nada a la vez. Simplemente gracias!.

LOS ESPERO EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!

Besos.


	22. DESPIERTA POR FAVOR

**Dicen por ahí que el amor es la fuerza mas grande del universo... Será eso cierto?**

CAPÍTULO 22

DESPIERTA POR FAVOR

Nuevamente estaba en ese lugar vacío, oscuro, la nada le rodeaba y no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

\- No quiero morir – Lloraba el joven Li. Y solo una imagen venía a su mente. Su Sakura – Cuánto daría por estar a tu lado.

Pero nuevamente vio el reflejo de la mujer que amaba acercarse a lo lejos, gritaba pero al parecer ella no lo escuchaba, golpeaba aquella barrera que los separaba pero todo era inútil. Simplemente se dejó caer en el piso, desalentado, nada de lo que hiciera lo llevaría nuevamente a su lado.

Súbitamente sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, se sobresaltó de inmediato y al volverse vio una hermosa mujer, muy joven, con cabello largo grisáceo y esos ojos, esos que él tanto amaba.

\- Es desesperante verdad? – dijo ella mirando al vacío

\- Ehhh?

\- Ver a las personas que amas sufriendo y no poder hacer nada. Es una sensación terrible.

Él no dejaba de mirarla mientras hablaba completamente desconcertado, de dónde conocía a esa mujer?.

\- Disculpe, quién es usted? – Indagó el muchacho.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que el corazón del joven se sintiera cálido, esa sensación solo la había experimentado con una persona…

\- Bueno, pues personalmente no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí, indirectamente has hecho mucho por mí, dándome tranquilidad y cuidando lo que más amo.

\- En realidad no la entiendo, aunque su rostro se me hace muy familiar.

\- Claro que sí, no debería decirlo pero me siento orgullosa al decir que ella es un reflejo mío.

\- Ella?. Un momento… Había una foto, en el apartamento… Es usted?...

\- Si – dijo sonriendo – mucho gusto. Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

\- Señora Kinomoto… - Se mostró confundido- Entonces… estoy muerto?

\- No, aun no, estás en la frontera, aunque con lo sucedido con tu cuerpo no deberías estar aquí, sino en otro plano, como dices. Muerto. Pero por alguna razón no has podido irte.

\- Es decir que estoy varado en este lugar? Ya no quiero estar aquí.

\- Quieres morir entonces?.

\- No. De ninguna manera, hay muchas cosas que deseo hacer y no puedo permitirme morir, no sin antes verla, besarla de nuevo y decirle que la amo.

La hermosa mujer solo contemplaba al muchacho mientras este hablaba.

\- Me siento muy feliz de que hayas aparecido en la vida de mi hija. Si bien no puedo establecer contacto con ellos, puedo ver lo felices que son.

\- Pero no comprendo algo… Por qué si este es un plano donde estamos los que moriremos pronto, por qué veo a Sakura? ¿Qué le pasó?

Ahora se reflejaba tristeza en el rostro de la mujer.

\- Ella así lo desea. El impacto de lo sucedido ha provocado que en su corazón no haya deseos de vivir. Ayer le aplicaron un sedante y no quiere despertar, es como si algo en ella le negara hacerlo. Se está rindiendo Shaoran.

\- No, eso no puede ser! Sakura tiene que vivir! Qué puedo hacer?

\- La verdad no lo sé. Me duele ver a mi niña aquí, mi pequeña Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los monitores del hospital empezaban a emitir señales extrañas.

\- Doctor mire, está tratando de despertar.

\- No puede ser, los medicamentos aplicados fueron muy fuertes, sin duda este muchacho tiene voluntad para vivir, pero no debe despertar aún, no hasta que el daño en su cerebro pueda mitigarse un poco.

Sin saberlo Shaoran era transportado nuevamente al cuarto de hospital que ocupaba su cuerpo. Se veía ahí, exánime, una visión que jamás imaginó tener.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala designada para su familia, en la que su madre lloraba desconsoladamente y sus hermanas acompañadas por sus esposos escuchaban conmovidas el último parte médico.

\- No puedo negarles la verdad sobre la situación de su hijo, las posibilidades de morir aún son muy grandes, y si llegara a sobrevivir no puedo asegurar que no queden secuelas.

\- Por favor, hagan todo lo que pueda, si hay que traer especialistas de otros países no lo dude. – decía la dama China.

Shaoran simplemente escuchaba y veía todo a su alrededor, era una pesadilla.

Vio a una enfermera que entró corriendo.

\- Doctor está entrando en paro de nuevo.

El médico corrió mientras en la habitación hacían las maniobras de reanimación, era el tercer paro que sufría el joven, pero habían logrado estabilizarlo.

El galeno regresó con expresión cansada a la pequeña sala donde casi se le abalanzaron todos a preguntar por el estado de su hermano e hijo.

\- Logramos estabilizarlo. Sin duda este muchacho está luchando mucho por vivir, debe tener motivos muy grandes y roguemos porque así sea, es lo único que lo tiene aferrado a la vida.

Todos pensaron en la chica de ojos verdes que se encontraba en su casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allí estaba ella, recostada en el lecho, ajena a lo que a su alrededor ocurría, acompañada de Tomoyo y Fujitaka, Eriol había acabado de salir al hospital ante la noticia del nuevo paro sufrido por Shaoran en su intento por despertar de aquel coma inducido.

\- En qué momento sucedió esto papá? Éramos tan felices – decía Tomoyo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Lo sé mi niña, esto es como un sueño, pero algo muy dentro de mí me dice que todo se va a arreglar. Mi pequeña es una persona muy fuerte y no se dará por vencida. Ella va a despertar y ayudará a Shaoran

\- Solo quiero verla sonreír, ese es mi motor. Además, me siento triste al pensar en que tendrán que retrasar su boda papá.

\- Bueno, son circunstancias extraordinarias, inclusive hablé con tu madre y se nos unirá lo más pronto posible. Ella comprende la situación a la perfección, no solo por el cariño que le tiene a Sakura sino también a Shaoran, ha llegado a apreciarlo en este tiempo.

\- Es una gran persona nuestro amigo y espero que salga bien de todo esto.

Mientras esa conversación se desarrollaba, totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía, allí estaba Sakura, en un lugar oscuro pero veía una luz muy al fondo y sus pasos la guiaban hacia allá, a cada paso que avanzaba sentía menos dolor, menos tristeza. Pero le parecía que a lo lejos alguien la llamaba con desesperación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Otra vez este vacío – pensaba Shaoran. Iba y venía entre este espacio y la realidad.

Veía como su Sakura se dirigía a esa luz brillante que Nadeshiko le había dicho a él que evitara a toda costa, pues al entrar allí ya no habría regreso.

Sintió un desespero terrible. Solo gritaba y golpeaba esa gran barrera que les separaba hasta que dos personas se acercaron nuevamente a él. Una era Nadeshiko, la otra…

\- Padre! Gritó Shaoran arrojándose a los brazos de su progenitor.

\- Mí amado hijo, mi pequeño lobo.- Así le llamaba de cariño –

El joven lloraba desconsolado, se sentía feliz de ver a su padre aunque fuera en estas condiciones pero su corazón se estaba rompiendo al pensar que perdería a su amada.

\- Papá, por favor ayúdame, qué puedo hacer?

\- Hemos intentado hacer algo por ella, pero está ahí por voluntad propia.

\- Pero eso no puede ser papá, ella me ama, yo la amo, Sakura no puede morir, no puede!.

\- Mi querido hijo, tendré que sacrificar el volver a verte pero podré darte una oportunidad, solo tienes un chance de lograrlo. Antes de irme quiero decirte que me siento muy orgulloso de ti y que por favor perdones a tu madre, te aseguro que después de esto ella comprenderá muchas cosas y no te presionará para obligarte a hacer lo que no quieres. Ama hijo, vive, se feliz junto a la mujer que amas y haciendo lo que te gusta. No olvides, estoy orgulloso de ti y siempre lo estaré. Te amo mi pequeño lobo…

La imagen de su padre se iba difuminando al igual que su conciencia, ahora se encontraba en un espacio diferente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Qué pasa? Ya no estoy en ese espacio oscuro, estaba caminando hacia esa hermosa luz y ahora estoy acá, que sueño más raro.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación. Acababa de lanzar el despertador. Si, fue un sueño muy raro.

\- Tomoyo buenos días!- Sonrió al ver a su compañera de apartamento.

\- Buenos días querida Sakura, ya está el desayuno.

\- Gracias! – Oye, qué planes tienes para hoy?

\- No tengo pensado hacer nada al salir de clase.

\- Pensé que estarías con Eriol.

\- Eriol? De qué hablas?

\- Eriol… Tu… Ehmmm… Estoy un poco confundida.

\- Estás bien Sakura? De donde sacaste ese nombre?

\- No lo sé… Simplemente llegó a mi mente, fue extraño.

\- Bueno amiga, es mejor que te apures o llegarás tarde. Ahh y … - Le dijo acercándose a su oído en un susurro – Despierta.

Sakura quedó desconcertada por un momento, qué querría decir Tomoyo, es decir, estaba despierta.

Salió corriendo, extrañando la sensación de patinar por el campus… Era extraño, no patinaba desde niña y aun así sentía como si lo hubiese estado haciendo.

\- Yukito hola! Lo abrazó al verlo.

\- Mi pequeña Sakura! Tienes clase?

\- Si, y voy tarde dijo agachando su rostro.

\- Jajajaja hay cosas que no cambian nunca no?, pero es mejor que te apresures. Hizo el mismo gesto que su amiga, susurrándole. Sakura, despierta.

Ella solo lo miró con la misma extrañeza que a Tomoyo cuando hizo lo mismo y siguió corriendo.

Había pasado todo el día con un extraño vacío, sentía que le faltaba algo muy importante, que había olvidado algo… Salió del campus y se encontró con un pequeño Café.

\- Café… Mocca, pastel de chocolate… Qué estoy olvidando?

\- Buenas tardes, -se acercó una chica hermosa con amplia sonrisa, tenía un gafete que decía Minako. – qué vas a querer?

\- Dame por favor un pastel de fresas… No, de chocolate y un café… mocca.

\- Claro que si, dijo sonriendo, pediste lo mismo que aquel cliente de esa mesa – señaló a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate con el ceño fruncido.

\- Esos ojos – dijo Sakura- Yo los conozco – se quedó mirando al joven de tal manera que el aludido se sintió incómodo y la miró por encima de su libro.

La chica se sonrojó – Por Dios qué estoy haciendo? Pensará que soy una loca pervertida acosadora. – Buscaba esconder su sonrojo con el menú del café –

\- Aquí tienes – la voz de la mesera la hizo reaccionar.

\- Ahh.. ehhh muchas gracias.

\- Te doy un consejo? No te hagas ilusiones, es guapísimo pero totalmente antisocial.

\- No, pero yoo… Nooo… No lo estaba viendo por eso.

\- Como digas – rió la chica – Antes de irme déjame decirte algo. – Acercó a la chica su rostro – Despierta linda!. Y se fue con su sonrisa.

Por qué todo el mundo le decía eso?...

Salió del café un poco turbada por lo sucedido, cuando se percató que alguien venía detrás, no precisamente siguiéndola, pero si tras ella.

\- Eres tú la que me estaba mirando no?

\- Disculpa por favor, pero es que me recordaste a alguien y lo peor es que no recuerdo quién es, suena a locura no?.

\- No, en realidad sentí lo mismo, por eso me acerqué.

Continuaron caminando rumbo al campus. Conversaban tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta llegaron a un campo, se sentaron bajo un árbol y seguían su conversación… De repente, aquel joven la tomó por los hombros.

\- Sakura, por favor, despierta!

\- Pero cómo? Por qué me dices eso?

\- Soy yo, Shaoran!, Sakura, eres el amor de mi vida, por favor despierta.

La chica estaba totalmente desconcertada mientras él le seguía hablando, estaba aturdida, no escuchaba y él lo notó.

\- Recuerdas lo que te dije antes?: _No importa lo que suceda, moveré cielo y tierra, cruzaré todos los océanos si es necesario para estar contigo Sakura porque soy tuyo y tú eres mía. Nos pertenecemos en esta vida y en las que vengan, así que no tengas miedo, siempre encontraré la manera de volver a ti._

Esas palabras la hicieron estremecer. Luego sintió unos labios contra los suyos y se sintió flotar, de repente volvieron a su mente todos aquellos momentos en los que había sentido esos labios y un cálido sentimiento llenó su corazón

\- Shaoran! Lo abrazó fuertemente mientras por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas.

\- Mi amada Sakura, esto es un sueño, ya no tenemos tiempo, tienes que despertar. Te necesito!

\- Despertar? Shaoran no sé qué me dices, qué debo hacer?

\- Cierra tus ojos, y con todo tu corazón debes desear estar conmigo, por favor, nuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenernos juntos.

Así lo hizo. Cerró sus ojos que no paraban de llorar, mientras estrechaba las manos del joven. Deseó con todo su corazón estar con él hasta que se encontró de nuevo en ese espacio oscuro caminando hacia aquella luz pero en dirección opuesta estaba la voz de su amado Shaoran así que corrió lo más lejos posible de aquella luz, viendo como ya le había sucedido, esos momentos felices, pero también a su padre, su mejor amiga, Eriol, Touya, Kaho y su futuro sobrinito… Todo lo bueno de la vida regresó a su mente.

\- Shaoran! Despertó la chica sobresaltada con el nombre de su amado en sus labios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura! Su padre la tomó en sus brazos en cuanto la vio despertar sobresaltada. Mi niña, por fin despertaste!

\- Papá? Qué pasa, donde estoy?

\- Estamos en la casa de Shaoran

\- Dónde está él? Se notaba la desesperación en su voz.

\- Cálmate mi amor, Shaoran sigue en la clínica.

La chica no pudo evitar notar la palidez y enormes ojeras de su padre.

\- Papá qué me paso?

\- Mi pequeña Sakura, estuviste dormida toda una semana. Nos estábamos muriendo de la angustia.

\- Qué? Una semana? Eso no puede ser posible.

\- Con permiso – se dejó oír alguien en la puerta. Era Wei quien traía una bandeja con té para el señor Fujitaka. – Señorita Sakura! Que alegría verla despertar!

La muchacha se mostró extrañada, no conocía al hombre que le hablaba, pero en su semblante se veía que era una persona amable además de reflejar verdadera alegría al verla despertar.

\- Disculpe usted señorita Sakura, mi nombre es Wei y soy el mayordomo de la casa Li.

\- Señor Wei, que gusto me da conocerlo, Shaoran lo quiere mucho.

\- Y yo a él.

Estuvieron hablando por un rato sobre la condición de Shaoran que en la última semana no había mejoría, había tratado de despertar del coma en varias ocasiones pero cuando lo hacía su cuerpo colapsaba.

\- El señorito Shaoran tiene mucha fuerza y ánimo para vivir, solo quiero verlo bien. – decía el anciano –

\- Bueno, estoy lista, salía Sakura de un cuartito donde se vestía. – Me voy para la clínica –

\- Pero hija, no consideras que debes reposar un poco? fue mucho el tiempo que estuviste dormida, podrías tener otros síntomas, espera que te vea el médico.

\- Papá – dijo la chica tomando las manos de su padre – Estaré en un lugar lleno de médicos y si me van a revisar que sea allá. No me despegaré del lado de Shaoran ni por un momento.

\- En ese caso, voy contigo, no tiene sentido quedarme acá sin ti – le sonrió su amable padre –

Iban en el auto conducido por Wei que tenía órdenes estrictas de permanecer con Sakura todo el tiempo y él no lo hubiera querido de otra manera, sabía cuán importante era aquella joven para su querido amo y la cuidaría como hizo con él.

Llegaron al hospital, ingresaron a la salita privada y cuando entró sintió como unos brazos la aprisionaban, era Sheifa.

\- Sakura perdóname por favor, si hubiese sabido que ese sedante te pondría en ese estado jamás lo habría hecho - estaba muy angustiada.

Sakura la miró conmovida regresándole el abrazo.

\- Tranquila, sé que lo hiciste por mi bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ahora debemos poner toda nuestra atención en Shaoran.

Cuando terminó aquel abrazo, se encontró con un grupo de personas que la miraban de arriba abajo y es que no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarse ante la familia de su novio.

Se paró frente a la puerta, hizo una reverencia y se presentó. – mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y estoy muy feliz de conocerles al fin – dijo con su característica sonrisa – Aunque desearía que las circunstancias fueran diferentes, pero aun así aquí estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que haga falta.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio antes de que las demás hermanas saltaran sobre ella como lo hiciera Sheifa "es tan bonita" "mira sus ojos" "con razón Shaoran la ama" "además es muy fuerte" ….Etc etc etc.

De repente sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella con paso sereno mientras las hermanas se apartaban de la ya sonrojada muchacha.

Aquella mujer la miró a los ojos y simplemente la abrazó.

\- Perdóname. – Solo eso dijo y empezó a llorar –

Cuando se separaron dijo: Mi nombre es Ierán Li, madre de Shaoran, es un placer para mí conocerte y te agradezco la preocupación por mi hijo.

\- Señora Ierán, no tiene nada que agradecer, no podría estar en otro lugar del mundo, mi lugar es al lado de su hijo pase lo que pase.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Perdón –continuó la joven – puedo verlo?

\- Claro que sí, yo misma te llevaré. – dijo la elegante dama mientras se adelantaba por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de su hijo.

\- Es aquí – señalando la habitación – Como sabes está en coma, pero según dicen los doctores es posible que pueda escuchar el sonido de tu voz. Si ves que hay algún cambio en los monitores toca el timbre de emergencia.

En la habitación estaba una enfermera, que al ver a la chica llegar salió con una leve reverencia a modo de saludo.

Ella quedó pasmada, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de sí. Era increíble ver el estado en el que se encontraba su novio, conectado a muchos aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales y a su vez proporcionaban medicamentos continuamente para ayudarlo a reposar.

La chica se acercó temerosa, como si al tocarlo pudiera hacerle más daño y tomó su mano entre las suyas, estaba un poco frio, las besó con ternura y luego fue a su rostro, tenía una venda en la cabeza, era imposible no llorar ante ese cuadro. Lo besó delicadamente, sus ojos, su frente y sus labios. No importaba las condiciones, se sentía en paz por volverlo a sentir.

\- Estaré a tu lado sin importar nada Shaoran, volverás a mí, me lo prometiste, a través de océanos, cruzando cualquier frontera porque nos pertenecemos, en esta vida y en las que lleguen, pero yo deseo que sea en esta. Estaremos juntos mi amor, porque nuestro amor lo permitirá así.

Ella no sintió cuando se abrió la puerta, tras ella un médico ya bastante maduro, la miraba con ternura por las cosas que le decía al joven.

\- Disculpe por interrumpirla – dijo el hombre.

Sakura volvió de inmediato su mirada a la persona que le hablaba y era nada más y nada menos que el padre de Haruto, su ex novio.

\- Sakura? Qué haces aquí – dijo sorprendido-

\- Shaoran es mi novio – respondió la joven con no muy buen humor – Y usted qué hace aquí?

\- La condición del paciente es crítica y enviaron por los mejores especialistas para tratarlo, ese es el motivo por el que me encuentro en este lugar.

\- Ya veo, puede decirme por favor el estado real de mi novio?

\- Siéntate por favor – Le indicó con la mano un sofá de la habitación – Mira Sakura, la situación del joven Li, es muy delicada, no puedo mentirte, inclusive con mis colegas hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es un milagro que esté vivo, ha tenido ya cuatro paros respiratorios, trata de despertar del coma en que lo indujimos pero cada vez que lo hace sucede lo que te acabo de mencionar. Ha sido muy difícil tenerlo estable, unos días amanece un poco mejor para luego darnos unos tremendos sustos. Pero es un muchacho muy fuerte, tiene una voluntad de acero para aferrarse a la vida, realmente admirable.

La chica simplemente escuchaba con atención, cuando el médico cambió de tema.

\- Sakura, siempre quise pedirte disculpas.

\- Por qué?

\- Yo sé que creías que no nos agradabas tanto a mi esposa como a mí, pero la realidad es que no eras tú, era la relación con nuestro hijo, pues no ignoramos la clase de persona que es y su comportamiento con las mujeres. De verdad me sentí aliviado al saber que habían terminado, no podía estar tranquilo y esperar que se comportara como siempre lo hacía. Espero que sepas perdonarnos.

Ella lo observó con cuidado, era sincero en sus palabras.

\- Tranquilo doctor, ustedes no tienen la culpa de las andanzas de su hijo, además eso ya está olvidado gracias a Shaoran.

\- Lo amas mucho verdad?

\- Si, él es mi vida, por eso le ruego que por favor lo ayude, yo sinceramente no sé qué haré si llega… Bueno, usted lo sabe. Creo que enloquecería de dolor.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

\- No te preocupes, todas mis fuerzas y conocimiento están puestas ahora en la recuperación de este joven, solo ten fe y apóyalo. Sabías que él puede escucharte? Y probablemente no le guste oírte llorar, anímalo, dale fuerzas, motivos para seguir peleando y sobrevivir.

El médico se marchó de la habitación dejando a una joven aún aturdida por la condición de su novio y sus palabras.

Lucharé por ti Shaoran, hasta con mi último aliento.

 **Bueeeeee... Ya por lo menos Sakura lo logró, esperemos a ver lo que pasa con Shaoran...**

 **GRACIAS A TODOSSSSS POR ACOMPAÑARME DE FORMA TAN MARAVILLOSA LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **Besos y nos leemos pronto!**


	23. EL OLVIDO

**Hola! Momentos difíciles pasan nuestros protagonistas... Veremos qué sucede de acá en adelante.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews y siguen mi historia, es muy significativo para mi.**

CAPÍTULO 23

EL OLVIDO

Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? – Pensaba Shaoran, aún en ese espacio vacío.

Por momentos podía estar en la habitación donde estaba su cuerpo, era algo inexplicable, no podía hacerlo a voluntad, y de nuevo, sin saber cómo, volvía a caer en ese espacio. Cuando lograba ver lo que sucedía en el hospital siempre se fijaba en su amada Sakura, siempre estaba rodeado de su familia, allí podía ver su preocupación y amor hacia él, cada día sentía más deseos de volver a estar con ellos.

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que el joven Li estaba en esa posición, pero había una presencia constante a su lado. Sí, era la chica de ojos verdes, solo se apartaba de su lado por asuntos estrictamente necesarios o por la insistencia de la familia de Li.

\- Linda, por favor, esta vez llevas más de 24 horas aquí, necesitas ir a descansar – Le decía Fuutie con cariño.

\- Pero… Shaoran me necesita…

\- Si, pero él te necesita bien, si sigues así te vas a enfermar y no podrás estar a su lado. No te preocupes yo me quedaré con él, cuando hayas descansado y comido bien, vuelves si? Sabes que tienes a Wei disponible a la hora que desees para que te traiga, pero por favor, ve a descansar.

\- Fuutie, por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo?

\- Porque eres mi nueva hermanita – le dijo apretando sus mejillas– y Shaoran me mata si sabe que no te cuidé. Anda, vete y yo te llamo si algo pasa – terminó guiñándole un ojo-

Al salir allí estaba como siempre, su amado padre y Eriol, Tomoyo estaba en la casa descansando pues ellos se turnaban para hacer compañía a Sakura. Justo en esos momentos comprendía el gran tesoro que tenía, su familia tanto de sangre como del corazón.

Touya llamaba todos los días, no podía viajar pues el embarazo de Kaho se había tornado de alto riesgo y no querían que tanto el bebé como ella sufrieran ningún daño, pero permanecían siempre pendientes.

Sakura llegó a la gran mansión Li, donde la atendían con una reverencia tal que era como si fuera la señora de la casa. Para nadie era un secreto la posición que tenía en la familia, además que las circunstancias habían generado mucha empatía hacia ella, cuidándola con cariño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Shaoran –

el joven se volvió para encontrarse nuevamente con la madre de Sakura, ella aparecía ante él esporádicamente lo que le ayudaba a mantener un poco de su cordura, a veces sentía que se volvería loco por la situación que estaba viviendo.

\- Shaoran… Estás listo?

\- Listo, para qué?

\- Ya es hora.

\- Cómo dice?

\- Si, ya es hora de regresar, pero por favor, esta es una oportunidad que te ha brindado la vida, no pierdas el tiempo, disfruta tu vida y recuerda que no hay barrera que el amor no pueda romper. Cuida por favor a mi pequeña Sakura – terminó de hablar acariciando el rostro del joven con ternura-

De repente, sintió como si su cuerpo fuera absorbido por una fuerza que no comprendía. Le dolía la cabeza, muchísimo y su cuerpo también…

\- Mi cuerpo, si, ahora puedo sentir el dolor y calor… Puedo sentir… Pero me siento confundido, no puedo abrir mis ojos pero sé que ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Su cuerpo cayó en un profundo sueño, ya no producto de los medicamentos sino como un descanso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La familia se hallaba en el saloncito de siempre, estaban todos reunidos en torno al nuevo parte médico brindado por el neurólogo quien era el único especialista a cargo de su caso, pues su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de manera satisfactoria, después sería necesario un traumatólogo y ortopedista para la rehabilitación de su parte motriz pero eso sería más adelante, ahora la prioridad sería el salir del coma y las secuelas a nivel neurológico que traería el fuerte traumatismo sufrido.

\- Señores, hemos podido percibir una serie de reacciones que nos dan una señal muy positiva de la recuperación del joven Li, sus pupilas están más reactivas así que es muy posible que pronto despierte del coma.

En la cara de todos se veía el júbilo y la esperanza ante esta noticia.

\- Pero debo agregar que aún no sabemos que secuelas que puedan traer, pues no hemos podido realizar un análisis debido a que aún no reacciona, cuando lo haga por favor no se angustien pues hay eventos que se pueden producir pero que se recuperarán con el tiempo.

\- Disculpe doctor, pero no comprendemos, qué tipo de secuelas serían? – Cuestionó Ierán.

\- Bueno, según la lesión de su hijo, hay dos opciones, una de ellas es que las secuelas sean de tipo sensorial es decir, afecten los sentidos. Puede ser una ceguera, o problemas de percepción. Pero también pueden ser cognitivas, en este caso contemplamos algún tipo de amnesia y como les digo, esto solo lo sabremos cuando él despierte y también conoceremos la magnitud de lo sucedido, así como si es permanente o temporal.

Terminando de dar la información el médico salió del salón.

\- Ahora que conocemos el panorama al que nos enfrentamos debemos estar más unidos que nunca, sea cual sea la condición de Shaoran al despertar, debemos darle todo nuestro apoyo – decía con su tono sereno la señora Li-

Allí también estaban Eriol, Tomoyo y Fujitaka, pues Sakura como siempre estaba en el cuarto de Shaoran, le gustaba leerle por largos ratos los tratados de arqueología que su padre conseguía.

\- Es una hermosa voz la que logro escuchar… Pero quién es? – Se preguntaba Shaoran en medio de su inconciencia.

De repente la voz se detuvo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, encontró con que estaba recostada en su regazo una chica, solo podía ver su rostro y era hermoso, se quedó un rato observándola y esos aparatos a sus espaldas hacían mucho ruido, como alertando algo, era extraño que a pesar del ruido esta chica no despierte.

Entró una enfermera corriendo seguida de una multitud. Si eso eran sus acompañantes, una multitud!.

Al verlos entrar, los reconoció… A casi todos, su madre y hermanas, pero los demás le resultaban extraños. Todos lo miraban sin atreverse a acercarse y un hombre de bata blanca – debe ser el médico – pensó, se abría camino entre las personas para llegar a él.

En ese momento la chica despertó por el alboroto y pudo verla… Esos ojos.

\- Shaoran? La muchacha tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero fue apartada por el médico para revisar a su paciente.

Después de revisar sus pupilas le preguntó – Joven, sabe cómo se llama?

\- Si, Li Shaoran.

\- Por favor dígame la mayor cantidad de cosas que sepa sobre usted.

\- Está bien: Me llamo Li Shaoran, tengo 21 años (Error, tenía ya 22), vivo en Hong Kong, estudio economía, mi madre es Ierán Lí, tengo cuatro hermanas. Qué más quiere que le diga?.

El médico volteó a ver a la familia para corroborar la información y solo veía rostros desconcertados. Salió de la habitación con Ierán.

\- Puede decirme dónde estuvo el error en lo que dijo?

\- Básicamente en la mayoría de cosas, si se llama Li Shaoran me recordó como su madre, pero ya no tiene 21 años, tiene 22, vive en Tokio y ya no estudia economía, estudia arqueología. La información que le dio fue de hace más de un año.

El galeno quedó pensativo. -Como lo temía-. Sin decir más regresó a la habitación.

\- Joven Li, recuerda a las personas que están aquí?.

Paseó su mirada por los presentes – Si, ella es mi madre Ierán Li, mis hermanas Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y feimei, al señor que está allí, lo recuerdo… Una vez dio una conferencia en mi colegio aunque no entiendo que hace acá. Y los demás no, no sé quiénes son.

Todos se miraban confundidos, estaban felices de ver a su hijo y hermano despierto, pero no comprendían por qué no recordaba a sus amigos, suegro y sobre todo a Sakura. La miraron para ver su reacción solo para encontrarse con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ierán la tomó de la mano y la acercó a Shaoran – Hijo, de verdad no la recuerdas?-

\- _Es muy hermosa y esos ojos…_ \- No madre, no la conozco.

La chica no pudo soportarlo y salió corriendo de la habitación seguida por su padre y amigos. La encontraron en la salida del hospital llorando en una banca

\- Sakura! – Tomoyo se abalanzó sobre ella para cobijarla en un abrazo.

\- Cómo es posible que no me recuerde? Qué está pasando?

\- Hija, cuando estabas en la habitación el médico habló con nosotros para decirnos lo que podría suceder y esta era una de las opciones, algún tipo de amnesia según comentó.

En ese momento salió Fuutie corriendo por la misma puesta, buscando a Sakura.

\- Sakurita, te estamos esperando, el neurólogo va a explicarnos lo sucedido y es necesario que estés allí, vamos.

La chica secó sus lágrimas para seguir a su cuñada por los pasillos de este hospital.

Al entrar, el galeno no había empezado con su explicación, los estaban esperando, mientras un médico estaba revisando las condiciones generales de salud del joven Li.

\- Ya que estamos todos reunidos les explicaré lo sucedido. El paciente presenta un cuadro de amnesia retrógrada. – Antes de que preguntaran continuó – Esta condición consiste en la pérdida de recuerdos de sucesos previos al trauma, en este caso, y revisando los recuerdos que mencionó, olvidó lo sucedido antes de irse a Japón, es decir, no recuerda nada de lo sucedido este último año.

Todos miraban atónitos, pero más atentos aún a la reacción de Sakura, que en silencio y con una mano sobre su boca solo lloraba y pensaba. – _Se olvidó, de todo, de nuestros momentos juntos, todo lo que hemos compartido… Se olvidó de mí_ –

Una pregunta de su padre al médico la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Doctor, y esta condición es permanente o temporal?

\- Aún es muy prematuro asegurarlo, pero en un gran porcentaje los pacientes recuperan la memoria, solo hay que tener mucha paciencia, no saturarlo de información ni tratar de hacerlo recordar por la fuerza. Solo nos queda esperar.

Ya habiendo concluido la reunión, aún no podían entrar a la habitación pues seguían con la revisión.

Sakura estaba sola en el pasillo tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado y buscando en su mente estrategias para ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria, cuando notó que unos pasos se acercaban a ella. Era la señora Ierán que la envolvía en un abrazo y ella instintivamente puso su cabeza sobre su hombro y empezó a llorar.

\- Ya regresará Sakura no te angusties, él encontrará la manera de volver a ti.

\- Señora Ierán por favor perdóneme.

\- Por qué?

La chica levantó su rostro arrebolada tratando de hablar.

\- Verá, con todo esto, yo pensé que con esta situación usted iba a aprovechar para volver a unir a Shaoran con Meiling y que se quedara aquí en Hong Kong atendiendo los negocios de la familia.

La señora se sentó invitando a la joven a hacer lo mismo.

\- Si te soy sincera, en otras circunstancias habría aprovechado lo que está pasando para hacer justo lo que dices. Pero todo esto que ha sucedido me ha hecho recapacitar en torno a mi postura sobre mi hijo y el negocio de la familia. Te digo esto porque si algo me has demostrado desde que llegaste es amor verdadero por mi hijo, Ya vez que Meiling ha venido algunas veces, ellos en realidad no se amaban y Shaoran lo sabía, pero pensé que mi sobrina si lo amaba pero veo en ti lo que no veo en ella. Ustedes se pertenecen, no sé de qué manera, pero el destino se encargó de unirlos y Él jamás se había enfrentado a mí por nadie ni por nada y lo hizo por regresar a tu lado. Yo no soy nadie para querer separarlos, aunque de igual manera, me hace feliz que te haya encontrado, lo haces feliz.

\- Muchas gracias señora Ierán, no sabe lo importante que es para mí escuchar eso.

Ierán pasó su mano por el rostro de la chica limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- Entonces ánimo, tu padre me ha dicho que eres una chica muy determinada y tenaz. Hay que recuperar a Shaoran.

Entre todos decidieron que iban a permitir a Sakura pasar el mayor tiempo posible cuidando de Shaoran para tratar de estimular su mente a recordar.

Pero antes querían hablar con él. Así que regresaron a la habitación, las cariñosas hermanas del joven y su madre.

Al llegar a la habitación lo abrazaron primero las jóvenes para luego dar espacio a su madre, quien lo abrazó de una forma muy cercana, como –al parecer- nunca lo había hecho porque el mismo muchacho no sabía cómo reaccionar, como si fuera algo antinatural en su madre, pero lo disfrutaba. Recordaba a su padre.

\- Bueno ahora si alguien podría contarme qué hago aquí, qué pasó?

\- Hijo, sufriste un atentado-

\- Como? Y qué paso? Wei? Está bien?.

\- Si, Wei está bien, de hecho viene en camino, ese día… Ese día él no iba manejando - la señora no quería darle detalles de la ausencia de Wei y las circunstancias en que había ocurrido.

\- Bueno, es un alivio, pero entonces qué sucedió?.

\- Lamentablemente todos tus escoltas fallecieron, la verdad ni los mismos médicos comprendían como sobreviviste esa explosión.

\- Explosión? Fue acaso una bomba?

\- Si, muy potente. Querían hacer daño al consorcio a través de ti.

El muchacho se quedó pensativo.

\- Madre, podría decirme qué está pasando? Sé que algo anda mal conmigo, siento como si me hubiera despertado de un sueño muy largo y olvidara algo importante, además que todos me miraban extrañados cuando les dije lo que recordaba.

\- El médico dijo que no era bueno intentar hacerte recordar a la fuerza.

\- Pero puede relatarme las cosas, yo ya sabré como tomar la situación.

\- Bueno, el último año pasaron muchas cosas, ya no vives en Hong Kong, vives en Tokio porque dejaste tu carrera de economía para ser arqueólogo

El muchacho miraba boquiabierto – Si, es una de las cosas que recuerdo, mi deseo por estudiar arqueología y empezar una nueva vida… Madre y Meiling?-dijo inclinando su rostro.

\- Rompiste tu compromiso con ella.

\- Lo hice? Ufff ese era otro asunto que deseaba desde hacía tiempo. Espero que usted no se haya molestado mucho.

La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa – Al principio si Shaoran, fueron decisiones muy drásticas, pero ya no-

\- Bueno madre, sígame contando.

\- Fue un año difícil Shaoran, te desvinculaste de todo lo relacionado con el consorcio y no te niego que fue algo muy frustrante para mí.

\- Madre, y sabe usted algo de mi vida en Japón?.

\- Si, de hecho las personas que viste hoy y que no reconociste son amigos muy queridos por ti. Incluido el Doctor Fujitaka Kinomoto, que según se, fue quien te inspiró a seguir esa carrera.

\- Me sorprendió mucho verlo acá, nunca me imaginé que fuera cercano a mí.

\- Te gustaría que los llame para que los saludes?

\- Madre, usted sabe que me cuesta mucho relacionarme con gente extraña.

\- Pero no son extraños Shaoran, solo no los recuerdas ahora, pero han estado a tu lado desde que sucedió el atentado. Abandonando incluso la universidad.

\- Tiene razón madre, debo estar agradecido, puede hacerlos venir.

Tomoyo, Eriol Fujitaka y Sakura se encontraban en la salita, esperando. ¿Qué? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían. Hasta que entró la señora Li llamándolos para que la siguieran, dirigiéndolos a la habitación de Shaoran.

\- He hablado con mi hijo sobre ustedes y aunque no recuerda nada, quiere verlos, creo que tendrán que presentarse para que él los vaya reconociendo de nuevo – les dijo antes de entrar- Sakura, perdóname pero creo que por el momento no es conveniente que sepa que son novios, eso es algo que haremos de manera progresiva te parece? Estás de acuerdo?.

\- Si señora.

\- Hijo, ya traje a tus amigos.

Pasaron uno a uno y Sakura detrás de todos, tenía miedo, miedo a no ver a su querido Shaoran en esos ojos que la miraban como a una extraña.

\- Hola Shaoran, saludaron todos.

\- Si te molesta que te llamemos por tu nombre, dínoslo, lo hacemos porque en realidad somos muy buenos amigos y nos los permitiste.

El joven chino asintió en silencio para después continuar – Como pueden ver, no los recuerdo, pero mi madre dice que eran muy cercanos a mí en Japón, por eso quise verlos- Su mirada se dirigió hacia Fujitaka – Profesor, el solo pensar que llegué a conocerlo y ser cercano a usted me hace sentir muy honrado.

\- Gracias Shaoran- Dijo Kinomoto con su siempre amable sonrisa.

Eriol se acercó y extendió su mano – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, éramos compañeros de apartamento hasta poco que regresaras a Hong Kong. Ella – extendió su mano hacia Tomoyo – Es mi prometida

\- Mucho gusto, soy Tomoyo Daidouji, somos vecinos.

\- Ella es mi novia, y tú me ayudaste mucho en eso Shaoran.

Li, prestaba atención a la animada conversación de Eriol y Tomoyo, pero no dejaba de preguntarse quién era la chica que estaba detrás de su papá, escondiéndose y estaba triste.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura que no había dicho nada y tímidamente se acercó a su novio.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto. Somos… Vecinos también.

\- Hiragizawa.

\- Eriol por favor, te tardaste meses en llamarme por mi nombre y prefiero que sea así – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Está bien, Eriol, dices que hasta hace poco éramos compañeros de apartamento, qué pasó?

\- Bueno, pues yo estoy viviendo ahora con mi novia y prometida.

\- Qué pasó conmigo entonces? Dónde vivo?

\- Ehhhh, en otro departamento en el mismo edificio… - no podían decirle que con Sakura-

Estuvieron charlando un rato, Sakura no decía nada, solo miraba, quería averiguar si en esos ojos todavía se encontraba su amor pero no veía nada diferente, no la miraba como solía hacerlo aun cuando no eran nada. Deseaba que la miraba aunque fuera con el enojo que tenía al principio por sus torpezas. Se sentía totalmente ignorada.

 _Qué relación tendría con esa muchacha? Será que era importante? Se ve muy bonita cuando se sonroja y tiene unos ojos preciosos-_ pensaba Shaoran.

Había pasado un rato mientras los muchachos le contaban de sus experiencias en Japón y de cómo era uno de los mejores estudiantes y apasionado por su carrera.

Entró una enfermera a anunciarles el final de las visitas y que solo podría estar un acompañante.

Todos concordaron en que lo mejor era que por esta noche se quedara una de las hermanas para darle tiempo a Sakura de procesar el impacto de lo sucedido. Ella aceptó y se dirigieron todos a la mansión Li.

Todos estaban a la mesa para comer, pero la chica de ojos verdes se disculpó, solo quería descansar y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar a su cama no pudo evitar llorar recordando lo sucedido y extrañaba ver esa mirada en su novio que la hacía temblar, que la abrigaba y traía calidez a su corazón. De pronto escuchó la puerta.

\- Puedo entrar señorita?

\- Claro wei, espérame un momento – dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas-

El amable señor ingresó con una bandeja, en ella un delicioso pastel de fresas y unos Pancakes con miel. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- El joven Shaoran me comentó lo mucho que le gustaban estas dos cosas, y como quería levantarle un poco el ánimo, pensé que era una buena opción.

\- Muchísimas gracias, de verdad que lo necesitaba.

\- Sabe señorita? Mi joven amo de verdad la quiere mucho.

Ella levantó su mirada – Bueno pues al parecer me quería –

\- No es así señorita Sakura, la mente puede olvidar, pero el corazón no lo hace. Es posible que ahora no vea ninguna esperanza. Pero sé que con el amor que usted le tiene a mi amo, le ayudará a su corazón a encontrar el camino. Solo no se rinda.

\- Gracias Wei, de verdad me siento muy confundida ahora, antes con solo mirarme me hacía sentir la mujer más amada y preciada. Ahora ni me mira, y cuando lo hace es como a cualquier persona, de verdad me siento muy triste. – agachó nuevamente la mirada mientras su voz se quebraba-

\- Tranquila señorita, sé que encontrará la solución, nunca lo había visto sonreír como cuando la mencionaba y enfrentarse al mundo por seguirla a usted. Mucho ánimo.

Ya terminada la conversación con Wei, la chica se asomó a su ventana pensativa.

Volverás a mi Shaoran.

 **Hola de nuevo! Ya ven que las cosas se tornan un poco complicadas... El corazón no olvida, eso es cierto, esperemos qué se le ocurre a Sakura para hacer a Shaoran regresar a ella.**

 **Un cálido abrazo para todos!**


	24. POR UN BESO

**Complicado no?... Bueno, ya veremos qué se le ocurre a Sakura para ayudar a Shaoran a recordar... Será posible? o simplemente empezarán de nuevo?...**

CAPÍTULO 24

POR UN BESO

Allí estaba Sakura, muy temprano, antes que Shaoran despertara para estar con él todo el tiempo. Llevaba como siempre los tratados de arqueología que le gustaba leerle cuando estaba en coma. Iba decidida, no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un sueño…

El joven chino iba caminando por la calle tranquilamente con sus libros, cuando de repente alguien chocó contra él derramando café encima y luego se acercó para ¿Limpiarme?. Dios que mujer tan extraña… Luego se encontró en un salón abarrotado de gente y alguien cayendo sentada en sus rodillas, solo pude ver unos ojos y escuchar sus palabras "lo siento mucho". Esos ojos… De pronto despertó y se sobresaltó al ver unos ojos muy similares a los de su sueño mirándolo fijamente.

\- Buenos días Shaoran – decía Sakura con su característica sonrisa lo que hizo sonrojar al joven.

\- EHh Hola! Perdón, no recuerdo tu nombre…

\- Mmmm soy Sakura

\- También te llamaba por tu nombre?

\- Claro que sí, somos los mejores amigos.

\- Eso es muy extraño, nunca he sido amigo de una mujer. – _Y menos tan bonita –_

\- Aunque no lo creas, hemos compartido mucho juntos – decía la muchacha mientras había algo de melancolía en su voz pero sin dejar de sonreír. – Es hora de desayunar.

\- La verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

\- Lo siento, no es una opción, -dijo acercándole una cucharada de la avena que traían preparada-

\- Qué es eso? No me pienso comer eso Kinomoto.

\- Sa ku ra! Y no, no me puedes rechazar, debes comer Shaoran estás muy débil. O quieres pasar el resto de tus días en este hospital?.

\- Claro que no! Pero… eso se ve… asqueroso, no quiero! – Decía como niño chiquito haciendo un mohín con la boca-

\- A ver… Ahí va el avioncito…. Ruuummmmmm

El muchacho abrió sus ojos como platos! – qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- El avioncito necesita entrar a dejar la comida… Rummmmm…. Decía ella moviendo la cuchara por el aire.

\- Jajajajajaja Dios, estás loca!

\- Me arriesgo a que pienses eso de mi Shaoran con tal de que comas – Ella estaba decidida a llevar el alimento a su boca-

\- Ok, ok me rindo, voy a comer, pero no esto, de verdad se ve muy desagradable.

\- Bueno, hablaré con el médico a ver si al niño le pueden traer su comida de casa te parece?

\- me parece.

\- Ya regreso y pórtate bien eh? Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

 _Wow, esta chica es increíble, y si, debemos ser buenos amigos porque para que me trate con tanta confianza… Es hermosa en verdad_. Pensaba el chico mientras en su rostro había dibujada una sonrisa.

\- Shaoran, eres un muy mal paciente y aparte de todo muy afortunado!. Ya mismo llamaré a Wei para que traiga tu desayuno.

\- Por qué estás aquí y no él? Digo, él siempre ha cuidado de mí. Lo lógico sería que él estuviera aquí

\- Bueno joven Li, le recuerdo que ya lleva un tiempito viviendo solo y… las cosas son diferentes ahora – le sonrió de nuevo –

\- Kin… Sakura, tú y yo qué somos?

Ella lo miró. Dios, tenía tantos deseos de besarlo y gritarle que era su novia y que él era el amor de su vida.

\- Somos los mejores amigos, ya te dije.

Siguieron charlando mientras llegó Wei con el desayuno para el joven. Pancakes, té en un termo y…

\- Pastel de chocolate! Siento como si no lo hubiera comido en años!

\- Wei quédate un rato con él, ahora regreso.

\- Claro que si señorita Sakura, le daré su desayuno.

Cuando terminó de desayunar quedó dormido y otro sueño… Una voz… _Shaoran.. Gracias Shaoran… Me acompañas Shaoran?..._ Se escuchaba a lo lejos pero no veía quién las pronunciaba. Y despertó de nuevo.

Allí estaba ella, nuevamente dormida con la cabeza recostada en el lecho y un libro a su lado. Se quedó observándola… _Es realmente hermosa, pero por qué está siempre a mi lado…_ Sus párpados se sentían pesados y durmió de nuevo. Esa voz… De nuevo… _Shaoran me salvaste, gracias, estaba tan asustada…_ vio de forma borrosa una cafetería y sentía que alguien lo abrazaba. Luego estaba en un apartamento, con globos y personas alrededor, distinguía al profesor Kinomoto y había dos personas más… _Shaoran este es mi regalo_ Vio un estuche verde en sus manos… _Gracias_ … Despertó

\- Carajo! – Con su grito sobresaltó a la chica que estaba aún dormida en su regazo.

\- Shaoran estás bien? Te pasa algo? Te duele? Dime qué necesitas.

\- No, no Sakura perdón, pero estaba soñando algo y justo cuando voy a darme cuenta de quién es… me despierto, es muy frustrante!

\- Bueno, afortunadamente despertaste, aquí está el almuerzo.

Empezó a dárselo tratando de que no se moviera mucho pues había heridas delicadas que requerían cuidado.

Mientras tanto iban charlando…

\- Sakura, háblame de ti.

\- Qué quieres saber?

\- No sé, qué estudias, qué te gusta hacer… Esas cosas.

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 20 años… -Su voz se quebró al recordar que justo en su cumpleaños había compartido por última vez con su novio pero continuó- Estudio comunicación social en la universidad de Tokio, soy de la ciudad de Tomoeda, me gusta… No se, conocer personas, los deportes, dormir!, uyyy y patinar…

\- _Patines, dormir, Tomoeda… Todo me parece tan familiar –_ Pensaba Li

\- Cómo nos conocimos?

La chica se sonrojó al recordar esos hechos. – Bueno, pues la primera vez que nos vimos fue un accidente, me tropecé contigo y luego ehhh esteee luegooo terminé sentada en tus piernas en un auditorio – al decir esto se tapó el rostro pero él solo reía-

\- Eres medio torpe entonces.

\- Si, bastante!

\- Y luego pues encontramos un tema en común… Mi padre.

\- Ya veo y además somos vecinos no?

\- Si…

\- Entiendo y…. por qué estás siempre aquí?.

\- Me gusta cuidarte, tú lo hiciste también conmigo sabes?

\- Cómo? Estuviste enferma también?

\- No… En otras circunstancias… Pero ya hablaremos de eso luego si?. Quieres que te lea un poco?.

\- Qué me estás leyendo?

\- Unos libros de arqueología que mi padre escogió para ti, te los he estado leyendo desde hace días.

En ese momento llegaron las hermanas de Shaoran a visitarlo. Querían estar con él, así que Sakura tenía un mejor plan, por lo que salió del hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Que cocina tan grande! – _Pensaba la chica de ojos verdes-_

Allí estaba ella, con las mangas de su blusa remangadas y un delantal muy sobrio, cuando Wei entró encontró nada más y nada menos que a una señorita Sakura…

\- No señorita, solo dígame que necesita y lo prepararé con gusto.

\- No wei, Shaoran ya no comerá la comida del hospital, así que desde ahora, cocino yo!.- Estaba decidida y contenta –

\- Pero por lo menos permítame ayudarla.

\- La verdad que si Wei esta cocina es enorme, y buscar todo lo que necesito me retrasará más.

\- Sólo dígame que necesita y lo pondré a su disposición.

Y allí estaba ella, su padre también se había unido y el fiel Wei. Prepararon una deliciosa cena, ella horneó unos pastelillos de chocolate y lo preparó todo para llevar a la hora de la cena.

De regreso al hospital llegó con una cantidad de cosas que Shaoran no pudo evitar observar.

Las hermanas del aludido se fueron despidiéndose efusivamente de una Sakura que llegaba agitada y sonrojada por la carrera.

\- Oye, qué es todo eso?

\- Es una sorpresa…. Cierra los ojos.

Él sentía el movimiento alrededor suyo, como desempacaba y ponía en una mesa. – _Esta chica sí que es extraña-_

 _-_ Ya puedes abrir los ojos….

Los abrió lentamente como si estuviera asustado por descubrir lo que sucedía.

\- Tatannnn! Te gusta?

\- Pero que veo! Mi comida favorita! Dim sum!

\- Y eso no es todo… Cierra los ojos otra vez –él los cerró – Y abre la boca.

\- Pero qué dices?

\- Shaoran… Hazlo que te conviene.

\- Está bien…

Ahí estaba él con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, ese gesto a ella le pareció divertido.

\- Un momento, me haces hacer eso y encima te ríes? No es justo!

\- Ayyy perdona Shaoran, ahora hazlo.

\- No me vas a hacer algo malo?

\- Shaorannnn! Jamás haría algo que te dañara – le dijo al oído –

Ya no solo estaba con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta sino también más rojo que un tomate!. Hasta que sintió un aroma delicioso, seguido de un sabor exquisito, era chocolate sí! Pero este postre en particular era… Maravilloso, saboreó sin abrir los ojos, se sentía feliz ante lo que estaba en su boca.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, allí, frente a él unos pastelillos de chocolate con arequipe y crema y una pequeña cereza encima.

\- Por Diosssss! Sakura esto está…. Mmmmmm Demasiado bueno! Dónde lo compraste?

\- Los hice para ti. – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Lo hiciste tú?... Todo esto?

\- Bueno, pues me ayudaron también – ya estaba completamente roja-

\- Sakura, muchas gracias de verdad.

\- Lo hago con mucho cariño Shaoran…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya había pasado una semana, los sueños no cesaban, le traían muchos momentos a la mente, pero nunca podía ver a la persona con quien los compartía.

\- Doctor, no hay nada que pueda hacer para recordar? Esta zozobra me está matando.

\- Li, es cuestión de esperar, los recuerdos te pueden llegar de forma progresiva así como puede ser de golpe. Pero no te estreses eso es peor.

En ese momento entraba Sakura, como siempre, corriendo.

\- Lo siento Shaoran, no quise llegar tarde, traigo tu desayuno.

\- Oye Sakura, es costumbre tuya de verdad? Eso de llegar siempre tarde no es bueno, le dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa.

En esa semana, a pesar de él no recordarla aún, se habían hecho muy cercanos, hablaban todo el tiempo, se reían, jugaban…

\- Bueno, ya está todo listo… Vas a comer o te hago el avioncito?

\- Por Dios Sakura, me sigues tratando como un niño y yo soy mayor que tu eh!.

\- Entonces compórtate Shaoran Li!- le dijo ella mientras se paraba con cara de mamá enojada.

Ambos estallaron de la risa.

\- Estás loca Sakura.

\- Y tú eres un niñito consentido!.

Comieron el desayuno – ella desayunaba con él, porque él ya se podía sentar y hacer uso de su brazo izquierdo, aunque era diestro no le causaba dificultad hacer las cosas con el brazo izquierdo –

\- Sakura y dónde se supone que están mis pastelillos?

\- No sé de qué hablas – miró hacia otro lado haciéndose la desentendida-

\- Jaaaa sí que sabes de qué estoy hablando! Esa cara tuya te delata.

\- Está bien… Aquí están – sacó una bolsita con el ansiado postre, pero cuando él lo fue a alcanzar ella lo retiró de su alcance- Nahh primero el desayuno- lo miró con la misma cara de mamá regañona.

\- Me estás chantajeando? Eso es muy bajo Sakura, estoy en una condición delicada y se supone que cuides de mí, no que me tortures. – Dijo el joven poniendo cara de víctima-

\- A mí no me vengas con esa carita que te conozco Shaoran! Y no me vas a comprar con esa expresión, te quieres llenar comiendo pastelitos y el desayuno que es tan importante lo dejas de lado. Esta vez no me dejaré convencer.

\- Aghhhh está bien, pero me voy a vengar señorita Kinomoto – Así la llamaba cuando la recordaba-

\- Estaré preparada joven Li.- le dijo desafiándolo con la mirada-

Terminaron el desayuno y por fin los pastelillos, ella amaba ver su rostro de placer al comerlos por eso se esforzaba por hacerlos todos los días para él.

\- Sakura, de entre tu torpeza y tus llegadas tarde, debo rescatar que te luces haciendo estas maravillas.

\- Oye, si eres descarado, me esfuerzo para preparar tu comida y encima me insultas. El colmo Li Shaoran.

\- Ayy perdóname, está bien, eres una señorita muy dedicada, amable, - _Hermosa, con unos labios provocativos –_ buena en la cocina, alegre – _Amo tus ojos, tu rostro, tu sonrisa…_

 _-_ Es todo? Que decepción Shaoran.

\- Qué más quieres que te diga? Apenas te conozco.

\- Está bien – ahora Sakura tenía cara de ofendida-

Bueno, es hora de que duermas un poco, me dijeron que despertaste muy temprano eh? Acuéstate.

Él se acostó y ella lo arropaba con cuidado hasta que se quedara dormido y al hacerlo ella lo besaba en la frente.

 _Shaoran… Nos vamos mañana… Olvidaste que ibas a conocer Tomoeda? –_ Él estaba ahora sobre una bicicleta recorriendo unas calles que jamás había visto y a su lado una chica en patines… Patines rojos con blanco. Luego en una tienda: _Sabes? Cuando éramos niñas y salíamos de la escuela, veníamos con todas mis amigas a comprar a esta tienda, siento como si fuera ayer. –_ se vio a si mismo con un broche muy hermoso, color verde. Y luego el mismo broche en un cabello castaño claro, la chica vestía una Yukata y se veía realmente hermosa.

Después la visión lo llevó a un lago donde se reflejaba la luna – _Sabes algo Shaoran? Me siento muy feliz a tu lado –_ Unos labios que se acercaban….

\- Joven Li, despierte por favor, es hora de su revisión diaria.

\- Carajo!.- Esta vez murmuró en voz baja-

\- Le sucede algo?

\- No, es que estaba teniendo un sueño y era importante.

Tenía mucho dolor de cabeza, por lo que le suministraron un sedante suave. Él a lo lejos la veía hablar por celular, muy contenta… - _Quién será el que la llama todos los días, que desgracia- Estoy celoso?... Eso es raro, pero la verdad no me gusta, no me gusta verla hablar así con alguien y todos los días!._

El sedante no tardó en hacer efecto y dejar al joven profundamente dormido.

Esta vez se encontraba en la pista de baile de un club, una chica recostada a su pecho, y luego.. Unos labios muy cerca a los suyos… Antes de concretar aquel beso fue transportado a otro lugar. El lujoso salón de un hotel, prácticamente la misma escena, una chica contra su pecho y él abrazándola…. Los mismos labios pero justo antes de rozarlos…

No sabía cómo, pero sabía que si lograba besar esos labios, todo en su mente se despejaría.

\- Es hora de la cena, despierta Shaoran – Allí estaba Sakura sonriéndole –

Podía enojarse con cualquiera pero no con ella aunque lo hubiera interrumpido en el momento más inoportuno.

Estaban cenando, cuando ese endemoniado celular otra vez, y le dolía ver la cara de emoción que ella tenía cuando veía el nombre de la persona que la llamaba.

Se levantó de la silla a hablar al fondo de la habitación y se dejó escuchar un –Te extraño mucho- de labios de la chica, lo que lo molestó aún más.

El resto de la cena estuvieron en completo silencio y él frunciendo el ceño, se le notaba enojado.

\- Shaoran, te sucede algo?

\- No Sakura, no pasa nada.

\- Entonces por qué estás tan callado y enojado.

\- De donde sacas que estoy enojado?

\- Porque te conozco.

\- Bueno, pues no me conoces tanto porque estás equivocada.

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente hasta que él no soporto más.

\- Quién es el que te llama? – dijo con aire de reclamo –

\- Ehhh? A qué te refieres?

\- Sakura no soy tonto, todos los días y varias veces te llama alguien, pones la misma cara de felicidad y encima le dices que lo extrañas.

La chica lo entendió, estaba celoso y antes de aclarar las cosas quería picarlo otro poquito a ver cómo reaccionaba.

\- Bueno, sí, es una persona muy especial para mí – dijo sin más-

\- Y quién es ese?.

\- Eso hace parte de mi vida privada Shaoran.

\- Entonces a qué estás jugando? –Ya se notaba molesto- vienes y estás conmigo todo el día, me preparas comida, me hablas, lees, ríes… Y luego simplemente me sales con esas llamaditas que "son parte de tu vida privada", no soy tonto, soy muy observador (mentira)

Ella no supo por qué pero sintió rabia. Por Dios estaba todo el día a su lado, lo prefería por encima de lo que fuera y haciéndole reclamos en vez de darse cuenta que moría de amor por él.

\- Si te pasaras menos tiempo rompiéndote la cabeza con tus dichosos sueños y te dieras cuenta de que estoy aquí. ¡Estoy aquí Shaoran! ¡Siempre he estado aquí para ti! – De sus ojos ya habían brotado algunas lágrimas

Cuando le dijo eso, se acercó demasiado a él y se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

- _No soporto verla llorar –_ Pensaba Shaoran

Sin pensarlo la tomó del cuello – con su brazo bueno- y aprisionó esos labios rojos contra los suyos. Cuanto habían anhelado este momento, él desde su inconsciente y ella conscientemente, ambos disfrutaban estar así, cuando de repente, por la mente del joven empezaron a viajar imágenes, muchas de ellas, y se aclaraban las de sus sueños: el episodio del café donde la conoció, el accidente del que la salvó, el novio idiota que llegó a tener, la forma como la cuidaba y consolaba, la primera vez que la besó en esa discoteca, el baile en el hotel, su primera vez juntos, cada momento especial de su vida diaria… Todo llegó a su mente como un remolino.

Rompieron aquel beso apasionado. Él la miró y solo atinó a decir…

\- Sakura mi amor, he vuelto! – pero de inmediato cayó desmayado en brazos de la chica.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahí estaba nuevamente un inconsciente Shaoran, siendo revisado por el neurólogo, toda la familia había regresado al hospital con el temor de una recaída.

Sakura solo lloraba abrazada a Tomoyo.

\- Tomoyo y si lo afecté? Si fue mi culpa y no se recupera? No me lo perdonaría jamás!.

\- Tranquila amiga, no fue algo que planearas, simplemente pasó y dices que antes de desmayarse te recordó no?

\- Pues…. No lo sé, eso parece, porque me llamó como lo hacía antes… y me dijo que había vuelto.

El sonido de la puerta alarmó a todos, era el doctor.

\- Vamos, está reaccionando.

Todos fueron entrando temerosos de nuevo…

El joven se veía desubicado… Buscaba a alguien de entre los presentes.

\- Dónde está Sakura? – fue lo único que preguntó –

\- Aquí estoy, dijo tímidamente saliendo de entre el grupo. Y acercándose al paciente. – Shaoran perdóname, yo… No se…

\- Sakura, recuerdas cuando te dije: _No importa lo que suceda, moveré cielo y tierra, cruzaré todos los océanos si es necesario para estar contigo Sakura porque soy tuyo y tú eres mía. Nos pertenecemos en esta vida y en las que vengan, así que no tengas miedo, siempre encontraré la manera de volver a ti._

Los ojos de la chica se dilataron e inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas. Se abalanzó hacia él abrazándolo y él la abrazaba igual, no importaba que aún le doliera, necesitaba el contacto de la mujer que amaba.

Los demás, sin comprender aún lo sucedido solo los observaban mientras lloraban, Tomoyo abrazaba a Eriol, las hermanas de Shaoran daban griticos de emoción, era un momento único. El encuentro de dos almas que se habían perdido por un momento en el camino, pero que siempre encontrarían la forma de hallarse… Esta vez, solo con un beso

Y si, sufrimos por un rato... Pero aquí están, juntos de nuevo...

Como siempre, gracias infinitas a quienes han seguido fielmente mi historia.

 **Elizzekomatsu. Simplemente gracias! tus palabras me animan siempre!**

Besos para todos!


	25. LA HORA DE LA VERDAD

**Hola! regreso de nuevo! quienes han seguido mi historia saben que actualizo casi diario, esta vez por problemas de salud no me fue posible hacerlo pero aquí estamos de nuevo... Iniciando la recta final de esta historia! (Estamos a tan solo 4 capítulos!) Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews.**

CAPÍTULO 26

LA HORA DE LA VERDAD.

Tres días más habían pasado desde que decidió pedirle a su novia que fuera su esposa. No había sido posible hacerlo pues estaban constantemente asediados por la familia o los doctores, que en vista de su pronta salida querían hacerle un sinfín de pruebas con el fin de confirmar que el estado de salud del joven fuera el adecuado y su salida no trajera consigo una recaída.

Ese día precisamente saldría del hospital y allí estaba, una muy feliz Sakura ordenando todas las pertenencias de Shaoran que permanecían en el lugar… Él, como siempre la miraba, detallando el cuidado y esmero que ella ponía en que todo fuera guardado de manera adecuada.

\- _Si, ella es la mujer de mi vida_ – Suspiraba el joven chino.

\- Bueno mis queridos amigos – Irrumpió Eriol en la habitación acompañado de su prometida. – En 3 horas sale nuestro vuelo a Tokio y no queremos retrasarnos, es por eso que vinimos a despedirnos.

\- Ya se van? Pensé que tendría tiempo de acompañarlos al aeropuerto - decía Sakura

\- Sakurita, no te preocupes, sabemos que tienes muchas cosas por hacer, además ustedes no tardarán en unirse a nosotros en Tokio, solo que sabes que aún tengo muchos preparativos de la boda de nuestros padres pendientes y más aún cuando se confirmó la fecha, estamos retrasados con las invitaciones… Mejor dicho, hay demasiado trabajo por hacer, tú no te preocupes por nosotros.

\- Es verdad Sakura, eso sí, cuenten con que nosotros los estaremos esperando cuando lleguen a Tokio eh?- Decía Eriol.

\- Muchas gracias a ambos, ha sido muy valiosa para mí su compañía y apoyo en estos momentos. – Ahora era Lí el que hablaba.

Por último se acercó Tomoyo a su querida amiga envolviéndola en un abrazo – Cuídate mucho amiga, te estaré esperando eh?-

\- Gracias Tom… Eres la mejor.

Saliendo la joven pareja de la habitación. Shaoran continuó hablando a su novia…

\- Pequeña, sigo pensando que lo mejor era que regresaras con ellos… Yo estaré en Tokio en cuestión de unos días cuando coordine mis terapias allí y algunas cosas que debo dejar preparadas aquí.

Ella se acercó a él y se inclinó a su altura. Él estaba sentado en un sofá de la habitación. Si bien estaba muy recuperado, su movilidad no era muy buena por lo que debía permanecer sentado o acostado la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Amor, no quisiera recordarte esto, pero la última vez me dijiste lo mismo… Yo pensé que no te volvería a ver. No me voy a separar de ti ni un instante hasta que regresemos juntos si?.

Él solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa, porque a pesar de lo dicho, él tampoco quería estar sin ella.

La chica por su parte, se había sentado en el regazo de su novio y se quedaron con la mirada fija por un momento.

\- Sakura, hay algo que debo preguntarte.

\- Oh si, recuerdo que en varias oportunidades has tratado de decirme algo y siempre nos interrumpen. Así que dime Shaoran.

 _Es ahora! Este es el momento… Debo decírselo ahora_.

Los ojos de la chica brillaban con intensidad, lo que hizo ruborizar al joven Li y agachó su rostro por un momento.

\- Es… Este.. Sak…mmm Sakura…. Me preguntaba si…

\- Si…

\- Ehhh…. Sak…Mi amor…. Quiere….

\- Buenas tardes jóvenes! – Interrumpió el doctor, haciendo que la muchacha de ojos verdes diera un respingo saltando lejos de su novio – He traído los documentos que certifican que se le ha dado el alta, pueden irse cuando deseen.

Shaoran que miraba aparentemente impasible, por dentro gritaba…. CARAJOOOO!

\- Gracias doctor, es usted muy amable. – Sakura recibía los documentos –

\- Joven Li, espero que siga al pie de la letra las indicaciones provistas, recuerde que aún no está en condiciones de ejecutar sus labores como antes, así que por favor, prudencia. Ha sido un gusto para nosotros el poder atenderle y ser apoyo en su recuperación.

\- Muchas gracias doctor, gracias por todos sus esfuerzos y los de su equipo, estamos muy agradecidos.

El Galeno salió dejando nuevamente a los muchachos solos…

\- Ahora si – Sakura volvió a su posición inicial, en el regazo de su novio- Qué me estabas diciendo?

Él observaba con cuidado como los bellos ojos de la muchacha se posaban sobre los suyos y pensó: _Tantas interrupciones… Quizá esa sea una señal. No, esta no es la manera correcta, Sakura merece lo mejor y yo se lo daré. No se lo diré de esta manera._

\- No es nada importante preciosa, nada que no pueda esperar un rato más. ¿Qué te parece si llamas a Wei para que venga por nosotros?

\- Está bien.

Alejándose de él por un momento, el joven aprovechó para tomar su teléfono escribiendo un mensaje.

 _"_ _Tomoyo, necesito la ayuda de ustedes para que mi propuesta a Sakura sea inolvidable. Shaoran"._

 _"_ _Cuenta con eso, Solo dime cuando y tendré todo preparado. ¡Qué emoción!. Tomoyo"._

Shaoran sonrió ante la respuesta de su amiga. Si, en sus manos todo estaría bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allí estaba Sakura, bajando nerviosa de un elegante vehículo que había pasado a recogerla para llevarla a un lugar alejado de la ciudad. Ni ella misma sabía con certeza para donde iba, solo confiando en lo dicho por su amiga Tomoyo "Vete tranquila, yo debo estar allá mas temprano pero nos encontraremos".

 **Flasback**

Solo tres días habían pasado desde la salida de Shaoran del hospital, él había resuelto los asuntos pendientes, así como hecho el contacto con el hospital de Tokio para su rehabilitación y todo estaba preparado.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se encontraron con Tomoyo, Eriol y Fujitaka quien también estaba en Tokio.

Ahora Wei regresaba con ellos para serles ayuda en el proceso.

Iban camino al edificio donde residían, cuando Tomoyo contaba muy animadamente el proyecto que tenían con su clase, de realizar un primer desfile de modas, así que se acercó a Sakura y tomándola de las manos le suplicaba que fuera su modelo principal en la pasarela para lucir sus diseños.

\- Modelo? Y.. Yo?

\- Claro Sakurita, eres una chica realmente preciosa y mi musa de inspiración a la hora de diseñar, sería un crimen que no estuvieras en este momento tan importante.

\- La chica de ojos verdes sonreía nerviosa, mientras con su mirada pedía a Shaoran su opinión.

\- Mi amor, yo no me opongo, antes me gustaría ver la cara de celos de todos al saber que esa preciosa chica es mi novia – decía orgulloso-

\- Está bien…. Y cuándo será?

\- Será la próxima semana, ya verás que nos divertiremos.

La cara de Sakura era de simple resignación, ¿Cómo decirle que no a su querida amiga que siempre la había apoyado en todo?.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo, se miraban con complicidad. 1° parte del plan: Lista.

Llegaron al apartamento, y respiraban ese ambiente que les anunciaba que ya estaban de regreso en su hogar, ese hogar que habían empezado a construir con tanto amor y que había quedado suspendido ante los acontecimientos. Un aroma delicioso salía de la cocina… Alguien estaba allí. Al ingresar se encontraron con el amable rostro de Kaho quien les dio la bienvenida con un abrazo y a Touya asomarse por la cocina y con una sonrisa de lado. Hola Monstruo.

Ella ignoró esto último para saltar en brazos de su hermano, lo había extrañado tanto… Allí también estaban Yukito y Sonomi.

\- Hola pequeña Sakura, joven Li. Perdonen nuestra intromisión a su casa, pero queríamos prepararles una sorpresa.

\- Así es, nos da mucho gusto tenerlos aquí de nuevo – esta vez fue la voz de Sonomi la que se dejó ir y se adelantó hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

Todos juntos disfrutaron de una hermosa velada, hablaron del embarazo y los cuidados de Kaho que les impidieron viajar a Hong Kong… Hablaron de todo y de nada a la vez, como se hace cuando se está en confianza…

Ya entrada la noche, los visitantes decidieron que debían irse para permitir que la pareja descansaran. Eso sí, no sin antes recibir un par de miradas de reproche por parte de Touya quien a pesar del tiempo no estaba de acuerdo en que su hermanita viviera con ese mocoso. Pero no era tiempo de discusiones.

Una vez solos en el apartamento, Sakura ayudó a su novio a llegar a la cama y él al estar allí suspiró, sintiéndose aliviado, como dando por terminado un periodo difícil y queriendo regresar a su vida de antes. La chica por su parte se acomodó a su lado preguntándole varias veces si no lo lastimaba.

\- Claro que no mi amor… Hace cuánto que no estábamos así?

\- Desde mi cumpleaños – decía ella disfrutando de los brazos de su amado mientras la rodeaban.

\- Es cierto… Y es reconfortante saber que ya no tendremos más incomodidades ni interrupciones.

Había sido un día cansado, así que se rindieron ante el sueño, un sueño tranquilo y apacible producto de la tranquilidad de estar solos y juntos por fin…

Pasó esa semana entre los revuelos de Tomoyo por su evento (Que si era cierto, pero que había sido usado como una excusa para lo que se venía), ella tratando de apoyarla en lo que más pudiera y así mismo cuidando a su novio en su proceso de rehabilitación y por su puesto poniéndose al corriente de la universidad.

Shaoran estaba prácticamente recuperado, solo no podía hacer movimientos que le exigieran mucho esfuerzo como hacer ejercicio o levantar cosas pesadas, por lo demás, podría decirse que estaba bien.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Había llegado ese día y el espanto de la muchacha al saber que no llegaría con Tomoyo era evidente, debía irse sola! Y ella con su sacrosanta torpeza y despiste podría perderse o peor aún… Llegar tarde y arruinarlo todo!. Estaba aterrada.

Caminaba a toda prisa por un pasillo, tratando de no dañar su peinado y su espectacular vestido, era color rosa pálido a simple vista, porque en realidad con el movimiento daba otros tonos por el aspecto delicado de la tela que se movía con ella y dejaba ver como el viento lo agitaba un poco… Largo, ceñido, y acompañado con una hermosa Pashmina a juego con la tela del vestido. Su cabello largo ondulado y zapatos altos que estilizaban aún más su hermosa figura, lucía realmente espectacular, sería la estrella del desfile (Si realmente fuera para uno, pero no era el caso).

Encontraba a su paso flechas que le indicaban donde quedaba el "lugar del evento" que ella siguió con cuidado por temor a perderse e ingresó a un salón… Pero… ¿Qué? Estaba completamente oscuro, y al entrar, la puerta se cerró tras de sí, dejando a la muchacha espantada pensando que era una de esas malas películas de terror que tanto la atemorizaban. Al momento, un reflector se puso sobre ella, dejando ver a una temblorosa pero hermosa Sakura.

Al otro lado del salón otro reflector se encendió, por lo que ella pudo observar era una mesa con una exquisita decoración y muchas flores rodeándola… Poco a poco empezaron a encenderse muchas lucecitas, eran velas, que ella no sabía cómo se fueron encendiendo como queriendo iluminar el camino por arte de magia. Ella estaba impactada ante lo que veía, sin decir que no encontraba ninguna explicación para esto, sintió a alguien tras ella, pero misteriosamente esa presencia no le generaba ningún tipo de temor…

La persona se acercó y con una flor empezó a rozar su cuello bajando por su brazo hasta sus manos, donde la puso, era una hermosa rosa roja y a su vez le dijo con voz suave.

\- Luces absolutamente hermosa esta noche… Tanto, que las estrellas no se atreven a salir pues no se pueden comparar con tu belleza.

Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, era su amado Shaoran.

\- Gracias joven Li.

Ya poniéndose frente a ella, tomó su mano y la besó.

\- Me acompaña por favor señorita Kinomoto?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y tomó la mano del joven para acercarse a la mesa.

\- Todo esto es hermoso, me has sorprendido muchísimo.

\- Mi amor, todo esto es nada en comparación con lo que tu mereces… Yo quiero darte siempre lo mejor.

\- Tú eres lo mejor para mi Shaoran, no necesito más.

Alguien se acercó a la mesa para llevar la cena preparada para ellos, era Wei, el perfecto cómplice de su novio.

\- Está usted muy bonita señorita Sakura.

\- Oh Wei, debí sospechar que eras parte de esto. Muchísimas gracias – ella como siempre con su encantadora sonrisa –

\- Disfruten su cena – se dirigió a Shaoran – recuerde joven que les estaré esperando afuera.

El amable señor salió del salón, para ahora sí, por fin, quedar completamente solos.

Ambos disfrutaban de una amena charla, era muy fácil para ellos hablar de cualquier cosa, se tenían total confianza y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Hasta que sonó una canción que lo llevó a invitarla a bailar con él. (a thousand years – christina Perri).

\- Bailas conmigo Sakura?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

Ambos en la pista se abrazaron, moviéndose al ritmo de la canción.

\- Sabes algo? –Decía Shaoran-

\- Dime…

\- Siento que he esperado por ti una vida entera, que todos mis esfuerzos por no enamorarme, por creer que eso no era para mí, terminaron trayéndome a tus brazos, y bendigo cada situación que me trajo a ti, cada casualidad que te puso en mi camino.

\- Eres mi primer amor Shaoran, y el único. Eso que llamas casualidad, yo lo llamo destino, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos.

\- Crees que esta sea una de esas historias de "para siempre?".

\- Si al igual que yo, piensas que "para siempre" es aún más allá de esta vida… Si, estaré unida a ti aún más allá de la muerte.

\- Siendo así…. -El joven la soltó, tomó su mano y se inclinó ante ella – Sakura, amor de mi vida, me has llenado de tanta felicidad y en tan poco tiempo como nunca la tuve en toda mi existencia. Muchas veces me pregunté cuál sería mi propósito en esta tierra, hasta que te encontré a ti, tú eres la razón por la que vivo. Nací y estoy aquí para hacerte feliz, para retribuirte aunque sea un poco todo lo que me has dado. Te amo y te amaré aún más allá de esta vida. Ahora solo quiero preguntarte si deseas hacerme una vez más el hombre más feliz de esta tierra aceptando ser mi esposa.

Ella temblaba y lloraba, contemplando la imagen de su novio tomando su mano y trataba de asimilar cada palabra, retenerla como un tesoro, hasta que simplemente se agachó al nivel de él y le dijo:

\- Solo con una condición.

El muchacho la miró sorprendido. Pero ella continuó – Que me permitas a mi hacerte feliz con cada parte de mi ser.

\- Entonces… Eso es un…

\- Si, Shaoran, quiero ser tu esposa.

La emoción y el amor desbordaban en ese lugar, ambos lloraron abrazados hasta que él con sus muy temblorosas manos ponía el hermoso anillo de compromiso en la mano de su novia. Estaban felices, plenos y disfrutaban mutuamente de todas las sensaciones que les rodeaban, estaban juntos y lo estarían por el resto de sus vidas, aunque eso les representara saltar todos los obstáculos y ponerse frente al mundo entero, pero estaban seguros de que nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

 **Por fin! cursi? demasiado romántico? SIIIII pero es que así soy yo! jejejejeje y creo que sinceramente no se merecían menos, una pedida de mano normal... Nahhh!**

 **Besos para todos y que viva el amor! jejeje**


	26. UNA GRAN FAMILIA

CAPÍTULO 27

UNA GRAN FAMILIA

-Tomoyo!

\- Sakura!

\- Amiga te quiero muchísimo, que sorpresa más hermosa me prepararon, estoy muy feliz.

\- Es decir que…. Ya?

\- Siiiii! Estas hablando con la futura señora Li.

\- Mi querida Sakura no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace, todo esfuerzo vale la pena.

\- Shaoran me dijo que fuiste tú, eres maravillosa y nuevamente te agradezco.

\- Bueno, y cuéntame irán a algún lugar o volverán al apartamento.

\- Quisiéramos hacer algo especial, pero no es posible, ya sabes que hemos faltado mucho a la universidad y no podemos perder tiempo.

\- Ya veo… Pero bueno, lo importante es que estén juntos y felices como sé que están. Les enviamos un abrazo muy fuerte y mañana hablaremos.

\- Hasta mañana Tomoyo y nuevamente muchas gracias.

La velada había terminado e iban cómodamente ubicados en el vehículo conducido por Wei en dirección al apartamento, si bien el señor estaba con la misión de cuidar de Shaoran el tiempo de su recuperación, él no se hospedaba con ellos, sino en uno de los apartamentos propiedad de la familia y llegaba todos los días muy temprano para ponerse a las órdenes de su amo.

\- Hasta mañana jóvenes que descansen.

\- Wei, mañana no tendremos clase sino en la tarde, así que no es necesario que madrugues, yo te llamaré.

\- Claro que si joven Shaoran, estaré atento.

Los novios se bajaron del vehículo y llegaron a su apartamento felices, allí él pudo contemplar con mayor atención el vestido que lucía su amada, era realmente hermoso.

\- Tomoyo tiene mucho talento para diseñar no? Ese vestido te quedó precioso.

\- Si, ella siempre ha tenido mucha habilidad para eso, desde niñas me hacía vestidos, aunque obviamente en ese tiempo eran más infantiles – sonreía recordando los trajecitos llenos de listones y moños que le hacía lucir -.

\- Qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama – dijo el joven Li a su prometida mientras la besaba tiernamente.

\- Si, es lo mejor, estoy muy cansada y ha sido un día muy agitado.

\- Quiere decir con eso señorita Kinomoto que no tendremos nuestra merecida celebración?

\- Qué quiere decir con eso joven Li? – Le dijo ella con una mirada pícara –

\- Bueno, pues tú sabes…. Es una noche especial, estás hermosa y no quiero dejarla pasar así nada más….

\- Mmmmmm…. En ese caso, tengo algo especial para ti. Vamos!

Lo dejó allí en la cama, expectante de lo que haría su novia, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues allí estaba ella, él la miró lentamente de pies a cabeza, cada vez le sorprendía más como podía pasar de una jovencita inocente a la mujer más sexy que hubiera visto y eso lo fascinaba. La chica llevaba puesta una minúscula bata tipo baby doll del color favorito de su novio, pero no se veía vulgar en ninguna forma, pues se notaba que era una prenda muy fina y delicada y que ella lucía con exquisitez con su hermosa figura.

El joven quedó con la boca abierta mientras ella se acercaba a él con pasos delicados.

\- No puedo creer ser tan afortunado de tenerte Sakura.

\- Por qué lo dices?

\- Er… Eres… Increíble.

\- No, simplemente te amo Shaoran, y voy a hacerte feliz siempre – Llegó hasta él y lo besó con ternura - .

Así continuaron con la celebración de su compromiso, amándose como no habían podido hacerlo en un buen tiempo y disfrutando mutuamente de esas expresiones de amor que llenaban cada vez más su relación.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sakura necesito que me acompañes, estamos a solo una semana de la boda de nuestros padres y todavía hay cosas que coordinar en el hotel de los Li.

\- Quieres que le pregunté a Shaoran si puede acompañarnos?

\- Creo que sí, aunque todos han sido muy amables y serviciales al parecer con la sola presencia de tu querido prometido son capaces de hacer milagros y me temo que eso necesitamos.

\- Jajajaja claro que sí, le diré a Wei que pase por nosotros en media hora te parece?

\- Me parece perfecto, tendré listo todo para entonces.

Resultó que Tomoyo a parte de su talento para el diseño y la fotografía también era la indicada para la preparación de eventos, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas a tiempo inclusive a los invitados internacionales, que no eran pocos a causa de los negocios dirigidos por Sonomi durante tantos años.

Ahora tanto Sonomi como Fujitaka estaban viviendo una apacible vida en Japón, aun cuando estaban tan cerca de unir sus vidas formalmente se negaban a vivir juntos hasta que pasara la boda, por tal motivo Fujitaka vivía con Kaho y Touya, además de que su nuera estaba siendo beneficiada por la ayuda de su suegro debido a su delicado estado.

Llegando al hotel, la joven de ojos azules se reunió con las personas encargadas de la decoración, la comida y la logística del evento y casi sufre un ataque al darse cuenta que las flores que se habían pedido no las habían conseguido por no estar en temporada en Japón. Así mismo no se habían tenido en cuenta aspectos del menú y las mesas aún no habían sido distribuidas, cabe decir que era un total desastre y más para Tomoyo que era psicorígida con estos aspectos.

\- _Pero tengo un As – Li bajo la manga_ – pensaba la chica ya habiendo agotado su paciencia.

\- Todo bien Tomoyo? Está saliendo como lo pediste?

\- Lastimosamente no Shaoran, hay aspectos que a estas alturas ya deberían estar resueltos y aún no lo están, estoy preocupada.

El joven la miró con rostro calmado y con su novia de la mano llamó a Tomoyo.

\- Sígueme, vamos a resolver esto.

Se dirigió con paso firme hacia la oficina del administrador donde estaban reunidos los demás.

\- Jo.. joven Li, que placer tenerlo por aquí, dígame en qué podemos servirle?.

\- Necesito conocer los pormenores y los motivos por los cuales no se han cumplido los requerimientos de MI cuñada en torno al matrimonio de MI suegro.

\- Señor… Lo lamento, no sé de qué habla, hemos tratado de cumplir al pie de la letra con lo que la señorita ha necesitado… Así que no… no comprendo.

\- Tomoyo por favor, eres tan amable de recordarle al señor administrador cuáles son aquellas cosas que no están listas, pues por lo visto ha tenido un ataque de amnesia temporal y no logra recordar lo que hablaron hace unos minutos.

El hombre se veía pálido y nervioso, mientras Shaoran destilaba un aire de autoridad que a los demás aterraba pero a su novia le parecía lo más sexy del mundo y la chica de ojos azules lo miraba como su salvador.

\- Bueno, pues está el asunto de las flores – Agregó Tomoyo.

\- Cuál ha sido el problema con las flores? – Preguntó Li.

\- Verá señor… - El hombre tartamudeaba – No estamos en temporada para conseguir ese tipo de flores…. Por eso…

\- Ya, y en ningún otro lugar del mundo están en temporada? Contactaron con los principales proveedores a nivel mundial y no los consiguieron?.

\- No… No señor, eso aumentaría mucho los costos… Por eso no nos pareció prudente hacerlo.

Ya Shaoran se encontraba en el escritorio de aquel hombre dirigiendo la reunión. Le lanzó una mirada, que hacía aumentar los nervios del pobre administrador.

\- Escuché bien? Me está hablando de costos? Es que acaso usted los piensa asumir?

\- Noo, no señor – respondió con la cabeza agachada.

\- ENTONCES DÓNDE ESTÁ EL PROBLEMA! – Dijo Shaoran, no gritando, pero si con una voz potente que espantó a los demás presentes, mientras las señoritas que le acompañaban casi le dedicaban porras y celebraban triunfantes.

\- No me interesa de qué país tienen que importarlas, que hagan uso de alguno de nuestros aviones. NO ME IMPORTA, PERO QUIERO ESAS FLORES AQUÍ Y SIN NINGUNA EXCUSA.

\- Cl…Claa…Claro Señor Li, como usted mande, ya mismo nos comunicamos con importaciones y las conseguimos.

\- Perfecto – dijo Li con voz más calmada – Hay alguna otra objeción en torno a lo solicitado por la señorita Daidouji? – Los miraba a todos y cada uno de los encargados.

Solo veía a los empleados aquellos con la mirada gacha responder al unísono – No señor Li, no hay más inconvenientes –

\- Muy bien… - Añadió con una sonrisa de medio lado y mirando a Tomoyo y Sakura que tenían aire de victoria. – Siendo así señores, me retiro, espero profundamente no escuchar más excusas en torno a nada de lo solicitado, es mi familia, y ellos merecen lo mejor. Supongo que ya están hechas las reservaciones de las suites que usarán los miembros de la familia, porque cabe anotar que mi madre, hermanas y sus familias estarán aquí un día antes de la boda y no quiero percances. Así mismo, nosotros que vivimos en Japón estaremos todo el día completo ocupando nuestras suites y el día siguiente.

\- Si Shaoran, ya eso está perfectamente arreglado, también los vehículos para tu familia y todo lo necesario – respondía Tomoyo.

\- Ahora sí, los dejo, iré con mi novia y mi cuñada a recorrer el hotel.

\- Siga señor Li – Todos se inclinaron con reverencia a su paso.

Por su parte Tomoyo se dirigió al administrador. – Supongo que no tendremos más inconvenientes entonces.

\- Claro que no señorita Daidouji, tenemos el itinerario y le aseguro que todo saldrá como usted desea.

\- Perfecto, de todas maneras no dude en contactarme ante cualquier inquietud.

Salieron de aquella oficina y las chicas reían y se abrazaban mientras Shaoran reía divertido.

\- Nunca te había visto así mi amor, es como ver a otro Shaoran.

\- Veras preciosa, lo que sucede es que en los negocios hay que actuar de manera que tu autoridad no tenga ningún reparo, una cosa es ser bueno y justo con los empleados, pero otra muy diferente permitir que hagan las cosas de cualquier manera. A todas estas cuáles eran esas misteriosas flores que no podían conseguir?.

\- Flores de Nadeshiko. Es un deseo particular de nuestros padres en representación de su amor hacia tu madre Sakura.

\- Qué? Y Por eso estaban teniendo inconvenientes?

\- Si, estás de acuerdo conmigo que no es algo tan difícil? Digo, no estoy siendo exigente ni pidiendo imposibles.

\- Tienes razón Tomoyo, ellos simplemente estaban siendo negligentes, aunque en Tokio no estén disponibles sé que en otros lugares de acá del Japón o incluso de China pueden conseguirse con facilidad. Es realmente molesto que no hagan bien su trabajo – se tornó serio-

\- Bueno, pero no pensemos más en eso, vamos a almorzar? – Decía una entusiasmada Sakura quien ceñía el brazo de su novio sintiéndose orgullosa por el hombre que tenía a su lado, era sumamente dulce y especial pero también tenía ese aire autoritario que le hacía destacar.

Disfrutaron el resto de la tarde en las instalaciones del lujoso hotel, ellas aprovechaban el spa y Shaoran junto a Eriol -que se les unió después- jugaban tenis, siendo observados por una multitud de mujeres maravilladas con semejante espectáculo de hombres.

Llegando Sakura y Tomoyo observaban esa interesante escena y decidieron entrar en acción, pues terminando ellos su partido se acercaron con toallas en mano y les ayudaban a limpiar el sudor, la chica de ojos azules miraba de soslayo a las mujeres con rostros tristes por lo que ahora contemplaban y se iban desilusionadas. Ella sabía que se pasaría la vida espantando a ese tipo de mujercitas de su futuro esposo pero la pobre Sakura con su despiste no se daba por enterada. Bendita inocencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Y llegó el tan esperado día. Tomoyo corría con un radio en su mano coordinando que todo fuera absolutamente perfecto, la ceremonia se haría en un salón diferente decorado con muchas flores y un cuarteto de cuerda interpretaría las melodías de ingreso del novio, las damas de honor (que por su puesto eran Tomoyo y Sakura) y por último, la entrada triunfal de la novia.

En otro salón, el más grande del lugar, se llevaría a cabo la recepción, las mesas estaban debidamente distribuidas y el lugar entero estaba rodeado de flores y lucecitas que proporcionaban un escenario totalmente romántico, especial para la ocasión.

Sakura había llegado temprano acompañada de Shaoran y vestidos de manera casual, pues se cambiarían en el hotel, tenían un almuerzo con la familia proveniente de China. La ceremonia daría inicio a las 5 pm. El hotel estaba enteramente reservado para la ocasión, todos los huéspedes eran invitados a la boda.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo Tomoyo continuaba frenética dando órdenes y coordinando lo que aún no estaba preparado, Eriol estaba aterrado y Shaoran reía divertido ante la escena de aquella frágil figurita corriendo por doquier y a su novio pidiéndole que descansara y los acompañara a almorzar.

Por fin la chica dio su brazo a torcer, en realidad todo estaba muy bien coordinado pero ella era una total perfeccionista. Disfrutaron de un almuerzo con la familia Li, la señora Ierán estaba tan serena como siempre, y sus hijas tan alborotadas como siempre, era un matiz interesante que hacía entretenidas las reuniones.

Terminando el almuerzo se dirigieron a la suite en la que se prepararían, allí estaban los estilistas trabajando en los hermosos cabellos y maquillaje de las jóvenes madrinas y de Kaho, los vestidos, tanto el de la novia como los de ellas eran diseños originales de la joven Daidouji.

\- Tomoyo, no se de verdad de dónde sacas tanta energía para hacer tantas cosas, has luchando mucho por esta boda y yo no te ayudé en prácticamente nada – decía Sakura-

\- No te preocupes amiga, desde que estábamos en Hong Kong, ya tenía los bocetos de los vestidos y había coordinado gran parte de las cosas telefónicamente. Así que no me des tanto crédito.

\- Aun así, son nuestros padres, quisiera haber ayudado más.

\- Nahhh, no te preocupes ya, todo está preparado y ahora solo nos queda disfrutar de todo esto, va a ser maravilloso vas a ver.

Ambas chicas se relajaron mientras eran preparadas, los muchachos por su parte hacía mucho estaban listos, una gran ventaja para los hombres. Y acompañaban al señor Fujitaka a dar un último paseo por el jardín, estaba realmente nervioso y sus yernos e hijo lo acompañaban recibiendo consejos de su parte, pues ellos serían los próximos.

\- Ya eligieron las fechas muchachos?

\- No, en realidad no lo hemos hecho aún. Hemos estado con muchas cosas desde que nos comprometimos, espero que después de la boda podamos sentarnos a discutirlo. – Decía Eriol

\- Nosotros tampoco lo hemos decidido aún, pero no creo que sea tan pronto.

\- Lo mejor es dejar tantas tonterías y simplemente hacerlo. – decía Touya –

\- Hijo, el hecho de que Tu y Kaho hayan ido a un simple juzgado sin avisar a nadie, no significa que los muchachos deseen hacer lo mismo.

Y si, es que el matrimonio entre Kaho y Touya había sido más un arrebato de momento, tratando de evitar el revuelo y mostrar sus emociones en público, cosa que le dificultaba mucho al hijo de Fujitaka, la idea surgió al enterarse de la noticia del embarazo de su entonces prometida. Todos resultaron muy sorprendidos cuando simplemente anunciaron que estaban casados y tendrían un hijo.

\- En todo caso, creo que es por ellas, las mujeres sueñan mucho con que su boda sea algo especial y yo no quisiera negarle eso a mi pequeña Tomoyo – intervenía Eriol con cara de ilusión.

\- Si… Pienso igual, el solo ver a Sakura vestida como una hermosa novia y caminando hacia mí me hace mucha ilusión. Quiero que nuestra boda sea maravillosa y que ella la disfrute mucho.

Touya gruñía por lo bajo al ver a ese mocoso hablar así de su hermanita, como planeaba quitársela.

\- En fin muchachos, creo que es mejor volver a la habitación, y muchas gracias por estar conmigo en este momento, nunca imaginé tener una familia tan maravillosa y encontrar tan buenos hijos como ustedes – dijo el amable señor palmeando los hombros de sus queridos yernos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había llegado el momento, Sonomi estaba hecha un manojo de nervios mientras Sakura y Tomoyo trataban de calmarla diciendo lo hermosa que se veía, Touya sería el encargado de acompañarla al altar.

El sonido de los violines se dejó escuchar anunciando el ingreso de las damas de honor por medio de una hermosa pieza clásica. _Cannon in D_ de Pachelbel. (Típico de las bodas). De manera que Tomoyo tomó de su brazo a su flamante prometido seguida por Sakura que hacía lo propio. Se movían con gracia durante el recorrido al altar, sonriendo a todos los invitados hombres que las miraban embelesados y mujeres que soltaban suspiros por sus guapos compañeros.

Fueron seguidas por un conjunto de niñas que tiraban pétalos, y otro pequeñito llevando las argollas. Era como un cuento de hadas.

Empezaron a sonar las notas que anunciaban la entrada de la novia. Sonomi trataba de no tropezar a pesar de que su vestido no era muy largo, pero aun así sentía que sus rodillas temblaban y se aferró al brazo de su próximo hijastro, respirando profundo antes de entrar al salón, para ver al final del pasillo al hombre que había amado en secreto durante tantos años, no podía creer estar en ese momento caminando hacia él para unir sus vidas.

Los nervios se esfumaron cuando vio la sonrisa de Fujitaka, el siempre amable profesor no ocultaba su felicidad mientras los invitados la miraban al ingresar pero ella se olvidó del mundo, frente a ella y a su lado estaba su nueva familia, sus hijas cuyos ojos trataban de retener las lágrimas, sus yernos y su hijo llevándola de su brazo, jamás se había sentido más feliz, de manera que el mundo a su alrededor desapareció por completo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La ceremonia había transcurrido con éxito, intercambiaron sus votos, así mismo las argollas y todos recibieron con aplausos a la nueva familia Kinomoto Daidouji, Salieron del lugar que hizo las veces de templo, seguidos de sus hijos y yernos para ser acompañados después por los demás invitados, quienes siguieron al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

Ya en el salón, el cuarteto de cuerda se convirtió en toda una orquesta que tocaban diferentes piezas musicales de Jazz y música clásica, los invitados disfrutaban bailando en la gran pista provista para ello. Había sido una noche de ensueño y la pareja se sentían enormemente felices acompañados de sus seres queridos quienes se unían a su felicidad.

Estaban en el momento de la cena, y así mismo se dejaban escuchar las diferentes palabras por parte de los novios y sus hijos, los brindis que dedicaban a la felicidad de la pareja y todas aquellas cosas que suelen hacerse en las bodas.

Ya terminado este momento, se dispuso la pista para dar paso al primer baile como pareja por parte de Fujitaka y Sonomi, solo ellos dos estaban allí, bailando al son de una hermosa canción de Frank Sinatra llamada "The way you look tonight", en la medida en que la canción avanzaba los invitados sonreían a la feliz pareja, ellos por su parte decidieron concentrarse el uno en el otro.

\- Sabes Fujitaka? Siento que estoy dentro de un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

\- Bueno, te digo que esta es una hermosa realidad.

\- Soy muy feliz de estar a tu lado, gracias de verdad.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, porque es mutuo, y de aquí en adelante solo nos queda preocuparnos por disfrutar la vida que se extiende ante nosotros…

Poco a poco empezaron a unírseles diferentes parejas igualmente enamoradas.

Sakura había ido al baño con Tomoyo, pero Shaoran notó que la señora Ierán se encontraba sola y con su mirada perdida en el horizonte en uno de los balcones que se dirigían al jardín, sus hermanas estaban con sus respectivos esposos. Así que el joven Li se decidió por acercarse a su madre y conocer los motivos de su preocupación.

\- Madre.

Al escuchar aquella voz la mujer se sobresaltó.

\- Oh Shaoran, eres tú, precisamente quería hablar contigo pero no deseo arruinar la velada.

\- Es algo grave?

\- Me temo que sí y es necesario que adoptemos medidas antes de nuestro regreso a Hong Kong.

\- Bueno madre, dígame qué sucede y así encontraremos una solución.

\- Verás Shaoran, para nadie es un secreto que el atentado que sufriste en tu contra es una retaliación de una compleja organización contrabandista cuyos negocios se han visto afectados por nuestras acciones en su contra.

\- Si, eso nos quedó muy claro en la última reunión con los equipos de inteligencia.

\- El asunto hijo, es que hasta el momento no se ha logrado la captura de ninguno de los cabecillas, solo de personas sin importancia en las organizaciones y eso nos preocupa.

\- Pero ya hemos tomado medidas, los cuerpos de seguridad se han fortalecido con más guardaespaldas, todos ustedes están en vehículos blindados todo el tiempo, los niños se están educando en casa con tutores. Hay algo más que deba conocer madre?

\- Si, y es precisamente el motivo de mi preocupación hijo. – Extendió al muchacho un sobre-

 _El juego no ha terminado, tuvieron una victoria pero no han ganado la guerra. Prepárense._

Shaoran estaba completamente aterrado ante lo que leía.

\- Esto… Han regresado las amenazas?

\- Si hijo, y me preocupa mucho que se extiendan hasta acá, no sabemos de lo que sean capaz. Por eso te propongo que empecemos a trabajar con un grupo de seguridad para ustedes acá en Japón.

El joven chino estaba impávido, no quería siquiera pensar en revivir esa pesadilla.

Y si esta vez no fueran tras él? – un pensamiento sombrío llegó a su mente - ¿Y si esta vez tocan a Sakura?.

 **Hola! Buenooo ya estamos en cuenta regresiva de nuestra historia... Mil y mil gracias a quienes no han muerto de aburrimiento y aún me acompañan, ustedes me inspiran cada día!**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Besos.**


	27. LA BODA

**Bueno, como les dije el la publicación anterior, estamos en cuenta regresiva. Muy pronto se terminará esta historia y agradezco mucho su compañía y apoyo en el proceso. Sin más aquí les dejo este capítulo que espero disfruten.**

 **LysL0ve... Aquí está lo que me pediste!**

CAPÍTULO 28

LA BODA

Seis meses habían pasado desde el matrimonio de Fujitaka y Sonomi, los chicos ya se encontraban culminando el cuarto semestre de estudios, Sakura mantenía su beca, de verdad era sobresaliente en su carrera, Shaoran por su parte, había sido contratado como asistente del nuevo jefe de departamento, el doctor Fujitaka, pues el joven era destacado en su área y ayudaba con la revisión y clasificación de artefactos hallados en diferentes excavaciones.

Tomoyo había ganado un importante premio en un concurso de diseñadores de Japón, donde dejó gratamente sorprendida a la crítica por las habilidades mostradas. Eriol hacía parte del canal institucional de la universidad. En resumen, había sido un semestre totalmente exitoso.

En lo emocional? No podrían estar mejor, la pareja conformada por el joven inglés y su preciosa novia de ojos azules por fin habían establecido una fecha para su unión. Sería durante las vacaciones de invierno, pues deseaban aprovechar el tiempo para su luna de miel, la cual disfrutarían en una paradisiaca isla en el caribe.

Ya solo estaban a dos semanas de este acontecimiento, así que se añadían al estrés de la boda, los exámenes finales. Pero Tomoyo era toda una experta en manejar este tipo de situaciones, contaba con su mejor amiga y dama de honor, su amorosa madre y también una coordinada Kaho, entre ellas habían conformado un equipo de lujo para la preparación de la boda, dándoles la oportunidad a los novios de enfocarse un poco más con sus estudios. Fujitaka era un gran apoyo en el cuidado del pequeño Haku, quien ya contaba con casi cuatro meses de vida.

\- Quién es el bebé favorito de tia Sakura? Quién? – Decía la joven de ojos verdes a su sobrinito con voz delgadita y chillona.

\- Te imaginas si llegara a contestarte?

\- Jajajaja, me muero del susto! Pero no puedo evitarlo! Está tan precioso y grande… No es así pequeño Haku? Ya verás que pronto vas a crecer tanto, tanto que me vas a alcanzar.

\- Eso no es difícil, pues para ser un monstruo eres muy pequeña – como siempre Touya con su tono burlón.

Sakura simplemente ignoró las palabras de su hermano y se enfocó en recordar el nacimiento de su hermoso sobrinito.

 **Flash Back**

Todavía estaban en pleno verano, Kaho a pesar de su delicado y avanzado embarazo había decidido acompañarlos a un picnic que realizarían en la finca de Sonomi a las afueras de la ciudad, había sido un día delicioso, el clima cálido que los rodeaba hacía de ese un ambiente maravilloso. Habían pescado, jugado, reído… Eran una gran familia feliz…

De repente el cielo se puso muy oscuro, lo que dejaba prever que se acercaba una tormenta. Ya dentro de la casa, encendieron el fuego de la chimenea y decidieron que se quedarían esa noche, pues era lo mejor… Cuando Se presentaban grandes precipitaciones como la que se dejaba venir, el río que pasaba por debajo del puente que los llevaba a la carretera principal solía desbordarse, así que era mejor prevenir algo peor.

Prepararon la cena, pero Fujitaka pudo ver un su nuera una mueca de dolor.

\- Hija estás bien?

\- Solo unas pequeñas contracciones padre, son normales.

\- Estás segura?

\- Si – sonrió con la amabilidad de siempre y tomando la mano de su suegro – No te preocupes, ya verás que pasará.

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa cenando y esta vez Kaho dejó caer los palillos que tenía en su mano. Ya no era fácil disimular su incomodidad, era obvio lo que estaba pasando y su esposo se agachó frente a ella tomándola de su mano y preguntándole por su estado.

\- Amor, son contracciones, es algo normal, no podemos alarmarnos, puede ser así inclusive varios días.

\- Pero Kaho, no podemos arriesgarnos, tenemos que irnos.

La tormenta arreciaba a las afueras de aquella casa, había rayos y vientos huracanados, era imposible salir con ese clima.

\- Eriol y yo podemos ir en la camioneta para revisar el estado del camino y los llamamos para confirmar si es seguro o no que puedan salir. – Intervino Shaoran-

\- No es algo muy peligroso? – decía Kaho –

\- Seremos prudentes, si vemos que definitivamente no se puede transitar, de inmediato regresamos con ustedes y buscamos otro método.

No habían terminado de hablar y ya estaban a la salida de la casa, subiendo al vehículo y tratando de calmar a sus respectivas novias que estaban asustadas al ver lo inclemente del clima.

Había sido en vano, unos 15 minutos después de salir, llamaron de vuelta a la familia a anunciar que el rio no solo se había desbordado, sino que había dañado seriamente el puente y era imposible cruzar.

Al regresar ellos, los demás estaban sentados en la sala, Kaho muy tranquila bebiendo Te pero Touya estaba totalmente fuera de sí a causa de los nervios.

\- Amor ya te dije que no te preocupes, mira, las contracciones cada vez son menos frecuentes, no hay de qué preocuparse mientras mi fuente no se haya roto.

Él solo la miraba con preocupación, Sonomi, que era la única que había experimentado un parto, sabía que lo que Kaho decía era cierto.

\- Con Tomoyo estuve una semana entera con contracciones y nunca se produjo el parto, tuvo que ser una cesárea… Así que no te preocupes Touya.

La mujer encinta se levantó del cómodo sillón para caminar un poco mientras los demás seguían conversando en la sala.. Hasta que se escuchó un chorrito y todos miraron a la futura mamá aterrados. Sobra decir la cara que tenía Touya.

\- Rompiste…. – Dijo él

\- Fuente… - Agregó ella.

\- No puede ser, maldición! Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Corría como loco por todo el lugar. Los demás estaban confundidos y aterrados. Sonomi trató de contactar un helicóptero para transportarla pero era tan terrible la tormenta que se negaban a volar así.

De repente una voz se dejó oír, se escuchó fuerte pero totalmente calmado.

\- Necesitamos Toallas y sábanas limpias y agua caliente.

Todos miraron asombrados a la persona de la cual salieron esas palabras.

\- Necesito que lleven a la señora Kaho a una habitación confortable y que tenga disponible cubitos de hielo y agua. Si usted desea, puede acompañarnos, seguro será de mucha ayuda – dijo dirigiéndose a Touya.

\- Pe… Pero… Shaoran, acaso sabes qué hacer en estos casos?

Le sonrió con cariño a su novia – Si mi amor, y creo que necesitaré toda la ayuda posible, te iré contando en cuando preparemos todo, ahora será mejor apresurarnos, las contracciones son cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes, seguramente falta poco.

Touya estaba tan nervioso que prefirió no discutir y hacer caso a las indicaciones del joven, por más que le desagradara era la única opción para ayudar a su esposa y bebé.

Ya en la habitación tenían todo preparado y Kaho sostenía la mano de su esposo soportando cada contracción, de vez en cuando le gritaba pero luego, cuando recuperaba la cordura le pedía perdón, él por su parte solo trataba de comprenderla pues era algo aparentemente muy doloroso, de lo contrario su amable y dulce Mizuki jamás diría esas cosas.

\- Sakura estás lista?.

\- Tengo todo lo que pediste Shaoran.

\- Perfecto, porque ya es el momento. Ya está totalmente dilatada. –

Era tan raro escuchar esas palabras en labios de su novio… Pero como le contaba anteriormente hizo un curso de primeros auxilios y en un viaje de estudios tuvo que atender un parto en unas montañas muy lejanas donde no había personal médico y había sido él quien se había encargado del nacimiento.

\- Señora Kaho, necesito que se concentre, en primer lugar es usted una mujer muy valiente por lo que está haciendo, vamos perfecto. En segundo lugar, continúe respirando y solo puje cuando sienta la contracción. Está claro?

\- S..si…si… Por favor Shaoran, estamos en tus manos…. Ahí viene una contracción.

\- Perfecto entonces puje con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahí estaba Touya, totalmente aterrado y admirado por la valentía de su esposa, mientras afuera de la habitación todos escuchaban los gritos y estaban muy nerviosos, rogando porque todo saliera bien.

\- Muy bien, ya se puede ver la cabeza.

Ahora los ojos de Touya estaban desorbitados.

\- Un par de contracciones más y estoy seguro que terminará, vamos, no desmaye.

Otra contracción – puje! Salió la cabeza….

Al momento que esto sucedió, se escuchó un golpe fuerte… El pobre próximo padre cayó desmayado de la impresión.

\- Eriol, papá, Touya se desmayó, llévenselo por favor. Tomoyo ven conmigo, Kaho te necesita.

Los dos hombres entraron y quedaron prácticamente en la misma situación al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tomaron fuerzas y sacaron lo más pronto posible a Touya de ahí. Definitivamente habían quedado traumatizados.

La pobre mujer estaba totalmente agotada, diciendo a Shaoran que ya no podría más, pero ahí estaba Tomoyo dándole ánimos y tomando su mano.

\- Kaho, ya resististe lo más terrible y has anhelado tenerlo en tus brazos por mucho tiempo, solo una contracción más, lo vas a lograr, ánimo!

\- Ahí viene la contracción señora Kaho, puje con todas las fuerzas, esta será la última.

Así lo hizo, con todas sus fuerzas pensando en su bebé y con sus ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo, hasta que se dejó escuchar un llanto, un llanto fuerte y claro, y cuando abrió sus ojos, Sakura corría por una toalla para limpiar al pequeño y sostenerlo mientras Shaoran cortaba el cordón. Inmediatamente lo pusieron en el pecho de su mamá y el pequeñito abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y sujetó con fuerza el dedo de su madre.

\- Hola pequeño…- Decía ella llorando – Soy yo, tu mami, bienvenido a este mundo.

Shaoran terminaba con el procedimiento mientras Sakura y Tomoyo lloraban abrazadas, era un espectáculo realmente hermoso y haber podido participar era todo un privilegio.

Un rato después ya se encontraba una muy debilitada Kaho, recostada en otra cama que habían preparado, y con su pequeño al lado. Dormían ambos dulcemente mientras llegaba la ambulancia en helicóptero, para llevarlos al hospital, pues el puente efectivamente había caído y estaban incomunicados por vía terrestre.

 **Fin Flashback**

\- Debes reconocer que Shaoran actuó como todo un héroe.

\- Como digas Monstruo.

\- Bueno mi pequeñín, tía Sakura tiene que irse, pero prometo volver muy pronto – El bebé sonreía ante su tía.

\- Adiós hermano, salúdame a Kaho y dile que los vestidos ya están listos, que en la tarde nos encontramos para pasar a recogerlos. Ahhh y también tenemos cita en el salón de belleza para hacer la prueba de peinados.

\- No entiendo para qué tantas tonterías Sakura, ya ves que tu querida amiga está un poco loca y ustedes van a terminar iguales.

\- Ay hermano, el hecho de que seas un viejo cascarrabias no significa que debamos ser iguales a ti, además queremos mucho a Tomoyo y Eriol y vamos a apoyarlos en lo que sea. Ahora si me voy, tengo un examen en un rato y no llegaré tarde.

Y eso era uno de los maravillosos resultados de su relación con Shaoran, la incorregible Sakura Kinomoto que llegaba tarde todo el tiempo y a todo lugar, es ahora una chica cumplida, llegando incluso antes de la hora señalada. El amor hace milagros!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban sin parar… Todos en el recinto se pusieron de pie ante la llegada de aquella chica ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco, sobre su cabeza una hermosa tiara con diamantes genuinos, maquillaje ligero, pendientes de diamantes muy pequeños, el relicario que le dio su novio cuando iniciaron la relación.

El vestido iniciaba con un corpiño hecho con pedrería que resaltaba la pequeña cintura de la joven para dar paso a la falda del vestido que era de varias capas de tul, lo que le daba mucho volumen, parecía un ángel y era llevada del brazo de su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto. Las notas musicales realzaban el romanticismo del momento, pero ella solo podía fijarse en los ojos azules que la miraban extasiados y esa sonrisa que la había enamorado desde el momento mismo en que lo vió.

Él por su parte, sentía una felicidad que era imposible describir, todo el mundo había desaparecido para él, incluso los nervios, pues cuando la vio supo que todo en su vida estaría bien desde que ella estuviera a su lado. Miró a su alrededor con orgullo, vio a sus padres y a su suegra sentados en las sillas de adelante, a su lado, su mejor amigo Li Shaoran y una llorosa Sakura conmovida por ver ese momento de felicidad para su amiga y hermana.

Llegó el momento, ella llegó al altar y él extendió su mano para no volverla a soltar jamás. Se dirigieron ambos hacia la persona que presidía la ceremonia, hasta que llegó el momento de intercambiar votos.

\- Mi amada Tomoyo, Un día, en mi búsqueda de la felicidad te descubrí a mi lado y me di cuenta que la felicidad misma había venido a buscarme, nunca imaginé encontrar en una sola persona tanta dulzura, sencillez, belleza, amabilidad, desinterés y fortaleza. Todo lo hermoso de la vida lo he descubierto a tu lado, es por eso que hoy prometo cuidarte, consolarte, comprenderte y nunca dejar de sorprenderte, llenarte de felicidad y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para ti. Eres la vida de mi vida y desde hoy y para siempre tienes por entero mi corazón.

Solo se escuchaban suspiros alrededor, las mujeres lloraban ante semejantes palabras, pero Tomoyo, tenía su hermoso rostro sonrojado, lloraba al igual que todas, pero una sonrisa iluminaba sus labios.

\- Eriol, llegaste a mi vida como un vendaval – Mientras decía esto, sacó un pedazo de papel ajado y viejo, se notaba que lo tenía hace mucho tiempo – Cuando tenía 13 años, encontré este poema y había pensado que nunca encontraría a alguien así en mi vida. Pero llegaste tú. No son mis palabras, pero es como si mi corazón te hablara. – Y con su voz melodiosa empezó a recitar cada palabra –

 _"_ _No sé si serás mi única oportunidad para amar, pero te amaré como si lo fueras…_

 _No sé si traerás alegría o desdicha a mi vida pero todas las emociones si son por ti quiero vivirlas._

 _No sé qué nos deparará el destino, pero abriré todos los caminos, transitaré por cualquiera de ellos solo si tú estás al final._

 _Quiero ser tu más bella historia, lo más amado por ti, pues así te estoy amando yo." Anónimo_

Tomó las manos del joven y continuó – Eres el amor de mi vida y "…Aprenderé historias para contarte, inventaré nuevas palabras para decirte en todas que te quiero como a nadie" (Frida Kalho).

El chico de ojos azules, solo tomó a su novia y la estrechó entre sus brazos diciéndole cuanto la amaba. Los asistentes se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron a la pareja, era maravilloso ver la unión de dos personas que se amaban tanto.

Intercambiaron anillos y sellaron la unión con un tierno beso.

La recepción transcurrió en el mismo ambiente de romanticismo, también con muchos invitados a causa de los padres de ambos novios, muchos extranjeros… Disfrutaron el baile, la comida… Tomoyo le dedicó una canción a su esposo con su melodiosa voz. "The only Exception de Paramore" y por su parte Eriol hizo lo propio cantando para ella "To make you feel my love" de Adele. Fue una velada encantadora, ellos fueron los primeros en irse del lugar, despedidos por todos sus amigos, la ahora esposa no conocía el lugar hacia el cual se dirigían así que simplemente se dejó llevar mientras él conducía saliendo de la bulliciosa ciudad y dirigiéndose a las montañas, donde había alquilado un chalet para compartir un tiempo íntimo antes de salir de viaje.

El lugar era muy acogedor, tenía grandes ventanales y una enorme chimenea que estaba encendida, estaba totalmente amoblada y con un estilo muy europeo, el clima del lugar era bastante frio y más aún por la época del año en que se encontraban, era un lugar perfecto para dos.

Tomoyo estaba increíblemente nerviosa, si, ya llevaba más de un año saliendo con Eriol y a su lado había pasado un tiempo increíble, ese hombre de verdad la amaba y se lo demostraba cada día, pues era muy romántico y detallista, pero además cuidadoso con ella. Pero había un detalle… Y este era… Que nunca habían tenido relaciones.

Pero cómo? Ya llevaban meses viviendo juntos, inclusive habían estado en el extranjero, pero lo cierto del caso es que a la chica le daba pánico cuando estaba a punto de suceder, por lo que nunca habían pasado de besos y caricias. Eriol de verdad tenía vocación de santo. Aun así, era tanto lo que él la quería y cuidaba que cuando veía su reacción tenía totalmente claro que no la iba a forzar o permitir que se sintiera obligada, dejaría que todo fluyera de la forma más natural.

Ya uno de los empleados del lugar había acomodado el equipaje en la habitación principal en la que Tomoyo se había quedado para refrescarse, mientras Eriol estaba en el primer piso disfrutando un trago frente a la chimenea.

\- _Tomoyo, tienes que calmarte, es tu esposo y es natural que quiera estar contigo… Además se ha portado tan divino, nunca me ha presionado, pero se que ya es el momento y yo también lo deseo –_ Pensaba la joven mirándose al espejo. – _Llamaré a alguien –_

\- Sakura?

\- Hola Tomoyo! Dónde están?

\- En un lugar por las montañas, es hermoso!

\- Bueno, ahora si dime qué sucede, porque para que estés hablando conmigo por teléfono y no estés con tu esposo…

\- Si Sakurita, es que… Sobre la conversación que tuvimos anoche…

FLASH BACK

\- CÓMOOO?! Eso no puede ser posible, es decir, ustedes llevan mas tiempo juntos que nosotros, y con todos los consejos que me dabas de estar preparada siempre… Me estás jugando una broma?

La chica de ojos azules cabizbaja, simplemente negó – No amiga, no te miento, Eriol y yo…. Nunca… Es decir… Si han pasado algunas cosas, pero pues…

Sakura se acercó a ella y la abrazó – No te preocupes, pero sabes algo? Esto me hace apreciar aún mas a Eriol, mira que ser tan paciente contigo y cuidarte de esa manera, de verdad te ama, pero cuál es la razón por la que sientes que no puedes? Tienes miedo?

\- No, bueno por lo menos no es lo que te sucedía a ti con Haruto, mi temor no es por él, es más bien por mi… Tengo miedo de decepcionarlo, de no poder hacerlo feliz, lo amo tanto Sakura. – Algunas lágrimas estaban ya asomadas a los ojos azules de la chica.

\- Ya, Tom, no te preocupes… Lo importante es que estés segura. Y si esa inseguridad está en ti déjame decirte que no tienes por qué temer, eres muy hermosa, y no solo lo digo porque seas mi amiga, sé que tu corazón te guiará bien y sabrás qué hacer en el momento preciso, solo te digo, es algo maravilloso, una vez que lo logres sabrás de lo que te hablo – le guiñó un ojo la castaña.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

\- Tom, pero cómo te sientes?

\- La verdad es que estoy nerviosa, ya no tengo tanto temor, solo que no sé cómo darle a entender que estoy lista… Eriol no tomará la iniciativa porque piensa que me está presionando.

\- En ese caso… revisa lo que te empaqué en la maleta pequeña… está en una bolsita color rosa, simplemente ponte eso y tu esposo es muy inteligente, lo comprenderá con facilidad.- soltó una risita que no pasó desapercibida para su amiga.

\- Ay no me digas que es algo vergonzoso Sakura!

\- Claro que noooo, confía en mi, deja tu cabello suelto, póntelo… si quieres usa una bata mientras llegas a donde está él y listo… Mañana me cuentas!

\- Hola? Sakura? Sakura? - me colgó –

Mensaje al celular.

\- Amiga querida, no pienso contestarte, sé que lo lograrás, disfruta muchísimo. TE QUIERO!. Sakura.

- _Bueno Tomoyo… Calma, a ver, dónde está la bolsita… la bolsita… Ah, aquí está. AY POR DIOS SAKURA! Cómo se supone que me voy a poner esto? Me muero de vergüenza!_

 _Pero es necesario… deseo en verdad estar con mi esposo, y no quiero darle mas largas a este asunto._

Después de tomar un baño, la chica soltó su largo y sedoso cabello dejándolo ondulado como estaba, se puso aquel _detallito_ que le dejó su querida amiga, a quien según los resultados de esta noche abrazaría o mataría. Se puso una hermosa bata de seda y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su esposo.

Él por su parte, había soltado su corbatín y los dos primeros botones de su camisa y estaba totalmente relajado frente a la chimenea de espaldas a la entrada, cuando sintió unas manos muy suaves posarse sobre su pecho y besar su mejilla con ternura. Tenía un aroma maravilloso, que lo dejó extasiado y escuchó la suave voz de su esposa en su oído.

\- Estoy lista para ti mi amor.

Él se volteó sorprendido por ver a su novia actuar de esa manera cuando siempre había sido tan tímida, pero quedó totalmente pasmado al verla, se veía preciosa con su largo cabello suelto y esa bata que seguramente ocultaba un atuendo más delicado en su interior.

Al ver que él se había levantado, ella retrocedió un poco, totalmente arrebolada pero decidida a hacer de esta una noche inolvidable. Al ver que el chico se había parado frente a ella cerró sus ojos y con sus manos empezó a soltar el listón de su bata para dejarla caer suavemente a sus pies.

Eriol no podía creer que lo que estaba viendo, acostumbrado a verla siempre de una manera tan recatada, a dormir en la misma cama pero de la manera más inocente y ahora tenía la oportunidad de observarla de esa manera, tan sensual y ese sonrojo en su cara dejaba ver a su dulce Tomoyo, que aunque sus labios no lo expresara, le estaba diciendo que estaba lista para entregarse a él.

De manera que él se adelantó para tomar su rostro y mirarla directamente.

\- Tomoyo, mi amada esposa, eres lo más hermoso que pueda existir en este mundo, prometo que te cuidaré siempre.

\- Lo se Eriol, siempre lo has hecho.

Sin mas palabras, ella acercó sus labios y lo besó, pero no era como uno de los tiernos besos que solía darle, en este había deseo, pasión y entrega que él correspondió de inmediato sujetándola de la cintura y profundizando en beso, ella ya no se sentía cohibida o insegura ante él, si algo le había demostrado siempre era que la amaba tal y como era ella, de manera que lo abrazó con fuerza y se dejó llevar por el calor que los rodeaba en ese momento.

La sala donde estaban, además de la gran chimenea, contaba con muchos cojines perfecto para sentarse en el piso y disfrutar de una copa, aunque no era este el caso. Él la recostó en el piso delicadamente, el fuego de la chimenea era nada comparado con el calor que crecía entre ellos, Eriol acariciaba a su ahora esposa, esa piel suave de porcelana con la que tanto había fantaseado, ese momento con el que había soñado por fin había llegado y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo pero también a brindarle a ella un momento inolvidable.

Era imposible para ella no estremecerse con sus caricias, era sumamente delicado con ella, como si fuera un vaso frágil a punto de romperse, pero a su vez la besaba con pasión contenida, no ignoraba que había sido muy difícil para él resistirse durante tantos meses solo por su deseo de protegerla y no presionarla. En ese momento, ya el joven no tenía su camisa, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo así y no comprendía como había hecho para resistir sentir su cuerpo de esa manera, no solo tenía un porte imponente sino un cuerpo muy bien moldeado que ahora estaba disfrutando acariciar.

Ambos se sentaron en el piso de aquel cálido lugar, mirándose, agitados.

\- Tomoyo estás segura que…

La chica silenció a su esposo posando sus dedos sobre sus labios. – Lo sé, sé que no quieres presionar, pero ahora soy yo quien te lo está pidiendo.

Los ojos de ella centellaban como nunca la había visto, lo que llevó al joven esposo a aprisionar sus labios nuevamente, con la seguridad de que ella se sentía igual que él. Volvieron a su posición inicial, sobre la suave alfombra que adornaba aquel salón. Él empezó a bajar por su cuello con sus besos, llegando a las pequeñas y frágiles tiras que sostenían el pequeño atuendo de su esposa, deslizándolo suavemente por su brazo e hizo lo mismo en el otro lado. Cuando se percataron ya ambos estaban desnudos, allí, en el suelo de aquel lugar, pero no existía incomodidad alguna, se contemplaron mutuamente por unos instantes para continuar.

El joven puso sus brazos en la espalda de su esposa y ella por su parte seguía aferrada a su cuello, Eriol quería grabar en su mente cada detalle de la maravillosa figura de su esposa que era recorrida por sus manos, palmo a palmo la iba conociendo y ella no era ajena a su contacto, antes bien, hacía lo mismo aumentando la pasión entre ellos.

Poco a poco se fueron poniendo en la posición adecuada para hacer más íntimo su encuentro, era obvio para él que el cuerpo de su esposa nunca había sido tocado por ningún hombre, él si tenía bastante experiencia pues durante sus años en Inglaterra era un joven muy codiciado y había tenido encuentros furtivos e igualmente fugaces, nada importante, nada como esto, no existía comparación con lo que experimentaba hasta ahora, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

\- Tom, eres lo que más amo en esta vida, deseo transmitirte la misma felicidad que siento por tenerte – Trataba con sus palabras de suavizar un poco lo que estaría por suceder, pues sabía que para ella sería doloroso y por lo tanto buscó ser lo más delicado posible.

Cuando ya sus cuerpos se habían convertido en uno solo, la chica no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas las cuales su joven esposo besó con ternura esperando que ese momento pasara para ella y pudiera disfrutar de su encuentro tanto como él lo hacía. Y así fue, poco a poco ella se fue acostumbrando a él y le demostró que era especial para ella. Incluso, ahora se sentía un poco tonta por haber actuado de esa manera y posponer tanto esa experiencia.

Era maravilloso para la joven, sentir aquellas manos fuertes aferrarse a su cuerpo… Para él, ver la fragilidad de su esposa y la manera como respondía a lo que él hacía, su sonrojo, la manera como repetía su nombre con voz entrecortada por el placer y esas pequeñas manos que lo acariciaban ahora sin ningún reparo. Un encuentro realmente mágico.

Allí, donde estaban, quedaron rendidos, abrazados, no deseaban separarse por nada del mundo, bajo el calor de aquella chimenea y de sus cuerpos que permanecían unidos en un abrazo infinito. Los alcanzó la madrugada amándose, sellando con esto la unión de sus almas.

 **Hola! Bueno... Como pueden ver ya vamos avanzando con algunas historias... Falta la más importante diría yo, pero no pasará sin un poco de drama buajajajajaja...**

 **Se vienen sorpresas y los dos últimos capítulos.**

 **Besos para todos y agradecimientos por montones.**


	28. Y VIVIERON FELICES?

**Hola a todos!... Bueno ahora si, a punto de terminar esta historia... La felicidad será tan fácil de alcanzar? Ya veremos!**

Y VIVIERON…. FELICES?

\- Mi amor, es un lugar hermoso, de verdad que no quisiera irme… - Decía Tomoyo abrazada a su esposo.

\- Si quieres podemos extender nuestro viaje…

\- No, por más que lo deseo eso no sería justo para Sakura, su boda será en tan solo 3 meses y siento que estamos retrasados en todo.

Tomoyo siempre tan exagerada, pero no era para menos, la boda de su mejor amiga se había planeado para realizarse en primavera, justo cuando los arboles de cerezo estuvieran en todo su esplendor pues sería una boda al aire libre. Nada podía salir mal.

\- Y eso te parece poco tiempo? – Cuestionaba Eriol

\- Lo es! Hay tanto por preparar, y todo tiene que ser perfecto, llevo trabajando ya mas de un mes en el boceto de su vestido pero no logro crear algo con lo que me sienta feliz – miraba con tristeza el horizonte.

\- Sakura y Shaoran son personas sencillas y despreocupadas, de seguro no están tan estresados….

\- Precisamente, si por ellos fuera irían a un juzgado y ya!, no puedo permitir eso!.

El joven simplemente sonreía al ver la decisión de su amada esposa. Era algo que no podría quitarle ni impedirle, era su mejor amiga y hermana y sabía que no iba a descansar hasta lograr una boda soñada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Shaoran

\- Madre, me alegro de escucharla.

\- Hijo, cómo estás? Y Sakura?

\- Todos muy bien afortunadamente, sucede algo?

\- Solo quería escucharte y preguntar por ustedes.

\- Segura que es todo?

\- No hijo, en realidad no lo es… Llegó una nueva nota anónima.

El joven solo guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- Shaoran estás ahí? Me escuchas?

\- Si madre, disculpe y qué dice?

\- Es una especie de acertijo… Aunque en realidad es muy claro, no te lo diré por teléfono, ya mismo te lo envío por fax y saca tus propias conclusiones. Estaremos todos pendientes de tus decisiones, ya le dijiste a Sakura?

\- No, la verdad es que no deseo angustiarla, ella no se entera porque es…. Este… un poco distraída, pero está siendo custodiada las 24 hrs del día y en todo lugar.

\- Es tu decisión, pero ella será tu esposa, considero que lo mejor es que le cuentes lo que está sucediendo.

\- Lo pensaré madre, muchas gracias.

\- Adiós Shaoran y cuídate mucho.

En ese momento el fax indicó que estaba entrando un nuevo documento, el cual al aparecer frente a sus ojos tomó de inmediato para leerlo con detenimiento.

 _"_ _Es inevitable… súbitamente, como cae en primavera, caerá la desgracia."_

\- Cómo cae en primavera? La desgracia? A qué se refieren con esto?

Una dulce voz interrumpió sus reflexiones.

\- Shaoran! Ya estoy en casa!

Como pudo, trató de ocultar el pedazo de papel en el que se hallaba esa extraña nota.

\- Que bueno que regresaste! Cómo te fue?

\- Mmmmm increíblemente bien! Les gustaron mucho mis artículos, nunca pensé que sería buena en esto de escribir, pero…. Me dieron el puesto de asistente! –gritaba con entusiasmo la joven, mientras su novio se acercaba tomándola de la cintura y elevándola en el aire.

\- Es maravilloso mi amor, sabía que lo lograrías, eres brillante.

\- No seas exagerado! Es solo que amo lo que hago sabes? Siempre me imaginé frente a las cámaras presentando o algo así, pero no, por lo que veo me gusta mas la prensa escrita, las investigaciones. Aunque el cargo que me dieron solo será para revisar algunos artículos antes de pasar a imprenta, pero por algo se empieza no?

Era la sonrisa más hermosa que él pudiera contemplar en su vida y jamás se cansaría de admirarla.

\- En ese caso, vamos a celebrar.

\- Qué tiene en mente señor Li?

\- Es una sorpresa futura señora Li, por lo pronto, ponte hermosa! Aunque creo que no es difícil porque ya lo eres… -

La dejó dándole un dulce beso en la frente para adentrarse a la cocina, quería ser lo más cauteloso posible, así que al verla dirigirse a la habitación simplemente tomó el pedazo de papel y lo quemó. Ya después se encargaría de pedírselo a su madre de nuevo.

Llamada telefónica.

\- Wei?

\- Joven Shaoran, dígame en qué puedo servirle?

\- Por favor concreta una reunión con los investigadores del caso y las amenazas, debe ser para el día de mañana.

\- Claro que si señor, de inmediato lo hago y le confirmo la hora.

\- Gracias Wei y recuerda por favor, mucha discreción ante Sakura. No quiero alarmarla sin motivo. Ahhh y por favor pasa por nosotros a las 7 pm. Iremos al nuevo restaurante que me comentaste.

\- Con mucho gusto, hasta la tarde joven.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ante sus ojos un lugar hermoso, cálido, acogedor… No era muy grande, pero se notaba la exclusividad del mismo.

Ella, lucía hermosa en un vestido color durazno y con su cabello suelto, zapatos altos que la hacían ver más estilizada. Y él, con traje formal que como siempre dejaba ver su elegancia y más aún por el imponente físico del joven.

\- Te gusta?

\- Me encanta! Que lugar mas hermoso, por qué nunca habíamos venido?

\- Bueno, recién abrió sus puertas, fue Wei quien lo recomendó.

\- Gracias amor, de verdad que no era para tanto.

\- Sakura -dijo mientras besaba su mano – para ti nunca será demasiado, mereces todo lo que pueda darte en esta vida e incluso mas.

Ella se sonrojó ante su gesto mientras eran dirigidos hacia la mesa dispuesta para ellos.

Conversaban animadamente, mientras las notas del piano se dejaban oír al otro extremo del salón, la noche era estrellada, a pesar del clima frío que tenían en ese tiempo.

\- Recuerda que mañana llegan nuestros amigos de su viaje de bodas. – decía Shaoran en ese momento

\- Ya hace un mes…. El tiempo pasa volando!

\- Si, así es y pronto se acerca nuestra fecha también…

\- Estoy muy feliz por eso… Pronto seré la señora Li, cómo suena?

\- Mmmmm déjame ver…. Sakura Li….. Suena perfecto!

Y así pasaron esa maravillosa velada, compartiendo sobre sus planes futuros para luego dirigirse al hogar que habían construido, el día había sido bastante pesado, así que fueron directamente a la cama para quedar dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allí estaba él… Observando lo que parecía ser un hermoso parque, rodeado de árboles de cerezo en flor, el viento cálido acariciaba su rostro, sin duda era primavera, empezó a observar como los pequeños pétalos caían por doquier y alguien a lo lejos corría hacia él.

\- Shaoran…. – Era la dulce voz de su novia – Shaoran….

Él sin pensarlo corrió a su encuentro, cuando a su mente vino una frase… _"Es inevitable… súbitamente, como cae en primavera, caerá la desgracia."_

\- Cómo cae en primavera? – Se detuvo ante este pensamiento – Qué cae en primavera? Observó nuevamente todos los pétalos, pétalos de….

\- SAKURA! Gritó sobresaltando a su novia y encontrándose en su cama, sudando y sumamente agitado.

\- Shaoran mi amor, qué sucede, estás bien?

Él todavía no reaccionaba, solo miraba al frente, pero cuando lo hizo abrazó a la joven a su lado con angustia.

Ella por su parte solo acariciaba su cabeza tratando de calmarlo – Tranquilo, fue solo un mal sueño, aquí estoy, contigo.

\- Es…. Pe…Perdóname, no quise asustarte.

\- Qué soñaste? Amor no es normal que estés tan alterado…

\- No… No lo recuerdo (mentira).

\- Mmmmm, bueno, espera traeré un poco de te para que te calmes y puedas volver a descansar si?

Él solo asintió con la cabeza…. Al verla marchar quedó pensativo – _Tiene que ser… mi amada Sakura, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando…_

 _-_ Amor… Shaoran… - Decía la chica mientras pasaba su mano frente al rostro de su novio para tratar de llamar su atención.

\- Ehhhh? Ahh perdóname, estaba tratando de recordar el sueño, pero no, definitivamente lo olvidé.

\- Entonces no era nada importante – Le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas – Vamos a dormir si? Apenas son las 2 am. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Ya habiendo terminado su te, volvió a abrazarla, acariciando su cabello y aspirando el dulce aroma que de ella emanaba… No, no podría vivir sin su Sakura y la protegería aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

\- Buenos días señores.

Aquellos hombres se levantaron haciendo una reverencia ante el joven Li quien ingresaba al salón.

\- Gracias por aceptar esta reunión conmigo.

\- No es inconveniente, pero dígame, ha recibido alguna información relevante para el caso?

\- Ayer llegó esta nueva nota anónima, mi madre la envió por fax y estoy muy preocupado.

… _"_ _Es inevitable… súbitamente, como cae en primavera, caerá la desgracia."_

\- Mmmmm…. Acaso sabe usted qué significa?

\- Ayer llegué a una conclusión – dijo el joven chino en tono pensativo – Qué cae súbitamente en primavera?

\- Ahhh? Los hombres no entendieron la pregunta.

Al ver los rostros desconcertados de los hombres que con él estaban, les preguntó de nuevo - ¿Cuál es la flor mas representativa y que se da en época de primavera?.

\- La flor de cerezo o Sakura.

\- Es el nombre de mi futura esposa – repuso él con voz seria – La amenaza va dirigida a ella, de alguna manera, no comprendo cómo, conocen de su existencia y de lo que significa para mi y creo que saben que pueden hacerme daño de ese modo.

\- Es una buena pista, pero mientras tanto necesitamos reforzar la vigilancia sobre todos ustedes pero principalmente sobre ella.

\- Solo digan que necesitan y lo haré, ustedes saben que el dinero no es inconveniente y contrataremos la cantidad de hombres que se requieran, pero nadie tocará un solo cabello de Sakura me escucharon?

\- Si señor Li, de todas maneras nos retiramos para continuar con las investigaciones, pero cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en contactarnos.

Los hombres salieron del lugar, despidiéndose de manera formal y dejando a un muy preocupado Shaoran que ahora se dirigía al aeropuerto para encontrarse con su novia y recibir a sus queridos amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado ya dos meses y medio desde la llegada de aquella nota anónima sin que se supiera nada mas al respecto, inclusive las operaciones de aquella organización criminal habían cesado, lo que al modo de ver de los investigadores era una buena señal, pensaban que se habían debilitado lo suficiente para evitar cualquier acción hostil en contra de los Li. Pero Shaoran no estaba tranquilo, aquellas pesadillas eran mas recurrentes y por momentos se sentía sumamente nervioso, aunque para Sakura no era muy notorio pues estaba a días de su matrimonio por lo que permanecía muy ocupada, corriendo con Tomoyo y Kaho de un lado a otro. Aunque todo estaba prácticamente listo, siempre había mucho para hacer.

El lugar de la ceremonia… Los amplios jardines del hotel de los Li, Shaoran decidió evitarse "sorpresas" ese precioso día, así que allí se sentía tranquilo, además que dicho lugar tenía muchos árboles de cerezo de manera que sería algo precioso, podía disponer de las instalaciones a su antojo, poniendo la seguridad que quisiera sin ninguna restricción. Sin duda estaba más tranquilo.

\- Te ves muy bien Shaoran – decía Eriol al ver a su amigo en la última prueba del traje que usaría para la boda.

\- Te parece? Nunca me he sentido bien con estos trajes. – Se miraba al espejo con el ceño fruncido-

\- Solo será un rato… No es mucho problema.

\- Dónde están Sakura y Tomoyo?

\- Wei las llevó al taller de Tomoyo, al parecer está terminando algunos ajustes del vestido.

\- Eriol por favor, no olvides que deben permanecer bajo vigilancia, hay una amenaza latente que debemos prever.

\- Lo sé, yo también tengo mi gente alrededor de Tomoyo, no quiero arriesgar.

(Suspiro) – espero que llegue pronto el día en que todo esto acabe.

\- Si, es bastante molesto vivir con esa inquietud. Aunque espero que puedas estar mas tranquilo en el viaje de bodas, de todas maneras estarán lejos de aquí y eso será de mucha ayuda.

\- Es verdad, necesito urgentemente relajarme, ha sido un tiempo muy difícil con esta zozobra.

En otro lado de la ciudad…

\- Tomoyo, de verdad que es algo maravilloso, te has esforzado mucho y se nota el resultado – decía Kaho.

\- No me des todo el crédito… Tengo una modelo maravillosa que es mi inspiración jijijij

\- No digas esooo me da pena.

\- Ayyy Sakura, pero mírate, pareces un ángel! Shaoran se va a morir al verte llegar, te lo aseguro! O dejo de llamarme Tomoyo Daidouji – esto último sintiéndose orgullosa de su creación.

\- No son exageraciones Sakurita – Agregaba Kaho – de verdad te ves hermosa! Tu mamá se debe sentir orgullosa de verte así de preciosa.

\- Basta ustedes dos, me van a matar de vergüenza!

\- Jajajajajaja, bueno… Termino de ajustar esto a tu cintura y quedará oficialmente terminado!

Y es que era un vestido realmente espectacular, Todos los detalles de pedrería habían sido hechos a mano por Tomoyo, la chica realmente se había esforzado porque ese vestido fuera único!. Esta elaborado con varias capas de seda que daban la ilusión de que la novia flotara en una nube. Arriba un corpiño decorado delicadamente con piedras de swarovski que variaban en tamaño dependiendo de su ubicación en el vestido, el cual era corte strapple y con escote de corazón. La parte inferior del vestido también tenía los mismos cristales que se difuminaban a medida que iba subiendo… Una cola bastante larga al igual que el delicado velo que decoraría su cabello. Una obra realmente maravillosa.

Todas estaban muy felices, contemplando a su hermana y cuñada mientras se preparaba para el día más especial de su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Joven Li, como puede ver, ya todo el personal está dispuesto y desplegados en todas las áreas del hotel, nadie entra sin su respectiva invitación, tenemos detectores de explosivos y metales en las entradas y revisión para los vehículos, inclusive francotiradores en los techos, no hay ningún lugar que no esté monitoreado.

\- Me parece muy bien – asentía Shaoran quien se encontraba en el hotel desde la mañana, terminando de coordinar todo lo necesario, había llegado el día y no dejaba de sentirse sumamente nervioso.

\- Calma, son nervios pre nupciales – le decía su amigo Eriol- Lo mejor es que nos dispongamos para empezar a recibir a los invitados, ya ves que es casi medio día y la boda será a las 3.

\- Si, pero primero vamos a almorzar, será un día largo no?

\- Excelente idea.

Se marcharon ambos hacia el comedor donde todo estaba dispuesto para ellos, la familia Li ya estaban instalados, las hermanas de Shaoran estaban ya preparadas para recibir a los invitados empresarios provenientes del exterior. Sin percatarse había puesto su celular sobre una mesa, de donde fue tomado sagazmente por uno de los meseros, quien lo ocultó el su bolsillo sin que su dueño se percatara.

En el apartamento estaban Sakura y Tomoyo, Kaho llegaría directo al hotel pues debía disponer todo para su pequeño hijo y no le gustaba alejarse mucho de él.

\- Será un día maravilloso Sakura, mira como resplandece el sol y los árboles están en flor… Sin duda parece que los dioses se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para celebrar contigo.

Sakura tomó a su amiga de la mano y la abrazó

\- Gracias amiga, sin tu apoyo nada de esto sería posible y no lo digo solo por la boda, sino por todos los días de mi vida en que has estado a mi lado, eres un tesoro para mi Tomoyo y siempre, siempre estaré para tí así como tú lo has hecho conmigo.

\- Sabes que es un cariño muy grande el que me une a ti mi querida Sakura y estaremos juntas a pesar de todo. Ahora vamos a vestirte antes de que nos pongamos a llorar y arruinemos el maquillaje te parece?

Había casi dos horas de recorrido hasta el hotel, así que ya no tenían mucho tiempo para terminar de prepararse. En el piso inferior del edificio estaba un paciente Wei esperando a que las señoritas estuvieran dispuestas, pero llegó un mensaje a su celular de parte de su amo Shaoran.

"Wei, te necesito aquí en el hotel, un chofer asignado por mi irá por Sakura. L.S"

\- Qué extraño, el joven me dijo que permaneciera pendiente de su novia, lo mejor será llamarlo.

Aquel teléfono sonaba y sonaba pero nadie respondía… Decidió llamar a la señora Ierán, era posible que estuviera cerca de él y pudiera ayudarle de su inquietud pero no respondía tampoco.

"Acabo de ver tus llamadas, no puedo contestar ahora, por favor regresa al hotel como te pedí hace un rato. L.S"

\- Bueno, lo mejor será que me marche ahora.

Una hermosa limosina se estacionó frente al edificio, allí un caballero alto de mediana edad esperaba a la feliz novia y a su amiga.

Sakura miró sorprendida al no encontrar a Wei allí, sino a otra persona.

\- Señorita, he sido enviado por el señor Li para llevarla a su destino.

Al ver que la muchacha dudaba le extendió un papel, una especie de contrato donde confirmaban el servicio y con la firma del joven al pie.

\- mmmmm…. Qué opinas Tomoyo?

\- Todo parece estar en orden, no creo que haya inconveniente, además que ya estamos sobre el tiempo y no sabemos cómo estará el tráfico, será mejor irnos.

\- Está bien.

Ambas subieron al auto, no sin dificultad, pues era un poco complejo lidiar con el vestido.

Cuando iban dejando el centro de la ciudad, ambas chicas conversaban animadamente, mientras el misterioso chofer abría la ventanilla que les separaba y dejaba caer una pequeña bomba que empezó a soltar un gas, ellas se sintieron angustiadas al percibir esto, intentaron abrir las puertas pero estaban aseguradas y poco a poco empezaron a quedar dormidas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eran ya las 3:30 pm. Allí estaba él, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo ante su novia ausente.

\- Tranquilo, las novias siempre se hacen esperar, además sabes bien que Sakura tiene ese "talento" para llegar tarde.

\- No es eso…. Tengo una sensación muy extraña Eriol, no son solo "nervios nupciales" como dijiste.

\- Crees que…

\- No, ni lo digas, pero entre mas se tarde, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

\- Llamaré a Tomoyo y saldré a hablar con su padre, ya regreso.

\- Señor Kinomoto, ha hablado con Sakura?

\- No Eriol y estoy preocupado, ya debería haber llegado, Wei es muy cumplido.

\- Tomoyo tampoco contesta….

En el lugar de la ceremonia… Siendo ya las 4:30 pm.

Entra un hombre corriendo a hablar con la señora Ierán. Shaoran no se percataba, estaba demasiado preocupado además de inquieto, pues los invitados ya estaban dispersos y lanzándole miradas de lástima, pensando que la chica lo dejaría plantado.

A su lado llegó su madre quien lo llamó con su rostro de preocupación.

\- Qué sucede madre?

\- Shaoran, siéntate por favor.

\- madre por favor, me está asustando.

\- Hallaron la limosina y a Wei, está herido y el auto estaba vacío a un lado del camino.

El muchacho estaba completamente espantado.

\- Sakura! No puede ser madre, atacaron a Sakura! Ese es el motivo por el cual no llegó, tenemos que hacer algo.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa ya su hijo había salido corriendo del lugar ante el asombro de todos, procedió entonces a hablar con los invitados explicándoles que por algunos inconvenientes la boda sería suspendida.

A la salida, vieron como llegaba el joven chino con el rostro demudado de la angustia, lo retuvieron para preguntar si sabía algo de Sakura.

\- No… No…No hay certeza, pero tal parece que están desaparecidas.

La alarma se dejó ver en los rostros de Fujitaka, Touya y Eriol.

Dónde podrán estar? Qué pudo haber sucedido?

Holaaa! De nuevo yo!

Qué les sucedió a Sakura y Tomoyo?

Quién en realidad es el autor de estas cosas?

Qué hará nuestro querido Shaoran para recuperar al amor de su vida?

Te espero entonces querido lector!

Besos!


	29. A TU LADO HASTA LA MUERTE

**Bue... Resulta que me equivoqué y no eran 30 capítulos después de todo... Los enumeré mal... PERDÓN!**

 **Pero ahora sí, penúltimo capítulo, espero lo disfruten mucho!**

CAPÍTULO 30

A TU LADO HASTA LA MUERTE

Le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía que estaba en un lugar muy incómodo, cuando reaccionó totalmente se halló sola, tirada a un lado de la abandonada carretera y sin su amiga a su lado, por lo que se espantó… No tenía su bolso, pero quien quiera que hubiera hecho eso no se percató de que la ahora señora Hiragizawa guardaba su celular en el liguero atado a su pierna.

Rápidamente se sentó de la manera que pudo, marcando el número de su esposo quien de inmediato contestó.

\- Tomoyo! Mi amor dónde están? Estamos muy angustiados!.

Ella rompió en llanto…

-Eriol por favor ven por mi, tengo miedo, me siento mal.

\- Dónde estás? Ya mismo iré a donde me digas.

\- No lo se, es una carretera… Todo está muy solo y oscuro (Ya era de noche)…

\- Trata de identificar algo que me ayude a ubicarte.

Ella trató de concentrarse, se levantó y caminó un poco para encontrar un letrero que le indicaba que estaba en el km 25. Le dio esa información a su esposo.

\- Se llevaron a Sakura, ellos la tienen.

\- Ya mi amor, de inmediato salgo a buscarte, por favor espérame.

Eriol salió corriendo a buscar a Shaoran quien estaba reunido con autoridades y guardaespaldas privados buscando la manera de ubicar a su novia.

\- Shaoran, me acaba de llamar Tomoyo, efectivamente se llevaron a Sakura. Tengo que ir a recogerla, deseas ir? O esperas que regresemos.

\- Voy contigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- _Dónde estoy? No puedo moverme_

Era un lugar frio y oscuro, escuchaba como a lo lejos caían algunas goteras, tenía demasiado frio, estaba atada a una silla. Cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos, se contempló a sí misma en un cuarto muy grande, más parecía una bodega. Veía como su hermoso vestido blanco estaba sucio e incluso rasgado en algunas partes, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, sin saber cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, pero si tenía claro que en ese momento debería estar en un lugar diferente, al lado de su amado Shaoran….

\- _Shaoran… Oh Dios, será que le pasó algo?_

\- Señorita Kinomoto, veo que por fin despiertas… - Una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas

\- Quién es usted? Por qué estoy acá? Qué le hicieron a Shaoran?

\- Tranquila… Entre más se estrese será peor. Y pregunta por su novio? Él es el único culpable de que estés en este lugar.

\- Cómo dice? Está mintiendo!

\- Si tú querido prometido y su estúpida familia no se hubiera interpuesto en nuestro camino, todos estaríamos tranquilos.

\- Espere…. Usted es... Quién intentó matar a Shaoran?

\- Si mi querida niña… Aunque esto es aún mejor, lo haré sufrir tanto, que desearía haber muerto en ese atentado.

\- No se atreva a hacerle daño a Shaoran – la mirada de la joven estaba llena de furia.

Pero el hombre solo reía, dando vueltas a su alrededor como un león con su presa, mientras en sus ojos ya no habían más lágrimas, se reflejaba una tremenda ira contra ese hombre, el solo pensar que la usaba para hacerle daño al ser que mas amaba… No podía soportar eso. Cuando lo vió acercarse a ella de forma sugerente.

\- Aunque eres una chica muy hermosa, ya veo por qué tienes tan enamorado al idiota de Xiao-Lang – acariciaba su rostro mientras ella lo alejaba con fastidio. – Seguro podré divertirme contigo antes de matarte, pero tranquila, no lo haré ahora, todo será en presencia de tu querido novio, quiero verlo sufrir!

\- _Pero quién será esta persona? Habla de Shaoran como si le conociera y tuviera un terrible rencor hacia él –_

\- Ya se, debes estar preguntándote quién soy y cuál es mi problema con el pequeño lobo no?

\- En realidad no comprendo por qué tanto odio hacia él, es una persona noble y honorable, no creo que le haya hecho nada. Es usted la cabeza de ese grupo de contrabandistas?

\- Jajajaja, no mi querida niña, el tal grupo contrabandista es solo una fachada, mi problema realmente no es con él, es con ese maldito clan Li, por su culpa mi familia sufrió mucho, y juré ante la tumba de mis padres que los haría sufrir hasta morir. Lo merecen! – Por el momento te dejo, será divertido ver a Xiao – Lang correr por todos lados para encontrarte. Aunque me conviene que lo haga, eres la carnada perfecta pequeña.

El hombre salió dando risotadas totalmente escabrosas dejándola nuevamente sola en el lugar.

\- Si tan solo….- Ella se esforzaba por liberar aunque fuera una de sus manos, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que sus muñecas comenzaron a sangrar pero no le importaba, Sakura al igual que Tomoyo había guardado su teléfono en el liguero y se dio cuenta cuando lo sintió vibrar. Seguramente trataban de localizarla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Tenían a Tomoyo descansando en una de las habitaciones, la habían encontrado en muy mal estado, golpeada y tremendamente afectada por lo sucedido, así que la habían sedado, para dejarla plácidamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, estaban reunidos en un salón, las autoridades, investigadores y familiares de la chica, tratando de encontrar la manera de hallarla. Hasta que Meiling la ex prometida de Shaoran saltó de su asiento, tenía una idea.

\- Qué tipo de teléfono tiene Sakura?

\- A qué te refieres Meiling?

\- Bueno, pues si es un dispositivo con tecnología nueva, es posible rastrearlo… Podemos intentarlo no?

\- Claro que sí, yo le había dado un teléfono nuevo hace un mes. – dijo Shaoran

Así que dispusieron la tecnología necesaria para realizar esa tarea, El joven chino se sentó con sus manos juntas y ojos cerrados como suplicando porque esto funcionara y Sakura estuviera bien.

De repente la puerta se dejó oír, era uno de los botones que ingresaba indicando que traía un mensaje para el joven Shaoran, había sido dejado por parte de un desconocido que había huido en el acto. Li, tomó el sobre en sus manos, para encontrarse con una hoja que le daba instrucciones precisas.

 _¿Deseas encontrar a tu pequeño cerezo? – el corazón del joven dio un vuelco-_

 _Sigue estas instrucciones al pie de la letra, si desobedeces en algo, lo sabré y ella lo pagará:_

 _1\. Sin ningún tipo de celulares o aparatos electrónicos_

 _2\. Completamente solo (te estamos vigilando Xiao-Lang, ahí mismo en tu hotel tengo mis espías que conocen cada uno de tus movimientos)_

 _3\. Irás a la torre de Tokio y ahí esperarás instrucciones._

El muchacho arrugó el papel con ira, era increíble lo mucho que había intentado cuidar a su Sakura y que en el lugar donde él pensó estarían seguros se hallaban los espías del enemigo.

Les informó de lo sucedido, ante lo cual Eriol se ofreció a acompañarlo pero él les dijo que no era posible pues no quería arriesgar la vida de su novia, él iría solo a pesar de la angustia de su madre y hermanas. Pero antes de salir se reunió con el personal del hotel.

Al tenerlos a todos juntos por orden del administrador. Se dirigió a ellos con el aire de autoridad que le caracterizaba

\- He sido informado que algunos de los cómplices del secuestro de mi novia están entre ustedes – los empleados se miraban unos a otros asombrados. Pero el joven continuó – Tampoco ignoro que alguno de ustedes hurtó mi celular para engañar a mi mayordomo. Pero sepan quien quiera que sea, que se va a arrepentir de haber participado en esto, yo mismo me encargaré de hacérselo pagar. Por lo demás, y a quienes son inocentes les pido mil disculpas pero nadie puede entrar o salir de estas instalaciones porque hacen parte de la investigación.

El joven se retiró sin decir más, solo recomendando a los investigadores que en cuanto encontraran al o los culpables esperaran su regreso para encargarse de ellos.

Eriol no se quedaba tranquilo mientras veía a su amigo subir a un taxi y dirigirse a esa trampa, de manera que por sus propios medios decidió intervenir – no vas a hacerlo solo Shaoran, yo te voy a ayudar – había decisión en sus ojos azules. Además no se quedaría quieto ante lo que le hicieron a su esposa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despertaba nuevamente, estaba exhausta, sentía mucho dolor en sus muñecas, recordando que había estado intentando desatarse para sacar su celular y hasta el momento había sido infructuoso. Decidió intentarlo de nuevo sin importar cuanto dolor sintiera, necesitaba dar alguna señal, algo a través de lo cual pudieran localizarla.

Halaba con todas sus fuerzas, sentía la sangre correr por sus dedos, pero escuchó un ruido, alguien que se acercaba de nuevo, así que decidió cesar sus intentos por el momento.

\- Adivina quién viene para acá pequeña?

-….

\- Ahh no quieres hablar? De todas maneras te lo diré, viene tu noviecito… Se las va a dar de héroe, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera- el hombre reía de forma maniática.

\- No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Shaoran, haz conmigo lo que quieras! No me importa, pero a él no lo toques!

\- Mi querida niña… Por su puesto que haré lo que quiero contigo – Dijo mirándola de frente y con rostro de pervertido – pero como te dije antes, todo será frente a él, quiero verlo morir de dolor.

Ella simplemente no podía entender por qué tanto odio, qué podía haber hecho Shaoran o su familia para que esto estuviera sucediendo?, sus ojos verdes estaban empañados por las lágrimas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya llevaba 30 minutos esperando frente a la torres de Tokio, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, principalmente turistas que aprovechaban el buen clima y el florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo, el chico miraba de manera melancólica las parejas que se paseaban frente a él pensando en su pequeña Sakura y lo que estaría viviendo. Sin percatarse había un niño frente a él que le extendía un sobre.

\- Señor… Me dijeron que le entregara esto.

\- Niño, quién te lo dio?

\- Un señor, me lo entregó en esa esquina – señalaba el niño el lugar donde encontró al desconocido. Pero ya no había nadie.

\- Le conoces?

\- No señor, es algo malo? – preguntaba con inocencia –

\- No te preocupes – recibió el sobre tratando de sonreir –

El niño salió corriendo del lugar, mientras Shaoran abría el sobre frente a él.

Estimado Xiao-lang.

 _Veo que has cumplido con tu parte al venir solo, espero que no cometas una estupidez porque quien lo pague será tu noviecita. Ahora, dirígete al mercado tsukiji, allí encontrarás un vehículo rojo parqueado, aquí están las llaves y dentro del vehículo estará el mapa. Recuerda, sin trucos._

Shaoran salió corriendo al lugar designado encontrando el vehículo en cuestión. Efectivamente tenía cámaras en su interior que monitoreaban todos sus movimientos. En la guantera, un mapa que señalaba la ubicación del lugar, se apresuró a encender el auto y partir a aquel lugar, no sabía con qué iba a encontrarse pero tenía claro que si era necesario, su vida dejaría allí con tal de sacar con bien a Sakura, se sentía tremendamente culpable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miraba su mano con mucho dolor, al fin había logrado liberarse pero se había maltratado mucho en el intento y dolía, dolía demasiado. Ahora tenía que buscar la manera de levantar su vestido para tener acceso al teléfono que llevaba escondido.

Con todas sus fuerzas halaba del traje que se encontraba sujeto junto con sus tobillos a la silla, dicha prenda se manchaba mas y mas con la sangre que emanaba de sus muñecas y tuvo que romperlo otro poco para lograr su cometido. Cuando lo logró notó que estaba casi agotada la batería por lo que pensó llamar a Shaoran, pero no sabía que había sucedido y era probable que no lo tuviera con él. Llamó entonces a Eriol.

El teléfono replicaba y replicaba en el bolsillo del inglés sin que este contestara. Por fin con fastidio lo sacó viendo en la pantalla el número de Sakura, llamando la atención de los investigadores para que lo rastrearan.

\- Sakura!

\- Eriol! Gracias a Dios contestas – la chica rompió en llanto-

\- Dónde estas?

-No lo se Eriol, es como una bodega, todo está oscuro, hace mucho frio, está abandonada, pero no supe cómo llegué, entonces no puedo darte indicaciones, por favor dile a Shao..

\- Shaoran no está, recibió una nota sobre tu paradero y salió corriendo para allá.

\- Nooo! No puede ser, es una trampa Eriol, quieren matarlo! – había desesperación en la voz de la castaña-

\- Tranquila Sakura, trata… No sé, de distraer al tipo, lo que sea, estoy armando un equipo para ir por ustedes, Shaoran no lo sabe y no se lo digas si llega, solo trata de ganar tiempo para nosotros si?.

\- Eriol, por último. Esto es una venganza personal, no tiene nada que ver con la presunta red de contrabando, es alguien que conoce muy bien a la familia Li y desea venganza, hablen con la señora Ierán, ella debe saber algo. Por favor, ayúdennos, este tipo está loco, quiere hacer sufrir a Shaoran… Por favor Eriol, dependemos de ustedes.

Una señal de parte del investigador le indicó al joven inglés que habían logrado triangular la señal del teléfono para ubicarla.

\- Sakura, se fuerte, vamos por ustedes.

La llamada se cortó, efectivamente el teléfono estaba sin batería.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Señora Ierán, por favor acompáñennos – Eriol venía a llamarla.

Ya en el salón. – dime por favor, saben algo de Shaoran o de Sakura? – se le notaba muy compungida.

\- Acabamos de recibir una llamada de ella, está secuestrada en una bodega, ya dimos con la ubicación aproximada y estamos preparando equipos especiales para ir por ellos. Pero señora, esto es demasiado grave. No se trata de una organización contrabandista como se hizo creer, es una venganza contra ustedes como clan.

La mujer palideció ante las declaraciones del muchacho. A lo que él continuó.

\- Sabe usted de alguien que deseara hacerles daño? No se, alguien que se haya visto afectado directa o indirectamente con sus actividades.

Ierán se mostró pensativa, como tratando de recordar, en ese momento nada importante venía a su menta… A menos que… Dirigió su mirada al ojiazul.

\- No creo… Pero….

\- Dígame señora, es muy importante.

\- Hace muchos años… Inclusivo, Shaoran era tan solo un bebé, había un hombre Jian Tsu Cheng, tenía una gran fortuna y tenía negocios con nosotros, pero mi esposo descubrió que estaba en tratos ilegales y rompió toda relación con él, a partir de eso la policía empezó a investigar y encontraron muchas cosas… Evasión de impuestos, lavado de dinero, contrabando. Por lo que aquel hombre cayó en la desgracia, sus bienes fueron incautados y quedó en bancarrota. No lo encarcelaron porque estaba en pésimas condiciones de salud y pronto moriría. A los 2 meses de sucedido esto, efectivamente falleció y cuando fuimos a su funeral, su hijo mayor juró que se vengaría de nosotros y nos haría sufrir lo que ellos estaban sufriendo.

\- Entiendo…. Pero no fue su culpa, mucho menos de Shaoran, el tipo era quien estaba en malos negocios, pero por lo que veo aquel hombre no lo entendió así.

\- Así parece… Oh por favor, ayuden a mi hijo, él se moriría de dolor si algo le pasa a Sakura y yo me muero si le pasa algo a él.

\- Estamos listos – se dejó escuchar la voz del líder del grupo especial que estaba preparado. Hombres armados, entrenados en inteligencia militar y manejo de situaciones de rehenes.

\- Perfecto, nos vamos – Le entregaron al joven un chaleco antibalas y un arma, en caso de que fuera necesario.

Salieron del lugar, presurosos de ayudar a sus jóvenes amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al llegar, estacionó el vehículo frente a una bodega abandonada que tenía escrito con grandes letras en su puerta Tsu Cheng… Ese nombre le era familiar pero no lograba recordarlo.

De repente, sintió como lo golpearon y efectivamente quedó inconsciente.

\- Dónde estoy? Todo a su alrededor estaba completamente oscuro.

\- Shaoran… Eres tú?

\- Sakura mi amor! No me puedo mover estoy atado, dónde estas?!

\- No puedo verte tampoco, también estoy atada.

De repente una pequeña bombilla se enciende entre ellos y pudieron apreciar que estaban uno frente al otro, amarrados en sillas y se dejó escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, el culpable de casi acabar con la vida de Shaoran antes y retenerlos contra su voluntad..

\- Vaya, vaya, por fin se juntaron el par de tortolitos. Que bonita escena.

\- Quién es usted? – cuestionó Shaoran-

\- De verdad no me recuerdas muchacho?

\- Creo que lo he visto un par de veces… en Hong Kong, pero no estoy seguro de saber quién es.

\- Bueno, por ahora reconóceme como tu peor enemigo Xiao Lang Li, hoy cumpliré mi venganza, por fin!.

\- Usted está loco, cual venganza, yo ni siquiera lo conozco, y si así fuera déjela ir a ella y puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera.

\- Tranquilo pequeño lobo, todo a su tiempo… Todo a su tiempo….

Salió del lugar dejándolos solos nuevamente y con esa pequeña luz encendida,

Shaoran estaba con la cabeza gacha…

-Sakura, por favor perdóname.

Ella pudo ver como caían las lágrimas sobre su ropa y no pudo evitar el impulso de levantarse e ir a abrazarlo, para sorpresa de su novio, ella ya se había desatado, pero también pudo ver las heridas en sus muñecas y manos a causa de aquella acción, ella lo abrazaba con ternura, diciéndole que no se preocupara y que debían salir de allí.

\- Mi amor, es algo muy peligroso, seguramente el lugar está rodeado.

\- Lo sé, pero no sabes las cosas horribles que me dijo ese hombre, de verdad planea algo muy malo y hacerte sufrir mucho. Debemos encontrar la manera de salir.

Mientras hablaba ayudaba a soltar un poco las ataduras de su novio, no tenía tiempo de soltarlo por completo pues se empezaron a escuchar pasos pero logró que cedieran bastante, esta vez no era solo el hombre siniestro, Sakura se ubicó de nuevo en su lugar, simulando continuar atada, vieron aparecer al autor de los hechos con 3 hombres mas, todos ellos fornidos, se notaba que eran muy fuertes y estaban armados.

\- Bueno, mis queridos jóvenes, que empiece la acción – una sonrisa retorcida aparecía en su rostro – Por dónde empezamos? – se acercó a Sakura, hablando por detrás de ella, casi en su oído. – Me parece que estás muyyy incómoda con ese vestido, qué te parece si te ayudo?.

Solo había furia en los ojos de Shaoran que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse de las cuerdas que lo mantenían sujeto a aquella silla, su novia permanecía con los ojos cerrados, se sentía asqueada con la cercanía de ese hombre. Él empezó a acariciar su cuello de manera sugerente, trató de concentrarse en su novio frente a ella, esperando alguna señal del momento en que se soltara.

De repente él la miró y con solo esa acción se dio cuenta de que lo había logrado. A una pequeña señal, Shaoran puso sus pies firmes en el suelo y se levantó rápidamente con la silla en sus manos con la que golpeó a dos de los hombres que estaban a los lados. Todos quedaron atónitos ante los ágiles movimientos del joven, quien no tardó en golpear al tercer hombre que se hallaba tras él.

Los dos anteriores, soltaron sus armas con el golpe y trataban de alcanzarlas de nuevo pero Shaoran era muy hábil y logró desarmar a uno y el otro no alcanzó siquiera a tomarla.

Aquel hombre estaba tras Sakura, no creía que ese mocoso fuera capaz de dominar tan hábilmente a esos hombres que no solo lo superaban en número sino aparentemente en fuerza.

Sakura se levantó de la silla también, pero aquel hombre la alcanzó a tomar poniendo un cuchillo en su cuello.

\- Quieto ya Xiao Lang… Por lo visto quieres hacer esto mas difícil eh? – empezó a tocar a Sakura de manera sugerente.

\- No te atrevas a tocarla!

\- O qué? Qué piensas hacer mocoso?

\- Él no, pero yo si – Sakura habló suave pero de tal manera que pudiera ser escuchada – en ese mismo momento de manera muy veloz y con toda su fuerza golpeó al hombre en el estómago con su codo dejándolo sin aire, cuando se percató que la había soltado se volteó para golpearlo de nuevo. Estaba furiosa.

Ante esto Shaoran quedó de una pieza, está bien que desde el incidente en la cafetería estaba enseñándole a Sakura técnicas de artes marciales que le ayudaran a defenderse, pero no imaginó que sabría utilizar tan bien su fuerza. Definitivamente ya no era una damisela en peligro.

Sin percatarse, dos de los hombres a sus espaldas se estaban levantando de nuevo.

\- Shaoran! Detrás de ti!

El chico volteó y uno de los hombres ya estaba muy cerca, derribándolo en el suelo mientras el otro buscaba un arma, pero Sakura llegó a tiempo y asestó un golpe en su mano para que la soltara, lo que hizo que el hombre se pusiera frente a ella en posición de pelea. Lastimosamente el vestido estorbaba demasiado y no le permitía moverse con facilidad, pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

El criminal avanzaba hacia ella, mientras la chica solo podía defenderse y Shaoran la miraba mientras hacía lo propio con su atacante. Al dejar al tipo inconsciente, se acercó a su novia, quien se había defendido con soltura a pesar de lo incómoda que estaba pero no había podido atacar.

Shaoran se encargó del hombre, los tres quedaron completamente inconscientes y corrió hacia su novia, se abrazaron y cayeron de rodillas en el piso, él acariciaba su rostro examinando que no estuviera gravemente herida, ella hacía lo mismo. Cuando un pequeño sonido les alertó.

 _Click_. Era el sonido de un arma justo sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

\- Creiste que me rendiría tan fácil Xiao-Lang? – Ambos chicos quedaron congelados – Llevo muchos años planeando mi venganza, y aunque muera en el intento te veré revolcarte de sufrimiento… No era la manera en que había planeado, primero pensaba tomarla a ella aquí mismo para que lo vieras, después torturarla hasta que muriera frente a tus ojos… Por ahora tendré que conformarme con matarla y de paso, verte morir de dolor.

Shaoran no podía pensar, solo veía frente a él a la mujer de su vida, con sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas, él no pudo evitar llorar también, sosteniendo aún la mano de la joven y observando como esa arma se posaba en ella.

Ella cerró sus ojos con desesperación, esperando sentir el impacto del proyectil cegando su vida.

\- Te amo Shaoran, en esta vida y las que vengan, te amaré toda la eternidad.

 _Click_. Otra arma.

\- No tan rápido, hubo una falla en tu plan – Una voz muy familiar se dejaba oír desde las sombras. Adelantándose un poco, el joven chino pudo verlo con claridad. Era su amigo Hiragizawa.

\- Q…Qu…Quién eres tú – el hombre había quedado de piedra al sentir el metal sobre su cabeza y cuando observó, un grupo de lucesitas rojas se posaban en todo su cuerpo.

\- Ahora, suéltala!

\- No, no lo haré! No me importa morir aquí si es lo que crees, con tal de verlos sufrir a ellos estoy dispue….

No había terminado de hablar cuando un disparo atravesó el brazo con el que sostenía su arma. Era uno de los francotiradores que estaban apuntando hacia él.

Al momento de Sakura sentirse libre se arrastró hacia el hombre que amaba quien la abrazó con desesperación, era increíble lo que acababan de pasar. Aquel hombre yacía en el piso soltando maldiciones contra ellos mientras los hombres de los equipos especiales corrían hacia ellos.

Eriol los contemplaba desde su altura, había llegado justo a tiempo, pero estaban bien.

\- Eriol, hermano, nos salvaste la vida.

\- Para eso son los amigos no? – Sonreía el chico inglés ante la asustada pareja.

 **Ufffff... Nadie sabe lo que sufrí escribiendo esto jejejeje pero Buenooo de nuevo juntos!**

 **Ahora si en serio... El próximo será el último capítulo de esta historia. No me canso ni me cansaré de agradecer su compañía cada día, con cada capítulo. Montones de abrazos para todos.**

 **También les aviso que ya estoy trabajando en una nueva historia... Espero subirla muy pronto.**

 **Besos!**


	30. EL INELUDIBLE DESTINO

**Ahora si mis queridos lectores, traigo para ustedes el último capítulo de esta historia que siendo mi primera me ha llenado de mucha alegría y he descubierto algo que se ha convertido en un placer para mi. La escritura.**

 **Mil disculpas por aquellas cosas que quizá no fueran de su completo agrado, tal vez algunas faltas en la redacción, es un proceso y deseo continuar aprendiendo. A quienes fueron mi apoyo durante este tiempo, gracias. Infinitas gracias.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, aquí lo tienen.**

CAPÍTULO 30

EL INELUDIBLE DESTINO

Todo el lugar estaba rodeado, había una ambulancia esperando allí para atender a los jóvenes que habían estado retenidos, los vieron salir, sosteniéndose el uno del otro por lo que corrieron para ayudarlos y los subieron en la ambulancia. Ambos iban sentados, sin soltarse nunca. Pidieron un teléfono para localizar a sus familiares. Eriol los seguía en otro vehículo tras la ambulancia. Era ya la madrugada del día siguiente.

\- Papá?

\- Sakura hija! - todos escucharon al señor Fujitaka- Estás bien? Gracias al cielo te comunicas.

\- Papá estamos bien, estoy con Shaoran, lograron rescatarnos, Eriol llegó justo a tiempo, nos llevan al hospital central de Tokio, necesitamos algo de ropa por favor, nos vemos allá si?

\- Claro que si.

Todos corrieron a ocupar los vehículos y dirigirse al hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Bueno señorita Kinomoto, solo tiene algunos golpes, está algo deshidratada pero en términos generales se encuentra bien. De todas maneras se quedarán el día de hoy en observación y mañana podrán regresar a sus hogares.

\- Puede decirme cómo está mi novio?

\- Al igual que usted, un poco golpeado, pero sin ningún otro problema, debe estar en el otro consultorio, seguro se reunirá con usted muy pr…

\- Sakura! – una persona a quien ella conocía muy bien se acercaba con rostro angustiado. – Por Dios qué te pasó?, qué te hicieron?.

\- Ha… Haruto qué haces acá?

\- Aquí trabajo, lo olvidaste?-Le lanzó una sonrisita seductora- Pero no sabes la alegría que me da encontrarte.

\- No… No entiendo, para qué querías verme.

El galeno sostuvo las lastimadas manos de la chica antes de responder – Quería pedirte perdón Sakura, lo que te hice, de verdad que no tiene ninguna justificación, solo… Solo que pensé, que quizá contigo las cosas serían diferentes, eres una mujer muy especial y de verdad intenté ser un hombre diferente a tu lado… Pero ya ves, al parecer es mas difícil de lo que creía – Tenía una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

\- Suelta a mi novia en este instante! – Shaoran había llegado –

\- Sha… Mi amor, no es lo que tú crees.

El médico la soltó en el acto.

\- Es verdad Li, en realidad solo estaba pidiéndole perdón a Sakura, me comporté como un idiota con ella y como no la volví a ver, estaba aprovechando la oportunidad.

\- Podías pedirle perdón sin necesidad de tocarla.

\- Perdón, solo fue un impulso… Al verla tan lastimada… Pero no los volveré a molestar en verdad.

\- Shaoran por favor – la voz de la joven era seria hacia su novio – Haruto, agradezco mucho tus palabras, y si, te perdono y espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad algún día.

\- De verdad no comprendo como pude dejarte ir Sakura, eres una persona única.

Ahora si Shaoran estaba bastante molesto, así que caminó hacia ellos.

\- Está bien doctor, ya fue suficiente.

\- Ehhhh, si, no los molesto mas… Pasaré a verte en un rato, estaré de guardia – salió guiñándole un ojo.

\- Pobre, definitivamente no cambia – Sakura lo veía mientras se alejaba –

\- Pero te notabas muy feliz a su lado….

\- Estás celoso?

\- No, no es eso, solo que….

\- Mi amor, necesitas alguna otra prueba de que te amo mas que a nadie en esta vida?

\- Sakura… - el joven agachó su cabeza- No se de qué manera compensarte por esto, has experimentado cosas terribles a mi lado, esto último me ha hecho pensar que quizá….

\- No lo digas Shaoran – puso sus dedos sobre los labios de su novio – Ni siquiera permitas que esas ideas crucen por tu mente. Soy capaz de pasarlo todo pero si estamos juntos, prefiero pasar todas las tormentas contigo que llevar una vida tranquila sin ti.

Él se arrojó a sus brazos, se sentía tan mal de que la persona que mas amaba pasara todos estos sufrimientos por su causa. Pero era maravilloso saber que a pesar de eso estaba decidida a continuar a su lado.

\- Pequeña, juro que me esforzaré cada día de mi vida por darte toda la felicidad posible. Viviré para ti Sakura, porque tú me has dado todo.

\- Eres el amor de mi vida Shaoran….

Así permanecieron, abrazados y felices de estar juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se negaron a ser puestos en habitaciones diferentes, si iban a pasar un día en el hospital no serían separados. Allí llegó su familia y los abrazaron con todo su corazón, aliviados por tenerlos con vida y salir de esa difícil situación.

Llevaban ropa para ellos y Tomoyo se arrojó a los brazos de Sakura, la cual correspondió con todo su cariño, la señora Hiragizawa también tenía algunos golpes que fueron evidentes para su amiga, quien puso una mano en su rostro.

\- Mi querida Tomoyo, perdóname, pasaste un momento muy difícil por mi causa. Pero gracias por ser fuerte y soportar.

\- Sakurita, no sabes como descansé cuando supe que saliste con bien, me sentía muy mal cuando desperté y estaba sola sin ti. Tenía demasiado miedo mi hermanita querida.

\- Bueno, deben saber que no es fácil acabar con un monstruo – la mira Touya con su típica sonrisa burlona –

Todos empezaron a reir al ver la cara de Sakura ante el comentario de su hermano.

\- Lo peor ya pasó y es lo importante, ese hombre está tras las rejas, será llevado a Hong Kong, y sus cómplices en el hotel también fueron capturados, lograron hallar tu teléfono Shaoran – decía Ierán.

\- Y entonces?... Qué sucederá con la boda? – Intervino Fuutie. – Porque no me dirán que tardarán otros mil años para programarla… o si?

Los novios se miraron… No habían hablado de eso aún.

\- Tomoyo… Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas tardar en prepararlo todo de nuevo?

\- Mmmmm… Bueno Shaoran, mira en lo que quedó el precioso vestido que diseñé para Sakura…- Y así era, el vestido era todo un desastre, sucio, ensangrentado, rasgado-

\- Yo puedo ayudarte Tomoyo – intervino Meiling – se me da muy bien organizar eventos, además que tampoco quiero esperar mucho.

\- Está bien… Shaoran, un mes?

\- Es demasiado tiempo! No saldrá como queríamos con la temporada de florecimiento de los cerezos.

\- El mayor inconveniente es el traslado nuevamente de los invitados… De no ser por eso, y haciéndolo a toda marcha, una semana?.

\- Qué piensas amor? – dijo el joven dirigiéndose a su novia –

\- Por mi no hay inconveniente, pero me preocupa que los invitados no puedan venir.

\- Si me permiten – decía Ierán – eso era solo una formalidad, sé que Shaoran siempre quiso una boda sencilla con su familia y amigos… Se les notificará del cambio de fecha y quienes puedan venir, bienvenidos y si no pueden… Pues eso no debería retrasar sus planes.

\- Gracias madre, en ese caso… Una semana, si?

\- Claro que si, Shaoran.

La sonrisa de ambos jóvenes era la confirmación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Tomoyo no lo puedo creer! Como es posible que en tan poco tiempo hayas hecho un vestido tan hermoso!

\- jijijjiji por Sakura, lo que sea! Además que era uno de los opcionales que tenía en caso de un improvisto Meiling.

\- Además los vestidos de las damas de honor, son muy hermosos, agradezco mucho que me hayan tenido en cuenta.

\- Claro que sí, eres familia no? Se que Shaoran estará muy feliz de verte participar de su felicidad.

\- Llegamos!

\- Sakura, Kaho! Ya todo está preparado, ven amiga, aquí está el nuevo vestido.

\- Pero Tom… Cómo? Cómo hiciste para tenerlo listo tan pronto?... Es realmente hermoso, de verdad.

Este vestido era diferente al anterior, la parte superior estaba hecho con un hermoso y delicado encaje que adquiría toques brillantes, tenía mangas y un gran escote en la espalda, la falda era estilo sirena que acentuaba las curvas de Sakura y que a mitad de sus piernas empezaba a abrirse terminando en una cola y la misma estaba adornada con pequeños cristales. El velo era muy largo y con detalles en sus bordes.

\- Te ves sencillamente maravillosa…

\- Gracias Kaho.

El sonrojo en el rostro de la novia la hacía ver aun mas hermosa.

\- Shaoran se volverá loco Sakura… - Decía Meiling –

\- De verdad crees que le guste?

\- jojojo por favor! Creo que lo primero que pensará será en la forma de quitártelo jajajajajajaja

\- MELING! – La pobre Sakura estaba roja hasta las orejas –

\- jajajaja ay yaaa debes relajarte un poco, mañana es el gran día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los pétalos de cerezo caían frente a él… sus manos sudaban y las notas musicales empezaron a sonar anunciando la entrada de las damas de honor, encabezadas por Tomoyo y Eriol, este último al llegar se ubicó al lado de su amigo.

\- Ya llegó? – le susurró al ojiazul-

\- Ohh siii – sonrió como solía hacerlo. – Solo… respira profundo.

Seguía Kaho con su esposo y por último Meiling acompañada por su actual prometido. Hiroshi, un empresario japonés radicado en Hong Kong y al que solo le faltaba besar el piso por donde caminaba su novia, la amaba tal y como ella soñó, lo cual hacía muy feliz a Shaoran.

Cambió la melodía, esta anunciaba el ingreso de la novia.

\- Sakura… Tranquilízate – decía Fujitaka

\- Es el momento papá y si tropiezo?

\- Nada sucederá mi pequeña, yo te sostengo y te sostendré siempre – le sonrió con ternura.

\- Gracias papá, - respiró profundo – Vamos.

En medio de pétalos de flores, con la brisa fresca soplando alrededor del lugar, se dejaba ver frente a él la imagen perfecta de la mujer que amaba, recordando momento a momento lo vivido junto a ella, su primer encuentro, sus hermosos ojos verdes que lo habían hechizado en cuerpo y alma… Ella se veía etérea, parecía flotar entre las flores, justo hacia él, a sus brazos.

Ella temblaba, y miraba hacia el piso con el temor de que su torpeza le jugara una mala pasada, hasta que levantó su vista y ahí estaba él, nadie mas que él… Con su cabello rebelde, su sonrisa diáfana, esa que solo era provocada por ella y esos ojos cuya mirada infinita tenía la facultad de estremecerla.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de aquella preciosa novia que a paso lento avanzaba hacia el altar, su sonrojo la hacía ver mas tierna y hermosa, pero su vestido permitía ver que era una mujer absolutamente hermosa. Un conjunto que hacía de ella la mujer mas perfecta y bella que pudiera haber conocido en toda su vida.

Llegaron al altar, ambos se sonrieron, Fujitaka puso la mano de su hija entre las manos de Shaoran que estaba embelesado contemplándola.

\- Hijo, ella es mi tesoro, su madre y yo siempre soñamos con este día, en el que un hombre como tú llegara a ella para cuidarla y protegerla. Sé que lo harás y los bendigo a los dos.

Dichas estas palabras, ambos se dirigieron al altar donde el juez se encargaría de presidir la ceremonia.

Aquel hombre dijo unas palabras a la concurrencia mientas de reojo Shaoran miraba a Sakura.

\- No tengo palabras para ti Sakura… Estás… Eres… única.

Ella agachó su rostro con una sonrisa y lo miró con dulzura.

\- Es hora de intercambiar sus votos.

(Estas palabras no me pertenecen en su totalidad, son una adaptación de una canción muy antigua llamada "canción de bodas" de Demis Roussos)

\- Mi amada Sakura: Se que te amaré siempre, yo sé que te amaré hasta el fin del fin, prometo que siempre te daré mi amor y te entregaré lo mejor de mí, lucharé sin cesar por ti. Estaré a tu lado para darte ternura, refugio y valor para que nada te haga sufrir, me tendrás junto a ti.

Sakura lloraba desde su lugar, y Shaoran tomaba aire para continuar.

\- Yo era un barco sin dirección, un libro sin autor, hasta que te encontré, con tus cálidos ojos esmeralda y mi vida por ti cambió… Cada vez que lo pidas, vendrás a mi lado si así lo deseas, en cualquier situación si me necesitaras me tendrás, mi amor.

(Del mismo modo, es la adaptación de la letra de la canción "ever, forever and ever" del mismo autor)

\- Shaoran… Siempre, por siempre y para siempre, serás mi luz, mi amanecer, mi príncipe azul, serás mi pan, mi huerto en flor, mi calor de hogar, me has llevado a la tierra de los sueños donde eres mi ambición y mi consuelo. Eres mi inspiración, mi eterno abril y mi mejor canción, en mi tendrás el mismo amor y la misma paz que has proporcionado a mi vida.

\- Shaoran apretaba sus manos mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una felicidad sin igual.

Ella continuó - Llegué a Tokio soñando contigo aun sin conocerte, es como si mi corazón supiera desde siempre que te pertenecería, es por eso que prometo con todo mi corazón vivir para hacerte simple y llanamente feliz, me has dado tanto… Tanto… Que mi vida a tu lado solo podría compararla con un sueño. Gracias mi amado Shaoran.

En el acto de compartir sus votos, los anillos también fueron puestos, de manera que las últimas palabras fueron…

\- Ahora, puede besar a la novia.

Shaoran se acercó a ella, primero besando su frente y luego tomando su mentón para atraerla a sus labios, todos los invitados (que no eran muchos en realidad) aplaudieron de pie a la pareja, quienes al finalizar el beso sonreían felices y plenos. Era una tarde simplemente maravillosa, mientras los pétalos seguían cayendo sobre el lugar delicadamente decorado, el viento jugaba con los muchos velos que habían sido puestos en el lugar y siguieron con la recepción.

Tomoyo y Eriol cantaban y tocaban respectivamente, amenizando el ambiente del lugar.

\- Estás feliz mi amor?

\- Mucho mi amor… Y tu?

\- No te puedo decir que es como siempre lo había soñado… Porque ni en mis mejores sueños podía imaginar tanta felicidad mi pequeña Sakura.

Avanzaban tomados de la mano entre los invitados quienes les felicitaban con alegría, era tan solo una parte de los invitados a la primera ceremonia, lo que permitía un ambiente más íntimo al lado de los seres que amaban y que los amaban.

La velada entera fue un derroche de emociones y amor, bailaron, cantaron, y todo fueron risas y alegría. Todo lo que siempre habían deseado. La boda concluyó y los novios se despidieron de sus amigos y familia de la manera mas afectuosa rumbo a su viaje de bodas, que sería la antesala de su nueva vida.

\- A dónde vamos Shaoran?

\- Confías en mí?

\- Claro que si

\- Entonces prepárate. Desde hoy empiezo a cumplir mi promesa Sakura Li y voy a hacerte la mujer mas feliz de este mundo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Shaoran! –Su esposa corría a sus brazos en el gran aeropuerto de Narita –

\- Amor! No corras por favor!

\- Perdón, me emocioné al verte, siento que hemos pasado una vida separados.

\- Yo también mi amor, dos meses es demasiado! Pero te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer si?

Ella hizo un puchero ante el cual el respondía con una sonrisa.

\- Te extrañamos mucho sabes? – Dijo ella-

\- Y yo a ustedes… - se inclinó a besar el vientre de su esposa que albergaba a su primer bebé-

Caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Cómo te has sentido? Ya pasaron los malestares?

\- Claro que si mi amor, ya tengo seis meses… - Vamos directo a casa Shaoran? O deseas que vayamos a comer algo?

\- Necesito que vayamos a un lugar primero, debo finiquitar algo.

Se adentraron al vehículo conducido por Wei que se había quedado para cuidar a Sakura.

\- Bienvenido joven Shaoran

\- Hola Wei, me alegro de verte, todos te enviaron muchos saludos.

El vehículo arrancó de inmediato, Wei ya conocía el destino.

Fueron recorriendo las calles, salieron de Tokio y Sakura aún no sabía para donde iban solo que estaban tomando rumbo a Tomoeda, pensó que seguramente iban a casa de sus padres quienes se habían radicado allí.

Pero no era ese el rumbo que tomaban. El carro se detuvo frente a una hermosa y enorme casa que en su exterior tenía un gran jardín y dos arboles de cerezo plantados a lado y lado, de su interior salía música y se escuchaba el murmullo de personas.

\- Feliz Aniversario! – gritaban todos los presentes –

\- Que?... Que sorpresa! – Sakura se veía totalmente feliz-

\- Feliz quinto aniversario mi amor. Y este es tu regalo

\- Como? Cuál?

\- Esta, es tu nueva casa, nuestra nueva casa.

\- Hablas en serio Shaoran? Viviremos en Tomoeda?

\- Si mi amor, quiero que nuestra pequeña Nadeshiko crezca rodeada de la misma belleza que su madre.

Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo, estaban radiantes y felices, y todos a su alrededor compartían esa felicidad.

De repente llegaron dos niños corriendo, el pequeño Haku que ya tenía 5 años y una hermosa pequeña copia de Tomoyo, llamada Aiko, tenía 3 años y medio

\- Tia Sakura! Tío Shaoran!

Este último se agachó a su nivel tomándolos a ambos en sus brazos, - les traje cosas hermosas, quieren ver?

\- Siiiiiii!

Aquella era la celebración del amor, estaban juntos Fujitaka y su esposa Sonomi, Touya y Kaho, Tomoyo y Eriol, Chiharu y Takashi, quienes también tenían un niño de 4 años que llegaría en un rato por estar en clases de piano, Rika con su recién esposo Terada (El hombre que conoció en la discoteca, se habían casado hace apenas 2 meses después de haber tenido un noviazgo muy sólido) y Naoko, quien era acompañada por su novio Haruo, un docente universitario que enseñaba literatura por último Yukito, con su esposa Akemi.

Ya todos se encontraban en la piscina del lujoso hogar, compartiendo de una parrillada y los esposos homenajeados, en un pequeño espacio hecho especialmente en honor a Sakura, era un jardín japonés clásico.

\- Sakura, eres feliz?

\- Mucho mi amor, demasiado! Gracias a ti.

\- Y tú me haces muy feliz a mi me pequeña Sakura

Ya habían pasado mas de 6 años de haberse conocido, había sido una aventura increíble, pero aún hay mucho por vivir, la vida no es fácil y nunca lo sería… Pero si de algo estaban seguros era de tenerse el uno al otro y tener al destino de su lado, que los mantendría unidos sin importar qué.

El uno para el otro…Porque el destino, mis queridos amigos, es simple y sencillamente ineludible.

 **Final final!**

 **Espero no haberlos decepcionado... Procuré que la historia terminara de forma coherente a como se desarrolló desde un principio, eternamente romántica.**

 **Gracias a todos ustedes, todos y cada uno que me inspiraron, al ver cada día las visitas, los mensajes internos al igual que los reviews fueron contribuciones muy importantes y me llenaron de ánimo cada día.**

 **Ahora con todo mi corazón deseo que me acompañen en mi siguiente historia, un poco menos cursi jejejejeje pero que se, les gustará.**

 **Abrazos y besos para todos!**


End file.
